Le Serment – Hors série
by Nefer chan
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que l'histoire principale qui compte, venez découvrir comment Tenten et le prince Neji sont devenus amants, quelles prédictions fit un jour à Sai et à Sakura une vieille sorcière nomade, ou encore le premier combat de Naruto et Sasuke.
1. Chapitre 1 : Floraison du prunier blanc

Titre : Le serment – Hors série

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Bien le bonjour à tous.

Comme je l'expliquais dans mon commentaire du chapitre 7 du Serment, j'ai décidé de publier en parallèle de l'histoire principale de ma fic « Le Serment » une série de HS se déroulant dans le même univers.

Le premier de ces HS (qui comptera 2 chapitres) sera consacré au couple Neji-Tenten, à leur rencontre et à la naissance de leur relation. Pour ceux et celles qui lisent « le Serment » mais que cette histoire n'intéresse pas vous pouvez passer sans soucis votre chemin car ça ne sera pas dommageable à votre compréhension de l'histoire. Pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent pas le « Serment » mais qui souhaitent lire une fic sur du Neji-Tenten vous êtes les bienvenue car vous devriez malgré tout pouvoir suivre.

Voilà, comme toujours avec moi il y a de longs passages descriptifs mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Floraison du prunier blanc au Pavillon de l'Est

La Capitale Impériale

Les rayons rougeoyants de l'aube nimbaient la cité impériale de cette lumière printanière douce et si particulière qui évoque encore l'hiver tout en laissant deviner les fulgurances de l'été.

Déjà la ville s'éveillait, vrombissante de rumeurs, parfumée de senteurs de riz fumant, de pain chaud, de safran, d'épices, d'agrumes, de magnolia, de prunier blanc et d'autres arbres dont les fleurs pastelles célébraient l'arrivée d'un printemps naissant.

Les rues grouillaient de vie. On s'interpellait, s'apostrophait dans un joyeux tintamarre.

« Venez ! Approchez ! Regardez mes belles fraises, les premières de la saison, mesdames ! 50 ryôs la livre ! » haranguait un commerçant.

« Et l'on dit que l'un des princes a été surpris au sortir de la demeure de Mademoiselle Yinyin au petit jour. Elle serait même devenue la nouvelle courtisane en vogue auprès de ces messieurs de la Cour. » cancanait sur l'air de la confidence une ménagère en s'adressant à sa voisine potelée qui, en dépit de son air outragé de circonstance, continuait de tâter de ses mains grasses mais expertes la chair ferme d'un poisson sur l'étale face à elle.

« N'oublie pas ton encrier ! » hurlait une mère à son fils alors que celui-ci empruntait déjà le chemin de l'école.

« Mes poules ! Mes poules ! » s'égosillait un vieux en courant auprès plusieurs gallinacés s'étant enfuit de leur cage d'osier renversée.

Tenten, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé le spectacle de la vie qui se jouait devant elle.

Bien calée dans un palanquin de bambous tressés aux larges ouvertures que soulevaient deux solides gaillards au moyen d'une perche unique, elle se laissait balancer doucement d'artères principales en venelles avec un enthousiasme toujours renouvelé.

Les badauds, sur son passage, s'arrêtaient pour observer quelle noble dame se promenait d'aussi bonne heure en chaise à porteurs à travers les quartiers populaires de la Capitale impériale.

Ils restaient circonspects. Si ce type de litière était le moyen de transport que privilégiaient les gens de haut rang pour leurs déplacements en ville, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le modeste kago(1), dont les stores en bambou ne dissimulaient même pas l'occupante, était loin d'avoir la magnificence des coûteux norimono en bois de cèdre peint et gracieuses ferronneries qui transportaient les princes.

Et puis l'expression qu'on lisait sur le visage de la jeune demoiselle était plus celle d'une provinciale découvrant la ville pour la première fois, que celle d'une noble dame si hautaine et si sûre de sa haute naissance qu'elle n'accorde plus le moindre regard à ce bas-peuple.

Eux-mêmes déjà se désintéressaient du spectacle et retournaient à leurs occupations.

Après tout, ils avaient vu juste. La demoiselle de bientôt 14 ans(2), qui découvrait la ville avec tant de candeur n'était bien qu'une fille de la campagne, et à vrai dire même, une roturière.

Son père, maître d'armes à la Cour du roi de Hyûga, avait réussi à obtenir pour elle, grâce à l'entremise du jeune prince qu'il formait, une place de dame d'atour auprès de l'héritière de ce royaume, la princesse Hinata Hyûga.

Un privilège rare, la fonction étant normalement réservée aux jeunes filles de la noblesse, qui démontrait de l'estime dans laquelle était tenu le maître d'armes.

Charge à sa fille à présent de se montrer digne de l'insigne honneur accordé à sa famille.

D'autant que si au départ elle avait supposé qu'elle ne servirait à la Cour du royaume de Hyûga que lorsque la princesse y séjournait, on l'avait très vite informée qu'elle serait au contraire attachée au service de Son Altesse de façon permanente et que cela supposait qu'elle la rejoigne au plus tôt à la Cour Impériale de Konoha où elle résidait (3).

Dans la hâte, son père lui avait fait fabriquer un trousseau digne de ses nouvelles fonctions, plein de linges précieux et d'encombrantes robes. Il avait même poussé jusqu'à louer les services de l'équipage luxueux, quoique simple, mais surtout hors de prix qui apportait en cet instant Tenten jusqu'au palais.

Aucune dépense n'était assez somptuaire pour rendre grâce aux Hyûga des honneurs et privilèges qu'ils avaient bien voulus accorder à leur famille.

Soudain, la litière s'immobilisa .

« Voyez-vous la belle bâtisse là-bas ? » fit en se penchant vers Tenten un homme qui marchait au côté du palanquin depuis son entrée en ville et qui s'avérait être le troisième porteur, celui qui prenait la relève de ses camarades en cas de fatigue.

Tenten hocha de la tête, admirant l'élégant hôtel particulier aux allures de château dont les larges murs d'enceinte blancs cachaient en partie la vue.

« C'est l'hôtel des Hyûga, expliqua l'homme à la solide carrure et au visage buriné par le soleil. Les douze rois et bien sûr et surtout les princes et les princesses ont l'obligation de résider une partie de l'année dans la cité impériale de Konoha. Si les altesses logent principalement, du fait du protocole, au palais de l'Empereur Hiruzen, les rois eux préfèrent généralement demeurer dans leur propre résidence. C'est pourquoi furent construit dans la périphérie du Palais Impérial douze hôtels particuliers royaux. Celui-ci est donc comme je vous l'ai déjà précisé celui des Hyûga. »

« Est-ce ici que réside actuellement la princesse Hinata ? » demanda de sa voix vive Tenten.

« Non, elle vit la plus part du temps à la Cour. Ses appartements privés se trouvent dans l'aile Nord-Est du palais, dans le fameux gynécée. » l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rêveur, à la pensée de ce lieu si fermé, peuplé de belles princesses et de leurs gracieuses dames de compagnie. De fraîches fleurs pures et virginales que tout homme aurait aimé cueillir mais qui demeuraient le privilège des rois. Un paradis sans doute à en juger par la beauté encore juvénile de la demoiselle qu'il transportait.

Il laissa là sa rêverie et fit signe à ses collègues de reprendre leur route.

Tenten, elle, tourna une dernière fois le tête en direction de l'élégant palais blanc afin d'en mémoriser les contours.

Ils marchèrent encore un quart d'heure avant de déboucher sur une immense allée bordée de cerisiers déjà bourgeonnant. Elle était dallée de belles pierres blanches lisses et immaculées qui, reflétant le soleil, formaient un véritable chemin de lumière.

Déjà quand elle avait pénétré dans la Capitale impériale, Tenten s'était émerveillée de découvrir que toutes les rues qui la traversaient, même les plus sombres ruelles, étaient pavées. Un luxe inouï, bien loin de la terre battue des villes de campagne où elle avait vécu.

Mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Elle était presque tentée de se pencher pour toucher ce sol brillant du bout des doigts et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rivière d'argent liquide.

Elle se retint. Mais elle ne put tout de même pas résister à l'envie de se pencher à la fenêtre pour admirer les cerisiers aux fleurs précoces, humer avec délectation leur parfum subtil.

Mais sitôt ce geste fait ses yeux noisette, transi d'admiration, se posèrent sur l'édifice, qui, monumental, se trouvait au bout de l'allée de lumière, flottant au dessus de larges douves poissonneuses le Palais Impérial de Konoha.

Son père lui en avait souvent parlé, décrivant avec force détails les merveilles qu'il abritait. Mais en le voyant pour de vrai elle prenait conscience que les mots élogieux et enchanteurs des histoires de son paternel étaient bien en deçà de la réalité.

Les hauts murs écarlates qui s'étendaient à perte de vue et qui en formaient l'enceinte ainsi que l'imposant portail d'entrée, la Porte du Midi, - entièrement sculptée et recouverte à la feuille d'or et d'argent, dominée d'un cadre d'or où figuraient les caractères " **あん"** (AN), soutenue d'une colonnade de marbre rouge et entourée de colossales dragons et lions de pierre juchés sur le dos de tortues géantes - , malgré leurs hauteurs ne parvenaient pas à entièrement dissimuler le palais caché en leur sein.

Au contraire, le majestueux pavillon central du palais, le Pavillon de l'Harmonie Suprême(4), qui dominait l'ensemble de son promontoire de marbre blanc et de son toit de tuiles vernissées safran, n'en paraissait que plus monumental.

En dehors de cet édifice central, on devinait les toits de nombreux autres palais et pavillons intérieurs, les espaces des belles cours ouvertes et les cimes des arbres des nombreux jardins qui oxygénaient l'ensemble.

Les proportions du lieu étaient si démesurées que le Palais Impérial formait une véritable ville dans la ville. Ce palais était sans commune mesure avec les autres châteaux.

Unique, grandiose, le siège d'un pouvoir absolu et immortel.

Tenten frissonna. Elle était soudain prise d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette enceinte sacrée qui de toute évidence n'était pas destinée à une simple mortelle telle que elle. Ce lieu était, à n'en pas douter, la résidence des dieux eux-mêmes. Et encore, pour l'heure, elle ne l'apercevait que de l'extérieur.

Pourtant sa famille comptait sur elle pour lui faire honneur, et à vrai dire, quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de sa prestigieuse nomination elle en avait été tout aussi ravie que les autres. Elle pourrait, pensait-elle alors, comble du luxe pour une roturière, jouer à la princesse.

Mais là, le réalité la rattrapait. Celle qui lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'elle était un garçon manqué sans grâce. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'elle maniait mieux l'épée que aiguille, et mieux le marteau et l'enclume que la poésie.

Comment pourrait-elle une seule seconde faire illusion ?

Enfant, elle s'était rêvée forgeronne et maître d'arme, comme son père, avant que son grand-père ne brise ses ambitions « indignes » disait-il d'une femme.

En ce monde chacun devait tenir son rang sous peine d'attirer l'opprobre et le déshonneur sur lui et sur sa famille. Alors on l'avait déguisée en vraie fille, éduquée comme telle.

Mais il était évident pour Tenten, face à ce palais de conte de fée qui maîtrisait l'art de l'image, de l'apparence et de l'illusion mieux que quiconque, que c'était elle qui ne ferait pas illusion.

Elle pouvait imaginer sans mal que le déshonneur qui en découlerait pour sa famille serait alors bien plus grand que celui d'avoir une fille sachant manier les armes.

Car de plus haut on s'approche du pouvoir et de son antre, de plus haut on chute.

Non !

Il fallait qu'elle soit forte et droite. Jamais elle ne serait la cause de la déchéance familiale. Son père et ses glorieux ancêtres seraient fiers d'elle et de la confiance qu'ils lui avaient accordée. Elle se le jurait en cet instant et en ce lieu.

Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées quand elle constata que les porteurs faisaient bifurquer son palanquin, déviant ainsi du chemin de la majestueuse Porte du Midi.

« Pourquoi changeons-nous de direction ? » demanda Tenten à l'homme qui marchait à côté de sa chaise à porteurs.

« Ceci est le Portail principal, mais vous êtes attendue à la Porte de l'Est. » expliqua le porteur.

« Oh ! » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. Elle était à la fois déçue de ne pouvoir passer sous le monumental porche sculpté et à la fois rassurée par cette trêve impromptue qui lui permettait de calmer son appréhension et de se recomposer le masque de la parfaite future dame de compagnie.

Il fallut encore une demi-heure de marche supplémentaire aux porteurs du palanquin pour atteindre la porte orientale du palais.

Tenten n'en revenait vraiment pas que la résidence impériale puisse être aussi grande. Et encore, elle n'avait pas tout vu.

Une fois de plus elle se retrouva face à un des porches d'entrée de l'impériale bâtisse. Moins prestigieuse dans ses dimensions et sa décoration que la Porte du Midi, la Porte du Dragon de Jade demeurait pourtant un chef-d'œuvre architectural et artistique avec ses bas-reliefs de faïences colorées où évoluaient, en volume, des animaux mythiques qui semblaient prêt à s'enfuir du cadre de pierre.

Les gardes de l'entrée Est, après vérification de leurs identités, laissèrent passer le kago. Tenten retint sous souffle, se demandant se qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Mais ce qu'elle découvrit alors ne tarda pas de la faire basculer à nouveau dans l'émerveillement enfantin.

La grande cour dite « Extérieure de l'Est » ou « Extérieure du dragon » en référence aux animaux mythologiques présidant aux quatre points cardinaux, était en cette heure matinale grouillante de monde et de vie.

Les fournisseurs officiels du palais comme chaque matin réapprovisionnaient cette cité miniature en denrées, tissus précieux, parfums, papiers, encres et autres produits plus mystérieux, qu'une armée de portefaix livraient dans une effervescence constante à une troupe tout aussi dense d'intendants et de serviteurs venus les réceptionner.

De nombreux soldats aussi étaient présents dans leurs beaux uniformes et armures étincelantes au soleil. Ils procédaient à la relève de la garde, à la vérification des produits, de l'identité des fournisseurs, et à toutes autres tâches de sécurité.

Et puis, comme pour apporter la touche finale à cette foule hétéroclite, des palefreniers et leurs chevaux de races arpentaient eux aussi la gigantesque cour sans que Tenten n'en connaisse vraiment le but.

Prise dans sa contemplation joyeuse, elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le chef des porteurs lui adressait à nouveau la parole.

« Vous êtes arrivée, Mademoiselle. » Il tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'étroit cocon.

Y étant recroquevillée depuis des heures, Tenten découvrit avec horreur que ses membres ankylosés fourmillaient de toute part.

Elle se redressa dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses courbatures, se révélant dans son entier.

Elle était très jolie. Son visage, quoiqu'encore enfantin, était doux et régulier, avec un nez mutin et de fines lèvres rosées s'étirant souvent en un lumineux sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches aux incisives latérales mignonnement avancées comme souvent chez les jeunes filles.

Mais c'était surtout ses grands yeux de biches ourlés de longs cils noirs, éclairés par de brillantes iris d'airain qui attiraient l'attention. Ils étaient pétillants, plein de vie et d'une certaine malice qui lui donnait souvent plus l'expression d'un garçonnet facétieux que celle d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Ses cheveux, d'un châtain doux, avaient été tirés et torsadés en deux macarons que, pour son entrée à la Cour, elle avait agrémentés de fleurs de tissus pastelles.

Elle arborait aussi l'une des nouvelles robes de son trousseau. Un hanfu en popeline soyeuse qui se composait d'une tunique corail brodée de motifs floraux verts et d'une longue jupe smaragdin remontée jusqu'à la poitrine et fermée par une longue ceinture en soie jaune qui enserrait et dissimulait ses formes naissances.

Enfin le tout était complété par une étole en gaze fine dont la couleur canari rappelait le jaune clair de la ceinture.

Les porteurs qui massaient eux aussi leurs muscles endoloris après avoir posé leur fardeau semblaient charmés par cette vision printanière et juvénile que leur offrait sans le vouloir Tenten.

Elle avait embarqué la veille au soir et dans la pénombre nocturne de la forge familiale et ils n'avaient pu alors juger, comme ils le faisaient à présent, de son éclatante beauté.

Une image furtive de la grâce qui pour eux, pauvres manants, disparaîtrait à tout jamais une fois la grande porte de l'Est refermée.

Tenten de son côté, après avoir épousseté sa longue jupe et tenté de la défroisser, se demandait avec une certaine anxiété ce qu'elle devait faire. Où devait-elle aller ? À qui devait-elle s'adresser ? À qui devait-elle remettre sa lettre de recommandation ?

La réponse arriva d'elle-même sous les traits d'un jeune page blond qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 7 ou 8 ans, et qui arborait le kimono rouge typique de sa fonction.

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle Tenten ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix sérieuse.

« Oui. » répondit sans ambages la jeune fille avec une révérence.

« Veuillez me suivre. Vous êtes attendue. »

Tenten aurait voulu remercier ses porteurs pour leur labeur mais déjà le jeune page disparaissait au milieu de la foule, avançant d'un pas vif et pressé.

Sans un regard en arrière, la jeune fille se mit alors à trottiner pour rattraper son guide.

Ils traversèrent la cour, passèrent d'autres portails, d'autres cours avant de déboucher sur une allée bordée de beaux bâtiments aux toits vernissés et aux poutres peintes en polychromie. Tenten aurait aimé ralentir l'allure pour profiter du spectacle, mais devant elle le page filait toujours l'obligeant à maintenir la cadence.

Enfin, ils aboutirent devant le portail raffiné d'un mur d'enceinte intérieur.

« Le pavillon des dames, gynécée du Palais, expliqua de sa voix monocorde l'enfant. Veuillez attendre ici une minute. »

Le petit page passa le portail et revint comme annoncé une minute plus tard en compagnie d'une femme âgée dont le maintien digne et noble, en dépit de sa petite taille, imposait le respect.

Elle devait avoir dans les soixante-dix ans. Son visage était marqué par quelques rides aux fronts et autour de la bouche, mais ses traits fins et réguliers laissaient supposer qu'elle avait jadis été une très belle femme.

Tout en elle faisait strict son maintien bien sûr, son air sévère accentué par ses yeux étroits plissés par l'âge, mais aussi son impeccable chignon grisonnant fermement maintenu par une longue épingle à cheveux en or et perles de jade et cornaline coordonnée à ses pendants d'oreilles, ou encore son sobre kimono de soie noire que seuls égaillaient son col et son obi écarlates.

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle Tenten je présume, demanda pour la forme la noble dame. Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. » Sa voix sèche claquait dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

Tenten, bien qu'un instant déstabilisée par ce ton rude, s'inclina avec respect tout en répondant de sa voix claire et vive.

« Oui, Ma Dame. Le trajet fut plus court que prévu.»

« « _Ma Dame »_?!Je **suis la Duchesse** Koharu Utatane, la reprit froidement la noble dame en accentuant sur son titre de noblesse, vaguement excédée par l'ignorance de la jeune fille.

Je suis l'intendante du gynécée et la duègne des princesses qui y résident. C'est à moi qu'il appartient de veiller à leur moralité et au respect de l'étiquette. C'est à moi aussi qu'il appartient de décider quelles jeunes filles y sont admises ou non. Je ne pourrais tolérer l'arriver d'une suivante à l'esprit frondeur ou frivole qui ne manquerait pas de contaminer rapidement toutes occupantes du gynécée.»

Sur ces mots de présentation expéditifs, la duègne croisa les bras derrière son dos et s'avança à petits pas mesurés vers Tenten.

Arrivée à sa hauteur elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Tenten retint son souffle, pétrifiée, tout le temps de l'examen silencieux, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'on lui reprochait.

La seule certitude qu'elle avait était que si cette femme trouvait quelque chose à redire, elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire marche arrière et à rentrer chez elle à jamais déshonorée.

La duchesse Utatane expira par le nez un petit souffle de mépris.

« Je crois savoir que vous n'êtes pas noble. » reprit-elle de son ton sec et cassant.

« C'est exact. » répondit sans s'en formaliser, Tenten. Après tout c'était la vérité et elle n'y voyait, pour sa part, aucun sujet de honte.

« Dès leur plus jeune âge les filles de la noblesse sont formées et éduquées au savoir-vivre. Il y a des règles, des codes implicites à respecter, mais aussi et surtout des pièges à éviter que les gens du peuple le plus souvent ignorent, volontairement ou non, comprenez-vous ? »

Tenten hocha de la tête sans en réalité trop savoir où la noble dame voulait en venir, mais ne voulant pas la fâcher plus qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être.

« Bien. Comme je suppose que ces codes, règles et pièges en tant que femme du peuple vous sont inconnus, je vais me permettre une mise en garde avant que vous ne preniez vos fonctions auprès de la princesse Hinata. »

Encore une fois, avec le sérieux de circonstance, mais tendue comme jamais, Tenten donna un petit signe d'approbation.

« Nous sommes ici dans un lieu de pouvoir et d'argent dont les sirènes peuvent vite faire tourner la tête aux perfides audacieux en quête de gloire personnelle. Et je sais d'expérience que plus on part de bas, elle faisait bien sûr référence au statut de roturière de Tenten, plus ces sirènes chantent fort.

Gardez-vous de vous transformer en vile courtisane, flattant et manipulant dans l'espoir d'une gloire éphémère. Ne vous montrez pas non plus arrogante, frondeuse ou désobéissante.

Au contraire soyez loyale et respectueuse de vos maîtres, vous n'en ferez briller que plus haut le nom de votre famille, comme ce fut le cas pour votre père.

Puis elle fit une légère pause dans son laïus avant de reprendre sa tirade avec un air plus emprunté.

Mais il existe un fléau bien plus grand et menaçant pour les jeunes filles de votre âge. L'Amour. »

« L'Amour ? » répéta incrédule, Tenten.

« Oui, vous êtes jeune et jolie et ce palais est peuplé de beaux et jeunes garçons de votre âge aux titres prestigieux. Jamais vous ne devrez vous montrer frivole où aguicheuse envers eux car ça serait un motif de renvoi immédiat.

De même, jamais vous ne devrez vous laisser charmer par l'un d'entre eux. Jamais vous ne devrez vous laisser emporter par vos sentiments , ou croire que vous pourrez vous hisser socialement par leur entremise en acceptant les avances de l'un d'entre eux. Car une fois qu'il aura fini de jouer avec vous ce n'est pas un titre de noblesse que vous acquerrez mais la plus grande des déchéances.

Votre vertu, Mademoiselle, et votre bien le plus précieux. La perdre serait le plus grand des déshonneurs pour vous, pour votre famille et surtout pour la princesse que vous servez. Car en tant que suivante, vous représentez sa maison. Si vous vous comportez mal c'est la princesse qui sera entachée du sceau de l'infamie. Elle dont les mœurs et les comportements décadents seront critiqués. Cela je ne pourrais le permettre, ni le tolérer.

Vous vous devez donc d'être un modèle de vertu.

C'est ce que j'inculque aux jeunes filles d'ici et c'est ce qui fait la gloire et le ciment de notre noble Empire.

La chasteté est pour les femmes de la bonne société le meilleur garant de leur avenir et de leur bonheur.

La jeune fille pure fera un bon mariage et vivra heureuse, la dépravée connaîtra le déshonneur, humiliera sa famille et connaîtra un sort pire que la mort. » Les paroles de la vieille duchesse claquaient avec fatalité.

Pourtant, bien loin d'être un sermon volontairement cruel, cette mise en garde était plutôt le rapport d'une réalité à laquelle Utatane avait été hélas bien des fois confrontée.

Bien des servantes travaillant au palais acceptaient, aveuglées par l'amour ou dans l'espoir d'un mariage ou même d'un simple titre de concubine, de se donner à un prince, un duc, un comte, un baron avant que ce dernier ne se lasse et les répudie sans réel dédommagement, certaines portant même leur bâtard.

La bonne société ne voulait alors plus d'elles et beaucoup sombraient dans la prostitution.

Les filles de la noblesse, elles, ne devaient, dans de pareil cas, leur salut qu'à leur nom et finissaient leur vie cloîtrées dans quelques obscures couvents à jamais oubliées de tous.

La virginité était, du point de vue de la duchesse, la condition sine qua non à de bonnes épousailles.

C'est pourquoi la rigoureuse Koharu Utatane, parangon de vertu, tel un vrai tyran imposant sa loi sur le gynécée épiait et punissait le moindre fait et geste des princesses et dames de compagnie évoluant en son enceinte.

Tenten s'inclina une fois de plus face à la noble dame et d'une voix emprunte de solennité mais aussi de sincérité, elle répondit :

« Je suis ici pour servir la princesse Hinata Hyûga. La grandeur et la pérennité de sa maison sont mon seul objectif. »

En prononçant ces mots, la jeune provinciale se montrait parfaitement honnête envers la vieille dame et envers elle-même. Pour elle, son objectif depuis le début était clair. Elle n'était pas venue en ce château en quête de quelques gloires ou amours.

C'est pour cela qu'intérieurement elle jugeait la mise en garde de la duchesse sur les affres de l'amour superflue la concernant.

Si la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge pouvaient se montrer fleurs bleues et romantiques à outrance, cherchant en toutes occasions quelques romanesques aventures, c'était loin d'être son cas.

Elle n'avait, et n'avait jamais eu, le moindre intérêt pour les choses de l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais même envisagé une seule fois dans sa vie la question du mariage.

Ses seules vraies passions avaient été jusque là les armes et leur maniement.

De plus, elle avait grandi entourée d'hommes, dans un univers exclusivement masculin, et si elle appréciait leur compagnie, ils n'avaient jamais éveillé en elle le moindre émoi particulier. Pas même les garçons de son âge.

Ainsi, si elle fréquentait beaucoup, du temps où elle vivait à la forge, son ami d'enfance Rock Lee, petit baronnet local, ce n'était pas dans l'espoir qu'il lui conte un jour fleurette ou qu'il lui demande sa main, la hissant ainsi au rang de la noblesse, mais parce que ce garçon dynamique et débordant, un peu trop même, d'énergie était toujours partant pour une joute ou un entraînement.

Alors sur le point de « l'amour », Tenten se sentait rassurée. Elle songeait que c'était là au moins un des pièges de la Cour qu'elle éviterait. L'honneur de sa famille n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là.

La réponse qu'elle avait apportée sembla satisfaire Utatane qui répondit par un bref, « Parfait ».

Comme si cela constituait un signal, le jeune page qui était demeuré immobile tout le temps de l'échange s'inclina et repartit de son pas rapide en direction de la Cour Extérieure du Dragon laissant les deux femmes seules.

« Veuillez me suivre, reprit la duègne. Je vais vous faire visiter le gynécée avant de vous introduire auprès de la princesse Hinata. »

Sans un mot, Tenten suivit la duchesse et passa le porche du pavillon des dames.

Une fois encore la jeune suivante ne put qu'être impressionnée. Cet enclos qui abritait les jeunes filles de la haute noblesse de cet Empire semblait tout aussi gigantesque et impressionnant que ne l'était la Cour Extérieure de l'Est.

Tenten avait du mal à en évaluer les dimensions, mais sûrement était-il aussi grand qu'un quartier dans une ville.

Le mur d'enceinte, côté gynécée, était bordé sur sa face Ouest et Nord de jolies maisonnées individuelles, aux murs rouges et aux toits aux tuiles vernissées safran en harmonie avec le reste du palais, toutes clôturées avec en leur sein de petits jardins particuliers.

Au centre du gynécée se trouvait un imposant pavillon qui dominait l'ensemble et qui était bordé à l'Est et au Sud d'un élégant parc, bien trop grand pour que Tenten lui donna le nom de jardin.

Dame Utatane de sa voix sévère commença son explication.

« Le gynécée impérial est la résidence officielle des princesses des Douze Royaumes nubiles mais non mariées. Vivent donc ici des jeunes filles comme vous, âgées de 12 à 20 ans.

La dame prit un air vaguement contrarié et poursuivit.

Contrairement à ce que pourrait sous-entendre son nom de gynécée ce lieu n'est hélas pas entièrement interdit aux hommes. Les princesses doivent pouvoir y tenir leur Cour et y recevoir leurs hôtes de marque, femme comme homme. C'est pour cela que les visites de ces derniers sont dans une certaine mesure tolérées.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que la gente masculine est là, bien évidemment, définitivement invitée à quitter les lieux. »

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Utatane, sûrement aurait-elle fait entièrement interdire l'endroit aux hommes, de jour comme de nuit, pour empêcher de façon certaine toute velléité d'amourette adolescente.

Mais les choses étaient ainsi et elle devait faire avec.

Elle laissa là cette parenthèse et désigna de la main toute en marchant le pavillon central.

« En face de nous qui domine le gynécée se trouve le « Palais de l'Éternel Printemps »(5). Ce palais est normalement la résidence des princesses impériales. Les filles de l'Empereur Hiruzen étant toutes mariées ce palais est depuis laissé à la disposition des princesses royales pour leurs réceptions privées.

Le jardin qui jouxte le palais, le « Jardin de l'Éternel Printemps », est quant à lui ouvert à toutes les occupantes du gynécée. »

Tenten mémorisa l'information songeant qu'elle prendrait sûrement plaisir à en explorer les différents bosquets.

Utatane poursuivit son chemin et la jolie dame d'atour lui emboîta une fois de plus le pas.

« Les pavillons que vous voyez le long des murs d'enceinte sont les appartements privés des princesses royales, mais aussi des dames de haut rang telles que les duchesses, comtesses et vicomtesses vivant aux palais.

Leurs dimensions sont modestes et ils sont tous de même taille quelque soit le rang de la jeune fille qui y réside. Le but est ici d'éduquer les demoiselles à la vie en communauté et à l'humilité, surtout les princesses.

Jusqu'à leurs douze ans elles ont été élevées dans le palais royal de leur royaume avec les honneurs et privilèges dus à leur rang, et ce, dans un faste souvent démesurés. Mais elles doivent ici apprendre et se souvenir que si leur royaume est puissant il n'en demeure pas moins une part de l'Empire où chacun des Douze Royaumes sont égaux et unis. »

Tenten n'ignorait pas que si les enfants royaux avaient obligation de vivre à la Cour impériale c'était dans le but unique les éduquer de façon à ce qu'ils ne développent jamais de volonté indépendantiste qui les pousserait à quitter, avec leur royaume, le giron de l'Empire.

Sûrement qu'en soi cette volonté égalitaire d'éducation était louable. Mais en regardant de plus près les maisonnées, Tenten songea qu'elles n'avaient rien de « modestes ». Chacune d'entre elles devait être aussi grande, si ce n'est plus, que la grande demeure familiale dans laquelle elle avait vu le jour.

Mais peut-être qu'en comparaison du reste du ce palais cela pouvait paraître « modeste ».

Elle ne dit mot sur ses pensées et continua à suivre la duègne.

« En tant que Dame de compagnie, votre travail ici consistera à assister la princesse Hinata, l'aider dans les différentes tâches qu'elle aura à accomplir, la conseiller avec sagesse et toujours avec retenue et discrétion. C'est pour cela qu'en toute chose vous devrez toujours vous montrer vertueuse. Soyez un exemple à suivre. »

La duègne poursuivait sa route vers le Nord quand elle fit une halte pour désigner un grand bâtiment qui à nouveau se détachait du lot.

« Face à vous se trouve les thermes du gynécée. Si les princesses et les dames de haut rang qui résident ici bénéficient bien entendu dans leurs demeures de bains privés, les dames d'atour de petite noblesse ou roturières, telle que vous, ont à leurs dispositions ces thermes.

À ce propos, faites en sorte que votre hygiène et votre apparence soient toujours parfaites. Soignez votre habillement, votre coiffure, vos bijoux, exhalez toujours un parfum discret et agréable, ajouta avec sévérité la vieille dame en lorgnant sur les faux plis de la jupe smaragdin de Tenten.

Dans l'exercice de vos fonctions il vous faudra changer de robe autant de fois que nécessaire chaque jour selon l'activité à laquelle vous vous adonnerez.

Si vous ne devez jamais tomber dans une coquetterie outrancière, ne soyez jamais pour autant négligée, les suivantes d'une princesse la représente. Elles sont une partie de son image qui se doit d'être parfaite pour la grandeur de son royaume. »

Encore une fois Tenten acquiesça, tâchant de retenir tous les conseils que lui prodiguait le vieille dame, mais de plus en plus stressée par l'ampleur de la mission.

Pourtant devoir se pomponner à longueur de journée ne devait sans doute pas être la tâche la plus compliquée au monde.

Mais elle devait l'admettre elle n'avait jamais été l'élégance faite femme. Il lui était souvent arrivée, en véritable garçon manqué, d'arborer des jours durant la même veste de kimono de chanvre gris et le même pantalon large et difforme si confortables quand il s'agissait de traîner dans les forges.

Cela, elle se garderait bien d'en parler à la duègne sous peine d'être renvoyée sur l'heure.

La promenade des deux femmes les mena enfin au bout de leur voyage, les maisonnées situées au Nord du gynécée. Si ces demeures étaient effectivement équivalentes en taille à celles de la face Ouest, elles paraissaient plus élégantes avec leurs belles façades et jardins exposés plein Sud.

« Ici se trouve les demeures des princesses royales. La princesse héritière Hinata réside elle dans « Le clos aux paulownias. »(6).

Dame Utatane désigna la jolie bâtisse face à elle avant d'en franchir le portail.

Oh ! Une dernière information vous concernant. C'est ici que vous logerez, dans une des dépendances qu'a fait aménager pour vous la princesse. »

Tenten hocha doucement de la tête. Elle était pleine d'appréhension. Elle allait bientôt faire la connaissance de celle qui serait dorénavant, et sans doute pour plusieurs années, sa maîtresse. Quel genre de personne était-elle ? Est ce qu'elles s'entendraient ? Est-ce que leurs caractères seraient compatibles ?

Son père ne connaissait pas personnellement la princesse et, même s'il affirmait que les Hyûga étaient de nature calme et noble, il n'avait pu l'éclairer sur ce sujet. Et pour tout dire, cela la rendait assez nerveuse.

Elle pénétra à son tour dans le jardin et fut surprise d'y entendre des piaillements aigus qui s'échappaient de l'intérieur de la maison.

Ça criait, riait, rigolait, se disputait dans un joyeux tintamarre.

Ces sons pleins de vie rassérénèrent Tenten mais firent froncer les sourcils de mécontentement à la duchesse Utatane qui pour la première fois de la matinée pressa le pas.

Elle ouvrit sans s'annoncer, de toute façon personne de l'aurait entendue, en grand la porte d'entrée de la demeure, s'y engouffra pour rejoindre la chambre.

Surprises, les occupantes se figèrent. Tenten glissa son regard par la porte et découvrit le spectacle de quatre jeunes filles, les bras chargés d'étoles de couleur, qui semblaient se les disputer les unes les autres dans un joyeux bazar diapré.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, mesdemoiselles ? Claqua la voix sévère d'Utatane. Quelle est donc cette agitation ? »

Les dites demoiselles pâlirent face à la duègne, mais une petite voix timide et douce s'éleva pour prendre leur défense.

« Veuillez leur pardonner, Dame Utatane. Certes elles parlent un peu trop fort, mais je puis vous assurer qu'elles ne font rien de mal.»

Les dames d'atour abaissèrent leurs bras chargés de tissus et dévoilèrent ainsi une cinquième très jeune fille auparavant dissimulée derrière les étoffes bigarrées.

Tenten se figea, comme prise de stupeur. La demoiselle qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux avait tout de l'apparition divine.

Et elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie quelqu'un d'aussi jolie et gracieuse. Cette demoiselle là ressemblait en tout point à une précieuse poupée de porcelaine.

Elle en avait la longue et soyeuse chevelure dont le noir était si intense qu'il semblait parcouru de reflets violets. Laissée lâche pour le moment, cette parure capillaire encadrait, avec sa longue frange et ses lourdes mèches raides et volumineuses, un beau visage à la douceur lunaire, rond et à l'éclat d'opaline.

Le contraste était saisissant et étrangement harmonieux.

Et puis, il y avait ses grands yeux, doux mais timides, qui brillaient de nuances perlées typiques des Hyûga mais que jamais auparavant la jeune Tenten n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler.

C'était une merveille. Un ange, songea la jeune suivante.

C'était elle ! Ça ne pouvait être que elle, oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, la princesse héritière du royaume Hyûga, la princesse Hinata.

Et si son maintien et sa sélénite beauté laissaient encore certains septiques, sa tenue, digne d'une reine, faisait voler en éclat les derniers doutes.

Cette gracieuse enfant était vêtue d'un kimono lamé argent, brodé d'iris violettes, et fermé d'un obi céladon.  
Le lourd et précieux tissu de cette robe ne parvenait à dissimuler qu'avec difficulté la silhouette charmante et digne aux courbes naissantes mais déjà généreuses de la demoiselle. Bien que très jeune, force était de constater qu'elle avait déjà un corps de femme qui créer une opposition attirante avec son visage encore enfantin et plein d'innocente.

« Vous devriez mieux tenir vos dames de compagnie, jeune fille, siffla sans ménagement la duègne. De quoi ont-elles l'air ? De chiffonnières ? C'est affligeant ! »

La princesse baissa les yeux au sol, embarrassée, se triturant inconsciemment les mains.

« Je vous demande pardon pour le dérangement. » fit-elle, en s'inclinant, d'une toute petite voix.

Étrangement la rudesse de la duchesse à l'égard d'un tel ange révolta Tenten.

De toute évidence elles ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. Pourquoi un tel énervement ? C'était presque du mépris.

Les quatre dames de compagnie s'inclinèrent à leur tour, et la duègne passa sur l'incident.

« Bien, tâchez de vous montrer plus mesurées à l'avenir, c'est ce qu'on attend des jeunes filles de bonne famille De la pondération.

Puis, semblant se souvenir de la raison de sa présence, Utatane se racla la gorge.

Si je suis ici c'est pour vous amener votre nouvelle dame d'atour qui je l'espère aura un peu plus de plombs dans la cervelle que les quatre autres, finit-elle avec mépris.

Tenten, avancez-vous !» ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et fit une profonde révérence.

« Tenten, fille du maître d'armes Yasutsuna(7), pour vous servir. »

« Nous attendions votre venue, Tenten, nous sommes ravie de vous accueillir parmi nous. Et je vous présente mes excuses pour les désagréments de cette introduction si peu conventionnelle » répondit d'une voix hésitante la princesse Hinata.

Ce timbre de voix sembla agacer la duchesse, et Tenten décida de répondre avant que cette dernière ne se montre à nouveau désagréable avec la princesse.

« Ce n'est rien vraiment. J'imagine que vous n'attendiez pas mon arrivée si tôt. »

« Bien, coupa court la duègne, les présentations sont faites, à présent je vous laisse. »

Tenten se retourna vers elle et s'inclina.

« Je vous remercie pour tout, Votre Grâce(8). »

« _Votre Grâce_ » se répéta mentalement la duchesse. Au moins cette petite roturière avait l'avantage de vite apprendre. Elle fit un léger mouvement de la tête puis disparut pour le plus grand soulagement des suivantes qui reprirent leur souffle.

Tenten se tourna à nouveau vers la princesse qui lui souriait aimablement. Le timbre toujours aussi doux mais la voix plus assurée, Hinata reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes donc la jeune fille conseillée par Monsieur mon cousin. »

Elle faisait référence bien sûr au prince Neji, l'élève de son père. À titre personnel, Tenten ne l'avait jamais rencontré ou même vu, mais son père en parlait toujours en des termes élogieux. Ce garçon était, disait-il, un génie.

« Oui, et je remercie Votre Altesse de me prendre à son service en dépit de ma base abstraction. Je vous servirai de mon mieux et avec diligence, aussi je m'en remets à votre indulgence pour les erreurs que la novice que je suis pourrait éventuellement commettre. »

Le ton de la suivante était très cérémonieux et cela sembla amuser Hinata qui plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son petit sourire.

« Alors dans ce cas je réclamerai votre indulgence moi aussi. Tout comme vous je suis une novice qui n'ai intégré cette Cour que depuis deux mois. Je suis loin d'en maîtriser l'étiquette et le protocole. »

Le volume sonore de sa voix avait diminué sur la fin de sa phrase pour ne ressembler plus qu'à un murmure. Elle avait même subtilement baissé vers le sol ses perles de nacre.

Tenten en conclut sans mal qu'on devait lui reprocher régulièrement son manque de maîtrise des uses et coutumes de la Cour, pour que l'innocente princesse paraisse aussi coupable.

Mais avec Utatane en chef tyrannique du gynécée cela ne devait rien avoir d'étonnant.

Comme pour confirmer cela l'une des dames de compagnie, blonde, rajouta :

« De toute façon avec Utatane rien ne va jamais. Quelle vieille peau ! »

« Yuu ! la réprimanda gentiment, mais en fronçant les sourcils, Hinata sous les rires de ses compagnes.

Vous voyez, fit-elle en s'adressant avec fatalisme à Tenten, nous ne sommes vraiment pas au point. Mais laissez moi vous présenter vos nouvelles compagnes. »

Tenten acquiesça curieuse de faire la connaissance des nouveaux êtres qui allaient peupler son univers.

« Ici, à ma droite voici une de mes cousines éloignées, la comtesse Hiyori Hyûga, _commença-t-elle en désignant une jolie femme brune aux yeux de perle elle aussi mais dont la beauté était bien moins remarquable que celle de la princesse._

À côté d'elle se trouve l'insolente marquise Yuu Zenno. _La petite blonde au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur sembla se réjouir de son titre « d'insolente »._

À gauche voici la duchesse Amane Higashikunimaru(9). _Cette jeune fille brune très grande et incroyablement mince, à l'apparence maladroite, semblait mal à l'aise avec son physique particulier. C'est gauchement qu'elle exécuta une révérence de salutation._

Et enfin, la dernière, mais non des moindres, la comtesse Botan Shima. _Brune elle aussi, elle était celle qui, parmi les dames de compagnie de la princesse, avait le plus beau visage en dépit d'un embonpoint naissant._ »

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, et j'espère que nous entendrons toutes bien. » sourit aimablement Tenten.

« Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute. » rigola, pleine de gaîté, Yuu.

Cette petite marquise avait d'ores et déjà conquis la jolie roturière par sa fraîcheur et sa bonhomie. Pourtant elle se refocalisa sur la princesse qui était dès lors sa nouvelle maîtresse.

« Votre Altesse, pardonnez ma curiosité mais que faisiez-vous avec ces étoffes de tissus avant que Dame Utatane et moi-même ne vous interrompions ? »

« Mes dames de compagnie se disputaient pour savoir quelle étole se marierait le mieux avec ma tenue. » rigola-t-elle timidement.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux de surprise et les dames d'atour reprirent pour la forme leur dispute.

« La verte ! » « Bien sûr que non, la jaune ! » « Vous n'y êtes pas, la rouge ! »

« Toi si on t'écoutait on mettrait du rouge partout. Non, il faut du taupe. »

« Du taupe ! C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi pas du gris souris ou du marron poux tant que tu y es. On parle de l'habillement d'une princesse royale, pas d'une mendiante. »

« Vous voyez le problème. » soupira faussement découragée la jolie Hinata sans pour autant oser trancher dans la dispute de ses suivantes.

Tenten eut un sourire éclatant.

« Oui, je vois. » Elle était heureuse. Les jeunes femmes avec lesquelles elle allait devoir vivre étaient pleines de vie et pétillantes. Quant à la princesse, elle était si douce et si belle. L'image exacte qu'on pouvait se faire d'une demoiselle de ce rang.

« Et si vous tranchiez, Tenten, suggéra amicalement Hinata. »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer alors que je suis la nouvelle. » répliqua, prise de court la jolie suivante.

« Au contraire, je serais ravie que vous nous fassiez cet honneur pour votre premier jour. »

Bien sûr la demande était aimable et avait pour but de l'intégrer au groupe, et pour cela Tenten en était gré à la princesse, mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudain.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir beaucoup de goût en la matière. Elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule dès le début. Pourtant Hinata l'encouragea à nouveau à choisir.

Les quatre dames de compagnie même avaient cessé leur dispute et attendaient, sagement, les yeux rivés sur Tenten sa décision arbitrale.

La fille du maître d'armes parcourut du regard les différentes étoles éparpillées partout dans la pièce, sur les fauteuils et canapés, ou au milieu des élégants cousins en brocart.

Quelle couleur ? Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'une question aussi simple en apparence l'embarrasse un jour à ce point.

Une couleur vive pourrait effectivement trancher avec l'argent du kimono, mais une claire en ferait ressortir davantage les motifs parme et indigo des iris.

Finalement après une minute de réflexion elle attrapa une étole en soie écrue dont les reflets nacrés lui rappelaient la couleur des yeux d'Hinata.

« Je crois que la couleur de cette étoffe se marierait parfaitement à votre tenue, Votre Altesse. »

Hinata sourit et les dames de compagnie reconnurent la justesse du choix.

La princesse passa la bande de tissu sur ses frêles épaules et dit :

« Merci, Tenten, et bienvenue parmi nous. »

* * *

Première rencontre avec le prince Neji

Avec le mois de mai le printemps s'était définitivement installé sur Konoha, et les bouquets de fleurs pastelles qui égayaient les arbres cédaient peu à peu la place à une frondaison d'un vert tendre.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Tenten avait commencé son service au cœur de la Cour Impériale et elle y prenait peu à peu ses marques.

Elle avait appris à connaître et apprécier ses quatre compagnes et surtout elle avait découvert avec joie la personnalité et le caractère tendre et doux de la princesse Hinata.

Pour Tenten, l'héritière de Hyûga incarnait à elle seule ce que devait être une princesse. Elle en était l'archétype au sens noble du terme.

Elle était belle, douce, généreuse, gracieuse, posée, toujours aimable avec chacun, intelligente et vive d'esprit. Pourtant en dépit de ses indéniables qualités qui auraient dû la hisser au rang de modèle, Tenten avait tôt fait aussi de découvrir que la toute jeune Hyûga souffrait d'une timidité maladive et d'un manque fâcheux de confiance en elle.

« Cette pruderie exacerbée », comme disait certain, lui valait de connaître de nombreux détracteurs au sein de la Cour qui ne ne se gênaient pas pour la critiquer avec perfidie et odieux quolibets sitôt avait-elle le dos tourné.

Cela révoltait Tenten qui ne voyait, à raison, dans ces diatribes que les bassesses de jaloux envieux. Car à à peine 12 ans, Hinata avait à elle seule bien plus de qualités que l'ensemble de ses détracteurs.

C'est pour cela que plus d'une fois Tenten avait été tentée de leur dire le fond de sa pensée, de les contraindre à s'exprimer au grand jour et non comme de veules lâches par derrière.

Mais toujours la raisonnable Hinata l'avait retenue lui affirmant que ces critiques n'étaient rien pour elle.

Pourtant elle savait que c'était faux, que la princesse en était blessée, mais elle se pliait à la décision de sa maîtresse.

Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas d'où venait chez cette jeune fille pleine de qualité un tel manque de confiance.

Tenten avait la certitude qu'il n'y avait pas dans la timidité d'Hinata un manque d'audace ou de courage mais plus une peur de décevoir. Mais décevoir qui ? Elle était parfaite. Il ne lui manquait sûrement qu'un petit déclic. Car plus d'une fois dans le regard baissé de la princesse Hyûga, Tenten avait vu brûler une flamme vive.

Hinata, elle en était sûre, cachait sous son apparence nivéale et fragile une grande force de caractère. Pour le moment elle était comme un fleur en hiver, ensevelie et endormie sous la neige. Mais un jour elle craquerait cette épaisse couche de glace par la seule force de sa volonté et elle révélerait au monde sa vraie et lumineuse nature, belle et volontaire.

Elle serait une grande reine, de celle qui marque l'histoire. Tenten en avait l'intime conviction. Car, au cours de ces deux mois passés à ses côtés elle avait pu constater qu'Hinata était laborieuse , que lorsqu'elle se fixait un objectif elle n'en déviait jamais quelque soit le temps que ça prenne, quelques soient les obstacles. C'était sa voie disait-elle. Et cette phrase dite sans orgueil mais sans ciller faisait à chaque fois vibrer Tenten qui avait décidé de la seconder de son mieux et de la soutenir dans cette voie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était transformée en vraie suivante. Et si la forge et le maniement des armes lui manquaient parfois, elle en avait fait son deuil, cherchant à rester concentrée sur son nouvel avenir.

Elle avait vite intégré le quotidien de la Cour qui était routinier mais chargé.

Ainsi, sa journée type se déroulait de la sorte.

Le matin elle se levait aux aurores, faisait par habitude quelques exercices physiques puis se préparait. Sa toilette faite, coiffée, habillée, parfumée, elle rejoignait ses compagnes et toutes les cinq procédaient au « Lever de la princesse ». Hinata était à son tour préparée avec grand soin, arborant quasiment chaque jour une nouvelle robe.

Puis à la demande de la princesse, elles commençaient systématiquement la journée, quelque soit le temps, par une promenade dans le « Jardin de l'Éternel Printemps ».

La balade était suivie, pour Hinata, d'heures de cours avec ses différents précepteurs chargés d'en faire une jeune fille cultivée et une future monarque éclairée. Les dames d'atour pendant ce temps se consacraient à l'intendance de la maisonnée princière. Elles avaient en charge de préparer la garde-robe de la princesse pour le reste de la journée, d'arranger et créer les ikebana qui décoraient les différentes pièces de la demeure, de planifier et ne donner les ordres à la domesticité chargée de l'entretien ou encore d'élaborer les différents repas de la princesse avec le chef.

Parfois, lorsqu'elles avaient accompli leurs tâches avant la fin des cours, elles profitaient de leur temps libre pour elles aussi étudier, lire ou broder.

Puis au sortir de ses cours, la princesse Hinata et ses dames d'atour se rendaient au temple intérieur du palais pour y assister aux offices religieux.

Ensuite venait le repas de midi. Il arrivait souvent qu'Hinata soit conviée avec ses dames à la table d'une princesse ou d'un autre noble, ou bien qu'elle retourne l'invitation.

Tenten appréciait ces repas moins guindés et formels que les grands banquets donnés le soir.

Les débuts d'après midi d'Hinata étaient consacrés à la rédaction de sa correspondance, exception faite des mardis et des vendredis.

Ces jours là, Hinata quittait le gynécée pour se rendre au palais intérieur de la « Glorieuse Ambassade » où elle recevait la visite des ambassadeurs de son pays ou des ministres de son père en déplacement à Kohona pour converser avec eux de la politique de son royaume.

Ces rencontres officielles étaient suivies par les visites et la réception de doléances des natifs de Hyûga vivant au cœur de l'Empire et se finissait par l'aumône aux pauvres.

Tenten avait vite appris que les princesses avaient obligation de consacrer une partie de leur cassette personnelle aux bonnes œuvres et que c'était aussi le cas de leurs suivantes. Elle avait dû dès lors prévoir cette part non négligeable dans ses gages pour ne pas se retrouver régulièrement, comme la dépensière Botan, à devoir emprunter de l'argent à ses compagnes.

En ce qui concernait Hinata, en dehors de ces deux jours d'ambassade, elle consacrait ses après-midi à la lecture, la couture, la musique ou à l'oshibana(10) qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

À l'heure du thé elle tenait salon puis en fin de journée elle et ses dames repartaient se promener dans le parc.

Les soirées, elles, étaient toujours occupées. Il fallait se rendre aux banquets de l'Empereur, des rois ou à d'autres dîners officiels. Parfois, Hinata obtenait pour elle et pour ses suivantes de pouvoir sortir en ville pour assister à un festival, une fête, un spectacle ou une pièce de théâtre.

C'était ce que Tenten préférait par dessus tout. La ville de Konoha était si animée, si lumineuse. Elle brillait comme un phare dans la nuit et Tenten, tel un papillon, aimait voleter dans cette lumière.

Mais pour l'heure, penchée sur son ikebana elle était bien loin de ces considérations.

Elle était exceptionnellement seule au « Clos aux paulownias ».

En effet, en plus d'être la princesse héritière du royaume de Hyûga, Hinata possédait un autre statut, plus sacré, celui de vestale protectrice du royaume(11).

C'était une tradition propre à sa nation. À chaque génération une princesse vierge de la famille royale était désignée comme prêtresse principale d'un des temples majeurs du royaume, celui très justement consacré à la royauté. Le but officiel était que la vestale prie pour garantir la protection et la pérennité de son royaume et de sa famille, et le but officieux était celui depuis toujours pour le rois de Hyûga, de garder un certain contrôle sur un clergé très puissant.

Toujours est-il qu'en tant que vestale, Hinata, une fois par mois, avait obligation de se rendre à ce temple, situé à la frontière entre le territoire de l'Empire et le royaume de Hyûga, pour y procéder à la cérémonie du Feu et à l'égrainage du chapelet aux 108 perles, le mala, tout en récitant dans mantras afin d'assurer la protection spirituelle de son royaume.

Hinata était la seule, avec les grands prêtres, à pouvoir pénétrer au sein de l'enceinte sacrée du temple lors cette cérémonie. De fait, elle choisissait généralement, pour plus de commodité, de se rendre là-bas qu'en compagnie réduite, avec une seule dame d'atour. Cette fois-ci c'était Amane qui avait été désignée.

Yuu, Hiyori et Botan de leur côté, en son absence avaient obtenu le droit d'aller en ville faire des emplettes. Dame Utatane s'y était bien sûr opposée, affirmant que toutes denrées pouvaient essaiment être livrées au palais sans que ces dames ne se déplacent, mais avec douceur et détermination Hinata avait réussi à la faire flancher pour le plus grand bonheur de ses suivantes.

Tenten, elle, était restée au palais pour y assurer en leur absence l'intendance de la maison de la princesse.

Elle redécorait avec goût l'intérieur en attendant le retour de sa maîtresse qui ne devait plus tarder à présent.

Penchée sur son ouvrage elle chantonnait un chant traditionnel de chez elle en piquant les fleurs dans un vase.

« _Elles sont écloses, elles sont écloses._

 _Quelles fleurs sont écloses ?_

 _Les fleurs de lotus sont écloses._

 _On souhaite qu'elles soient ouvertes,_

 _Et sans s'en rendre compte, elles sont déjà en bouton_ »(12)

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa chansonnette, Tenten fut surprise d'entendre dans son dos le son mat et lent d'un claquement de main.

Avec stupeur, se pensant seule, elle se retourna vivement vers celui qui était en train de l'applaudir.

Elle se figea. C'était un homme, un jeune homme même, et le plus beau qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il était grand pour son âge, avec une belle silhouette élancée et athlétique. Il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc et d'un hakama noir sobre et élégant qui soulignait avec force sa prestance naturelle.

Il avait une longue chevelure noire qui tombait gracieusement sur ses épaules avant d'être enserrée au milieu de son dos par une ficelle brune, en un bas catogan.

Les traits de son visage étaient fins et réguliers. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés faisaient ressortir avec plus de force son regard perle d'une couleur si similaire aux yeux d'Hinata. Pourtant, cette nuance, bien loin de lui apporter l'air doux de la princesse, lui conférait un air noble et sérieux, envoûtant.

Le cœur battant, Tenten mit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise. Puis se rendant compte de l'inconvenance de son attitude hébétée, elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour en calmer l'agitation et s'inclina avec respect.

« Veuillez me pardonner, je me pensais seule, et vous m'avez surprise. »

Elle aurait dû lui demander qui il était, de quel droit il était rentré dans la demeure d'une princesse sans y être invité, mais à vrai dire cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

De son côté le jeune homme fit un signe de négation avec la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien puis il ajouta verbalement cette fois.

« Seule ? La princesse Hinata n'est pas ici ? »

« Elle est absente pour le moment. Elle procède à la cérémonie du Feu au « Temple de l'oiseau en cage ». »

« Oh » fit vaguement contrarié le jeune homme en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Tenten, qui voulut lui être agréable rajouta alors :

« Elle est partie il y a deux jours à minuit, et j'attends son retour d'une minute à l'autre. Si Votre Altesse le désire, elle peut l'attendre ici. Je vais vous faire porter du thé pour patienter. »

Tenten l'avait appelé « Altesse » car bien que ce jeune homme eut pu être n'importe lequel des membres de la famille Hyûga, elle avait réalisé que par son âge et son élégante stature ce garçon ne pouvait de toute évidence qu'être le cousin d'Hinata, le prince Neji.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il était un génie, il avait oublié de lui préciser qu'il était de surcroît très beau.

Même si elle vivait au palais depuis près de deux mois à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Intriguée, elle avait même interrogé Hinata à son sujet. En effet, depuis le début elle était désireuse de le remercier pour le poste qu'il lui avait fait obtenir. Mais Hinata lui avait répondu qu'il était exceptionnellement absent de la Cité impériale. Il avait d'abord eu des affaires à régler au royaume de Hyûga puis il avait pris part au « camp militaire de la feuille » en compagnie des rois et princes des douze autres royaumes.

De son côté, le prince semblait réfléchit à la proposition de la suivante. Sa cousine rentrerait sûrement exténuée de son pèlerinage, mais il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et il aurait aimé lui faire la surprise de son retour.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre il décida finalement d'accepter et alla s'installer sur un des confortables fauteuils du salon, attrapant au passage d'une main distraite le livre posé sur le guéridon adjacent.

Tenten ravie de cette rencontre qui lui permettrait d'enfin remercier son protecteur en bonne et due forme, demanda à une servante de lui apporter un nécessaire à thé. Elle prépara avec cérémonie le breuvage puis elle se rapprocha du fauteuil où le prince était demeuré silencieux.

En la voyant approcher avec son plateau chargé d'une théière, d'une tasse et d'une assiette de biscuits, Neji reposa l'ouvrage qu'il avait dans le main et qu'il avait distraitement feuilleté.

Tenten posa le plateau face à lui avant de se pencher pour le servir. Du fait de cette soudaine proximité le prince sentit émaner d'elle le parfum subtile et léger de la fleur de prunier blanc. Charmé par cette fragrance, il ferma inconsciemment les yeux une seconde, inspira profondément, puis, rouvrant ses paupières, attrapa la tasse fumante que venait de lui servir la jeune fille.

« Tu es la fille de maître Yasutsuna, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix calme tout en avalant une petite gorgée du liquide chaud.

« Oui, Votre Altesse. » fit-elle avec une révérence.

« Je m'en doutais, ajouta le prince en reposant la tasse sur la sous-coupe. Tu as les yeux de ton père, et tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. »

Gênée, Tenten rigola doucement.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« Comme un compliment, dit-il d'une voix et d'une expression neutre. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour mon maître d'armes. » Il parlait simplement sans ambages mais avec sincérité.

Pourtant Tenten ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se donner du courage face à ce jeune homme qui, bien que sûrement du même âge qu'elle, l'impressionnait beaucoup sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement, Votre Altesse, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Être au service de votre cousine, la princesse Hinata, est un très grand honneur et une immense joie. »

Neji, inquisiteur, posa son perçant regard de nacre sur Tenten. Il semblait jauger la sincérité de ses mots. Son regard était si intense qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se statufia, gênée, jusqu'à ce qu'impassible et indifférent à son malaise le prince se refocalise sur sa tasse.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, juste accorder une grâce au maître. Mais la princesse Hinata m'a fait savoir dans ses lettres qu'elle était enchantée de tes services, c'est donc que mon choix était le bon. J'en suis satisfait. Mais en fait je n'en doutais guère car ton père parle toujours de toi en des termes élogieux. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. »

Cette fois-ci Tenten vira totalement au cramoisi.

« La princesse Hinata est trop bonne et pleine d'indulgence. Quant à mon père... C'est mon père et je suis sa fille unique alors il a sûrement tendance à être un peu trop tendre me concernant. »

« J'en doute, la coupa Neji en relevant son regard sur Tenten. Le maître n'est tendre avec personne. Si je le respecte tant c'est justement parce qu'il ne pratique jamais la flagornerie, avec personne. Ses critiques comme ses compliments sont toujours fondés et pertinents.

S'il vante les qualités de sa fille, venant de lui, je sais que ce n'est pas par orgueil mais parce qu'elles sont réelles. Ma cousine me l'a d'ailleurs bien confirmé dans ses divers courrier. »

Tenten baissa les yeux vers le sol avec embarras et modestie.

Bien sûr elle savait pertinemment que son père était avare en compliments et qu'il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. C'est pourquoi elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse son éloge, comme ça avait été visiblement le cas.

Pour dire la vérité son père ne l'avait jamais complimenté directement, et elle n'avait jamais pour sa part recherché ce type de mots dans sa bouche. La seule chose qu'elle espérait secrètement c'était qu'il soit tout de même fière d'elle et surtout qu'il n'emploie jamais pour parler d'elle des termes aussi négatifs que ceux qu'il utilisait pour parler de ses cousins qui allaient devenir ses héritiers « Crétins sans talents ni imagination. Ruine de notre famille. »

Elle eut un micro sourire.

« Alors si mon père ne dispense pas ses compliments à la légère, réjouissez-vous car, je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire, mais il vous tient en haute estime et parle toujours de vous avec admiration. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre le visage de l'impassible Neji sembla se troubler. Il reposa sa tassa à nouveau, l'air songeur. Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse.

Mais soudain des sons leur parvinrent de l'entrée de la maisonnée. Neji se redressa de son siège et bientôt apparut à la porte du salon la princesse Hinata.

Elle portait encore son habit de miko composé d'un kimono blanc et d'un hakama rouge. Elle était pâle, les traits tirés par la fatigue, les yeux cernés de noir. Pourtant, dès qu'elle vit son cousin ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sembla reprendre des couleurs.

« Grand frère Neji, dit-elle d'un voix guillerette en venant à sa rencontre. Depuis quand êtes-vous de retour à Konoha ? »

« Je viens juste d'arriver, princesse Hinata. » fit-il en la saluant avec un tendre sourire.

Il avait totalement changé d'attitude. Son visage teinté d'une indifférence, d'une froideur polie, s'était éclairé, réchauffé et il paraissait soudain plus ouvert, plus vivant.

Comme s'ils avaient soudain abandonné leurs masques les deux cousins offraient sans le vouloir un spectacle rare. D'ailleurs dans leur complicité ils semblaient totalement avoir l'un comme l'autre oublié l'existence de Tenten.

Bien sur elle était loin d'en prendre ombrage, au contraire. Voir sa maîtresse soudain si heureuse la réjouissait.

Et puis elle était émue des regards tendres et fraternels que le prince adressait à Hinata.

Jusqu'à présent Tenten avait toujours trouvé qu'en dehors des quatre suivantes et d'elle-même, les gens de la Cour avaient dans les yeux une réserve froide vis-à-vis de la jeune Hyûga, voire parfois du mépris.

Ainsi, si dame Utatane respectait Hinata en raison de son rang, elle semblait mépriser sa timidité pourtant si en accord avec l'attitude idéale qu'elle attendait d'une jeune fille.

Les autres princesses étaient polies et gentilles mais aucune de faisait vraiment d'effort pour mieux connaître Hinata. Il y avait toujours une distance entre elles qui empêchait de qualifier leur relation de « amicale ».

Cela peinait Tenten car elle avait l'impression que personne ne semblait accorder d'intérêt ou d'importance à la princesse de Hyûga, qui sans son titre de royale héritière serait sûrement passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Car paradoxalement Hinata ne rentrait pas assez dans le moule, dans cette image chimérique voulut par la Cour où tout n'était qu'ostentation. Respecter les codes de cet univers fermé c'était être, ne pas le respecter c'était ne pas être. Cette dichotomie était la seule chose qui intéressait les courtisans.

Pourtant c'était absurde. Hinata était une personne qui valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle, à sa façon de penser, qu'on recherche son amitié.

En voyant Neji, Tenten était enfin rassurée. Elle découvrait avec bonheur qu'il y avait au moins dans cette Cour, en réalité si froide en dépit de ses charmes, quelqu'un qui s'intéressait et aimait Hinata simplement, profondément. Elle découvrait que ce petit plus de rien du tout suffisait à faire briller la princesse comme un soleil.

Alors, pour avoir rendu sa maîtresse heureuse grâce à sa visite surprise, Tenten songea qu'elle serait toujours reconnaissante au prince.

Elle s'éclipsa pour laisser les deux cousins seuls. Elle sourit heureuse d'avoir enfin eu la chance de rencontrer le prince Neji Hyûga.

* * *

Les tournesols

Les dernières pluies de la saison des pluies qui arrosaient de leur chaudes averses le mois de juin à Konoha avaient définitivement laissé la place à l'été en ce début de juillet.

L'aube réchauffait doucement la terre de sa lumière rosée alors que Tenten s'enfonçait gaiement à travers les bosquets du « Jardin de la Tranquillité Intérieure », jardin privé de l'Empereur Hiruzen.

Son large panier au bras elle chantonnait dans le matin en respirant avec ivresse tous les parfums fruités qu'exhalait le parc.

Après un petit temps de marche elle atteignit enfin son but, un petit étang au bord duquel poussaient des glaïeuls, les premiers de la saison, aux ravissantes teintes corail. Elle avait découvert l'existence de ses fleurs un soir, deux jours auparavant, alors que la princesse Hinata, ses dames de compagnie et elle-même rentraient d'un des banquets impériaux.

Hinata en les apercevant refermées sous le clair de lune s'en était émue.

« Ma mère en faisait pousser de semblable dans ses jardins au palais royal de Hyûga. »

Dès lors, Tenten n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête, se procurer une de ces fleurs pour l'offrir à la princesse et en décorer son salon.

En toute discrétion elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir l'autorisation de cueillir l'un des glaïeuls de l'empereur. À sa grande stupéfaction c'est l'Empereur Hiruzen qui vint en personne à sa rencontre pour lui remettre son accord, précieux sésame indispensable.

Tenten en était demeurée tremblante, face contre terre, n'osant lever les yeux sur cet être supérieur. L'empereur était pour tous un dieu vivant. Mais le monarque suprême l'avait relevé avec une grande gentillesse, une infinie douceur et surtout avec un sourire aimable semblable aux sourires d'un grand-père pour sa petite-fille.

« Je crois savoir que tu es la fille de maître Yasutsuna, jeune fille. »

« Oui, Divin Père. » Avait-elle répondu en s'inclinant une fois de plus au plus bas, l'étiquette lui interdisant de relever le regard.

« Tu désires cueillir mes glaïeuls m'a-t-on dit. »

« Pardonnez mon impudence, mais ils sont si beaux que je crois qu'ils raviraient le cœur de ma maîtresse . »

« Hum, j'en suis sûr. Il serait d'ailleurs dommage de les laisser faner inutilement dans mon jardin alors qu'ils pourraient égayer la demeure d'une jeune princesse. Passe demain à l'aube cueillir toutes les fleurs qui te plairont, jeune Tenten. »

Le cœur de la jeune suivante avait raté un battement en découvrant que l'Empereur connaissait son prénom à elle, la roturière, la sans nom.

Elle s'était à nouveau inclinée émue, lui adressant mille remerciements, et l'Empereur après avoir souri était reparti tranquillement comme il était venu.

À la pensée de cette scène, le cœur de Tenten joua à nouveau la chamade.

Elle descendit près de l'étang un peu plus en contrebas par rapport au reste du jardin, posa son panier, attrapa son sécateur et commença, assise au bord de l'eau, à sélectionner les fleurs qui composeraient son bouquet.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà déposé trois longs et beaux glaïeuls dans sa banne, une voix grave retentit dans son dos.

« Tenten ? »

Surprise, Tenten sursauta, et bien que toujours accroupie face à l'étang elle retourna vivement la tête.

La surplombant depuis la petite bute, éblouissant dans les rayons de l'aube, se tenait le prince Neji.

« _Décidément, il aime apparaître dans le dos des gens._ » songea-t-elle remise de son émotion.

« Votre Altesse, vous m'avez fait peur. » dit-elle avec un faux air de reproche.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin mais affirma

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Depuis leur première rencontre quelques mois auparavant, Tenten avait eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprise de revoir le prince de Hyûga et même de discuter avec lui.

En effet, de retour à la Cour ce dernier était venu régulièrement rendre visite à sa cousine ou prendre le thé en sa compagnie.

Bien sûr, Dame Utatane voyait d'un très mauvais œil la présence un peu trop régulière de ce prince au gynécée et elle s'en plaignait régulièrement faisant d'interminables remontrances à la princesse Hinata. Ce jeune homme bien trop beau faisait un peu trop tourner, selon elle, la tête à ses protégées.

Pour autant, Neji étant un prince, troisième prétendant au trône sur la liste de succession du royaume de Hyûga, la vieille duègne n'avait pas réellement le pouvoir de lui refuser et encore moins de lui interdire l'accès du gynécée.

Alors elle criait et réprimandait dans le vide, à défaut de sanctionner. Elle faisait les gros yeux à toutes celles, et elles étaient nombreuses, qui regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance le jeune seigneur. Les demoiselles du gynécée y voyaient un abus de plus de l'acariâtre duchesse.

Pourtant, songeait parfois amusée Tenten, bien qu'il ne sembla pas en avoir conscience, le beau prince faisait effectivement tourner les têtes de bien des jeunes filles en mal d'amour.

Quand il traversait la cour du Pavillon des Dames, nombreuses étaient celles qui se penchaient à leur fenêtre ou sortaient de leur demeure pour le saluer ou l'inviter à prendre le thé. S'il retournait toujours poliment la salutation, le prince déclinait toujours les invitations. Il ne semblait jamais porter le moindre intérêt à ces dames, ce qui, bien loin de les refroidir faisait battre plus fort encore leur jeune cœur de jouvencelle.

De même, Tenten avait constaté que ses compagnes suivantes n'étaient elles non plus pas indifférentes au cousin de leur maîtresse.

Quand Hinata les informait de la visite prochaine de son « Grand-frère Neji », Botan partait se compresser dans d'effroyables corsets dissimulant ses rondeurs et se fardait à outrance Hiyori était prise d'un étrange bégaiement qui dès lors ne la quittait plus jusqu'au départ du prince Amane semblait au contraire se débarrasser de sa maladresse naturelle et minaudait comme jamais quant à « l'insolente » Yuu, elle n'hésitait pas à faire des avances parfois plus qu'explicite au prince qui gênaient l'assistance et surtout la malheureuse Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Dans ces moment là, Tenten se disait alors que peut-être Dame Utatane n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur les affres de l'amour.

Pourtant, autant qu'elle put en juger, le prince n'était pas non plus comme les monstres décrits par la duchesse, s'emparant sournoisement de la vertu de pauvres folles d'amour pour les abandonner ensuite à jamais déshonorée.

Il était d'un courtoisie polie qui n'allait guère plus loin. Il était là pour Hinata pas pour la pêche aux conquêtes.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle aussi aimait les visites de Neji.

Hinata avait toujours au fond des yeux une certaine tristesse, une certaine mélancolie qu'elle et les autres dames de compagnie tentaient parfois en vain de combattre à l'aide de leur bonne humeur.

Mais quand le prince venait la voir, il n'y avait plus que de la joie chez Hinata face à celui qu'elle considérait comme son véritable frère. Il était doux et attentionné avec elle et Tenten soupçonnait que s'il venait si souvent voir sa cousine s'était justement dans le but de lui rendre le sourire. C'était une des nobles facettes de sa personnalité protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait vraiment, indifférent mais poli face aux autres.

Pourtant il ne faisait rien d'exceptionnel. Il était aussi calme et silencieux que la princesse, mais sa présence suffisait à chasser la mélancolie d'Hinata.

Elle et lui prenaient le thé, elle lui lisait de la poésie, il l'écoutait paisiblement puis repartait. Cela semblait parfaitement anodin mais après cela la bonne humeur envahissait la maisonnée pour le jours suivants. Et c'était aussi vrai chez les suivantes qui encore émerveillées plongeaient dans leur souvenir en se répétant les yeux dans le vagues toutes les petites phrases que le prince avait bien voulu leur accorder comme s'il s'agissait de déclaration d'amour. Pourtant ces fameuses phrases se limitaient souvent à un « Merci » ou un « Comment allez-vous ? ». Mais les jeunes demoiselles n'en finissaient pas d'en extrapoler des sens cachés.

Cela amusait beaucoup Tenten mais aussi Hinata qui souriait avec bonheur tout vague à l'âme l'ayant quitté.

Tenten laissa là ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit le prince Neji faire quelques pas pour la rejoindre près de l'étang.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une surprise pour la princesse Hinata, sourit, rayonnante, Tenten. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de cueillir des fleurs dans le jardin de l'empereur pour en agrémenter le « Clos aux paulownias ». »

D'abord surpris, Neji posa son regard sur le panier posé dans l'herbe au côté de Tenten sur lequel était déposé 3 longues tiges de glaïeuls.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils presque songeur. Comment cette jeune fille avait-elle pu savoir pour ces fleurs. Hinata lui en avait-elle parlé ? L'avait-elle découvert par elle-même ? Et puis par quel miracle avait-elle obtenu l'autorisation de les cueillir ? Bien sûr il avait observé que la fille de son maître d'armes avait pour sa cousine une véritable affection, mais de là à obtenir pour elle un tel privilège...

À la réflexion, il était heureux de savoir que sa timide cousine était entourée de dame aussi sincère et dévouée. Il en était reconnaissant à Tenten car s'il était capable de rendre le sourire à sa cousine il lui était hélas impossible de la protéger correctement des bassesses de cette Cour si dure pour des être aussi pure qu'elle.

« C'est une bonne idée.

Il fit encore un pas vers Tenten, se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui tendit la main.

Dans ce cas si tu souhaites lui faire une surprise il y a une autre fleur qu'il faut que tu cueilles. »

« Une autre fleur ? Laquelle ? Interrogea, intriguée, Tenten en attrapant la main amie.

Neji la tira doucement pour l'aider à se relever. Avec ce mouvement et leur proximité soudaine, le prince sentit la douce fragrance sucrée et à présent familière du prunier blanc lui chatouiller les narines. Il aimait ce parfum un morceau de printemps perdu au milieu de l'été tel Tenten et son délicat hanfu pastel au milieu de ce jardin aux couleurs vives.

Il eut un micro-sourire et relâcha la fine menotte de la jolie demoiselle.

« Vous ne me répondez pas ? » l'interrogea à nouveau Tenten, étonnée du soudain mutisme du prince.

« Tu verras bien. » dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Puis il tourna les talons et remonta la petite bute en direction du jardin.

Tenten attrapa son panier de fleurs et lui emboîta le pas, trottinant joyeusement à ses côtés.

« Vous ne voulez pas me donner un indice ? » insista la jeune fille soudain joueuse.

Neji fit glisser son regard vers elle avant de le refixer sur son chemin.

« Hum. » murmura-t-il, mystérieux.

Comme il replongeait dans son silence, Tenten pensa qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Cependant, à son grand étonnement il reprit la parole au bout d'une minute d'une voix étonnement basse et sérieuse.

« En tant que dame d'atour de la princesse de Hyûga, tu le sais sûrement mais notre famille est divisée en deux branches. »

« Oui, répondit simplement Tenten en hochant de la tête et en fixant son regard d'airain sur Neji qui lui regardait toujours devant lui. La Sôke et la Bunke. »

« C'est ça. La Sôke est la branche principale, la branche régnante. La Bunke est la branche secondaire. Ces membres ont pour unique fonction et devoir de servir les membres de la Sôke. Ils ne peuvent accéder au pouvoir et ne sont que des serviteurs.

Mon père est né au sein de la Sôke, mais il eut la « malchance » d'être le frère jumeau de l'actuel roi Hiashi. Alors, afin d'éviter tout conflit au moment de la succession et de l'accession au trône de son frère, le Conseil des Anciens décida qu'il serait « rétrogradé » membre de la Bunke.

Pour autant, il conserva malgré tout son statut de prince, car si Hiashi était mort dans son jeune âge où avant d'avoir donné des héritiers au royaume, ça aurait alors été à lui de monter sur le trône.

C'est à cause de cette étrangeté juridique que bien qu'appartenant à la Bunke, tout comme mon père, je possède le titre de prince. Je peux même prétendre au trône alors que je ne devrais être qu'un serviteur. »

Souvent vu comme un simple serviteur pour le membre de la Sôke, mais considérait comme un prince par ceux de la Bunke qui se méfiaient de lui, Neji n'était reconnu par aucune des deux branches de sa propre famille. Il était une étrange anomalie de l'histoire. Une erreur inclassable.

Tenten écoutait avec attention le discours du prince sans savoir si elle devait y chercher un rapport avec les fleurs.

Ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est qu'il semblait y avoir une certaine rancœur, un certain tourment dans les paroles du jeune homme et que sa situation familiale ne semblait guère l'enchanter. Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas pour Hinata. Peut-être était-ce cela qui expliquait parfois sa mélancolie.

Le prince continua sa tirade.

« La tradition veut que les membres de la Sôke possèdent des prénoms en rapport avec la lumière, le soleil ou le feu, tels que Hiashi, Hinata ou Hanabi. C'était aussi le cas du prénom de mon père né au cœur de la Sôke, Hizashi.

Dans la Bunke par contre les prénoms des membres sont plus en rapport avec le mouvement et plus exactement avec la rotation en référence au Jûken, l'art martial spécifique à notre famille basé en partie sur des mouvements circulaires. C'est pour cela que je me nomme Neji. La Sôke est la lumière et dans la lumière, la Bunke, elle, dans l'ombre n'est qu'une arme au service de ses maîtres. Même dans nos prénoms nous sommes scindés en deux, finit avec amertume Neji avant de s'immobiliser devant un bosquet.

Nous sommes arrivés. »

Incrédule, surprise par les inattendues confidences du prince, Tenten détacha avec peine son regard d'airain du visage de son interlocuteur pour le tourner vers le bosquet de fleurs. Ses préoccupations florales lui semblaient bien loin à présent, voire futile. Mais soudain, en balayant du regard le parterre de fleurs elle comprit. L'indice...La fleur que Neji voulait qu'elle trouve au milieu de cette dizaine de variétés différentes c' était...

« Des tournesols...Himawari... » murmura-t-elle.

« Ce sont les fleurs préférées de la princesse Hinata. Et là ce sont les premières de l'année. Avec ça je suis sûr que ta petite surprise sera réussie. »

Tenten eut un sourire éclatant.

« Sa fleur préférée, hein ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de quelqu'un d'aussi doux et généreux que la princesse, déclara-t-elle en partant en courant vers les grandes fleurs jaunes.

La lumière solaire et le mouvement rotatif réunis en une seule fleur. L'union parfaite entre les deux branches de votre famille. »

Elle était joyeuse, heureuse comme si elle entrevoyait dans cette simple fleur une voie possible vers le bonheur aussi bien pour Hinata que pour Neji, loin de la mélancolie et de l'amertume respectives de l'un et de l'autre.

Neji sourit. Quand il avait commencé sans trop s'en rendre compte ses aveux, il s'était dit qu'à elle il pouvait bien se confier. Après tout la fille de son maître d'arme était assez fine, assez subtile et assez intelligente en somme pour comprendre. Elle, à la différence des autres dames de compagnie gentilles mais futiles, était capable d'entrevoir les sentiments qu'aussi bien Hinata que lui cachaient derrière leur parfaite façade. Cette fracture familiale dont ils portaient tous deux les stigmates.

Tenten pourrait peut-être devenir un baume pour Hinata, du moins l'espérait-il.

La jeune suivante revint à ses côtés, la fleur géante entre les mains.

« Merci, Mon Prince, pour votre aide. Grâce à vous ma surprise pour la princesse Hinata sera parfaite. » Elle s'inclina avec respect.

Neji quant à lui releva un sourcil avec surprise. « _Mon Prince_ », l'expression était quelque peu familière et déplacée. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, un tel sobriquet aurait pu paraître pour de l'ironie ou de la moquerie. Mais venant de Tenten il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il y avait de l'affection dans ces mots. C'était le parlé simple des gens du peuple qui ressortait sans qu'elle en ait conscience pour exprimer toute sa bienveillance.

Et puis il aimait la façon dont les sonorités de ces deux mots sonnés dans la bouche de la jeune fille. « _Mon Prince_ »...Il aurait repris tout autre qu'elle, mais ici il ne releva pas, bien au contraire il espéra inconsciemment qu'elle le réaffublerait de ce petit sobriquet doux à son oreille.

« Dans ce cas hâte-toi de rejoindre le « Clos aux Paulownias » il commence à se faire tard. » suggéra-t-il.

Tenten leva la tête au ciel et constata, non sans étonnement, que le soleil y était bien plus haut que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Se rendant compte de son retard, elle mis le tournesol sans son panier, fit une petite révérence à Neji, puis retroussant ses jupons elle se mit à partir en courant telle une sauvageonne sous l'œil amusé du prince. Cependant alors qu'elle atteignait l'orée du jardin elle s'arrêta, se retourna et cria :

« Encore mille fois mercis, Mon Prince. » Elle fit de grand signe de la main puis reprit sa course disparaissant cette fois totalement du champ de vision du jeune homme.

* * *

Le jeu du parfum

Le mois de septembre à Konoha était doux et clément tout comme le reste de l'arrière saison, donnant au début de l'automne des allures d'été rougeoyant.

Ce jour là l'agitation était grande au sein du gynécée dont tous les membres avaient été conviés au pavillon principal, « Le Palais de l'Éternel Printemps ». En effet, la princesse héritière des Yamanaka, la princesse Ino, y avait fait organiser en grandes pompes son anniversaire.

Si la Yamanaka avait en commun avec la princesse Hinata d'être d'une beauté hors du commun et d'être une fille première à la succession de son royaume, les similitudes entre ces deux jeunes filles du même âge s'arrêtaient bien là. Pour tout autre chose que ces points là elles semblaient être aussi différentes que la lune et le soleil.

L'une avait une chevelure aussi noire que la nuit, l'autre était d'un blond platine lumineux des plus remarquable.

L'une était calme, douce, timide et introvertie, l'autre était expressive, bruyante, sociable et débordante d'énergie.

Pourtant, leur antagonisme apparent ne signifiait pas qu'il existait entre elles la moindre opposition, la moindre rivalité. Au contraire, elles semblaient se compléter et si on ne pouvait pas pour autant qualifier leur relation de franche amitié, Ino ne s'en montrait pas moins toujours douce et attentionnée avec la gentille Hinata. Une bienveillance aimable et sincère qui la distinguait parmi la foule des hypocrite et qui l'avait toujours rendue sympathique aux yeux de Tenten.

D'autant que son caractères explosif avait le don de l'amuser. En effet, Ino était loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche et était loin aussi de se plier sagement au règlement intérieur du gynécée. Il en découlait des affrontements terribles entre elle et la duchesse Utatane.

Mais Ino était combative et en dépit de toutes les sanctions que lui infligeait la vieille dame, elle ne cédait en rien continuant à mener sa barque comme bon lui semblait.

« Elle sera une reine capricieuse et dépravée. » se plaignait sans cesse Utatane au roi Inoichi son père.

Mais toujours Ino semblait la contredire, même sur ce point, en se montrant extrêmement douée pour son âge en politique et surtout en diplomatie, brillant lors de ses ambassades, subtile et sérieuse lorsque nécessaire.

Mais ce qui agaçait véritablement Utatane chez Ino c'était son intérêt un peu trop prononcé pour garçons et les histoires d'amour. La jeune fille adorait ça, cancaner à ce sujet, tenter de créer des couples, jouer le jeu de la séduction.

Pour elle les mariages arrangés, de raison, étaient d'un ennuie mortel. Les amours illégitimes avaient bien plus de piquant. Elle aimait les amours fous, passionnés. Tant pis s'ils ne duraient que l'espace d'un instant, l'important c'était la flamme. Après tout ils étaient aussi un symbole de la jeunesse.

Et en ce jour d'anniversaire Ino avait gagné une importante victoire sur le vertueuse Utatane, car elle avait eu l'autorisation d'organiser sans la présence du satané chaperon une fête durant jusqu'au soir et où était conviée toute la jeunesse noble du palais, filles comme garçons.

Les discrètes amourettes adolescentes allaient pouvoir éclore sous ses yeux friands et pour son plus grand plaisir.

Pour l'heure, vêtue d'un riche et lourd kimono brodé d'or et de pourpre, les cheveux relevés en un complexe chignon planté de pas moins d'une quinzaine de peignes d'or incrustés de pierres précieuses, maquillée avec goût, la princesse Ino, son éventail à la main, en parfaite maîtresse de cérémonie animait un jeu très en vogue à la Cour, le jeu du parfum poétique(13).

Le principe était simple, les convives assis en cercle étaient désignés à tour de rôle pour respirer à l'aveugle un parfum qu'on leur présentait dans un petit flacon. Ils devaient alors en reconnaître la fragrance et improviser un poème sur la fleur qui y était associée.

Ce jeu raffiné avait pour but de montrer la délicatesse de l'odorat des participants mais aussi la finesse de leur esprit.

Briller à ce jeu était devenu une véritable obsession à la Cour afin de compter parmi ses beaux esprits. Mais, revers de la médaille s'y ridiculiser pouvait bien souvent signifier la fin d'une vie publique.

Pour l'heure une jeune comtesse debout, droite comme un « i » déclamait son improvisation.

« _L'an passé il quittait, les fleurs en pleine éclosion_

 _Aujourd'hui les fleurs s'ouvrent – il n'est toujours pas revenu._

 _Douleur violette, tourment rouge en mille ou dix mille variétés,_

 _Que le souffle du vent printanier vient entre ses mains rabattre._ »(14)

« Oh, quel charmant poème, Kasumi, fit Ino. Tragique et tout en subtilité, jouant sur la fleur et sur la nuance violette. C'est ingénieux, n'est-ce-pas ? » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux convives qui acquiescèrent dans une rumeur sonore.

La petite comtesse à l'étonnante chevelure rousse crépue maintenue en un volumineux chignon rougissait d'aise à ce compliment royale. Mais hélas pour elle cet instant de gloire ne dura pas.

En effet, une lueur amusée passa dans les pétillants yeux turquoise d'Ino.

« Dommage toutefois que ça ne soit pas la bonne fleur, ajouta la jolie blonde l'air faussement peiné sous les yeux exorbités de la joueuse. Je ne comprends pas, vous ne manquez pourtant pas de nez. »

Pour illustrer son propos elle se toucha le bout du nez avec l'index gauche, soulignant ainsi le fait que la demoiselle était pourvue d'un nez aquilin assez marqué. Ino eut un petit sourire et l'assistance ricana sans retenu de la malheureuse comtesse . Cette dernière rouge de honte se rassit avec précipitation.

« Allons, allons ce n'est rien, iris ou violette, la couleur était déjà la bonne. Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois. »

La Yamanaka était tout sourire. On aurait pu juger son petit jeu de peste cruel, mais il n'y avait en réalité aucun réelle méchanceté et surtout aucune volonté de nuire derrière les moquerie d'Ino. Elle aimait juste distraire son assistance à l'aide de petites piques bien senties, sans se questionner sur leur impact sur ceux qui en étaient les victimes. Ce n'était que des taquineries que pour sa part, bien innocemment, elle jugeait sans importance. Tous, sûrement n'avaient pas cette vision des choses mais ils n'en disaient rien car plaire à la lumineuse Ino était un sport de Cour.

« Bien, dit-elle en se tapotant le menton avec son éventail refermé, qui sera notre prochaine victime...Euh...je veux dire participant ? »

À nouveau l'assemblée partie dans un éclat de rire pour son plus grand plaisir.

Elle fit glisser son regard bleu lagon sur le petit cercle. Certains baissaient la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu, d'autres, au contraire, bombaient le torse confiant dans leurs capacités.

Soudain à sa droite elle vit la princesse Karin, une princesse d'Uzu à la chevelure magenta si caractéristique, s'agiter.

Cette dernière avait attrapé au vol le bras du beau prince Sasuke Uchiwa qui, ne participant pas au jeu, se contentait de l'observer l'œil ennuyé et sans grand intérêt, en retrait en arrière en compagnie d'autres princes peu enclin au jeu.

« Et si vous demandiez, très chère, au prince Sasuke de nous charmer de ses vers. » Minaudant, elle se cramponnait au bras du malheureux dans l'espoir de le faire s'asseoir parmi eux et surtout à côtés d'elle.

« Oh ! Mais j'adorerais être charmée par ce prince. » fit Ino la voix mielleuse avec un petit sourire et un regard aguicheur, ce qui provoqua des petits gloussements plus qu'intéressés dans la gente féminine présente.

Il fallait dire que le cadet des Uchiwa était d'un beauté rare avec son physique d'Apollon, ses traits fins, son teint d'albâtre, ses cheveux corbeau et son aura noire et mystérieuse. Si Neji faisait tourner les têtes, le puîné de la famille à l'éventail provoquait des pâmoisons chez ces dames.

Mais le prince n'était ni joueur, ni d'humeur. Il arracha sans ménagement son bras aux griffes d'une Karin déçue et lançant un regard noir à Ino il maugréa :

« Il est hors de question que je participe à telles âneries ! »

Ino fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de se tourner avec un grand sourire vers l'assistance.

« Il semblerait, hélas, que le prince Sasuke ne veuille pas nous charmer. Il préfère jouer au taiseux pour conserver sa ténébreuse aura de mystère. Il faut dire que c'est l'avantage du silence. Avec lui on ne peut déterminer si l'on est face à quelqu'un d'extrêmement profond et réfléchi ou simplement face à un sot. »

Si cette réflexion en fit sourire certains, ils demeurèrent discrets pour ne pas ce mettre à dos le puissant prince. Quant à l'Uchiwa, il fusilla Ino du regard. Mais sans s'en soucier, elle lui répondit par un charmant petit clin d'œil qui provoqua un soupire excédé de l'intéressé.

« Allons Sasuke tu pourrais faire un effort. Moi je veux bien prendre sa place si vous voulez. »

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler de sa voix vive et forte était le meilleur ami de l'Uchiwa, le prince héritier Naruto Uzumaki.

Beau, bien bâti, le teint halé, les cheveux blonds et les yeux azur, le jeune homme était pourtant bien loin de bénéficier de la même cote de popularité que son ami auprès de ses dames. En effet beaucoup le juger imbécile et rustre.

Naruto qui était jusqu'à présent resté en arrière comme Sasuke vint s'asseoir dans le cercle des participants au côté de sa cousine Karin, visiblement peu enchantée.

En face de lui la discrète Hinata, qui participait au jeu plus par amitié pour Ino que par réel intérêt, releva timidement son regard de nacre sur l'Uzumaki. Rougissante, elle fixa avec admiration, dissimulée en partie derrière ses dames de compagnie, le téméraire jeune homme.

Ino ricana face à la scène , dissimulant son rire d'un geste raffiné derrière le paravent de son éventail déployé. Puis elle décida d'intervenir.

« Voyons Naruto, si à la différence de la comtesse Kasumi je ne doute pas un seul instant que ton odorat soit aussi étrangement développé que celui de Kiba et de son chien... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous reproches à mon chien et à moi ? » râla le dit Kiba en croisant les bras l'air mauvais. Bien qu'il fut roi, du fait de son jeune âge il avait été convié à la fête comme les autres adolescents de la Cour et faisait parti des joueurs.

« Oh, mais rien, Votre Majesté. » lui sourit, taquine, Ino en accentuant sur le « Majesté ».

Kiba se renfrogna.

« Quoi qu'il en soit si je suis sûre que Naruto est capable de renifler aussi bien que n'importe quel animal, j'ai de sérieux doute quant à sa capacité à reconnaître un parfum et plus encore à y improviser dessus deux vers qui se tiennent. On ne peut demander un tel effort à quelqu'un dont les capacités intellectuelles sont si limitées. Après tout, lui, il est inutile de le faire parler pour savoir qu'il est sot, aucun silence ne pourrait faire illusion. »

« Hééééééééé ! » hurla Naruto.

L'assemblée partie dans un grand éclat de rire auquel se joignit volontiers le roi Kiba trop heureux de rire au détriment de son ami.

Naruto croisa les bras, vexé, boudant ouvertement, Sasuke soupira une fois de plus et Hinata, peinée pour l'Uzumaki, lui lança discrètement un timide regard de réconfort, le rouge aux joues, sans que l'intéressé ne le vit. Tenten entendit même la princesse Hyûga marmonner entre ses lèvres :

« Moi, j'aurais aimé entendre le poème du prince Naruto. »

Surprise par l'attitude si inhabituelle de sa petite maîtresse, Tenten voulut l'interroger mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix vive de la reine de la journée.

« Non, trouvons un candidat plus à même de nous offrir une vraie distraction et non un spectacle comique.

À nouveau la moqueuse princesse balaya de son regard turquoise l'élégant salon.

Et si nous retentions notre chance auprès d'un beau prince. »

Elle tendit le bras et pointa avec son éventail refermé le prince Neji qui comme Sasuke, ou Naruto un instant auparavant, se tenait en retrait par rapports aux joueurs.

Tout comme Sasuke il fronça les sourcils affichant clairement son mécontentement à la princesse Ino. Pourtant ses regards noirs pas plus que ceux de l'Uchiwa ne la déstabilisèrent. Au contraire elle était tout sourire.

« Appartenez-vous, vous aussi, cher prince à cette race d'homme qui cherche à se créer un style mystérieux et énigmatique au travers du silence et de la mauvaise humeur ?

Ino se pencha vers une de ses dames de compagnie légèrement en arrière par rapport à elle, puis se dissimulant derrière son éventail comme si elle voulait lui faire une confidence elle ajouta d'une voix cependant assez forte pour que tous l'entendent :

Voyez-vous, chère amie, si ce genre d'homme sont à n'en pas douter les plus agréables à regarder, ils deviennent vite ennuyeux lorsqu'il s'agit d'avoir une conversation de plus de deux mots. »

La dite dame de compagnie gloussa, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée à l'exception de la douce Hinata qui aurait bien aimé sortir son cousin de ce faux pas sans trop savoir comment et Tenten qui, les yeux posés sur le prince, guettait avec attention sa réaction.

Ce dernier souffla avec résignation, décroisa les bras et s'avança vers le serviteur qui portait le plateau sur lequel étaient disposées les fioles de parfum. Sans un mot Neji en attrapa une au hasard.

« Mais il relève le défi ! » s'exclama toute excitée, Ino, en se penchant cette fois en avant comme pour mieux voir.

Le prince déboucha le flacon et le porta à son nez. Pour la première fois de la journée le silence régnait dans la salle, les convives observant Neji dans l'attente du résultat.

Le parfum vint chatouiller les narines du prince l'enchantant de sa familière fragrance.

« Prunier blanc » songea-t-il. Ses yeux de perle se relevèrent instinctivement et se posèrent avec une insistance appuyée sur Tenten qui était assise face à lui de l'autre côté du cercle. Il réalisa alors que pour lui elle était l'incarnation du prunier blanc, elle en avait le délicieux parfum, la grâce fragile, la beauté printanière. Il resta encore un instant à l'observer, comme hypnotiser par cette fille-fleur.

La jeune fille, de son côté avait parfaitement sentit ce profond regard sur elle qui la happait. Ces perles d'airain s'y étaient ancré et à présent, comme envoûtée, elle ne parvenait plus à se décrocher des princières iris de nacre.

Son cœur s'accéléra et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Elle avait l'impression que cet intense regard blanc était en train de la sonder, cherchant à percer les secrets de son âme. Elle était comme mise à nue face à cet homme qui cherchait en elle et en son être tout entier la muse inspiratrice. Elle frissonna.

Cet instant suspendu lui parut durer une éternité avant que l'impassible Neji ne le brise enfin et se retourne vers Ino pour déclamer.

« _En mars le souffle du vent d'Est a dispersé la neige,_

 _Les collines du Sud du lac sont d'émeraude comme saupoudrées._

 _Survient le chant d'une flûte de Haru mais on ne voit personne,_

 _Innombrables, les fleurs de pruniers tombent sur le pont désert._ »(15)

Il y eut alors un temps de flottement, une rumeur admirative passa dans l'assemblée avant qu'Ino, bonne joueuse, ne déclare :

« Je dois m'incliner, Neji, vous pouvez vous targuer d'avoir non seulement un corps mais aussi une tête bien faite. »

On se mit alors à faire l'éloge du prince qui n'en demandé pas tant. C'est bien pour cela que comme le prince Sasuke il refusait habituellement de participer à ce genre de jeu. Devoir supporter leurs hypocrites flatteries incessantes n'avait rien de réjouissant, bien au contraire.

Tenten de son côté tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle ignorait pourquoi il jouait la chamade. Le prince n'avait fait que la regarder et cela n'avait dû durer qu'une fraction de seconde en réalité. Juste un regard pour la personne se trouvant face à lui.

D'ailleurs personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur échange. C'est bien qu'en fait il était fugace. Elle devait donc se calmer. Elle était ridicule.

Si comme le pensait Tenten quasiment personne n'avait prêté attention à cet éphémère mais intense jeu de regard il y en avait une pour qui il n'était pas passé inaperçu, la perspicace Ino.

Elle avait parfaitement vu cette flamme dévorante s'allumer et éclairer l'espace d'un instant le regard de neige du toujours froid et distant Neji, et elle avait aussi parfaitement saisit l'émoi qu'il suscita chez la petite suivante, ses rougissements et le voile léger qui s'était posé sur ses prunelles noisette.

Elle l'avait vu et saisi bien mieux que les protagonistes eux-mêmes à vrai dire.

Discrètement elle faisait rouler son regard turquoise de l'un à l'autre se mordillant, tout en souriant, la lèvre inférieure.  
Il serait sûrement délectable de voir le masque parfait de l'imperturbable Neji se fendre. De le découvrir au prise avec ses sentiments. Se pouvait-il qu'il existe en ce monde une force capable de faire fondre la carapace de glace de cet être bien trop sérieux ? Est-ce qu'une fois cette glace fondue la flamme n'en brûlerait pas avec encore plus d'intensité ? Cette perspective fit frétiller Ino.

Il y a là quelque chose à jouer songea-t-elle avec amusement.

« Le prince Neji a mis la barre haute, notre prochain candidat aura fort à faire pour parvenir à ce niveau d'excellence.

Elle rigola.

Je vous sens fébriles à présent. Les poètes en herbe hésitent. Ils ne veulent pas avoir à souffrir de la comparaison en s'élançant en suivant. Bien dans ce cas c'est une fois de plus à moi de choisir. »

Encore une fois elle fit semblant de chercher dans le cercle sa prochaine victime, mais en réalité son choix était déjà arrêté.

« Et si pour changer nous demandions à une dame de compagnie de composer des vers. Pourquoi pas la charmante suivante d'Hinata, Mademoiselle Tenten ? »

Cette dernière qui était toujours plongée dans ses réflexions revint rapidement sur terre à l'entente de son nom. Blême, les yeux exorbités de surprise, elle tourna vivement, incrédule, la tête vers la princesse Yamanaka qui la pointait du bout de son insolent éventail.

« Moi, Votre Altesse ? » sa voix avait légèrement déraillé et elle sentait à nouveau son cœur pulser dans sa cage thoracique.

« Oui, vous ! Sourit Ino. Nous souhaitons tous savoir ici si non contente d'être la plus jolie dame d'atour de cette Cour vous en êtes en plus l'un de ses beaux esprits. »

Tenten piqua un phare et se leva de sa chaise, le poing de la main droite collé contre la poitrine pour en calmer l'agitation cardiaque. Son regard incertain balaya l'assistance, tout en faisait bien attention d'éviter toutes ces paires d'yeux fixées sur elle, avant de se reposer sur Ino. Revenue un peu de sa stupeur et plus calme elle répondit :

« Votre Altesse, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, mais je doute d'avoir le moindre talent pour un tel jeu. Il est inutile d'ennuyer vos convives avec ma piètre prestation. » Elle s'inclina avec politesse et voulut se rasseoir, mais Ino la stoppa.

« Allons, pas de fausse modestie. Et puis vous êtes bien assise dans les rangs des joueurs, alors c'est à nous de dire si oui ou non vous avez quelques talents. Mais je suis sûre que vous aurez à cœur de faire briller la maison que vous servez. Après tout je ne peux pas croire qu'une princesse aussi noble qu'Hinata puisse avoir dans sa suite quelqu'un de médiocre. »

Piégée. Elle était piégée et les faux sourires aimables de la princesse Yamanaka étaient bien là pour le lui rappeler.

Soudain elle sentit une petite menotte douce et fraîche s'emparer doucement de sa main gauche. Sans bouger elle baissa le regard vers celle à l'origine de ce geste. La princesse Hinata.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Tenten, murmura-t-elle, tout ira bien. » Elle avait un doux sourire rassurant, plein de gentillesse. La jeune dame de compagnie opina du chef et Hinata relâcha sa main.

« Bien, comme il vous plaira, Votre Altesse. » dit-elle à l'adresse d'Ino.

Le serviteur au plateau s'avança avec ses fioles. Tenten inspira un bon coup avant d'en prendre une.

Elle sentait parfaitement tous les regards fixés sur elle. Leurs chuchotements railleurs vrillaient ses oreilles. Et puis elle sentait parfaitement son regard à lui. Malgré sa soudain curiosité elle n'osait pas relever les yeux de peur de connaître son expression.

Elle se focalisa plutôt sur le flacon. Avant de le déboucher elle l'observa un instant, en faisant tournoyer l'épais liquide visqueux qu'il contenait.

Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'être capable de différencier le parfum d'une fleur par rapport à celui d'un autre.

Si on lui avait demandé de déterminer le type d'alliage d'un métal juste à l'odeur de la vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait lors de la trempe d'une lame, elle aurait sans aucun doute pu répondre sans hésiter, les yeux fermés, mais une fleur...

Fébrile, elle déboucha enfin le flacon et le porta à son nez.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle reconnut le parfum capiteux de la pivoine. Mais le plus dur restait à faire Le poème.

Soudain elle aussi aurait aimé chercher dans l'assistance le regard calme du prince Neji, y puiser l'inspiration et peut-être même une forme d'ivresse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

C'eut-été indécent. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage serein du prince des Hyûga se dessina dans son imaginaire. Calme elle rouvrir les yeux.

« _Les champs dorés du mois de juillet, bruissent sous la brise._

 _Le vent malin du Sud disperse les écarlates pétales de la pivoine._

 _Un oiseau s'en empare de son bec d'airain,_

 _Et déjà au loin s'envole avec ce morceau de mon cœur._ » (16)

« Charmant, le style est encore un peu vert, mais tout à fait charmant, approuva Ino en tapant dans ses mains. Vous voyez -elle lui fit un clin d'œil- vous aviez tout à fait le talent nécessaire pour ce jeu.

Elle tapota doucement sur son menton avec son éventail et ajouta :

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir quel est cet impudent oiseau parti avec un morceau de votre cœur. »

Imperceptiblement le regard d'Ino glissa sur Neji. Tenten capta parfaitement le geste de la princesse et fronçant les sourcils elle déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Personne, Votre Altesse, ce n'est que de la poésie. »

Ino sourit « _que de la poésie_ » qu'importe elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir.

Tenten se rassit et Hinata et ses suivantes la félicitèrent alors que déjà le jeu reprenait.

Alors qu'elle levait à nouveau le regard sur l'assistance pour observer le nouveau participant, elle constata avec étonnement que Neji la fixait toujours.

Elle lui adressa un discret regard interrogateur. Le prince eut un petit sourire en coin mystérieux, puis il tourna les talons pour rejoindre au font de la salle les princes Sasuke, Shino et Shikamaru qui lassés de la bruyante Ino avaient préféré s'éloigner de ces jeux.

* * *

Jalousie

Un épais manteau de neige avait recouvert le Palais Impérial de Konoha avec le début du mois de décembre.

Le froid était saisissant et bien que chaudement couverte d'une longue casaque doublée d'une fourrure de renard argenté de Haru, Tenten le sentait qui lui piquait le visage.

Les joues et le bout du nez rougis, elle resserra sa prise sur le paquet qu'elle transportait et pressa le pas, expirant de vaporeuse volutes de fumée givrée à chacune de ses respirations.

Elle ne connaissait pas la partie du palais où elle se trouvait actuellement et c'est son seul instinct qui pour l'heure l'orientait au milieu de ce dédale de cours intérieures désertées en raison du froid.

Ce vide était d'autant plus saisissant que la neige avait plongé le monde dans un silence ouaté et déformée que seul le bruit feutré de ses pas sur la poudreuse perturbait.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à distinguer quelques points de repère familiers au milieu de cet univers hiemal, elle reconnut enfin ce qui lui sembla être le mur d'enceinte d'un des quartiers résidentiels du château. Elle espérait qu'il s'agisse bien du quartier des princes.

En effet, au cours de la matinée la princesse Hinata lui avait demandé de porter un présent, une chaude veste entièrement brodée et cousue par ses soins, à son cousin, le prince Neji, qui allait devoir sous peu prendre part,pour le royaume de Hyûga, à une expédition militaire.

Hinata avait proposé à Tenten, pour cette course, de lui faire affréter un kago mais la jeune suivante avait décliné l'offre trop heureuse de profiter de cette balade dans la neige. D'autant qu'à cette joie s'ajoutait la perspective, qui l'enchantait, d'aller à la rencontre du prince dont elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie certes distante mais sereine.

Mais elle avait oublié que le quartier des princes été à l'exact opposé du gynécée, à l'Ouest du palais, et après plus d'une heure et demi de marche à affronter le froid, elle regrettait un peu le confort du palanquin. Même la perspective d'un thé chaud pris en compagnie de l'agréable prince Neji ne suffisait plus à la réchauffer.

Elle fit encore quelques pas et arriva face à portail du mur d'enceinte. Dans la minuscule cabine de poste de garde située à l'entrée du quartier, un militaire chaudement emmitouflé tentait en vain de se réchauffer aux braises mourantes de son brasero.

« Excusez-moi ? » l'interpella doucement Tenten surprise par l'écho, dû au froid, qui amplifiait le son de sa voix.

« C'est pourquoi ? » demanda le garde en se retournant vers elle.

Si la phrase avait été dite de façon un peu rude, il devint par la suite bien plus mielleux en découvrant qu'il avait à faire à une jolie jeune fille.

En dehors des quelques servantes, elles n'étaient pas courantes en ce lieu, en tout cas celles qui n'y pénétraient pas en douce à la nuit tombée.

« Suis-je bien au quartier des princes ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, seule et à pied, par un froid pareil ? » Le soldat se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre tout en se frottant le main pour ne pas se refroidir.

« Je viens de la part de ma maîtresse, la princesse Hinata pour livrer un présent au prince Neji. »

« Ah, je vois, répondit le garde en songeant que les princes étaient décidément de sacrés veinards.

Il réside dans un des pavillons au Nord. Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous accompagner. » proposa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« C'est très aimable à vous mais à présent que je sais que je suis sur la bonne route ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Et puis j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas que vous désertiez votre poste. » lui sourit-elle aimablement.

Le garde maugréa quelques mots inintelligibles et Tenten repartit auprès l'avoir remercié et salué.

Alors qu'elle traversait la cour dont l'agencement était très différent de celle du gynécée, elle constata avec plaisir que le lieu semblait plus vivant, en dépit de la neige, que ceux qu'elle avait parcouru jusqu'à présent.

Bientôt elle fut même attirée par les échos de nombreux rires et voix masculines.

Curieuse, elle décida de s'orienter vers l'origine de ce joyeux vacarme. Peut-être y trouverait-elle le prince Neji et au pire elle pourrait toujours se faire repréciser le chemin à suivre.

Alors qu'elle contournait l'un des pavillons, elle atterrit à l'orée d'une espèces de petite cour intérieure formée par l'encadrement de quatre bâtiments.

Une troupe d'une petite centaine de jeunes hommes en armure y était stationnée. Visiblement peu gênés par le froid ces garçons blaguaient avec bonne humeur et insouciance.

Tenten décida d'aller à leur rencontre quand soudain elle se figea.

À l'abri sous une espèce de préau formé par l'avancé d'un des toits, une dizaine de jeunes gens s'affrontaient amicalement au jeu des fléchettes.

Le regard de Tenten s'éclaira à cette découverte. Spécialiste des armes de jet dans son enfance, elle avait consacré bien des heures de son existence à ce jeu. Des souvenirs nostalgiques lui reveninrent en mémoire.

Mais à présent, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas adonnée à un tel loisir ?

Soudain elle sentit des fourmillement dans sa main froide. Une envie impérieuse se forma en son cœur. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir comme ces jeunes hommes elle aussi lancer quelques fléchettes dans cette cible.

Elle pensait pourtant être totalement venue à bout de ses passions interdites.

Alors oui, il était vrai que lors de la dernière permission où elle avait pu rentrer chez elle, en cachette de son grand-père, son père et elle n'avaient pas résisté au plaisir de s'entraîner ensemble une nuit entière au maniement des armes. Mais une fois revenue à la Cour, pour une fois, elle n'en avait pas ressenti un manque. Alors elle avait cru, sincèrement qu'elle pourrait vivre sans ça.

Mais là...Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard passionné du jeu, des joueurs et surtout de leurs mains tenant avec dextérité les fléchettes.

Elle songeait qu'elle aussi aimerait sentir entre ses doigts le corps lisse du projectile, le faire rouler entre son pouce et son index tout en évaluant du regard le tire parfait qui atteindrait l'œil de bœuf.

Et puis ressentir cette satisfaction grisante en atteignant son objectif. Ce n'était pas grand chose certes, mais la petite adrénaline de la compétition lui manquait soudain. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

L'envie se faisait plus présente, plus viscérale en Tenten. Elle en avait même oublié la raison de sa présence.

Peut-être pourrait-elle leur demander à participer elle aussi à leur jeu ? Il ne lui refuserait sûrement pas, et après tout quel mal y avait-il a ça ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, pas véritablement un art martial ou une quelconque maîtrise des armes.

Non ! Elle déraisonnait, ça serait mettre un doigt dans l'engrenage. Et puis son grand-père lui avait formellement interdit. Elle l'avait juré.

Oui mais...

De son côté Neji quittait ses appartements. Peu sensible au froid, il n'avait qu'un simple haori doublé, gris anthracite, sur ses épaules en guise de protection. Il devait aller à la rencontre d'une garnison de jeunes nobles qui participeraient, sous ses ordres, à la campagne militaire qui allait bientôt commencer.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir où cette troupe s'était rassemblée vu le bruit qu'elle faisait et qui résonnait dans tout le quartier. Neji soupira, un nuage blanc s'échappa de sa bouche.

Ça serait sa première campagne en tant que chef de bataillon. Comment allait-il pouvoir canaliser de tels énergumènes ? Et puis respecteraient-ils son autorité ?

Il était plus jeune que la plus part d'entre eux et surtout, bien que prince, du fait qu'il appartienne à la Bunke, certains ne se gênaient pas pour conteste sa légitimité.

Mais qu'importe finalement. Il saurait les mater en leur montrant à tous sa vraie valeur.

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin la petite cour où étaient stationnées les jeunes recrues il laissa là ses réflexions et releva la tête.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir alors la fine silhouette de la suivante de sa cousine. Immobile sous la neige qui avait doucement recommencé à tomber, elle demeurait là, à l'entrée de la cour, légèrement en retrait et de fait cachée de ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

L'apparition était inattendue mais plaisante. Elle était la seule des dames de compagnie de sa cousine dont il appréciait la présence. Car bien qu'elle fut d'une nature joyeuse plutôt expansive elle savait conserver en toute circonstance une retenue polie et ne se faisait jamais pressante.

Décidé à connaître la raison de sa présent, Neji allait la héler quand soudain il se ravisa et s'immobilisa à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

Tenten ne se rendait absolument pas compte de sa présence. Non, elle semblait être absorbée, presque hypnotisée, par quelque chose. Intrigué par une si grande attention, Neji fit glisser son regard vers ce que fixait la jeune fille et constata avec horreur que ce qui était dans sa ligne de mire n'était rien d'autre que les jeunes hommes de sa troupe.

Était-ce donc ça qui la fascinait tant et la plongeait dans cet état extatique ?

En règle général un tel constat aurait laissé Neji indifférent, surtout venant d'une dame de compagnie. Ces demoiselles avaient souvent la fâcheuse habitude de frétiller telles des gourgandines dès lors qu'elles se trouvaient face à un uniforme ou un titre un peu ronflant.

Mais là, étrangement, une colère sourde enfla en lui, se déversant dans ses veines, et commença à lui vriller l'estomac.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Que faisait-elle donc là, si loin du gynécée ? Ce n'était pas là la place d'une femme fille et surtout pas si c'était pour espionner sans vergogne des garçons comme la première des dévergondées. À moins que...Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait parmi eux un de ses prétendants secrets et qu'elle ait profité du mauvais temps pour venir le rejoindre en toute discrétion ? Était-ce la raison de sa présence dans ce quartier ?

Son sang se glaça à cette pensée. Une telle dépravation ne pouvait être envisager et encore moins tolérer.

Ces allégations étaient sans fondement mais le sang commença a cogner contre ses tempes. Neji se sentait soudain hors de lui.

Son maître lui avait toujours vanté les vertus de sa fille, et lui même l'avait dès leur première rencontre toujours tenue en haute estime alors de quel droit se permettait-elle d'ainsi les trahir, lui et la confiance qui lui avait accordée.

Il était hors de question qu'elle regarde d'autres hommes de cette façon !

Pourquoi ? La réponse était évidente. Parce qu'il pourrait en découler que de fâcheuses dérives. Et parce qu'il était hors de question que son comportement indécent ne soit reproché à sa cousine. Pourtant plus d'une fois les autres dames de compagnie d'Hinata s'étaient montrées bien plus frivoles dans leur comportement que ce qu'il voyait là et il n'y avait rien trouvé à redire, indifférent à leurs petits frasques.

Oui, mais pour Tenten les choses avaient toujours étaient différentes. Elle était une simple roturière qu'aucun titre ne pourrait sauver. Et puis elle était par nature bien plus sérieuse que les autres et ne il pouvait pas se montrer aussi tolérant avec la fille de son maître.

Après tout c'était lui qui avait demandé à sa cousine de la prendre à son service, lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle soit introduite à la Cour. C'était sa responsabilité.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé. Il allait la contraindre à ne plus regarder ces garçons de la sorte. Pourtant, plus il approchait moins il avait l'impression, à la réflexion, que ce soit les soldat qui soient le centre de l'attention de la demoiselle. Ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'intensité semblait être leur partie de fléchette.

Sottise !

Pourquoi s'y intéresserait-elle ? Tout à sa colère il arriva à la hauteur de la jolie dame d'atour et la saisit sans ménagement pas le bras.

Tenten eut un hoquet de surprise et ses grands yeux transis se posèrent avec effroi sur le visage sombre au regard méprisant de Neji. Absorbée comme elle l'était par la partie elle de l'avait pas entendu approcher. Mais le retour à la réalité fut pire qu'une douche froide. Il y avait tant de noirceur dans son regard que son cœur rata un battement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais Neji la coupa avant.

« Que fais-tu là ? Sa voix était dure et son ton cinglant.

La surprise de Tenten n'en était que plus grande. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton ni témoigné une telle animosité. Bien au contraire il avait toujours été prévenant et aimable avec elle.

Déstabilisée, elle mit un instant à lui répondre.

« Et bien réponds ! Serais-tu soudain devenue muette ? » Neji qui lui tenait toujours le bras le secoua sans ménagement.

Tenten eut un froncement inquiet des sourcils.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour provoquer une telle colère chez le prince. Avait-elle pénétré dans une zone interdite ? Le garde à l'extérieur ne lui avait pourtant parlé de rien de tel. Elle avait beau chercher à sonder les prunelles du prince, elle n'y lisait que de la fureur. Son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal. Elle avait déplu à Neji sans le vouloir. Il était pourtant avec Hinata l'être à qui elle souhaitait le plus être agréable. Et dire qu'elle se réjouissait de pouvoir passer un moment seule en sa compagnie. À quel moment avait-elle fauté ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

La gorge légèrement nouée par l'appréhension elle se décida enfin à répondre avec le fol espoir de disperser un malentendu.

« Je suis ici à la demande de votre cousine. Elle m'a chargé de vous remettre un présent. » Pour illustrer son propos Tenten désigna d'un geste de la tête le paquet qu'elle portait.

« Que je sache ce n'est pas ici que se trouve mes appartements » répliqua froidement Neji.

« N'étant jamais venue dans le quartier des princes je n'en connaissais pas l'emplacement exact, mais j'ai entendu du bruit venant de cette cour alors je me suis dit qu'ici quelqu'un pourrait me renseigner. » continua à se justifier Tenten.

« Tu ne semblais pas être en train de demander ta route à qui que ce soit, la contredit-il avec morgue en faisant claquer sa langue. Qu'étais-tu en train de regarder. »

Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il soit enfin fixé.

Le sang monta aux joues de Tenten déjà rougies par le froid. Alors il l'avait vu. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol immaculé de neige où les empreintes de ses pas et celles du prince Neji s'estompaient déjà sous les flocons nouveaux.

« Je... » elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Et bien, réponds ! » insista Neji dont la colère était remontée en flèche en voyant les yeux baissés de la jeune fille dans lesquels il croyait lire un aveu.

« Je regardais la partie de fléchette. » avoua, honteuse, Tenten à contrecœur.

D'abord déstabilisé par cette réponse, le prince leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Tu regardais le jeu ? Insista-t-il. Vraiment ? Avec tant de passion ? Pourquoi ? »

Il ne pouvait y croire.

Tenten de son côté ne pouvait avouer la soudaine envie qui l'avait étreinte de participer elle aussi au jeu. Avouer sa passion pour les armes de jets que son grand-père disait contre nature pour une femme. Neji semblait déjà assez furieux sans qu'elle sache pourquoi sans qu'en plus elle en rajoute une couche en lui avouant qu'elle était un garçon manqué qui n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu.

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Elle avait de l'estime, du respect, pour le prince et ne voulait pas le décevoir. En tout cas pas plus que ça ne semblait déjà être le cas.

« J'adore le jeu de fléchette. Souvent quand j'étais enfant les ouvriers de mon grand-père et de mon père organisaient durant leur pause des concours de fléchettes. Je ne me lassais jamais de les regarder.

Si elle s'était gardé de lui avouer qu'elle faisait la plus part du temps partie des participants, l'évocation de ses souvenirs firent naître sur ses lèvres un petit sourire et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

J'aurais dû chercher à rejoindre votre pavillon au plus vite pour m'acquitter de la tâche que m'avait confiée la princesse, mais quand j'ai vu ces soldats en train de jouer ça a réveillé de vieux souvenirs. Je suis désolée, elle s'inclina. Je ne voulais ni faillir à mon devoir envers ma maîtresse, ni vous fâcher ou vous offenser. Pardonnez-moi »

La timbre de sa voix avait été très doux, mélancolique même, et surtout chargé d'une sincérité qui ébranla Neji.

Soudain il se rendit compte de son comportement abusif face à elle. Ce n'était pas à elle se s'excuser mais à lui. Pourtant il ne le ferait pas. Si sa colère s'était estompée aux mots de Tenten, le nœud à son estomac, lui demeurait.

Il y avait une espèce d'appréhension, comme si cette colère avait mis quelque chose en évidence.

Un jour le regard de la jolie Tenten finirait par se poser sur un homme. Et cet homme, en armure ou non, lui ravirait son cœur, et ce jour là elle disparaîtrait à jamais pour lui.

La perspective de ne plus jamais pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie, de ne plus pouvoir plonger son regard dans l'airain de ses yeux, ou de ne plus surprendre au hasard d'un salon la fragrance de son parfum de prunier blanc lui déplut.

« Les fléchettes ? Une passion peu banale pour une jeune fille, mais j'imagine que c'est les aléas d'une vie passait en compagnie de maîtres d'armes et de forgerons, affirma-t-il d'une voix posée qui fit comprendre à Tenten que la tempête était passée.

Cependant, tu devrais faire plus attention, regarder avec une telle insistance une troupe entière de jeune hommes pourrait passer pour de l'indécence.

Je doute que la Duchesse Utatane cautionne de tels agissements, ni même de telles passions à vrai dire. »

À cette phrase Tenten releva les sourcils avec étonnement. Ce pouvait-il que vu de l'extérieur on ait eu l'impression qu'elle regardait les soldats ? Qu'elle les dévisageait avec indécence ? D'un seul coup, mortifiée, elle comprenait la colère de Neji. Il s'était mépris sur son comportement, y voyant sans doute une attitude dévergondée. Sûrement, alors, avait-il craint les répercutions qu'une telle impudeur aurait sur sa précieuse cousine.

Tenten pâlit soudain avec horreur.

Pourtant ce n'était absolument pas son intention. En vérité elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour les mains des soldats, leurs fléchettes et la cible.

« Je suis confuse. Je ne pensais pas avoir un tel regard. Pour tout dire, j'étais tellement absorbée par le jeu que je n'ai pas prêté attention à un seul d'entre eux. Je serais même bien incapable d'en décrire un seul. » avoua sincèrement la jolie suivante en faisant à nouveau glisser son regard sur la troupe de joueur comme pour découvrir quels visages étaient associés aux mains qu'elle avait si longuement observées.

Neji en ressentit un espèce de soulagement.

« Et bien j'aime autant que les choses restent ainsi. » À ces mots, comme pour la couper définitivement de sa contemplation il prit la main de Tenten et la tira vers lui, puis tournant les talons il prit la direction de son pavillon.

De son côté Tenten était rassurée, tout cela n'avait bien été qu'un malentendu. La belle voix grave de Neji avait repris son ton naturel et il avait même esquissé un petit sourire. Alors, trottinant derrière lui, tirée plus ou moins de force dans la direction opposée à la petite cours, Tenten sentait enfin son cœur s'alléger. Elle osa même reprendre l'attitude taquine qu'elle avait parfois avec lui.

« Pourquoi ? Seriez-vous jaloux ? »

Pourtant la réaction du prince à cette fausse pique ne fut pas celle attendue.

Comme si elle avait mis le doigt là où il ne fallait pas, Neji s'immobilisa tout en tenant toujours fermement sa main. Puis il se retourna vers la suivante, le regard à nouveau noir, furibond.

« Jaloux ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? »

Tenten déglutit. Elle venait de commettre une erreur en se montrant trop familière, trop joueuse. Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Neji l'observa un instant puis reprit son attitude impénétrable. La voix à nouveau calme il dit :

« Allons, ne restons pas là. La neige est en train de redoubler et tu es déjà glacé. »

Il sentait bien le froid qui émanait des mains de Tenten en dépit de ses gants.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas cette fois-ci silencieuse et songeuse.

Sans le vouloir elle avait déçu Neji deux fois en une même journée. Ce constat la blessait. Elle lui devait tant. Et elle l'appréciait tant.

Peut-être demanderait-il à l'avenir à ce que ce ne soit plus elle qui se charge de livrer les présents d'Hinata. Sûrement ne voudrait-il plus qu'elle l'importune ? Il se montrait aimable avec elle par amitié pour son père, mais peut-être était-elle allé trop loin cette fois-ci .

« Tenten, appela doucement Neji qui se sentait coupable de s'être emporté comme ça après la jeune fille. Lui même ne pouvait expliquer son comportement si disproportionné pour une simple moquerie.

Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu ici en kago ou avec un attelage ? Il t'aurait déposé directement à mes appartements et t'aurait évité de finir gelée. »

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à partir à pied. Ça ne me semblait pas si long et j'avais envie de découvrir le château par moi-même. » La voix de Tenten semblait soudain bien monocorde, comme fatiguée.

« Tu ne devrais pas te balader ainsi, seule, ce n'est pas prudent pour une jeune fille. »

La voix de Neji était presque douce, alors Tenten osa relever les yeux sur lui. Elle avait eu envie de lui répondre qu'elle ne risquait rien dans l'enceinte du palais, mais quand elle vit le regard du prince posé sur elle, elle se ravisa.

Ses yeux de nacre brillaient de cette lumière protectrice qu'il n'adressait habituellement qu'à Hinata.

Le cœur de Tenten s'emballa.

« Après je vais devoir te laisser car j'ai à faire, - Tenten ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue à cette annonce - ,mais tu vas prendre un thé chaud et te réchauffer chez moi, puis je te ferai appeler un kago pour le retour.

Il fit une pause et lui sourit, une petite lueur de malice s'allumant dans son regard.

Dorénavant lorsque tu viendras me rendre visite, fais-toi transporter jusqu'ici. Au moins je suis sûr qu'ils te déposeront devant ma porte et je ne risquerais pas de te retrouver faisant du charme à tous les soldats qui passent. »

Tenten voulut froncer les sourcils et prendre une mine indignée et boudeuse face à de pareilles accusations, mais bien vite tout cela se changea en un lumineux sourire.

Elle était heureuse, le prince Neji était redevenu lui même, taquin même. Et en plus il lui signifiait qu'il voulait bien à nouveau la revoir et la recevoir. Son cœur à nouveau battait la chamade.

« Mon Prince, vous n'êtes qu'un goujat. » rigola-t-elle.

Oui, peut-être, mais tant que cela lui permettait d'avoir l'exclusivité de ses regards ambrés alors il s'en fichait.

Notes :

(1)Il s'agit des deux types de palanquin qui étaient utilisés à Japon. Le kago (le norimono étant réservé à un élite) était un moyen de transport très apprécié notamment à l'époque Edo.

(2)Petite précision concernant les âges des protagonistes. Dans le manga Hinata et Tenten sont censées avoir un an de différence. C'est aussi le cas ici, mais Tenten étant née début mars (je reprends les dates des databook) et Hinata fin décembre, on est plus proche des 2 ans de différence. Tenten arrive à la Cour début mars, avant son anniversaire, âgée de 13 ans pour encore quelques jours, alors qu'Hinata y est arrivée peu après son 12ème anniversaire, deux mois avant le début de l'histoire.

(3)Là je me permets un copier/coller d'une des notes du chapitre 2 du « Serment »;)

Dans le Japon médiéval, les seigneurs (daimyo) passaient leur temps à se battre entre eux pour des questions de territoire. Pour mettre fin à ces luttes intestines, à la fin de l'ère Sengoku les shoguns Tokugawa mirent en place un système obligeant tous les daimyo à vivre à la cour shogunale plusieurs mois par an avec toute leur famille. Ainsi, les daimyo ne passaient plus assez de temps sur leur propre terre pour monter des expéditions militaires, et en plus ils n'en avaient plus les moyens financiers. En effet les voyages pour tout leur famille entre leur territoire et la capitale, plus le train de vie de la cour leur coûtaient très cher.

C'est en me basant sur cette pratique que j'ai inventé certaines lois de l'Empire du Feu. Pour qu'aucun des douze rois n'ait d'envie indépendantiste et ne quitte le giron impérial, chaque souverain doit séjourner au mois un mois par an à Konoha (et plus si affinité) et leurs héritier y résident eux de façon quasiment permanente à partir de l'âge de 12 ans. Ils reçoivent par la même une éducation pro-impérialiste.

(4)Le nom de « Pavillon de l'Harmonie Suprême » fait bien sûr ici référence au pavillon du même nom situé au centre de la Cité Interdite à Pékin et où trônait l'empereur de Chine.

(5)C'est dans ce palais que dans « Le Serment » sont réunies et enfermées toutes les princesses captives, ceci bien sûr dans le but de pouvoir plus aisément les surveiller.

(6)Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu la littérature japonaise ce « Clos aux paulownias » est bien sûr une référence « Au Dit du Genji » et plus exactement à la mère du fameux Genji appelée Dame du Clos au paulownia.

(7)Dans le Serment j'avais expliqué que j'avais nommé l'ancêtre de Tenten, un fameux forgeron, Amakuni en référence à un forgeron légendaire japonais Yasutsuna Amakuni. Cette fois-ci j'ai donné son prénom au père de Tenten.

(8)J'ai décidé de me la jouer à l'anglaise pour marquer la distinction prince/duc (en France un « Votre Altesse » convient aux deux). De fait « Votre Grâce » est le titre qui doit être donné à Utatane. C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle se vexe au début quand Tenten se contente de l'appeler « Ma Dame ».

(9)Higashikunimaru, j'ai piqué ce nom de famille à un des héros de Dukalyon de CLAMP. Visiblement pour un japonais ce nom de famille est assez comique et équivaudrait pour un français à un nom noble à rallonge avec des tonnes de particules. Sinon une précision supplémentaire pour vous signaler que dans le chapitre 4 du Serment je précise qu'i dames de compagnie prisonnières avec Hinata et Hanabi. Il y a ces quatre là bien sûr auquel s'ajoute une cinquième plus spécifiquement liée à Hanabi (Natsu en référence à la gouvernante d'Hanabi dans l'anime).

(10)Dans les databook il est précisé que le loisir préféré d'Hinata est l'oshibana, du coup je l'ai repris ici. C'est une activité qui consiste à créer des tableaux ou des dessins à partir de fleurs séchées.

(11)Pour ce statut de vestale impériale mon inspiration est double. Il y a d'abord la Saiō qui était une princesse impériale célibataire qui servait en tant que prêtresse eu Temple d'Ise(plus important temple shinto du Japon, garant de la légitimité impériale) au nom de l'empereur. Et puis dans le même genre je m'inspire aussi des Divines Adoratrices d'Amon en Égypte qui dans un premier temps étaient toujours liées à la famille du pharaon. Elles avaient un grand pouvoir et elles permettaient aussi au pharaon de garder un œil du le clergé thébain qui était extrêmement puissant (au point même de pouvoir faire vaciller leur pouvoir).

(12)Il s'agit de la traduction d'un chant traditionnel japonais de la région du Kantô, « Hiraita, Hiraita ».

(13)J'ai imaginé ce jeu au moment de la conception de la fic du serment. Initialement j'avais l'intention de le faire jouer à Sakura à un moment dans l'histoire (ça arrivera peut-être quand même mais pas sûr) mais finalement je trouve qu'il s'intègre mieux dans une histoire plus légère comme celle-ci. Son principe est basé sur les « joutes » de poésie qui ont existé aussi bien dans les Cours occidentales qu'orientales (qui a terme au Japon ont données naissance au fameux Haiku) mélangées à un jeu de Cour que j'ai découvert dans le manga « Le Pavillon des Hommes » qui consiste justement à reconnaître les fragrances d'un parfum.

(14)Ce poème est un poème chinois intitulé « La Belle aux fleurs cassées » de Shĕn Zhōu (1427 – 1509)

(15) Ce poème est un poème chinois intitulé « Fleurs de pruniers » de Wáng Miăn (1287 – 1359). Pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai modifié le vers « Survient le chant d'une flûte mongole mais on ne voit personne, » par « flûte de Haru ».

(16)Pour le coup ce piètre poème est de moi. J'ai profité du fait que les autres soient des traductions du chinois et ne riment pas pour en inventer un qui serve mon histoire. Petite précision aussi j'ai décidé d'attribuer à chaque personnage (Tenten et Neji) une fleur, respectivement le prunier blanc et la pivoine. Le choix a surtout été fait par rapport aux mois de naissance des deux héros, mais aussi parce que ce sont deux fleurs avec une forte symbolique en Chine. Le prunier représente la virginité et la pureté, la pivoine la noblesse, la richesse et l'honneur. Dans le langage des fleurs occidental la pivoine symbolise aussi la modestie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Floraison du prunier blanc

Titre : Le serment – Hors série

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire : Salutation à toutes et à tous.

Ça aura pris du temps mais voici enfin la deuxième partie de ce HS du Serment consacré à l'histoire d'amour entre Neji et Tenten.

Je ne saurais vous dire si vous aurez la qualité (ça ça sera à vous de vous faire votre opinion) mais ce qui est sûr c'est que vous aurez la quantité.

Je n'en reviens moi-même pas d'avoir été aussi prolixe sur une histoire où au final il ne se passe pas grand-chose XD.

Quoi, qu'il en soit j'espère malgré tout que ça vous distraira un peu. Je vais à présent pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture du chapitre 9 du Serment.

Sachez, comme je l'avais déjà mentionné dans un autre commentaire, qu'il y aura d'autres HS préquelle mais consacrés à d'autres personnages, notamment une histoire se déroulant dans l'enfance de Sakura et Sai. Cependant, normalement (mais j'ai souvent la sale manie de m'enflammer) ça sera un récit plus court.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

PS : Merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ça me touche toujours beaucoup.

Et je remercie aussi énormément Mireba-chan qui une fois encore a eu la gentillesse extrême de me relire. Je me sens toujours un peu coupable de t'imposer cette corvée alors je te fais de gros bisous tchipoupou tout plein ;) .

* * *

Floraison du prunier blanc au Pavillon de l'Est

Le présent

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra par la fenêtre du kago, glaçant sa passagère de sa froide morsure.

Tenten sortit frileusement une main de son manchon de fourrure et resserra le col de sa pèlerine. Il aurait sans doute été plus sage de rabaisser le store de bambou qui permettait d'obstruer cette ouverture, mais la jeune fille tenait absolument à profiter du spectacle de la ville. Rien ne l'enchantait plus que cela et elle estima qu'elle pouvait bien, pour l'occasion, faire fi des frimas.

Un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait emprunté ce même chemin en arrivant pour la première fois à Konoha, le paysage et le temps avaient été bien différents. Cependant, cette année l'hiver semblait vouloir s'éterniser, emprisonnant ce mois de mars naissant dans un carcan de glace et de neige.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, le printemps était là, en attente, encore somnolent dans son manteau floconneux. Tenten l'avait surpris au détour d'une ruelle sur la branche d'un arbre, où, en glissant sous l'effet de son propre poids, de la poudreuse constellée d'étoiles avait laissé apparaître un fragile bourgeon dans sa gaine de velours vert pâle. Ce timide prémisse au printemps l'avait fait sourire. Comme la faisait sourire à présent la vie toujours aussi grouillante, même par ce froid, de la ville capitale.

Ici, un groupe d'enfants jouaient à la balle et dérapaient joyeusement sur le sol verglacé avant d'éclater de rire en tombant après des chutes magistrales.

Là, les commerçants haranguaient la foule des badauds, vantant sans vergognes les prétendus qualités et vertus des produits vendus.

Ailleurs encore, un petit attroupement s'était formé devant une troupe de saltimbanques qui, réchauffés, jonglaient au rythme cadencé d'un tambourin.

Séduite à son tour, Tenten fit ralentir son palanquin pour profiter elle aussi du spectacle.

« Ces jongleurs sont habiles. » lui fit remarquer un des porteurs en tournant la tête en arrière pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à la demoiselle.

La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus à la fenêtre afin de mieux voir le profil rougi et transi de froid du serviteur qui venait de parler et qui expirait à chacune de ses respirations d'épaisses volutes blanches.

« Oui, ils ont d'autant plus de mérite que ce froid doit les engourdir. On dirait bien des artistes itinérants du royaume de Hyûga. » ajouta-t-elle à la vue de leurs costumes.

« Il paraît que l'art du jonglage et plus généralement du cirque est très prisé là-bas. Vous êtes vous-même originaire de ce royaume, n'est-ce-pas, Mademoiselle ? Savez-vous vous aussi jongler ? » interrogea le porteur trop heureux de trouver une cliente si aimable et accessible, très différente des hautaines aristocrates qui semblaient souvent les considérer comme du bétail ou un simple élément du décor.

« _Je sais jongler avec des poignards_ » songea la jeune dame de compagnie, mais elle se garda de le dire. Elle répondit plus modestement. « J'ai quelques bases. Mais ce n'est guère le genre de talent qu'on attend d'une dame d'atour à la Cour. »

« J'veux bien l'croire. Pourtant ça pourrait distraire agréablement tous ces nobliaux. » fit le second porteur avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est vrai. » rigola doucement Tenten en regardant, captivée, une lumière enfantine dans les yeux, les acrobates et les jongleurs mouvant leurs corps souples avec une agilité pleine de grâce.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent traversa le kago et la fit frissonner. Elle songea alors à ses deux porteurs. Les malheureux ne se plaignaient pas mais ils devaient être transis. Elle ne pouvait leur imposer de patienter ainsi dans la froidure plus longtemps.

Elle fit signe à un des saltimbanques de s'approcher du palanquin et lui tendit une pièce, puis demanda aux porteurs de reprendre leur route.

Alors que dans son dos la troupe d'artistes la remerciaient encore de quelques pirouettes et de grands « Merci, Madame ! », l'équipage tourna dans l'une des artères principales de la ville, filant au travers de cette avenue bordée de beaux hôtels particuliers en direction du Palais impérial.

À présent Tenten connaissait bien mieux cette ville et sa géographie. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa force d'attraction et de fascination sur elle. Elle demeurait l'éternelle provinciale candide, celle qui même vêtue comme une princesse continuait de trahir ses origines modestes.

Mais à dire vrai Tenten ne cherchait pas non plus à les dissimuler, même si cela constituait un des arts de la Cour, où tout n'était qu'image. Elle était ce qu'elle était. Elle jouait selon elle assez la comédie pour que ses manières de garçon manqué ne ressortent pas et ne jettent pas le discrédit sur sa famille sans qu'en plus, elle n'essaye par vanité de se donner un lignage qu'elle n'avait pas.

Alors que le palanquin pénétrait dans la grande cour « Extérieure du Dragon », Tenten inspira profondément.

Elle revenait au Palais après une permission de près d'une semaine passée dans sa famille. Devoir se replonger dans le bain de la Cour et de son étiquette après avoir quitté la chaleur moite de la forge familiale n'était pas une mince affaire. Ces deux mondes étaient aux antipodes.

Les porteurs posèrent le kago au sol et la jeune suivante s'en extirpa lentement. Elle tendit une pièce supplémentaire à chacun des porteurs.

« Pour votre peine. Allez vous acheter une boisson chaude, ça vous fera du bien. »

« Merci Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle ne désire pas que nous la transportions jusqu'à la porte du gynécée ? Ça ne nous dérange pas et ça sera avec plaisir. »

Tenten secoua négativement la tête tout en attrapant son bagage.

« Non, je vous remercie mais marcher me fera le plus grand bien. » Elle eut un sourire éclatant qui enchanta les deux hommes, puis elle tourna les talons.

Alors qu'elle cheminait paisiblement vers le pavillon de l'Est, Tenten repensa aux saltimbanques. La princesse Hinata apprécierait-elle un tel spectacle ? Sûrement. La suivante sourit. Elle aurait aimé lui faire assister à un tel divertissement, voir la féerie s'allumer dans son regard de perle, effaçant le temps d'un fugace et éphémère instant la mélancolie de ses yeux.

Mais en dehors des sorties au théâtre ou celles, plus rares, pour certaines fêtes traditionnelles, la jolie héritière était rarement autorisée à quitter ses quartiers et le Palais.

La vie d'une princesse était si réglementée, soumis à une étiquette si rigide. D'ailleurs, Tenten imaginait mal Dame Utatane donner son accord pour aller voir un tel spectacle. Mêler une héritière royale à cette populace ? Jamais ! Le carcan aulique qui l'emprisonnait était des plus solides hélas.

Pourtant, ces gens et leur art faisait aussi partie de la culture du pays de Hyûga. Connaître les traditions de son peuple ne pourrait être qu'enrichissant pour la princesse. Être un monarque, c'était incarner son royaume et les sujets qui le composent, agir pour lui. Comment parvenir à cette osmose sans un minimum d'attention mutuelle ?

Tout à sa réflexion qui la faisait rechercher avec sérieux toutes les possibilités s'offrant à elle pour lui permettre d'exhausser cette nouvelle lubie, Tenten traversa d'un pas léger les cours et artères intérieures du palais d'Hiruzen.

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin le raffiné portail du gynécée et son ornement de sculptures florales et végétales. À nouveau elle sourit. À présent, ce lieu était son « chez elle » et elle devait admettre que malgré l'appréhension qui l'étreignait à chacun de ses retours, elle était heureuse d'y retrouver ses marques, sa maîtresse, la douce Hinata, ainsi que ses compagnes, l'insolente Yuu, la maladroite Amame, la ravissante Botan et la discrète Hiyori.

Elle se frotta vivement les bras avec le plat de la main dans l'espoir illusoire de chasser le froid qui commençait à engourdir ses membres, puis impatiente de faire à ses amies la surprise de son retour hâté, elle pressa le pas.

Mais une fois parvenue au niveau de la guérite Est du portail, elle s'immobilisa en apercevant une silhouette masculine à la haute stature athlétique en passer la porte carmine.

Il ne lui fallut guère qu'un instant pour reconnaître les traits du prince Neji. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et constata qu'il avait encore gagné en prestance et en maturité. C'était définitivement un homme à présent. L'air grave et sérieux comme à son habitude, il avançait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène battaient régulièrement ses flancs au rythme de ses pas. Il arborait un hakama céladon rehaussé de broderies de vagues en fil d'argent et un simple kimono beige par dessus lequel il portait un magnifique jinbaori écarlate dont l'encolure, elle aussi céladon, damassée de savants motifs floraux exhibait en fil d'or la flamme symbole des Hyûga.

Tenten demeura bouché bée, oubliant par la même, l'espace d'un instant, le froid qui la transperçait, les saltimbanques, la princesse Hinata et ses compagnes. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir le prince Neji aussi élégamment vêtu, et ce, même si la mise du prince était toujours à la hauteur de son rang.

Là, il lui paraissait royal, plus impressionnant qu'à son habitude. Il était mû par une noblesse innée dont le rayonnement laissa la suivante pantoise.

Immobile, elle le dévisageait à la dérobée. Le Hyûga mit quant à lui plus de temps à s'apercevoir de la présence de cette jeune fille accorte aux joues rougies, emmitouflée dans sa longue pèlerine de mohair bordeaux.

Quand enfin ses yeux de perle se fixèrent sur elle, on put y lire de la surprise.

« Tenten ? »

La jolie dame de compagnie s'inclina respectueusement.

« Mon prince. »

Neji s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle se redressait avec une lenteur protocolaire.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici. La princesse Hinata m'avait dit que tu étais absente pour la semaine, que tu étais retournée chez Maître Yasutsuna. »

« C'est vrai, j'étais bien retournée chez mon père, mais j'ai écourté mon séjour d'une journée. On annonce de nouvelles intempéries. J'ai préféré me hâter pour ne pas me retrouver bloquée et de ne pas pouvoir de fait tenir mes engagement auprès de ma Dame votre cousine. »

Le prince acquiesça, levant un bref regard au ciel maussade et désespérément gris.

« Et comment se porte le maître ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme un charme, je dois dire. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de vous présenter ses hommages si par bonheur j'avais la chance de vous croiser. »

« À présent que la période des grandes campagnes militaires touche à la fin, j'espère avoir l'occasion de pouvoir à nouveau m'entraîner et croiser le fer avec lui. »

« Ça sera toujours pour lui une joie et un honneur, sourit aimablement Tenten. Puis après une brève hésitation elle ajouta.

Et vous, Altesse, vous revenez d'une visite à la princesse Hinata ? » Tout en parlant elle désigna d'un petit geste du menton le portail du gynécée dans le dos du jeune homme.

« Oui, comme je le disais je rentre d'une campagne militaire aux frontières du Royaume de Hyûga. J'ai donc profité de mon retour et de cette matinée libre pour venir saluer la princesse et lui faire un rapport sur la situation. » répondit Neji d'un timbre évasif comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait guère.

« Et ces vêtements d'apparat… ? Est-ce pour cela que vous les portez ? » demanda avec curiosité Tenten, en reportant un rapide regard sur le prince, avec un léger rougissement. Elle remercia mentalement le froid qui lui pinçait les joues de dissimuler ce ridicule émoi.

Neji baissa son regard indifférent sur ses vêtements puis opina du chef.

« Je dois me rendre à midi à une cérémonie de remise de médailles pour décorer les hommes s'étant illustrés lors de cette expédition. »

« Je vois, fit la jolie Dame d'atour en s'inclinant à nouveau. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas abuser davantage de votre temps. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. C'était égoïste de sa part et elle en avait conscience mais elle aurait aimé le monopoliser un instant encore. Si elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, elle devait admettre qu'elle chérissait les moments passés en sa compagnie, fussent-ils fugaces. Et puis elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque deux mois. Elle brûlait de curiosité à son encontre. Qu'avait été sa vie lors de ces lointaines manœuvres militaires ? Finalement, elle en savait si peu sur lui en dehors de ce que laissait paraître l'idéale image d'Épinal de l'aimable mais froid gentilhomme qui venait prendre le thé en compagnie d'Hinata. Il n'y avait que quand ils parlaient tous les deux, ainsi, seul à seul, qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'entrevoir l'homme qui se cachait sous le verni. C'est pour cela qu'elle aurait voulu encore bavarder avec lui. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. À nouveau elle prit conscience du froid de l'air, frissonna, puis après une dernière révérence à l'Hyûga elle se remit en marche.

Neji, immobile, fixa son regard de neige sur la gracile silhouette encapée qui, lui tournant le dos, progressait vers le portail. Il hésita, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement, puis, avant que la jeune fille ne passe la porte de bois peint, il la héla à nouveau.

« Tenten. » sa voix était grave et profonde.

La suivante sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement si vif que la capuche de sa pèlerine, pourtant rabattue, tressauta et lui ré-atterrit grotesquement en travers du visage.

Neji eut un petit rictus moqueur. Il combla à nouveau les quelques pas qui les séparaient puis, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la demoiselle, il saisit la capuche et la rabaissa doucement sur ses épaules, dévoilant à nouveau son joli visage opalin.

Tenten, elle, s'était figée. Son cœur avait raté un battement, avant de s'emballer frénétiquement, gênée par cette soudaine proximité.

Il faisait un tel raffut qu'elle songea un instant qu'il était impossible que le prince ne l'entende pas. Cela augmenta encore sa gêne.

Elle déglutit péniblement dans l'espoir de chasser son trouble et regarda d'un air interrogateur le jeune homme dont les mains s'attardaient plus que la bienséance ne le permettait sur les pans de sa capuche, prisonnier d'une fragrance de prunier blanc.

Enfin, avec la même désinvolture qui lui avait fait retirer ce disgracieux bout de tissu, Neji recula d'un pas, remettant de la distance entre eux.

« En conversant avec la princesse Hinata avant mon départ pour le royaume Hyûga, cette dernière m'a appris que tu étais native du mois de mars. »

Tenten acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« Je suis en retard sur la date, mais voici un gage de ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu fais pour Hinata. » Il sortit du obi de son kimono un petit paquet soigneusement emballé dans du papier de riz rosé qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

Interloquée, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, Tenten regarda un instant cette main tendue vers elle qui tenait le présent. Enfin elle redressa ses pupilles d'airain, incertaine, vers le prince.

« C'est… pour moi ? »

Neji eut un petit ricanement.

« Oui, pour qui d'autre ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

« C'est à moi d'en juger. J'ai pour habitude de récompenser le bon travail, et pas uniquement par des médailles, l'occasion est donc idéale. Allons prends ! »

Tenten retira sa main droite du manchon et d'un geste hésitant attrapa le paquet. Elle l'examina sous toutes ses coutures avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de neige de Neji.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-il d'un timbre doux et chaud.

Avec une précaution infinie pour ne pas déchirer le précieux papier de riz, et malgré l'impatience qui l'étreignait à présent, la jeune suivante déballa le paquet.

Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir à l'intérieur un kushi, un peigne délicat en bois de buis. Discret et de simple facture, il était subtilement agrémenté d'une gravure légère dessinant les contours d'un paysage évanescent où un prunier blanc faisait neiger ses albes pétales sur les méandres d'une rivière serpentine.

« C'est bien trop beau, murmura Tenten d'une voix blanche. Je ne peux accepter un tel présent. »

« Tu m'offenserais si tu ne le faisais pas, répliqua le prince avant d'ajouter. Ce n'est pas grand chose de plus. Surtout au regard de tout ce que je dois au maître Yasutsuna. »

Tenten sembla hésiter, les yeux rivés sur le peigne avant d'adresser un visage souriant et lumineux à Neji.

« Dans ce cas j'accepte. Merci infiniment, mon Prince. »

Le jeune homme eut un imperceptible sourire avant de reprendre la parole avec plus de sérieux cette fois.

« Que ce kushi ne soit pas pour toi un aboutissement ou pire un trophée vaniteux qui te fasse t'endormir sur tes lauriers, mais qu'il soit une motivation qui te pousse à toujours t'améliorer. Je compte sur toi à l'avenir pour servir Hinata avec une diligence toujours égale et renouvelée. Fais en sorte de te montrer digne de l'héritage de ton père. »

« Je m'y emploierai. » répondit la suivante avec un sérieux égal à celui de Neji.

Celui-ci fit un bref mouvement du chef en guise d'approbation mais aussi de salutation.

Puis, cette fois-ci, il tourna les talons et repartit vers ses obligations.

Tenten de son côté, après l'avoir salué en retour, resta à le regarder s'éloigner et disparaître au loin, son nouveau peigne inconsciemment serré comme un trésor contre sa poitrine.

Le regard dans le vague et le visage neutre, rien ne laissait soupçonner à cet instant du feu, ou plutôt de l'incendie, qui s'allumait en elle.

Pourtant, si le froid n'avait rien perdu de son mordant, elle sembla l'avoir définitivement oublié. Plus encore, bien que toujours immobile, elle sentit une grande chaleur émaner du plus profond de ses entrailles puis irradier peu à peu tout son corps en même temps qu'un sentiment de joie extrême explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle les sentait par vagues lui monter à la tête, lui envoyant des étoiles dans les yeux et lui rosissant les joues.

Elle ne put alors empêcher un sourire béat de naître sur son visage, ni retenir un petit rire libérateur.

Soudain, faisant fi des convenances, elle fit volte face et partit en courant vers l'intérieur du gynécée. Elle avait pu maintenir face au prince l'expression de la parfaite dame d'atour, mais à présent elle se sentait redevenir la gamine qu'elle était encore. Le ciel pourtant si gris et menaçant lui parut plus bleu. Elle avait envie de courir, de sauter, de danser, de rire. Si Dame Utatane l'avait croisé à cet instant nul doute qu'elle l'aurait sévèrement réprimandée. Une jeune fille de bonne famille n'avait pas à courir ainsi, dévoilant plus que la bienséance ne l'autorise le bas de ses jambes et ses chevilles graciles. Mais Tenten n'en avait cure, et la vieille duègne était bien loin de ses considérations actuelles. Portée par une euphorie dévorante et délicieusement enivrante, elle vivait pleinement l'instant présent, l'inspirant à pleins poumons.

Une seule réalité s'imposait à son esprit. « Le prince Neji lui avait offert un présent ».

Ce cadeau, bien que par certains côtés ordinaire, n'était destiné qu'à elle. Mieux encore, c'est en pensant à elle que le prince de Hyûga avait choisi puis acheté ce peigne. Ce cadeau n'en était que plus précieux, car il était l'incarnation d'un lien qui se tissait entre eux, l'incarnation d'une part de Neji.

Alors qu'elle avait initialement prévu de rejoindre la princesse Hinata et les autres dames de compagnie dès son arrivée pour leur faire la surprise de son retour, la fille du maître d'arme bifurqua vers la dépendance dans laquelle elle logeait au fond du Clos aux Paulownias.

Avec précipitation elle courut dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Puis elle se précipita vers sa coiffeuse. Dans le miroir, son visage aux pommettes joliment teintées se reflétait tel un mirage. Elle observa une fois encore le peigne et son motif délicat puis le passa dans ses cheveux, le plantant entre ses deux macarons.

Tenten n'avait jamais été coquette. Par nécessité, elle s'était pliée au code vestimentaire en usage à la Cour, mais son apparence ne l'avait jamais préoccupée. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle prit véritablement le temps de s'observer, de se jauger. Elle tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre pour admirer l'effet du peigne dans ses cheveux.

Elle contempla, fascinée, ce reflet si charmeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se trouva jolie et l'idée ne lui déplut guère.

Oh, bien sûr, on l'avait déjà complimenté sur la douceur de son visage, sur sa physionomie agréable par le passé mais, si elle avait remercié poliment ces louanges, elle ne leur avait jamais accordé le moindre crédit.

Mais là c'était différent. Elle était différente. C'était comme si son reflet s'était métamorphosé, comme si le présent de Neji avait suffit à faire sortir le papillon de sa chrysalide et à enfin la rendre miraculeusement belle.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle retira le kushi et le contempla à nouveau.

Elle sourit puis, emportée par sa joie, elle se jeta sur son lit, son corps rebondissant mollement contre le matelas porté par la vive impulsion qui l'avait mené là. Allongée sur le dos, les bras levés devant elle, elle tenait le petit peigne de buis comme un saint sacrement. Tenten ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'objet de son soudain bonheur dans ses moindres détails.

Son cœur continuait de battre anormalement vite et son corps tout entier tremblait d'une excitation et d'une joie nouvelle et inconnue qui déversaient dans ses veines une douce euphorie chargée d'adrénaline.

À nouveau elle serra le cadeau contre son corps en soupirant d'aise. C'est alors qu'un frisson la traversa.

Elle se figea, et sentit son sang se glacer.

Quelle était donc cette attitude ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle de façon si puérile au cadeau de Neji ? Tombant de son petit nuage rose elle revint d'un seul coup à la réalité, comme si une douche froide s'abattait soudain sur le sommet de son crâne.

Sa réaction était totalement exagérée. Mais pourquoi alors ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de regarder ce peigne ? Pourquoi provoquait-il chez elle de telles palpitations, un tel émoi ? Et pire encore, pourquoi ce cœur traître s'emballait-il à la simple pensée de l'auteur de ce présent ?

Tenten se mit à trembler.

La vérité lui sauta enfin au visage dans sa froide cruauté.

Elle était amoureuse du prince Neji.

Elle était amoureuse de Neji !

Elle, la roturière, la fille d'un forgeron-maître d'armes, s'était éprise du prince d'un des plus grands royaumes de l'Empire. Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Quelle folie ! Quelle stupidité !

Et pourtant oui, c'était bien vrai, et ce depuis le début. Elle était entièrement et désespérément amoureuse du prince. C'est pour cela qu'elle recherchait si souvent sa compagnie, sa conversation, et qu'elle souhaitait toujours en apprendre plus sur lui. C'était là les diktats de son cœur amoureux. Comment avait-elle pu être ainsi aveugle de ses propres sentiments ? De cette traîtrise intérieure ?

« Non ! » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en se redressant sur son lit, laissant tomber le peigne entre les draps. Elle eût l'impression après tant de joie de recevoir une claque violente en pleine face. On lui déchiquetait le cœur. Elle était soudain blême et avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

« Non, chuchota-t-elle encore en portant sa main gauche devant sa bouche. Ça ne se peut pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Son cœur se serra à en lui en faire mal et elle porta sa main droite à la poitrine en y crispant frénétiquement ses doigts comme pour en contrôler la douleur. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et ses pulsations cardiaques résonnaient à ses oreilles en un désagréable tambourinage.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait nier à présent cette réalité qui s'était révélée à elle. C'était même l'évidence.

Quand elle y songeait, quelle ironie que tout cela, elle qui s'était si longtemps gentiment moquée de ses compagnes, dames d'atour, et de leur inclination naturelle pour le prince. Avec un regard plein d'une dédaigneuse complaisance elle les avait observées, elles et leurs minauderies excessives, s'en croyant pour sa part totalement détachée alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Finalement prétentieuse et méprisante, ne s'étaient-elle pas crue supérieure quand elle se gaussait de leur manie de décortiquer chaque mot du prince, chaque intonation de sa voix, chaque mimique dans l'espoir d'y entrevoir un mot d'amour dissimulé.

Pourtant elle n'était guère différente. Elle s'enorgueillissait inconsciemment, mais à tort, de sa « place privilégiée » à ses côtés. Car de toute évidence, en tout cas de son point de vue d'aveugle, le prince préférait sa conversation à celles de toutes autres dames d'atour et il la recherchait naturellement.

Et pire encore elle lui avait prêté des sentiments à son égard qu'il n'avait pas. Car si sa joie avait été si grande face au présent de Neji, c'était parce que comme Yuu, Botan, Amame ou Hiyori elle avait voulu y voir un message du gentilhomme. La matérialisation d'un lien entre eux. C'est bien ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment là. Finalement, en croyant que Neji avait choisi ce peigne en songeant à elle, c'est _elle_ qu'elle voulait convaincre qu'il y avait là une réponse positive à ses propres sentiments.

Quelle prétention !

Pourtant Neji avait été clair. Il lui avait offert ce peigne pour la remercier de son travail auprès d'Hinata mais plus encore pour féliciter son père, le maître d'arme Yasutsuna, à travers elle. Car c'était lui que Neji respectait, lui qu'il honorait en plaçant sa fille au service de l'héritière des Hyuga et en lui parlant, non elle. Cette « place privilégiée » qu'elle pensait avoir auprès de Neji, « ce lien » c'était son père qui l'avait. Mais l'homme était d'un tempérament dur, refusant les honneurs. Tenten offrait donc à Neji une alternative convenable pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance et son respect de façon indirecte. Par quel miracle avait-elle pu un instant penser que le si poli prince des Hyûga pouvait trouver dans sa conversation et en elle un autre attrait que celui-là.

Comment avait-elle pu oser imaginer qu'il put avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Comment avait-elle pu oser s'éprendre d'un homme de son rang.

« Ooooh » gémit-elle en cachant honteusement son visage entre ses mains.

Elle resongea alors à l'anniversaire de l'héritière des Yamanaka, bien des mois auparavant, et au jeu du parfum poétique. Elle se souvint de son trouble face au regard de Neji mais plus encore de la question que la princesse Ino lui avait posé à la fin de sa récitation.

 _«_ _Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir quel est cet impudent oiseau parti avec un morceau de votre cœur._ _ **»**_

La jolie blonde avait alors fait glisser un regard entendu sur le prince Neji et Tenten avait nié. Comment n'avait-elle pas compris alors ? Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. D'autant que la princesse Ino avait l'œil pour ce genre de chose. Elle aurait du comprendre et se reprendre dès cet instant.

À nouveau elle se sentit honteuse. Et si Ino n'était pas la seule à avoir vu son inclination ? Ses sentiments pour le prince étaient-ils visibles à ce point ? Ça serait particulièrement problématique.

Elle s'était toujours cru indifférente aux hommes et à leurs charmes, et voilà qu'elle s'amourachait du premier qui croisait sa route. Elle qui avait juré à Dame Utatane de ne jamais tomber dans les pièges des affres de l'amour. Voilà qu'elle y sautait à pieds joints.

« Dame Utatane ! » s'écria-t-elle alors. La peur l'étreignit. Si la vieille duègne apprenait la vérité, c'en était fini d'elle et de l'honneur de sa famille. Mais peut-être était-elle déjà au courant ?! Toujours à observer, tapie dans l'ombre.

Tenten eut une montée d'adrénaline et trembla de plus belle, regardant de tout côté comme si elle se sentait épiée. Et si elle l'avait vue en compagnie de Neji quand ce dernier lui avait offert son présent ? Et si elle l'avait vue courir dans le gynécée ? Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre la vérité et prendre les sanctions qui conviennent. Car le cadeau de Neji ne paraîtrait plus alors aussi innocent. Tenten voyait déjà d'ici le scandale. La roturière si gracieusement accueillie à la Cour qui en profite pour fourvoyer un prince.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser un tel sentiment naître en elle ?

« _Tu ne peux commander à ton cœur._ » lui soufflait une voix intérieure. Certes, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était son devoir, envers la Cour, envers les Hyûga, envers sa famille.

Qu'allait-on penser d'elle à présent. Qu'allait penser Neji ?

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Sûrement, s'il venait à l'apprendre, serait-il embarrassé par ses sentiments, peut-être même serait-il en colère.

C'était lui qui l'avait faite entrer à la Cour au service de la princesse Hinata en espérant avoir trouvé là pour sa cousine une servante droite et vertueuse. Il penserait alors s'être trompé sur son compte et la verrait, à n'en pas douter, comme une intrigante cherchant l'aventure. Lui demanderait-il de rendre le kushi ? Cela aurait-il des répercutions sur la réputation de son père et sur la confiance que lui accordaient les grands de ce monde ? Sûrement serait-elle un grand déshonneur pour lui. Mieux aurait-il valu qu'elle devienne forgeronne et maître d'armes comme lui.

Tout à sa tourmente intérieure, la jeune fille se demanda si avec le recul Neji ne trouverait pas sa familiarité naturelle comme choquante et malvenue.

La réalité, Tenten le savait, c'était qu'elle devait absolument taire ses sentiments afin que jamais ses sombres craintes ne se matérialisent. Elle le devait pour l'honneur de sa famille, des Hyûga mais aussi par respect pour Hinata et Neji. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir accomplir un tel exploit à présent qu'elle était pleinement consciente de leur existence ?

Seigneur, comme elle aurait aimé continuer à se voiler la face !

Car les choses n'allaient pas être aisées. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus être naturelle en présence du prince Neji. Elle en avait l'intime conviction, le mal d'amour dont elle souffrait, cette attirance pour le prince de Hyûga, était d'un tout autre niveau que celui que pouvait nourrir Yuu, Amame, Botan, et Hiyori. Chez elles ce n'était qu'émoi d'adolescente, et même Dame Utatane, si elle leur faisait souvent la morale, n'y accordait que peu de crédit. Elles se mettaient à frétiller avec la même ardeur sitôt apercevaient-elles les princes Uchiwa Itachi et Sasuke, le sauvage roi Kiba ou tout autre beau garçon au noble pedigree.

Mais Tenten prenait peu à peu conscience que son sentiment, son amour était plus profond. De ces amours qui vous font faire des folies sans regret et avec allégresse.

Il fallait qu'elle bannisse cette inclination de son cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre, avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtises.

Mais comment ? Ça lui semblait impossible. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait lui hurler « ne m'ignore pas ».

« Ignorer ». Voilà peut-être la solution. Il fallait qu'elle enterre ses sentiments, qu'elle les bâillonne, les fasse taire à tout jamais jusqu'à parvenir à les oublier. Mais comment les oublier alors que Neji brillait en son cœur comme un soleil qui se rappelait sans cesse à elle ?

En l'ignorant lui. Il fallait qu'elle l'évite au maximum, au moins le temps de faire le tri dans le chaos de son âme. Et tant pis s'il s'étonnait de cette nouvelle attitude ou s'il en prenait ombrage. Cela rendrait peut-être même les choses plus faciles. Elle l'ignorerait pour oublier, pour l'oublier.

À contre cœur et avec lenteur, elle se redressa et retourna à la coiffeuse pour en ouvrit un tiroir et y glisser le peigne. Une larme silencieuse dévala l'ovale parfait de son visage alors que ses prunelles noisette détaillaient avec minutie pour la dernière fois les fins motifs gravés dans le buis. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis d'un geste sec referma le tiroir, laissant le présent de Neji être englouti par l'obscurité.

Penchée en avant, les mains à plat sur le marbre froid de la coiffeuse, Tenten ne put retenir un sanglot silencieux.

Il fallait qu'elle oublie pour son bien et pour le bien de tous. Même si la souffrance lui paraissait pour l'heure insoutenable, même si son cœur saignait, même si elle avait envie de hurler.

Oublier, quitte à en mourir.

À l'extérieur la pluie commença à tomber, d'abord doucement, puis drue.

* * *

La réception

Le bruissement ininterrompu des conversations emplissait la grande salle de réception du « Palais de l'Éternel Printemps » de sa vive rumeur. Le cliquetis des verres s'entrechoquant battait la mesure et en fond sonore l'harmonieuse mélodie d'un koto jūshichigen et d'un koto nijūgogen (1) apportait à l'ensemble un charme et une légèreté évanescente aux accents quasi-aquatiques.

La fête battait son plein et l'on pouvait d'ores et déjà dire qu'elle resterait dans les annales de la Cour comme un événement mémorable.

L'élégante compagnie présente en ce lieu, qui y faisait étalage de ses plus beaux atours, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour faire partie de cette poignée de privilégiés et obtenir une invitation à cette soirée, sésame de renommé.

C'était le printemps à Konoha et pour fêter le retour des beaux jours mais surtout la floraison des cerisiers et son fameux hanami, les grands de ce monde rivalisaient entre eux pour organiser des fêtes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres.

Le grand jeu des courtisans était de courir ces événements mondains et d'y être vu, surtout dans les plus prestigieux. Cela impliquait de bien saisir et analyser les tendances pour ne pas prendre le risque d'assister à une fête moins bien cotée qu'une autre.

Or, cette année, nulle réception n'était aussi courue que celle organisée par la princesse Hinata Hyûga.

En règle générale, cette princesse timide et réservée était jugée trop morne et ennuyeuse par les intrigants de la Cour, tout comme l'étaient ses fêtes. On ne s'y rendait que eu égard à son rang et à son titre d'héritière du royaume de Hyûga. Après tout, elle serait un jour reine. En d'autre terme, impossible d'y couper malgré l'ennui et on se consolait à l'idée de pouvoir assister peu après aux soirées de la fantasque princesse Ino Yamanaka, des beaux princes Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa ou du pétillant prince Naruto Uzumaki, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Pourtant cette année les choses avaient bien changé et c'était l'hanami de Hinata et nul autre qui retenait l'attention.

En effet, pour la première fois à la Cour impériale était proposé un spectacle innovant et inédit, que même l'Empereur Hiruzen attendait impatiemment, et qui attisait la curiosité de tous : un spectacle traditionnel de cirque du Royaume Hyûga. Cette distraction du peuple, cet « art populaire » était totalement inconnu des plaisirs habituels de la noblesse, même de celle des Hyûga. Et en cela, l'idée même était une véritable révolution.

Comment cette trop transparente héritière des Hyûga avait-elle pu être l'initiatrice d'un tel projet ? Nul n'était dupe que l'idée ne venait certainement pas d'elle. D'ailleurs connaissait-elle seulement jusqu'alors l'existence de ce divertissement populaire hyuguien ? Il se murmurait que c'était l'une de ses suivantes, la roturière Tenten, plus à même de connaître de telles choses, qui avait fait germer le projet. Et déjà, l'on vantait son audace, cherchant parfois, au travers de plusieurs propositions financières, à s'attacher ses services.

Les courtisans et autres membres de la noblesse ne s'y étaient pas trompés. L'idée venait bien de la demoiselle. Il fallait cependant noter qu'elle ne l'eût pas pour chercher quelques gloires à la Cour mais dans le but de distraire la princesse Hinata.

En effet, après être rentrée d'un séjour dans sa famille, sitôt de retour à la Cour, Tenten avait cherché à obtenir le droit pour sa maîtresse d'assister à un spectacle de saltimbanques. Elle y avait employé toute son énergie, mais cette lubie s'était immédiatement vue opposer le veto de Dame Utatane, gardienne incontestée des bonnes mœurs du gynécée. Pourtant cela ne découragea pas la pugnace dame de compagnie.

Elle décréta que si la princesse Hinata ne pouvait aller à ce genre de spectacles, alors elle ferait venir le cirque à elle. Emportée par l'enthousiasme de sa suivante Hinata soutint fermement à son tour le projet et plaida en sa faveur décidant, sous le conseil de Tenten, de l'intégrer à la fête donnée dans le cadre de son hanami.

Elle présenta le projet à son père qui l'accueillit avec beaucoup de réserve mais ne s'y opposa pas. Puis elle prit audience auprès de l'empereur Hiruzen qui lui se prit d'un véritable engouement pour l'idée allant même jusqu'à déclarer lors d'une séance officielle où toute la Cour était présente :

« _Il n'est pas cette saison de réception plus prometteuse que celle de la jeune Hyûga. Elle promet d'être exceptionnelle et je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je ne la raterai pour rien au monde. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu le bonheur d'assister à un spectacle de saltimbanques ?_ »

Le verdict était tombé et dès lors la Cour s'enflamma et ne parla plus que de la fête de la Hyûga, vrombissante comme jamais.

Nombreux furent alors, malgré un nombre restreint de visites quotidiennes imposé par Dame Utatane qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la foule s'amassant aux portes du gynécée, ceux qui se pressèrent au portail du Clos aux Paulownias pour faire leur Cour à Hinata et obtenir d'elle une invitation.

De plus, comme si cette nouvelle popularité de la princesse ne suffisait pas, on se mettait d'un seul coup à se passionner pour le folklore et les arts populaires de chacun des Douze Royaumes à commencer bien sûr par celui de Hyûga, alors qu'ils avaient été jugés vulgaires et dédaignés jusqu'alors par la noblesse. Mais ainsi vont les modes, et incontestablement, avec cette fête, Hinata la timide, Hinata la transparente, l'insipide, allait bel et bien créer une nouvelle tendance.

Son hanami en était d'autant plus prisé qu'il était à présent trop tard pour les autres Grands de ce monde pour se mettre à la page, au goût fugace du jour.

On prétendait que face à ce constat la princesse Ino Yamanaka, habituellement à l'origine de bien des idées nouvelles et des fêtes les plus folles, s'était gentiment plainte auprès de ses dames d'atour, non sans une certaine ironie qui la caractérisait.

« _Enfin que dois-je faire pour que l'une d'entre vous puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once du caractère d'initiative de Tenten ? Dois-je, pour vaincre vos âmes pusillanimes, vous imposer un séjour parmi les gens du peuple, dans une taverne ou dans une ferme par exemple pour que vous tiriez de la fange aux cochons une idée lumineuse qui saura à coup sûr faire la joie des courtisans en manque de sensation ?_

 _Pour l'heure nous voici démodées et sans attrait. Tenten, elle au moins, sait faire briller sa maîtresse. Vous vous ne m'apportez que de l'ennui._ »

Les attentes étaient grandes et Tenten s'était démenée comme un beau diable un mois durant pour les combler. Tout devait être parfait, il en allait de la réputation de la maison Hyûga et de l'honneur et du prestige de sa maîtresse la princesse Hinata. Aussi elle s'était impliquée dans chaque préparatif, intéressée aux moindres détails. L'énergie qu'elle dépensa était colossale et souvent la jeune suivante s'était retrouvée au bord de l'épuisement, sans que pour autant elle ne diminue la cadence. Ce que tous ignoraient c'est qu'elle en avait besoin, viscéralement. Il lui fallait s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas sombrer mais aussi pour cacher les marques que laissaient sur son corps les blessures de son âme et de son cœur.

Ainsi, c'était elle en personne qui avait pris contact avec la plus fameuse troupe de cirque de Hyûga, la troupe Baixi(2). Elle avait assisté dans son enfance à l'un de leurs spectacles en compagnie de son père. Elle se souvenait avec une émotion toujours aussi vive de l'enchaînement de numéros d'acrobates, de jonglage, d'illusionniste mais aussi d'art martiaux et de lutte ou encore d'équitation.

Elle voulait recréer l'enchantement qu'elle avait vécu alors et le faire partager à Hinata.

Elle leur avait donc commandé un spectacle que la maison royale d'Hyûga voulait unique pour l'occasion.

Malgré le délai très court, les saltimbanques ayant à cœur de promouvoir leur art avaient fait des prouesses en innovant à leur tour dans leur discipline, mélangeant pour l'occasion art de la balle et théâtre.

Et ce soir, le résultat avait été époustouflant et plus encore pour ceux qui en avaient fait la prime expérience. Les convives avaient pu assister dans un décor de conte de fée à une interprétation d'un récit traditionnel de Hyûga qu'aimait particulièrement la princesse Hinata. « Le dragon blanc et le phénix. » (3)

Devant une succession de gigantesques panneaux peints évoquant les paysages bucoliques de la campagne hyûguienne ou encore un palais céleste, les artistes, qui avaient revêtu des costumes fabuleusement colorés et chatoyants, évoluaient avec grâce et virtuosité. Grimés en animaux mythiques ils avaient évoqué leurs pouvoirs à l'aide d'ingénieux artifices, jonglage et crachage de feu.

Mais ce qui plus encore provoqua l'admiration du public, lui arrachant des exclamations orgastiques, furent les scènes de combat opposant les héros aux soldats de la Reine Mère de L'Ouest. Les acrobates avaient enchaîné là katas et pirouettes prodigieuses accompagnées d'effets pyrotechniques saisissants, rendant palpable la tension. Accompagnant à la perfection chaque mouvement, chaque attaque, un orchestre composé de dix kotos, trois shamisens et deux shakukashis avait rythmé les tableaux. L'enthousiasme du public était réel, tout comme son émoi. Il ponctuait chaque action de cris ou d'applaudissements, vivant pleinement le spectacle.

Hinata elle aussi avait été sous le charme, heureuse comme jamais. Elle avait eu les yeux brillants et son émerveillement teinté d'une innocence enfantine avait été un accomplissement victorieux pour sa jeune suivante.

Tenten avait réussi. Oui, elle avait réussi à chasser au moins pour le temps d'une soirée la mélancolie de Hinata et ce bien au delà de ses espérances initiales.

À la fin de la représentation, l'empereur Hiruzen lui-même s'était levé pour applaudir suivi par tous les autres spectateurs qui saluèrent d'une ovation de près d'une demi-heure la prouesse des saltimbanques mais aussi leur hôtesse Hinata. Chaque Hyûga présent dans la salle pouvait dès lors s'enorgueillir de ce succès qui laissait à la traîne ses royaumes frères.

D'autant que le spectacle de cirque n'était pas la seule merveille proposée lors de cette soirée.

Hinata et ses dames étaient de vrais joyaux qui illuminaient cette nuit vernale de leur grâce. On leur avait d'ailleurs fait confectionner pour l'occasion des robes traditionnelles avec leurs jupes dites « aux cents plis » (4), qui en comptaient en réalité pas moins de 500, absolument exceptionnelles, somptueusement brodées et colorées, rehaussées d'une floraison d'argent.

Suivant leur exemple, beaucoup de nobles s'étaient grimés pour l'occasion aux couleurs des costumes traditionnels du peuple de Hyûga. Ils en arboraient surtout les fabuleux bijoux d'argent repoussé, bracelets, colliers, mais aussi pour certaines, couronne Miao (5) au bruissant tintinnabulement.

Cette foule colorée était à elle seule un véritable second spectacle. Mais la vue n'était pas le seul sens mis à la fête.

Le goût lui aussi était à l'honneur. En effet, lorsqu'il avait pris conscience du phénomène que constituerait le hanami de sa fille, le roi Hiashi avait fait venir à la hâte les plus grands chefs de son royaume pour régaler les convives de mets hyûguiens.

Enfin, il avait fait venir aussi des décorateurs pour transformer la salle de réception en véritable féerie. Et c'était chose faite. Il y avait de grandes tentures damassées qui donnaient à la pièce une ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse, un ameublement élégant et confortable ainsi que d'immenses vases avec des compositions florales à base de fleurs de cerisiers qui emplissait la salle de leur suave parfum. La galerie qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur avait été ouverte afin que les convives puissent avoir une vue imprenable sur l'allée de cerisiers en fleurs du Jardin. Pour que leur floraison incarnadine soit sublimée dans la nuit, un éclairage à base de lanternes en papier rondes avait été judicieusement placé dans leurs branches, donnant à l'ensemble une évanescence fantasmagorique. Plus tard dans la nuit on inviterait les convives à prendre place sous les arbres en fleurs pour y déguster un saké chaud tout en y admirant un feu d'artifice.

Mais pour l'heure, la soirée battait son plein, les invités conversant aimablement tout en mangeant et en buvant. Hinata, reine incontestée de cette réception, trônait en majesté sur cette noble assemblée. On se pressait à ses côtés, et bien que timide et gênée par cette soudaine mise en lumière, elle s'évertuait à dire un mot agréable, à avoir une attention pour chacun. D'autant qu'à sa grande surprise elle trouva dans cette foule compacte autant de réels admirateurs de son initiative que d'habituels flagorneurs.

Cette improbable et inattendue reconnaissance lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Princesse Hinata, je dois bien avouer que c'est bien la première fois qu'il me faut faire une heure de queue pour pouvoir parvenir à vous rendre mes hommages. » fit une voix masculine avec un amusement teinté d'une certaine fierté.

« Grand-frère Neji ! » s'exclama Hinata un peu trop fort à son propre goût. Elle n'avait pu retenir sa joie d'avoir enfin près d'elle un visage familier et rassurant. La trop soudaine popularité dont elle bénéficiait la déstabilisait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en commençant à s'engager dans ce projet de « soirée à thème » qu'il susciterait un tel engouement.

« Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. »

« Félicitations pour votre hanami. C'est une vraie réussite qui fait honneur à notre royaume » fit Neji en s'inclinant respectueusement devant sa cousine.

Hinata sourit modestement et remercia à son tour son cousin d'une petite inclination de la tête. Ces paroles, venant de lui, étaient sincères, elle le savait.

Les dames de compagnie d'Hinata qui orbitaient non loin d'elle formant à tout moment sa garde fidèle, se regroupèrent à la vue du prince Neji, pour mieux profiter de sa « charmante » présence.

« Le spectacle vous a-t-il plu, Votre Altesse ? » roucoula Yuu, ses tâches de rousseur constellant son visage mutin.

« Oui, c'était une œuvre novatrice et je gage qu'elle fera des émules dans les salles de théâtre de la capitale. » répondit poliment Neji sans toutefois prêter attention aux œillades de la demoiselle.

« Les scènes de combat étaient si impressionnantes et les guerriers si beaux. On aurait juré assister à un vrai combat, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part j'en tremble encore. » ajouta Botan presque à bout de souffle.

Il était difficile de dire si cela était dû au souvenir du spectacle, à la présence du prince à ses côtés ou tout simplement à son corset trop serré. Bien que toujours aussi ravissante, elle avait encore pris du poids et devait se gainer plus que jamais.

« Oui, c'est si romanesque ! Reprit Yuu avec une voix de crécelle. Mais je ne doute pas que cela soit sans commune mesure avec la prestance que vous pouvez avoir sur un véritable champ de bataille. Ça doit être si excitant. » Elle ne pouvait contenir l'éclair de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Mais Neji lui répondit d'un regard dur, mal contenu.

« Il n'y a rien que romanesque ou d'artistique sur un champ de bataille, et rien qu'une dame telle que vous ne devrait trouver « excitant ».

Il se désintéressa de ces « trop sottes » demoiselles à son goût sans voir à quel point cela désappointait les malheureuses. Il leur avait déjà assez sacrifié du temps par simple exigence de politesse, et préféra reprendre sa conversation avec sa cousine. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait la monopoliser trop longtemps, nombreux étant ceux qui attendaient pour lui parler. Hinata grimaçait plus qu'elle ne souriait, visiblement gênée par l'attitude de ses suivantes à l'égard de Neji.

Mais il la rassura d'un regard. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler.

« Je crois savoir que le roi Hiashi est lui aussi satisfait. » dit-il alors d'une voix au timbre doux.

« Oui. » Hinata souriait à nouveau modestement mais le jeune prince pouvait voir ses joues se colorer d'une jolie teinte rosée et son regard de perle s'illuminer d'une lumière nouvelle.

« S'il n'était pas convaincu initialement par ce projet, il est à présent ravi de voir le succès qu'il rencontre. Tous ne parlent plus que de la maison Hyûga. »

Hinata baissa les yeux et commença à se tordre les mains avant d'ajouter dans un murmure.

« Père m'a même félicitée. »

Un doux sourire naquit à la commissure des lèvres de Neji. Le roi Hiashi n'avait jamais été tendre avec Hinata. Il jugeait son héritière trop faible, sans éclat, lui préférant, il ne s'en cachait pas, sa fille cadette plus prometteuse. Rude avec son aînée, il critiquait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses actions. Cette dureté à l'égard de la jeune fille n'avait fait qu'accentuer au fil des années sa timidité naturelle et son manque de confiance en soi jusqu'à les transformer en véritables entraves, en frein à toute initiative doublé d'une peur de décevoir.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui ces simples paroles, venant d'un homme qui adressait bien plus de reproches que de compliments, avaient un tel poids.

Ce soir, bien que cela eut été une œuvre collective initiée par Tenten et que Hinata en eut parfaitement conscience, pour la première fois de sa jeune existence elle était parvenue à rendre son père fier d'elle, elle était parvenue à faire briller le nom des Hyûga. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle en était capable.

La preuve ultime en était que son père l'avait félicitée. Elle arrivait à peine à le croire. C'était comme si elle avait passé son existence à manquer d'air et qu'enfin on lui permettait de prendre son souffle. Une simple inspiration qui était pourtant une véritable délivrance. C'était aussi d'une certaine façon une révélation.

Seule, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas grand-chose mais en groupe, ses forces étaient décuplées.

Aujourd'hui on l'avait soutenue, aidée et enfin grâce à cela elle n'avait plus été seule et elle était parvenue à faire quelque chose de bien. C'était un grand accomplissement et une grande joie pour la jeune fille. Un bonheur qui allait bien au-delà de celui, plus simple, provoqué par le spectacle. Elle reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle.

Neji le savait et il était heureux pour sa précieuse cousine. S'il y avait bien longtemps que pour sa part il ne doutait plus de ses capacités, il avait pourtant longtemps craint de ne jamais parvenir à l'extirper de la chape de plomb, du carcan dans lequel Hiashi l'intransigeant et cette Cour gangrenée l'avait enfermée. Il avait voulu l'aider mais il était lui-même prisonnier de ses propres problèmes, de sa propre solitude. Il avait échoué à son grand désarroi. Pourtant quelqu'un y était parvenu pour lui et avait pour cela toute sa gratitude Tenten. Tenten, elle, avait accompli des miracles. Douce et précieuse Tenten, comme il remerciait son maître de l'avoir mise sur sa route et sur celle d'Hinata.

« Père m'a aussi demandé de vous féliciter. » reprit Hinata en relevant son regard lunaire sur son cousin.

« Moi ? s'étonna Neji. Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Son visage trahissait sa perplexité. En effet, si toute la maisonnée de la princesse avait œuvré à cette soirée et à sa réussite, lui accaparé par d'autres dossiers avaient dû y renoncer, surveillant son évolution de loin.

« C'est à vous que l'on doit l'arrivée de Tenten à mon service. Une initiative des plus heureuses. Nous lui devons tellement, notamment pour cette réussite. Père estime que vous avez su dénicher un talent qui apporte une véritable plus-value à notre maison et c'est pour cela qu'il vous en félicite. »

« Hum, ricana ironiquement Neji. C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne mérite pas ces félicitations. Je n'avais jamais rencontré ne serait-ce qu'une fois Tenten lorsque je l'ai faite placer à votre service. J'ai pris cette initiative par recommandation, pour rendre service à maître Yasutsuna, en espérant qu'elle puisse vous servir convenablement et qu'elle aurait hérité d'au moins quelques unes des qualités de son père. »

« Et ce fut un pari réussi. » Hinata prit les mains du prince et les serra avec force dans les siennes.

« Moi-même je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour l'avoir placée à mon service. Elle m'a tant apporté. Vous m'avez offert là une véritable amie. » Elle sourit gentiment à son cousin en relâchant ses mains. Neji lui répondit d'un hochement du chef.

« En parlant de Tenten, je m'étonne de ne pas la voir à vos côtés. Où est-elle ? J'aimerais à mon tour la féliciter pour tout ceci. » Il faisait mine de s'être rendu compte de l'absence de la jeune fille juste à l'instant mais en réalité, il avait fait ce constat dès son arrivée auprès de sa cousine. Il avait même balayé du regard la grande salle de réception dans l'espoir de la localiser mais en vain.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il l'avait entraperçue s'assaillant aux côtés de Hinata peu avant le début du spectacle en début de soirée. À ce moment là, pour son plus grand plaisir, leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines. Il resongea le temps d'une fugace pensée à cet échange qui avait provoqué un étrange trouble en lui. Puis il se refocalisa sur son premier questionnement. Où était Tenten ? Selon toute vraisemblance elle aurait du se trouver aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Elle avait dû être sollicitée ailleurs par d'autres convives. Après tout, Hinata n'avait jamais caché la part prépondérante qu'avait prise Tenten dans l'organisation de cette réception. Nul doute qu'ils étaient nombreux à vouloir l'approcher suite à cela.

Mais de son côté, Hinata sembla assez embarrassée par la question ce qui éveilla l'intérêt de Neji.

« Elle… commença-t-elle timidement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et a préféré se retirer après le spectacle. »

Neji écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de froncer les sourcils dans une expression entre l'inquiétude et la contrariété.

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien ? » répéta-t-il.

Dans sa tête ses idées se bousculèrent à vive allure.

Pour qu'elle s'absente ainsi d'une fête aussi importante pour Hinata mais aussi pour elle, c'est que son état devait être préoccupant.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, lorsqu'il avait entrevue avant le spectacle, il était vrai qu'il l'avait trouvée fatiguée et amaigrie. Et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était devenue soudain pâle, comme si elle s'était d'un seul coup sentie mal. Il avait même hésité à quitter son siège pour aller la rejoindre, mais les convives avaient tous pris place et les trois coups de début du spectacle n'avait pas tardé à retentir.

Pris à son tour par la magie de l'œuvre se jouant sous ses yeux, il avait finalement balayé ses inquiétudes, mettant sa pâleur sur le compte de la fatigue des préparatifs ou sur un excès de poudre de riz. Mais de toute évidence c'était bien plus grave. Il fallait qu'il s'en assure.

« Est-elle malade ? Dois-je faire envoyer un médecin auprès d'elle ? » Si sa voix conservait un timbre neutre et posé, le débit plus rapide de ses mots trahissait une certaine inquiétude ou au moins un intérêt certain pour la santé de la suivante.

Hinata baissa le regard en secouant négativement la tête. Si elle aussi se faisait du souci pour Tenten et qu'elle avait été surprise de son départ précipité, elle était sûre au fond d'elle que la santé de sa dame de compagnie n'était pas en cause.

« J'ignore ce qu'elle a vraiment, mais je gage que ce n'est là que de la fatigue accumulée. Vous savez, elle a beaucoup œuvré pour que cette réception soit un succès. Avec la pression qui retombe c'est une réaction bien naturelle. » La voix douce de la princesse se voulait rassurante quant à l'état de santé de Tenten.

Pourtant cette réponse ne satisfit pas Neji. Il savait que Tenten était résistante au mal. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à se plaindre, ni même à déserter son poste pour peu. Même fatiguée, même malade elle assurait toujours ses fonctions. La voir quitter cette fête sitôt le spectacle fini et alors même qu'elle en était l'instigatrice de l'ombre ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, ça n'avait rien d'anodin.

Il ne doutait pas que son mal aille bien au-delà d'une simple fatigue, sinon jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait quitté cette assemblée.

« Certes, mais peut-être faudrait-il que quelqu'un s'en assure toute de même. Vous et vos dames ne pouvez pas vous absenter. Je vais passer lui rendre visite. Est-elle retournée dans ses appartements au Clos aux Paulownias ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à tirer cette histoire au clair. Après tout, vis-à-vis de maître Yasutsuna il se le devait. Tenten était sous sa responsabilité.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment. » insista étrangement Hinata le regard toujours baissé. Son embarras semblait encore avoir augmenté. Elle commençait même à se tordre les mains, attitude qui rendait fou le roi Hiashi et qu'il lui interdisait, en vain, en public. Et pour une fois, elle agaça aussi vaguement Neji.

Le prince des Hyûga posa des prunelles sceptiques sur sa cousine. Que lui cachait-elle ? Pourquoi cet embarras ? Pourquoi ses évitements ? Pourquoi tout simplement ne pas vouloir lui laisser voir sa suivante et s'assurer de sa santé ?

Il était pourtant sûr, qu'au fond, Hinata aussi se faisait du souci. Elle ne pouvait lui cacher son inquiétude malgré ses paroles rassurantes.

Mais en réalité, Hinata elle-même n'aurait su répondre aux questions de Neji. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne laissait pas son cousin aller vérifier l'état de santé de sa dame d'atour. Pourtant cela l'aurait rassurée, car elle avait toute confiance en lui et en son jugement. D'autant que son inquiétude pour sa suivante et amie, même si elle la cachait, était non feinte et remontait à un certain temps déjà.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais Tenten était différente depuis le jour de son retour à la Cour. Elle s'était même demandé ce jour là si elle n'avait pas pleuré. Hinata n'avait pas osé l'interroger sur la raison de ce changement, mais elle n'était pas dupe, Tenten lui cachait quelque chose, une blessure, une plaie encore à vif.

Elle voyait bien qu'elle avait cherché à le dissimuler à tous en se perdant dans un travail acharné, comme pour oublier. Alors oui, elle aurait sincèrement voulu que Neji aille la voir et qu'il tire cette affaire au clair, mais son instinct, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

C'était à elle de comprendre, à elle de l'aider comme elle l'aidait.

C'est pour cela qu'en dépit de ses préoccupations elle décidait de se montrer dans un premier temps patiente. Tenten, pour le moment, ne voulait pas se confier et préférait la solitude. Alors Hinata, pour le moment, choisissait de respecter ce choix. Elle lui devait bien ça.

C'est alors qu'Hinata sentit un regard en provenance de l'autre bout de la salle de réception peser sur elle avec lourdeur, presque avec de l'hostilité. Elle frissonna.

Intriguée elle releva subrepticement ses prunelles de perle. À un peu plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, à demie tapie dans la pénombre, près d'une lourde tenture de taffetas cramoisi, Dame Utatane, droite comme la justice, posait sur elle son regard noir avec une insistance appuyée.

Si la duègne avait pour habitude de surveiller les jeunes filles du gynécée lors des réceptions officielles pour veiller à leur vertu, elle semblait là bien au-delà de son rôle. Hinata sentait émaner d'elle de l'animosité, de la haine même peut-être, et du mépris. De toute évidence elle la sondait elle et ses dames comme si elle guettait le moindre faux pas qui pourrait lui permettre de les réprimander, voire de les perdre.

Pourquoi ? Depuis un certain temps déjà la duchesse, qui ne lui avait jamais été amicale, semblait avoir pris la maisonnée d'Hinata en grippe. Les frasques de Yuu qui aimait un peu trop la compagnie des jeunes hommes n'y étaient peut-être pas étrangères, mais rien qui toutefois put entièrement justifier ce mépris dont elle épargnait par exemple la maisonnée de la Yamanaka. L'héritière des Hyûga vit alors le regard de la duègne s'attarder avec insistance sur le groupe de ses dames de compagnie. Avait-elle remarqué l'absence de Tenten ? Y trouverait-elle à redire ? Hinata refit glisser son regard vers le sol en signe de réflexion.

C'est alors qu'une pensée la traversa soudain. Si elle laissait son cousin aller prendre des nouvelles de Tenten en pleine réception et surtout en pleine nuit, la duchesse Utatane n'y verrait-elle pas une dépravation et une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs ?

Il parut alors évident à Hinata qu'elle y trouverait à redire quelque fut l'intention première de cet acte. Et l'avis de la vieille femme avait un poids réel. Beaucoup, quand elle s'en prenait à une jeune fille sur sa tenue, jugeaient qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. Les gens ne se mettraient-ils pas à jacasser ou à médire ? Bien qu'elle sache les intentions de son cousin honnêtes et pures, elle avait gagné en maturité dans ce milieu hostile qu'était la Cour. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que tout acte était toujours commenté, décortiqué, surtout s'il y avait matière à diffamer. Neji, d'un naturel prudent sur ce genre de question semblait pour une fois avoir oublié cette retenue.

Cela apparut comme une raison supplémentaire pour décourager le prince d'aller au chevet de sa suivante.

Elle releva à nouveau les yeux vers dame Utatane mais cette dernière avait disparu. Hinata se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise comme si quelque chose se tramait à son insu sans qu'elle n'ait de prise sur les événements.

De son côté, Neji n'avait rien vu de ce jeu de regard, trop accaparé par le problème « Tenten ». Il demeurait indécis.

Que devait-il faire ? À présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que la « fatigue » de Tenten était plus ancienne. Qu'elle datait d'avant cette soirée, d'avant le travail d'organisation de cette réception. Ne datait-elle pas finalement de son retour à la Cour ? Ou plutôt juste après, car quand il l'avait croisée par hasard au moment de son arrivée au gynécée elle semblait égale à elle-même, en pleine forme.

Non c'était juste après ça que son attitude avait changé, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Mais quand et comment il ne pouvait le dire car il n'avait hélas quasiment pas eu la chance de la voir au cours du mois passé.

À chaque fois qu'il était venu prendre le thé chez Hinata, Tenten était soit absente en raison des préparatifs, soit elle s'échappait très vite prétextant tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait même eu la désagréable impression qu'elle fuyait son regard, détournant sans cesse ses prunelles d'airain de sa personne.

Il avait même fini par se demander s'il ne l'avait pas contrariée de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais peut-être que finalement cela était dû à un mal plus profond, à une maladie. Alors cette façon d'agir ne serait plus si étonnante venant de Tenten. Elle aurait très bien pu se montrer distante, se perdre dans le travail pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage sur son état de santé et sur le mal qui la ronge.

Cette idée commençait à faire son bonhomme de chemin dans sa psyché lorsqu'une fois encore la douce voix de Hinata le tira de sa réflexion.

« S'il vous plaît, grand-frère Neji. » implora Hinata.

« Bien, je n'insiste pas, admit le prince sans pour autant comprendre. C'est votre soirée et votre suivante. Je vous fais confiance, mais tenez moi au courant si la « fatigue » de la fille de mon maître persiste. »

« Merci » répondit Hinata tout en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle se demandait pourtant si elle était en train de prendre la bonne décision.

« Bon t'as bientôt fini, Neji, y en a qui attendent de pouvoir saluer Hinata. » beugla soudain une voix forte et jeune.

Hinata hoqueta et rougit comme une pivoine.

« Prin… prince Naruto. » bégaya-t-elle.

Neji se retourna vers l'importun, relevant un sourcil méprisant.

« N'as-tu aucun respect, aucun savoir-vivre. Naruto, tu es à une réception mondaine, pas à une foire. Pour une fois plie-toi à l'étiquette et cesse de braire comme un âne. »

« Ben quoi ? répondit innocemment l'héritier de Uzumaki. Je suis parfaitement dans le thème de la soirée « les arts populaire ». Pas vrai, Hinata ? dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil complice. » Et avec un grand sourire plein de cette candeur enfantine qui le caractérisait il ajouta.

« En tout cas toi, tu es bien dans le thème, cette robe te va très bien, tu es très jolie. »

A cette dernière remarque la princesse rougit de plus belle et manqua tomber en pâmoison.

Neji fronça les sourcils face à l'émoi de sa cousine et il fit glisser lentement son regard d'elle à cet imbécile d'Uzumaki. Il sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, pinça ses lèvres, et finalement se ravisa.

Il soupira ostensiblement, puis se retournant vers sa cousine il dit :

« Bien, je vous laisse. S'il vous importune faites le moi savoir. »

Tout à son trouble Hinata ahana un vague « Oui, merci » en regardant ses pieds avec une étrange application alors que Naruto, révolté, braillait. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je l'importune ? Tu n'es qu'un vieil acariâtre ! Heureusement que Hinata, elle, est gentille. »

Cette fois Hinata sembla véritablement défaillir et ses dames de compagnie durent la retenir par le bras sous l'air surpris du Prince d'Uzu.

-.-.-

Accoudée à sa fenêtre, plongée dans la quasi-pénombre, Tenten admirait dans le lointain la haute silhouette du Palais de l'Éternel Printemps duquel émanaient les lumières diffuses de la fête qui s'y déroulait, l'auréolant d'un halo jaune-orangé.

La brise nocturne encore fraîche en cette saison lui portait en écho les sons tamisés d'un orchestre et les chuchotements animés des conversations.

Elle soupira et son regard retomba sur les plis si complexes de la jupe qu'elle avait revêtue pour l'occasion. Frôlant la soie douce de son index, elle en admira plusieurs longues secondes le somptueux dégradé de couleurs allant de diverses nuances de bruns au rouge, en finissant sur un galon noir constellé de blanc qui rendait l'ensemble aussi admirable que le plumage d'un faisan vénéré.

Par dessus, les longues franges brodées de sa ceinture apportaient à l'ensemble un supplément de poésie.

Une robe bien trop belle pour elle. D'un geste las elle se redressa et s'approcha de sa coiffeuse. Avec une précaution extrême elle retira le lourd collier d'argent qui ornait son cou ainsi que la volumineuse couronne du même métal qui ceignait sa tête.

L'argent finement ciselé semblait chanter de sa cristalline voix métallique à chacun de ses mouvements.

Une fois posé sur la table, elle put détailler avec plus de soin le travail du métal – qui était en temps normal l'une de ses passions – et admirer la finesse des fleurs d'argent ouvragées par un maître joaillier. Pourtant elle se désintéressa bien vite de ce chef-d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie.

Elle se sentait vidée, sans force, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait l'impression que toute envie, et peut-être vie même, avait quitté son corps pour ne laisser d'elle qu'une coquille vide. Une eau stagnante dépourvue de trouble, sans sentiments et sans larmes même.

Après avoir pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Neji un mois plus tôt, elle avait cherché désespérément une échappatoire. Elle l'avait bien vite trouvée dans sa volonté de faire découvrir à Hinata les spectacles de saltimbanques. Elle s'y était finalement si bien employée que la chose avait fini par prendre des proportions inattendues dépassant son souhait initial. Tout s'était emballé et contre toute attente elle en avait été soulagée, voire heureuse. Elle avait été dès lors bien trop occupée, en journée tout du moins, pour que son esprit ne vagabonde ailleurs.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, cette simple idée de spectacle de cirque qui devait émerveiller Hinata s'était muée peu-à-peu en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus satisfaisant. Car pour la première fois l'héritière des Hyûga en dépit de son caractère timide était parvenue à se dépasser. Elle s'était investie pleinement dans le projet et avait pu pour la première fois de sa vie en voir avec satisfaction le résultat. Calmement, sereinement même et à son rythme, Hinata était parvenue à abattre un des murs qui l'emprisonnait. Tenten avait été fière de pouvoir assister à cette petite transformation, certes subtile mais si importante. Elle était fière d'avoir partagé cette expérience avec sa maîtresse et fière ce soir d'avoir assisté à ce premier triomphe.

Et puis son désir premier avait aussi été satisfait. Hinata avait aimé le cirque, elle s'était émerveillée, elle avait souri sincèrement. Elle s'était illuminée, elle était dans la lumière ainsi que la destinait son prénom.

Alors oui, pour toutes ces raisons Tenten avait été heureuse.

Et puis soudain au détour d'une allée juste avant le début du spectacle son regard avait croisé celui de Neji et la réalité lui était revenue en pleine face, soufflant sur les mensonges qu'elle se racontait à elle-même.

Elle l'avait vu et une seule certitude s'était imposée à elle, elle l'aimait.

Son cœur s'était emballé, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, son sang avait quitté son visage et sa bouche était devenue pâteuse. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, non elle le feignait. La vérité c'est que même en se perdant dans le travail elle n'était pas parvenu à l'oublier. Voilà des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus d'appétit et ne picorait que pour donner le change face à Hinata et à ses dames de compagnie, des semaines qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit. L'image du prince et le dilemme qu'il représentait s'insinuait toujours plus dans ses pensées, la torturant sans fin jusqu'à l'insomnie. Et quand enfin au bord de l'épuisement elle sombrait dans le sommeil, d'étranges cauchemars l'assaillaient. La vérité, c'est que le mal qui la touchait était bien plus profond que ce qu'elle avait initialement cru. Ce simple échange éphémère de regards lui avait fait comprendre que si le prince était bien l'origine du mal qui la rongeait, il en était aussi hélas le seul remède.

Prisonnière du regard de Neji elle avait soudain eu soif, faim de lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir la soulager, mais cette simple idée était une offense, un blasphème qui pouvait la frapper d'anathème à tout moment. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces récits mythologiques décrivant les supplices infligés à ceux qui offensèrent les dieux. Torturés par une soif et une faim inextinguible et condamnés à voir sous leurs yeux des mets inaccessibles.

Quelle offense avait-elle commise, elle, pour subir un tel tourment ?

Celui de se croire insensible à l'Amour ? Supérieure à lui ? Si tel était le cas il se vengeait à présent de façon bien cruelle.

Et le pire, c'est qu'alors qu'elle avait cru pouvoir étouffer son amour en en dissimulant les braises sous la cendre, elle n'avait fait que l'alimenter et lui apporter de la vigueur. La preuve en était que ce soir le foyer de son être s'était embrasé d'une passion renouvelée à la simple vue des prunelles de neige du prince.

Dès lors elle n'avait pu savourer davantage le spectacle qu'elle avait contribué à mettre en place, ni véritablement se réjouir de la joie qu'il avait procuré à Hinata, à ses suivantes, à toute l'assistance.

Non, aveugle à ce succès, tout son être s'était focalisé sur Neji assis quelques sièges plus loin. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque atome le ressentait, l'appréhendait avec une hypersensibilité.

Alors une fois encore il lui avait fallu fuir et cet ultime effort l'avait laissée sans force.

Elle tourna son regard vers son lit. Elle ne se sentait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'y allonger et tenter de plonger dans un sommeil libérateur.

Alors qu'elle demeurait immobile, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il était encore relativement tôt, le feu d'artifice final n'avait pas encore été tiré. Elle ne pouvait donc pas envisager qu'il puisse s'agir de la princesse Hinata ou d'une des dames de compagnie venues s'enquérir de sa santé. Son absence à elle était déjà inamissible, alors il était peu probable qu'une autre jeune fille de la maisonnée ait pu s'éclipser. Non, ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Un domestique, peut-être ?

Mais ils avaient tous été réquisitionnés pour la fête et ils devaient être à pied d'œuvre en ce moment.

On frappa à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Tenten se redressa et d'une voix contenue elle annonça « Oui, entrez ! »

La porte s'entrebâillât et la jeune fille se figea soudain, pâle comme la mort. Dans l'embrasure se dessinait l'austère et voûtée silhouette de Dame Utatane.

« Votre Grâce. » fit Tenten d'une voix blanche.

La vieille duègne n'attendit pas un signe de la part de la suivante et pénétra dans la chambre.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez souffrante. » commença-t-elle d'un ton abrupt et l'œil inquisiteur.

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien, je le confesse. Votre Grâce, je vous demande pardon. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû quitter ainsi mon poste mais... »

Utatane l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« Ce n'est rien et je ne suis pas là pour ça. » dit-elle sèchement.

Tenten fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant une angoisse se former comme une boule au fond de son estomac. Face à cette examinatrice de conscience elle se sentait étrangement coupable.

La vieille femme jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce en examinant chaque détail avant d'aviser un siège. Sans demander la moindre autorisation elle s'installa puis, d'un nouveau signe de la main, elle indiqua à Tenten la chaise face à elle, lui donnant l'ordre silencieux de s'asseoir.

La jeune fille était nerveuse. Elle déglutit discrètement pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, puis elle força mentalement son corps à se mouvoir et à prendre place face à la duègne.

Cette femme la déshabillait du regard, la jaugeait. Elle pouvait parfaitement le sentir. Si en temps normal cela l'indifférait, aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Elle était différente et la duchesse était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait au courant de cela. Pas tant qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, pas tant que cette femme pouvait lui reprocher et la pénaliser pour ça. Elle se redressa un peu, il ne fallait pas laisser voir ses faiblesses en dépit de sa fatigue où elle se ferait un plaisir de la détruire.

« Vous souvenez-vous, Tenten, de la première conversation que nous avons eu ensemble ? »

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi par son prénom sans même usé avant du titre « Mademoiselle » était de la part de Utatane, la suivante le savait parfaitement, une façon de la rabaisser, de lui rappeler son statut de roturière. Seul les gens de peu n'ont qu'un prénom.

Pourtant Tenten fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

« Oui, Votre Grâce, parfaitement. Ce jour là vous m'avez conseillé de toujours œuvrer à faire briller plus haut le nom de la famille que je sers, les Hyûga, avec loyauté et respect sans jamais me montrer arrogante, frondeuse ou désobéissante. Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venue me voir, Votre Grâce ? » Demanda la fille du maître d'arme en tentant d'orienter la conversation. Il ne fallait pas laisser les rênes à Dame Utatane sinon elle prendrait l'ascendant.

« Je reconnais m'être montrée désobéissante en contournant votre interdiction de faire assister à un spectacle de saltimbanques cette maisonnée. Je suis dans cette histoire la seule fautive, la princesse et les autres suivantes n'y sont pour rien. Je reconnais entièrement mes torts et en accepte les conséquences. » dit-elle en plantant son fier regard d'airain dans celui plus sombre de la duègne. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu se montrer humble et s'incliner, mais si la duchesse prenait la mouche face à son attitude frondeuse elle n'orienterait pas, du moins l'espérait-elle, la conversation vers des pentes plus glissantes et des sujets que Tenten ne voulait pas aborder.

Mais contre toute attente la vieille chaperon ne tiqua pas et eut même un petit rictus courtois.

« Force est de constater que vous avez contourné mon interdiction avec brio, en respectant mon premier enseignement, celui de faire briller la maison royale que vous servez. Vous avez même obtenu dans votre entreprise le soutien de l'Empereur en personne. À partir de là nous savons toutes deux que même si j'avais jugé votre attitude comme effrontée, je n'aurais jamais pu vous châtier pour cela. Mais pour dire la vérité, cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Ne me pensez pas plus méchante que je ne le suis. »

« Je ne... » voulut se justifier Tenten, mais elle fut une fois de plus coupée par l'index fièrement levé de la duchesse.

« La vérité est que dès que je vous ai rencontrée, j'ai compris que vous étiez une jeune fille intelligente en dépit de vos origines modestes. Vous êtes plus avisée et plus responsable que la plupart des jeunes nobles dames sans cervelle qui peuplent ce gynécée. Ici, grandes dames et suivantes ne pensent qu'à babiller, commérer et cancaner, alors que vous vous agissez. Ce sont d'indéniables qualités. Le succès de l'hanami de la princesse Hinata, ce soir, le prouve. Vous avez la tête sur les épaules. C'est ce qui fait votre force et en tant que responsable de ce gynécée, garante de la moralité mais aussi de la grandeur future des princesses sous ma garde, je ne peux qu'encourager ce genre de caractère. Vous êtes, plus qu'aucune autre des suivantes formant sa suite, un atout pour une jeune demoiselle comme la princesse Hinata qui manque cruellement des qualités qu'exige son titre d'héritière. »

Sans tenir compte des compliments que lui adressait la gardienne du pavillon de l'Est, le regard de Tenten se fit dur et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer de façon vindicative à l'attaque proférée à l'encontre de sa maîtresse. Si dame Utatane vit parfaitement la désapprobation dans le regard châtain de la dame d'atour, elle ne releva pas et surtout elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir. C'était déjà un grand honneur qu'elle lui faisait de reconnaître ses talents à elle, la roturière qui n'avait normalement pas sa place à une charge aussi haute au sein de la Cour. Elle n'allait pas en plus se justifier de ces attaques à l'encontre de cette bonne à rien de Hyûga.

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous restiez le plus longtemps possible à son service. Alors je vous repose ma question, vous souvenez-vous de notre première conversation ? »

La tournure de phrase « j'aimerais que vous restiez » fit tiquer Tenten dont la colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle sentit une suée froide perler le long de son épiderme. Elle était soudain prise au piège, pourtant, elle répondit.

« Oui. »

« Même du passage sur les affres de l'amour ? »

Ainsi elle savait, elle avait compris. Tenten avait l'impression d'être face à son bourreau. Déglutissant, elle se força à nouveau à répondre de façon intelligible.

« Oui. »

La duchesse sourit. Un sourire sans gentillesse ni compassion. Non un sourire mesquin qui semblait d'avance se satisfaire de ce qu'il parviendrait à soutirer. Un sourire qui semblait sous-entendre un « Je le savais » ou un « on ne peut rien attendre des gens de la plèbe ».

« L'Amour est le plus grand danger de cette Cour pour une jeune fille. Je m'évertue à le répéter mais nul jamais ne me prend au sérieux. »

C'était faux. Tenten la prenait très au sérieux. L'Amour était effectivement un grand danger, il détruisait le cœur et rongeait le corps comme un mal insidieux. Il changeait même le caractère, vous faisant passer du rire aux larmes, de la mélancolie à la joie, de la vie à la mort.

Et si seulement il ne faisait que détruire l'être, mais non ! Dans cette Cour impériale où l'amour n'avait pas sa place pour les jeunes filles, où la vertu et l'obéissance seules étaient les gageurs d'un mariage réussi et d'un lignage préservé, ce sentiment fou pouvait à lui seul détruire une solide réputation, anéantir tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent et peut-être même balayer avec elle sa famille toute entière.

À présent, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, sans un mot mais le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune suivante attendait la sentence de la maîtresse du gynécée. Allait-elle devenir sa tortionnaire, tout ça pour avoir eu l'impudence de tomber amoureuse ? Pour avoir regardé un homme ? Et était-ce vraiment un crime ? Souvent les pensées contradictoires de Tenten lui soufflaient avec malice que non et que rien n'était plus grand, plus beau que d'aimer cet homme.

De son côté, dame Utatane n'avait rien, juste une intuition, que pour ses plans futurs elle espérait bonne, dû à des années d'expérience que l'absence à la fête de la suivante avait éveillé. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point elle avait raison, jusqu'à quel point la jeune fille était ou non compromise, à quel point elle pourrait en tirer parti. Simple émoi ou amour consommé ?

La duchesse se taisait et observait le visage hâve de Tenten. Elle y cherchait la preuve d'une faute, le moindre indice fugace. Mais la fille du maître d'arme demeurait illisible, étrangement neutre en dépit de son teint pâle et de son trouble intérieur. La lassitude et la fatigue l'aidaient sans doute dans ce mystérieux flegme.

« On ne me prend au sérieux que quand il est trop tard, finit par conclure dame Utatane en tournant la tête pour observer la chambre. Puis semblant changer de sujet elle enchaîna avec :

Le prince Neji est bel homme et d'un noble caractère. » elle avait une voix pernicieuse.

Si amour il y avait, il y avait fort à parier que le prince, bien trop présent au gynécée pour le bien des demoiselles qui y logeaient, était l'objet de ce sentiment. Elle ne le supportait guère, mais son statut de prince l'empêchait de pouvoir le chasser. Quelle absurdité, quand elle y songeait, d'accorder un tel pouvoir à un garçon qui appartenait à la Bunke et qui de fait n'aurait jamais dû mériter un titre princier. Les Hyûga, pourtant l'une des plus nobles et anciennes familles royales de cet empire montraient là, de son point de vue, des signes évidents de décadence. Quel avenir pour cette famille, entre l'incapable princesse héritière Hinata et le prince bâtard de la Bunke Neji, qui ne parvenait à conserver sa gloire que grâce à l'entremise d'une vulgaire roturière ?

Un avenir bien sombre sans doute qu'elle appelait de ses vœux.

« Ce sont des qualités qu'on lui attribue généralement, oui. » admit Tenten sans laisser deviner si elle partageait ou non cet avis.

« Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? » insista la duègne.

« J'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir converser à plusieurs reprises avec son Altesse qui est le cousin de ma maîtresse mais aussi celui qui m'a placée à son service, et je puis attester que ces affirmations ne sont point mensongères. »

« Des qualités indéniables qui font les grands princes mais qui constituent un vrai danger tant elles contribuent à ravir le cœur des jeunes filles de votre âge. C'est un vrai fléau même. Pensent-elles que je ne les vois pas trépigner et s'avilir dans d'insidieuses manœuvres de séduction alors qu'elles devraient se faire un devoir de préserver leur innocence pour l'époux que leurs parents leur choisiront ? Dit sèchement la duchesse avant d'ajouter :

C'est une chance que le prince soit un gentilhomme élevé dans le respect des dames de cette Cour et qu'il ne cherche en aucune manière à les compromettre. Sinon bien des jeunes filles de ce gynécée seraient depuis longtemps perdues. » La duègne eut un regard insidieux.

« Votre Grâce, la coupa Tenten, où souhaitez-vous en venir exactement ? Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse mais je suis éreintée et souhaiterais me reposer, aussi je vous saurai gré d'en venir au fait. »

Que cherchait Utatane au final, à la confondre elle et ses coupables inclinations, à la percer à jour ou tout simplement à la pousser à la délation concernant le cas d'une de ses camarades ? Même si elle avait d'abord eu peur des conséquences de cette visite privée de la duègne, le naturel combatif de Tenten avait repris le dessus. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer éternellement au chat et à la souris avec le chaperon, ni de lui dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait la compromettre elle, ou une de ses amies. Pour Utatane le devoir primait sur les sentiments, soit, mais pour Tenten la fidélité à ses amies primait sur les règles auliques. D'autant que la façon dont l'aînée menait la conversation en tournant autour du pot pour mieux la piéger avait quelque chose de malsain. Si elle s'amusait de cette lente torture mentale, Tenten elle, n'était pas d'humeur et ne parvenait plus à se conformer au moule de la parfaite petite suivante.

Que la duègne lui expose ses griefs une fois pour toute, qu'elle rende sa sentence mais qu'elle en finisse !

La duchesse Utatane claqua la langue avec mépris. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi, cette roturière, alors qu'elle était une noble dame et sa supérieure ? Alors qu'elle lui faisait la grâce de la remettre sur le droit chemin en toute discrétion pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas dans la Cour toute entière, et ce, avant que cette petite gueuse n'emprunte la voie de la perdition ?

Les deux femmes étaient si tendues, si à l'affût des réactions de l'autre, qu'aucune ne sursauta, ou n'esquissa le moindre mouvement lorsque soudain à l'extérieur un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre. La première fusée du feu d'artifice qui concluait l'hanami de Hinata venait de s'élever dans le ciel.

Koharu Utatane se pinça les lèvres et reprit la parole d'une voix forte qui couvrait le vacarme des explosions.

« Très bien. Je crois, jeune fille, que contrairement à ce que vous affirmez, vous avez oublié la conversation que nous avons eue lors de notre première rencontre. Je crois que vous êtes amoureuse. Je crois même que l'objet de cet amour n'est autre que le prince Neji. Mais tant que je serai la duègne de ce gynécée je ne permettrais pas à une jeune fille telle que vous de se fourvoyer. Aussi si je suis venue vous voir ce soir, quittant pour l'occasion la fête plus tôt que prévu, c'est pour savoir si mon instinct disait juste. Je veux savoir si vous constituez un danger pour la famille royale de Hyûga et pour son honneur. »

Le son des feux explosant en rafale résonnait dans la chambre sombre qui s'éclairait par intermittence.

Tenten ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils qui lui donna une expression de souffrance.

Est-ce parce qu'elle crut alors avoir atteint son but ou par compassion mais étrangement, cela radoucit la duègne.

« Je sais que vous me voyez comme un monstre, mais je ne suis là que pour vous protéger de vous-même. J'ai été jeune moi aussi, je sais que parfois cœur et raison ne concordent pas. Et à vrai dire cela serait sans importance si les sentiments qui nous transportent pouvaient demeurer purs, platoniques et désintéressés. Le problème est que plus l'interdit est grand et plus la flamme est forte. L'envie devient alors impérieuse. Alors avouez-moi tout. Avouez et je pourrais vous aider. Je sais que vous avez la tête sur les épaules et que face à de tels sentiments, vous avez à cœur de faire le nécessaire. Je serai votre garde-fou car quoiqu'il arrive je vous observe. »

Utatane avait changé de stratégie et de ton. Elle n'était plus la méchante duègne mais la gardienne compatissante des bonnes mœurs.

Pourtant sa dernière phrase sonna faux aux oreilles de la suivante, comme un piège, pire elle sonna comme une sentence et le bruit de la vive explosion qui la ponctua renforça cette impression.

Tenten baissa les yeux avant de les relever plein de fièvre, illuminés par le feu d'artifice extérieur, et de les planter dans ceux ternes d'Utatane.

« Je suis ici pour servir la princesse Hinata Hyûga. La grandeur et la pérennité de sa maison sont mon seul objectif. »

Bien loin d'avouer une quelconque faiblesse, une quelconque inclination, Tenten avait ressorti tel quel, mot pour mot, la réponse qu'elle avait jadis fourni à la duchesse Koharu Utatane lorsque cette dernière l'avait mise en garde sur les affres de l'amour et sur leurs terribles répercutions. En faisant cela, non seulement elle prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de leur conversation d'alors, mais elle réaffirmait son engagement envers les Hyûga balayant les attaques à peine voilées de la duègne.

La duchesse grinça des dents. Si Tenten n'avait rien nié, elle n'avait rien avoué non plus. Elle avait même pris de la hauteur rendant ridicule toute l'intervention de la vieille femme. C'est avec amertume que pour l'heure cette dernière dut renoncer.

« Parfait. » répondit comme ce jour là la duègne.

Dehors des bruits d'applaudissements et des cris de joie ponctuèrent cette dernière phrase.

Elle se leva et regarda à nouveau Tenten et son visage redevenu impassible.

Elle était frustrée. Elle avait usé de la peur qu'elle inspire, de la ruse, de compassion mais elle n'avait rien obtenu au final. Pourtant, même si à la différence des autres dames de compagnie qui minaudaient auprès des garçons de leurs âges la jeune roturière avait toujours un comportement digne et parfait, Utatane ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son instinct ne la trompait pas. Et nul ne trompait la duchesse Koharu Utatane.

Mais ce qui la chagrinait plus que tout c'est qu'au-delà des sentiments de Tenten, elle en devinait aussi au prince Neji. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Le prince taciturne se montrait bien plus loquace avec cette jeune fille qu'avec nulle autre. On aurait bien sûr pu mettre ça sur le compte de son admiration pour le père de la demoiselle, sur son statut « de protecteur » envers elle. Mais il y avait anguille sous roche et autre chose qu'une estime mutuelle.

Or il fallait qu'elle le découvre avant qu'un cap ne soit franchi, il en allait de son honneur de duègne. Il fallait qu'elle fasse respecter la morale. Et même si elle avait de graves griefs envers les Hyûga qui lui faisait souhaiter leur perte, elle ne pouvait permettre qu'un scandale éclabousse cette maison. On finirait par lui reprocher. Or si le prince venait à réellement entamer une relation indigne avec cette petite roturière sans nom, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Son pouvoir était hélas bien plus limité que celui d'un prince, fusse-t-il un « sous-prince » issu de la Bunke et ne méritant pas ce titre, comme Neji.

C'est pourquoi elle aurait voulu parvenir à prendre l'ascendant sur Tenten avec cette histoire, et ainsi en faire son pion au sein de cette famille. Mais cet essai se soldait par un échec.

Aigrie, pleine de mépris, Utatane se jura de prendre les devants avant et de rester vigilante.

Tenten s'inclina face à elle et la vieille femme comprit que c'était le signal de départ. Sans un mot elle se retourna et quitta la demeure.

Dehors le bouquet final embrasait le ciel. Dedans, Tenten demeurait dans le noir. Pourquoi avoir refusé de se confier à la duègne, pourquoi avoir refusé son aide ? Tenten avait beau se fustiger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne rien regretter. Avouer ses sentiments à cette femme, c'eut été les salir, tâcher la pureté de l'amour qu'elle avait pour Neji. Oui l'aimer était mal et ça lui était interdit, jamais elle ne permettrait que cela entache le nom de Hyûga mais pour autant elle ne pouvait, et elle l'avait compris ce soir en croisant le regard de Neji, museler son cœur. Vidée, Tenten ne put retenir une larme qui mourut avec la dernière explosion du feu d'artifice.

-.-.-

Discrètement Neji quitta la fête. Il était resté jusqu'à la fin du feu d'artifice, son statut de prince de Hyûga l'y obligeant, mais à présent que le signal officiel de la fin des festivités était passé il refusait de s'attarder d'avantage. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amoureux des mondanités et, s'il se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner sa cousine à ce terrible exercice, il devait avouer que ce soir le cœur n'y était pas, n'y était plus.

L'histoire avec Tenten l'avait contrarié. Il s'était pourtant rendu, une fois n'est pas coutume, sans rechigner à cette réception et il l'avait même attendu avec une certaine impatience.

Cet hanami promettait d'être grandiose et il s'en réjouissait par avance, surtout pour sa cousine. Enfin, après tant de brimade, tant de moquerie elle allait pouvoir briller, triompher même aux yeux de la Cour toute entière mais surtout aux yeux des Hyûga que ce soir elle auréolait de gloire. Eux si peu confiant en cette future souveraine découvriraient enfin de quoi elle était capable. Neji en était heureux, il voulait assister à cette revanche sur la vie, lui qui l'appelait tant de ses vœux, pour sa cousine mais aussi pour lui.

Et puis il s'était aussi réjoui à l'idée de revoir Tenten, de pouvoir converser avec elle, de la remercier tout en constatant qu'elle avait déjà tenu l'engagement qu'elle avait pris quand il lui avait offert le peigne.

Il l'avait si peu vue depuis son retour de sa campagne militaire en dehors de ce trop fugace échange devant la porte du gynécée. Il voyait en cette soirée une occasion parfaite de rattraper le temps. Il avait même secrètement espéré qu'il la verrait coiffée du kushi qu'il lui avait offert.

Mais au final rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

« Cette fatigue » de la jolie suivante l'inquiétait mais il avait donné sa parole à sa cousine. Lui qui se réjouissait de la confiance qu'avait gagné ce soir Hinata auprès de ses paires devait lui en accorder une tout aussi solide.

Alors qu'il quittait le Palais de l'Éternel Printemps, il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lancer un regard dans le lointain en direction du Clos aux Paulownias. Alors qu'il l'observait le regard songeur, une silhouette qui se détachait faiblement dans le noir s'en extirpa, se mouvant à petits pas lents et saccadés. Neji plissa les yeux. Il avait une vue exceptionnelle qui aurait pu faire de lui un pisteur hors pair. Pourtant dans la pénombre et avec la distance il lui fallut un certain temps pour identifier la personne qui se cachait derrière cette ombre.

« Dame Utatane ! » murmura-t-il enfin.

Il eut une réaction hypodermique et frissonna. Il détestait cette vieille peau, fourbe au regard chafouin, qui par ailleurs lui rendait bien.

Même si les rares conversations qu'il avait eu avec elle depuis qu'il vivait à la Cour n'avait jamais été que de banals échanges de politesses, chaque mot de la duègne avait toujours transpiré, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'hypocrisie, l'aigreur et le dédain.

S'il n'en avait jamais eu cure, les choses avaient changé avec l'arrivée de Hinata à Konoha. La délicate demoiselle, au gynécée, était sous l'autorité directe de la duchesse et elle en avait vite fait les frais. Utatane la rabaissait en toute occasion, les dénigrant, elle et sa suite, à tout propos. Pourtant Hinata était un parangon de vertu qui avait toutes les qualités qu'Utatane attendait d'une noble jeune fille de bonne famille. Autant dire que sa façon d'agir était incompréhensible, et le pire était que la duègne s'était permise à plusieurs reprises de dresser un tableau peu élogieux de la jeune héritière à son père, le roi Hiashi.

Elle s'était aussi dans un premier temps montrée opposée à l'arrivée à la Cour d'une suivante issue de la plèbe, persiflant et accusant le prince Neji, et les Hyûga dans une plus large mesure, de chercher le déclin de la Cour impérial. Selon elle les charges de Cour incombaient à la noblesse et une roturière ne pouvait avoir droit qu'à un statut de servante, de domestique. Que la jeune fille ait une bonne éducation, qu'elle vienne d'une bonne famille bourgeoise ayant déjà ses entrées à la Cour ne la satisfaisait guère. Elle avait toujours été une ardente défenseure de la pureté du sang noble et de la préservation des élites.

Et puis comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, ce qui avait fini de transformer le désamour qu'avait Neji pour la duchesse en haine fut la découverte de son nom dans un dossier concernant la mort de son père, Hizashi Hyûga.

Un voile de mystère entourait la disparition de son paternel et le jeune prince avait toujours cherché à le percer. Si malgré ses effort il n'était jamais parvenu qu'à obtenir des bribes d'information, l'affaire étant classée secret d'état, il savait qu'un funeste secret s'y cachait. S'il ne savait pas ce que le nom de Koharu Utatane venait faire dans cette histoire, il présageait que son rôle n'y était pas positif.

Alors, qu'à présent, cette femme sorte en catimini dans la nuit de la maisonnée de sa cousine ne lui disait rien de bon. D'autant qu'à cette heure le Clos aux Paulownias devait être vide de tout habitant à l'exception de Tenten.

Il doutait fortement que la duègne ait pu lui faire une visite de courtoisie pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

Était-elle allée là-bas pour lui reprocher son absence lors de la soirée ? Ou était-ce pour autre chose ? Si Tenten avait réussi à convaincre la duègne au fil du temps par ses indéniables qualités qui la plaçait bien au dessus de la plupart des autres dames de compagnie, il se méfiait tout de même de cette vipère.

Utatane semblait avoir fait de la « torture mentale » de ses prétendues protégées un véritable loisir.

Tenten pouvait très bien être sa nouvelle proie et victime. Après tout la jolie dame d'atour était étrange depuis quelques temps. Et ce soir, autant qu'il avait pu en juger, elle était apparue amaigrie et fatiguée. Utatane y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Neji serra les poings. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait mais il se jura que s'il apprenait que cette femme nuisait à la fille de son maître comme elle le faisait avec sa cousine, cette fois il lui ferait payer.

À l'avenir il garderait un œil sur la duègne et sur Tenten.

* * *

L'entraînement matinal

Alors que les prémices de l'aube commençaient à poindre à l'horizon, une grande clameur se fit entendre. À l'extérieur ça gazouillait, babillait, piaillait, chantait, grisollait, roucoulait ou encore coucouannait. Autant de chants qui ravissaient l'oreille experte de Neji. Il avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour les oiseaux. Il enviait leur liberté et leur capacité à s'élever au dessus de la terre. Parfois, dans le calme de sa chambre, il s'imaginait être l'un d'eux. Sans entrave il survolait vallées et rivières, montagnes, plaines et mers, libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. Mais l'attraction, le poids du monde dans lequel il évoluait, les lourdeurs de cette Cour, le diktat de son rang et de sa caste le plombaient. Il s'écrasait toujours au sol, retenu dans une cage où la liberté n'était qu'une utopie.

Il inspira à plein poumons l'air frais du matin, et ferma un bref moment les yeux pour se concentrer encore un instant sur ce charmant boucan chantant qui lui parlait d'évasion.

Puis, à regret presque, il se remit en mouvement pour atteindre son but, une petite cour plus à l'Est, la bien nommée cour « Du matin calme ».

Chaque jour, avant l'aube il s'y rendait pour effectuer ses exercices matinaux. Il aimait la quiétude du lieu mais aussi le calme qu'il y régnait à cette première heure du jour. Une sérénité qui contrasterait avec le tumulte et le bruit de la journée. Car il le savait, bientôt même le chant des oiseaux serait étouffé par un brouhaha humain bien moins mélodieux à ses oreilles.

C'était là aussi l'une des raisons qui l'incitait chaque matin à se lever aux aurores.

Alors qu'il atteignait la cour, il fut surpris d'y entendre un bruit inhabituel. Des cris, ahanements et souffles résonnaient dans l'air pur du matin. Dans la pénombre encore présente il fut surpris de découvrir la silhouette d'un homme qui, comme lui, était venu en ce lieu s'adonner à quelques exercices martiaux matinaux.

En position « ma bu » (6), ou posture du cavalier, il glissa souplement en « posture du pas rasant » avant de se redresser agilement en « posture du ciseau ».

Puis reprenant sa position initiale il effectua une série de coups de poing dans le vide.

« Ping chong quan ! Shu chong quan ! Tui Zhang ! Qiang shou ! » cria l'individu d'une voix nasale forte et jeune.

Si la maîtrise du kung fu l'avait déjà aiguillé sur l'identité de l'intrus, le son de sa voix fut pour Neji une confirmation.

Il s'agissait de Rock Lee, un jeune novice qui venait d'intégrer depuis peu l'ost des Hyûga et qui avait été affecté à la troupe sous le commandement du prince Neji, en garnison à la Cour de Konoha.

L'Hyûga ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet étrange garçon. Petit baronnet sans fortune, il avait sûrement rejoint l'armée pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille.

De nature exubérante et bruyante, tout ce qui ennuyait par défaut Neji, il avait de plus un physique des plus atypiques. Ses épais cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une improbable coupe au bol et ses sourcils, tout aussi épais, ressemblaient à deux larges carrés de nori posés sur d'étranges petits yeux tout rond dont de chaque côté trois cils disgracieux soulignaient le bas de l'œil.

Et comme si ce visage peu commun ne suffisait pas à le marginaliser, il arborait chaque jour une même tenue de kung fu vert bouteille, pantalon et veste au col mao nouée à la taille par une ceinture rouge, comme si c'était l'unique vêtement de sa garde robe.

Gaffeur et maladroit, ce Rock Lee avait plus d'une fois en entraînement ou en mission éprouvé la patience de Neji. Mauvais en à peu près tout, le prince de Hyûga devait admettre qu'il avait eu à plusieurs reprises du mépris pour lui et son manque de talent. Après tout quoi de plus normal que lui, qui était généralement considéré comme un génie, ne supporta pas la médiocrité.

Pourtant la ténacité de Rock l'avait peu à peu fait changer d'avis. Ce garçon ne lâchait jamais rien. Il réessayait sans cesse. Et s'il fallait qu'il refasse cent fois un exercice pour parvenir à l'exécuter correctement ou au moins aussi bien que les autres soldats, sans jamais montrer de l'abattement ou le moindre signe de fatigue, cent fois sur le métier il remettait son ouvrage.

Cela avait fini par intriguer Neji, et peut-être même d'une certaine façon par forcer son respect.

Pourtant, force était de constater qu'au final, en dépit de ces efforts, il n'y avait qu'un seul domaine dans lequel Rock Lee se démarquait, c'était les arts martiaux et plus encore le kung fu.

Mais là encore, comme le prouvait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il n'y avait rien d'inné chez le baronnet, juste le fruit d'un entraînement acharné.

« _Et même ainsi il n'atteindra sous doute jamais mon niveau_ » songea Neji.

Il avança de quelques pas. Le bruit provoqué par ses pas feutrés attira l'attention de Rock Lee. En équilibre précaire sur une jambe, la surprise de voir son supérieur et prince finit de le déstabiliser et il tomba lourdement à la renverse dans une grande gesticulation de bras et de jambes.

Neji retint un rictus moqueur et se pencha vers lui pour lui tendre une main secourable.

« Et bien cadet Lee, on manque de vigilance ? Vous devriez être plus attentif, un soldat doit être continuellement aux aguets et sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire surprendre par l'ennemi. Et puis ça vous éviterait de pareilles déconvenues. »

Rock Lee saisit la main et se releva d'un saut pour immédiatement se placer en position de courbette.

« Oui, votre Altesse ! Je me pensais seul et était absorbé par mon entraînement mais ça reste impardonnable,-il parlait si fort que Neji avait l'impression qu'il hurlait-. Pour me punir de ce manque de maîtrise je ferais cent fois le tour de la cour en courant. » Le tout était dit avec un tel sérieux et une telle conviction que ça finissait par en paraître grotesque.

Neji quant à lui ne savait pas si cette énergie perpétuelle l'impressionnait ou le fatiguait. Ce garçon était si fantasque. En quoi, de plus, faire cent fois le tour de la cour en courant améliorerait sa vigilance, ça demeurait un mystère.

Il posa son sérieux regard de nacre sur Lee qui demeurait toujours courbé. Alors qu'il n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour ce garçon et surtout qu'il aimait le calme matinal et s'accommodait mal de compagnie en ces rares moments de tranquillité, il se surprit à proposer.

« Laissez donc ça. Que diriez-vous plutôt de vous entraîner aux arts martiaux avec moi. Un petit combat serait un bon moyen d'évaluer vos progrès. »

Bien que le prince n'aurait jamais cru la chose possible, les yeux de Lee s'arrondirent plus encore. À nouveau il se lança dans une série de courbettes comme si ce geste répétitif avait constitué en soit un exercice à part entière. Ce mouvement mécanique et saccadé lui donnait l'allure d'un clown jouant un pantomime et Neji se demanda avec une certaine lassitude ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition à un être aussi grotesque. »

« Votre Altesse, ça serait un très grand honneur ! » s'exclama Lee d'une voix hachée mais malgré tout forte et tonique.

« Parfait, alors en position. » Le jeune Hyûga n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps en bavardage dès le matin, et surtout pas avec un tel individu. Il écourta donc les politesses du baronnet en allant le premier se placer sans écouter la réponse de Lee.

Chacun des deux hommes se positionnèrent d'un côté et de l'autre de la cour, se faisant face, le soleil sur le côté, pour qu'aucun ne soit désavantagé.

Neji le premier se mit en position. Il était un expert du Jûken, un art martial propre à la famille Hyûga. Il emprunta une position basse avec la jambe droite fléchie et la gauche tendue vers l'avant. Après quelques moulinets des bras pour s'assouplir les épaules, il tendit le bras gauche vers l'avant en direction de la terre et le bras droit en arrière pointant vers le ciel. Le flux d'énergie circulant entre les éléments et véhiculé par le corps du maître martial, c'était ça la base de la philosophie du Jûken.

Le visage de Rock Lee se fit alors sérieux. Ses yeux ronds observèrent la posture de son adversaire puis il se plaça lui aussi en position. Leurs styles étaient diamétralement opposés. Droit et bien campé sur ses jambes, Lee ne tendait devant lui que son bras droit, ne présentant à Neji que le dos de sa main comme une provocation, un appel au combat.

Les deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent immobiles, se jaugeant avec attention.

Puis soudain, le chant d'une fauvette s'éleva dans l'air frais du matin. Ce fut le signal. Lee courut vers son adversaire et leva la jambe à 180° prêt à l'abattre sur le sommet du crâne de Neji, en dessous de lui.

Le prince réagit très vite, il se baissa plus encore sur ses appuis et porta son poids de sa jambe droite à sa jambe gauche basculant ainsi en avant dans l'ouverture laissée par Lee et lui asséna plusieurs coups souples avec la paume de la main dans le ventre.

Déséquilibré, Lee vacilla en arrière mais il profita de cette force de chute pour effectuer un saut périlleux en arrière, remettre de la distance entre lui et Neji et se réceptionner souplement en reprenant sa position défensive initiale.

Neji cette fois-ci passa à l'offensive. Il tournoya sur lui-même tout en portant une série de coups avec le plat de la main, typique du style Jûken, ou style du poing souple. Il fut toutefois surpris lorsque Rock Lee en dépit de la pluie de coups s'abattant sur lui parvint à prendre de la vitesse et à parer ses redoutables paumes. Non, vraiment ce garçon n'était pas banal, loin de là. Et s'il ne pouvait pas être qualifié de génie, force était de constater qu'il avait du talent. Neji sourit et remarqua que son adversaire en faisait tout autant. Il n'était venu là que dans l'intention d'effectuer son habituel entraînement matinal, mais voilà que finalement il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur en taijutsu, et que galvanisé par cette perspective il s'était pris au jeu et commençait indéniablement à passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'échange s'intensifia. Les attaques se firent plus violentes. Les deux jeunes hommes ne retenaient plus leurs coups, grisés par le combat.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure d'une lutte acharnée qu'enfin, en nage, Lee s'effondra au sol.

S'il tenait toujours sur ses jambes, Neji, lui aussi transpirait abondement, penché en avant les mains posées sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

Lorsqu'enfin son rythme cardiaque se mit à ralentir il releva son regard vers Rock Lee qui demeurait allongé par terre, haletant.

« Ça va, Lee ? » L'Hyûga était naturellement passé au tutoiement, étrangement, en dépit des convenances, forme de respect et de reconnaissance chez lui. Ce garçon pour qui il n'avait eu jusque là que du mépris lui avait prouvé sa valeur par la force de ses poings. Il était devenu en l'espace d'un combat seulement un frère d'arme, un soldat méritant cette légère distinction verbale de la part du prince. Lee était bizarre, atypique et maladroit, mais sa détermination était sa force et elle avait fait de cet être sans talent un maître du taijutsu digne d'un génie tel que Neji. D'ailleurs, sans ce talent inné le prince avait bien conscience qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait lui aussi fini allongé sur le sol.

« Ça va, ânonna le jeune cadet. Vous êtes vraiment très fort ! Mais je dois avouer que c'était un des combats les plus mémorables qu'il m'ait été donné de mener. »

Neji sourit. Il alla chercher une serviette, s'essuya le visage, attrapa une gourde et revint près de Lee en s'asseyant à ses côtés à même le sol.

Le cadet se redressa en une mole position assise, les bras pendants entre les jambes. Puis il saisit la gourde que le prince lui tendait.

« Merci. » fit-il avec une réelle reconnaissance dans la voix.

« C'est moi qui te remercie. Ce fut un bon entraînement. Je ne te pensais pas si fort. »

« Fort, oui peut-être, mais pas encore à votre niveau. » Après avoir bu quelques gorgées du précieux liquide, Lee rendit l'outre au prince.

Neji eut un regard songeur. Il ne pensait pas qu'un entraînement, aussi intensif soit-il, pouvait permettre d'égaler au final celui qui avait un don naturel. Chacun était prédestiné. On avait beau lutter, nos chaînes étaient de naissance, et de même qu'un roturier ne deviendrait jamais noble, un être sans talent ne deviendrait jamais un génie.

Il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes mais elles étaient ainsi. Lee aurait beau s'entraîner il ne l'égalerait jamais, et lui-même ne serait jamais un oiseau libre.

Sans prendre en compte le soudain silence méditatif du prince, le jeune cadet reprit la parole.

« Votre Altesse, je peux vous poser une question ? »

L'Hyûga opina positivement du chef.

« Voilà, mais c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'armée ou l'entraînement. » ajouta Lee avec un certain embarras.

« Pose ta question. » l'enjoignit Neji d'une voix neutre.

« Et bien j'ai une amie très chère originaire du même village que moi qui travaille ici à la Cour depuis plus d'un an. Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue j'ai cherché à la revoir en arrivant ici, mais c'est pas facile il y a tellement de monde qui travaille dans ce palais.

Son embarras sembla encore augmenter d'un niveau le faisant presque rougir.

Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai appris qu'elle officiait à la Cour au service de la famille Hyûga. Du coup comme elle est au service de votre famille, et que moi aussi je viens d'intégrer le régiment des Hyûga -s'embrouilla-t-il- je me disais que vous sauriez peut-être où je pourrais la trouver. »

Neji fronça les sourcils. L'estime qu'il venait d'avoir pour Lee après leur entraînement dégringola en flèche. Il pensait ce garçon imbécile mais sérieux et honorable. Mais non en fait, sitôt arrivé à la Cour il oubliait ses devoirs et obligations, ce pourquoi il était là, et ne songeait déjà plus qu'à s'encanailler en allant compter fleurette à sa dulcinée. Avait-il vraiment oublié qu'il était là pour devenir un soldat dévoué à sa patrie et pas un courtisan de plus ?

Malgré le désappointement que provoquait chez Neji la demande du cadet, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir en plus quelques pensées sarcastiques.

À quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'élue du cœur d'un tel individu ? Une image grotesque, d'un Lee au féminin s'imposa malgré lui dans son esprit.

Sceptique mais résigné il demanda.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Tenten. »

« Tenten ?! » s'étrangla Neji, avalant de travers la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

Lee lui tapota gentiment dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il toussotait, sans voir que ce simple geste excédait déjà le prince.

« Oui, Tenten. Elle est la fille du maître d'arme et forgeron Yasutsuna. »

« Je sais qui elle est ! » le coupa sèchement le prince des Hyûga.

De ses prunelles de nacre il dévisageait, comme s'il avait appartenu à un autre monde, le garçon face à lui.

Ce guignol, « un ami » de Tenten ! Cela ne se pouvait. Tout les opposait.

Il sentit un sentiment de colère naître au creux de son estomac. Puis le cœur battant sauvagement, il demanda d'une voix blanche.

« Est-elle ta promise ? » La question était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, sans qu'il ne se rende compte vraiment du poids de ces mots.

Quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de demander, il ne put réfréner les pulsations anarchiques de sa cage thoracique qui battaient anormalement vite dans l'attente de la réponse du baronnet.

Car après tout, même si cela ne le regardait pas, cette question était légitime.

Lee était issu d'une famille de baronnet de la campagne sans fortune et Tenten elle appartenait à une petite bourgeoisie prospère.

Il n'était pas rare dans ces milieux moins soumis au poids des conventions, notamment dans les sociétés rurales, que des alliances naissent entre ces deux milieux. Un mariage permettait aux nobles sans fortune d'en récupérer une, et aux familles bourgeoises d'obtenir le sésame si convoité de la noblesse avec le titre et les privilèges qui y étaient accolés.

Maître Yasutsuna avait-il prévu une telle alliance pour sa fille ? Un tel mariage serait jugé des plus justes et des plus honorables pour la jeune femme, une fois son service auprès de la princesse Hinata échu, et alors qu'elle serait tout auréolée de la gloire de son statut d'ancienne Dame de compagnie royale. Ça serait pour elle, et sa famille, une ascension sociale et nul doute que même Dame Utatane verrait cela d'un bon œil.

Pourtant Neji, lui, était horrifié à une telle idée. Cette jeune femme était si brillante, elle méritait mieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être révolté par cette idée et de trouver une telle alliance contre nature et écœurante. Imaginer Tenten entre les bras de ce… de ce… clown !

Il serra les poings et les dents. Et enfin hébété, Lee daigna répondre.

« Ma promise ? Vous voulez dire dans le sens de fiancée ? Lee écarquilla les yeux comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'avait pu suggérer son attitude.

Par les dieux, non ! Nous avons grandi ensemble. Ça serait comme épouser ma propre sœur ! »

À ces paroles le prince ne put réprimer un petit souffle de soulagement que Lee toutefois interpréta différemment.

« Je ne dis pas que ça serait une mésalliance, hein ! Tenten est très jolie, elle a beaucoup de qualités et sa famille est des plus respectables. Mais elle est pour moi une sœur et une précieuse amie. Nous n'avons pas et nous n'aurons jamais ce genre de relation. Ça serait trop bizarre.

Il rigola, gêné.

Altesse, j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que je vous faisais cette requête pour passer du bon temps avec une éventuelle fiancée loin de nos parents respectifs ?! Ça serait vraiment inconvenant ! Je suis ici pour servir mon Royaume et mon Empire, c'est ma seule priorité ! Je vous ai fait cette demande juste parce que ça m'aurait fait plaisir de revoir une amie en ces terres étrangères pour moi. Mais si ma demande vous a choqué, si elle est contraire au règlement de cette armée et de cette Cour, alors j'expirerais mon insolence en faisant une série de mille pompes. » Lee s'enflamma totalement et leva le poing au ciel comme s'il faisait un serment de fidélité éternelle.

Rassuré par ces propos et amusé par le ridicule du personnage qui lui faisait face, Neji sentit un sentiment de soulagement profond l'envahir. Il sourit.

« Rien ne t'empêche de la saluer. Je lui ferais connaître ta présence en ce lieu. Tu ne pourras toutefois pas la rencontrer au gynécée où elle officie en tant que dame d'atour, le lieu est interdit aux soldats. Mais vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de vous voir en un autre lieu du palais. »

Puis la curiosité titilla le prince. Si ce Rock Lee était un ami d'enfance de Tenten c'était peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille et puis aussi, peut-être, de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui avait pu provoquer chez elle le comportement distant qu'elle entretenait depuis un certain temps et qui l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'avouait.

« Tu dis que Tenten est une amie d'enfance ? Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Étais-tu un élève de maître Yasutsuna ? »

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais le souffre douleur de tous les autres garçons de mon village. Je n'étais pas bon à l'école, je sais que je n'avais et n'ai pas un visage des plus avenants et puis j'étais faible. Pour ne plus subir leurs brimades je me suis dit que j'allais leur prouver que moi aussi j'étais capable, que moi aussi je pouvais devenir fort. J'ai donc décidé de m'entraîner. Mais malgré mes efforts je restais nul et ces échecs cumulés ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'hilarité de mes camarades. J'échouais en tout. » Loin de s'apitoyer Lee faisait son récit avec un regard fier et déterminé comme s'il devait à nouveau prouver sa valeur, comme s'il relevait vaillamment le défi.

« C'est alors que j'ai entendu parler de maître Yasutsuna, le maître d'arme et forgeron de notre village. Je me suis rendu chez lui afin de lui demander de me prendre comme disciple. Mais à l'époque le maître était engagé ici à Konoha où il œuvrait au service de l'empereur Hiruzen. »

Neji hocha de la tête.

« Oui, c'était avant qu'il ne rentre au service du roi Hiashi et n'intègre la Cour de Tayô, il y a un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années de cela. »

« C'est ça, approuva Lee. Aux forges on a bien vite expulsé le gamin maladroit que j'étais. Alors que je repartais dépité face à ce nouvel échec, j'ai croisé le chemin de Tenten. »

Lee ne put réprimer un sourire à ce souvenir, à l'image de cette petite fille aux joues roses, aux grands yeux noisette, aux allures de garçon manqué mais surtout et aux inénarrables macarons.

« Elle avait entendu la conversation que j'avais eue avec son grand-père avant qu'il ne me chasse. Émue par ma volonté de m'améliorer, elle m'a proposé de m'entraîner et de devenir en quelque sorte mon maître.

Dès lors on est devenu inséparables. Elle m'a enseigné les rudiments des arts martiaux et puis aussi ceux du maniement des armes. On s'entraînait ensemble dès qu'on avait du temps libre. C'est à cette époque que je suis enfin parvenu à être un peu moins empoté et à enfin pouvoir regarder fièrement mes camarades dans les yeux. Et puis finalement, quand nous sommes devenus véritablement amis, elle a parlé de mon cas à son père et elle a plaidé en ma faveur. Si les obligations du maître l'empêchaient de me prendre comme disciple, c'est par contre lui qui m'a orienté vers le seigneur Gai Maito qui a assuré par la suite mon apprentissage. »

Neji demeura un instant interdit avant de couper Lee dans son récit.

« Tu dis que Tenten t'a formé aux rudiments des arts martiaux et du maniement des armes ? Que vous vous entraîniez ensemble ? »

« Oui, et ce fut un excellent maître. Même par la suite quand maître Gai m'a fait l'honneur de me prendre sous son aile, elle est demeurée une camarade d'entraînement des plus compétentes et des plus exigeantes. Je lui dois beaucoup. » sourit Lee

« Mais comment ? Comment aurait-elle pu t'enseigner ça sans rien y connaître elle-même ? »

« _Rien y connaître_ ?! » s'amusa le cadet. Vous plaisantez ? Tenten est une véritable experte, et même enfant tous à la forge voyaient en elle un véritable génie. Notamment dans le maniement des armes. Elle y excelle plus que quiconque. »

« Mais c'est une femme. » bredouilla Neji.

Rock Lee le regarda avec étonnement comme s'il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que signifiait la remarque de son prince.

« Euh, oui, c'est une femme, mais je puis vous assurer qu'elle est bien plus douée et bien plus forte que la majorité des hommes que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à ce jour. D'ailleurs maître Yasutsuna a longtemps envisagé d'en faire son héritière aux forges mais aussi en tant que maître d'arme.

Mais son grand-père qui reste encore à ce jour le patriarche de la famille s'y est opposé et a obligé le maître à nommer deux de ses neveux héritiers. Mais ils sont nuls. Je pense que personne n'est dupe. Le jour où le grand-père partira, le maître reviendra sûrement sur cette décision pour le bien de sa famille et rendra à Tenten ce qui lui revient de droit. »

Pâle comme jamais, Neji était horrifié par les révélations de son cadet. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Cette histoire était un véritable scandale. Une bombe en puissance. Les arts du combat étaient l'apanage des hommes, leur domaine réservé. Que Tenten fut initiée à ces arts était déjà en soit une erreur, bien qu'explicable par le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandi, mais qu'on ait pu l'envisager comme héritière et maître d'arme était un parjure.

Pour autant, en dépit de la légitime réprobation qu'éprouvait l'Hyûga, il ne pouvait s'empêcher une fois de plus d'avoir de l'admiration pour la jeune femme. Elle qui avait d'indéniables qualités propre à son sexe était aussi parvenue à maîtriser les arts masculins de la guerre et ce, car il ne doutait pas de la parole de Lee, aussi bien voir mieux que les hommes eux-mêmes. Elle forçait son respect autant que son inquiétude.

Car comment son père, ce maître qu'il admirait tant, avait-il pu avoir l'inconscience de la former à de telles arcanes et même la folie d'envisager de faire d'elle, une femme, son héritière ?

Les quelques rares femmes qui dans l'histoire de l'Empire du Feu avaient atteint le statut de guerrières avait vécu une vie de paria et de marginale. Une femme maître d'arme ou même simple forgeronne serait elle aussi condamnée à toujours vivre en marge de la société. Elle ne pourrait se marier, avoir des enfants et, si on la traiterait certes avec un respect de façade, elle ne serait guère plus considérée qu'une fille de mauvaise vie.

Était-ce vraiment à cette vie là que le vénérable maître Yasutsuna voulait condamner sa propre fille ?

Sans la sagesse de son grand-père, où serait Tenten à l'heure actuelle ? Et quand le vieil homme mourrait, le maître réitérerait-il vraiment cette folie ? Le scandale n'en serait alors que bien plus grand encore. Car depuis Tenten était devenue une dame d'atour de la princesse héritière des Hyûga. On jugerait déplacé, dépravé même, qu'une femme comme cela ait côtoyé une princesse. Que la famille royale de Hyûga ait toléré en son giron une marginale sans avoir auparavant vérifié ses antécédents. Sûrement que les plus médisants iraient jusqu'à remarquer la mauvaise influence qu'aurait pu avoir cette femme sur Hinata et à mettre en doute ses capacités à régner par la suite. Ça serait un scandale qui éclabousserait toute la famille royale d'Hyûga et son prestige.

Mais plus qu'Hinata, ou sa maison, ça serait Tenten la principale victime.

La Cour est versatile. Aujourd'hui elle admirait la jeune femme pour son efficacité et son sens de l'initiative, demain elle la traînerait dans la boue sans vergogne.

Elle, la femme osant exercer un métier d'homme, osant maîtriser un art donnant la mort et allant à l'encontre de sa nature de femme.

Neji serait sans doute le seul à être admiratif de son génie, personne ici ne partagerait cette vision.

Le prince sentit la colère gronder en lui. Alors qu'il avait toujours eu le plus grand respect pour son maître il se surprit à le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait de Tenten, et ce qu'il lui ferait encore.

Il n'était pas question que cet homme, fut-il son père, ruine la vie et le prometteur avenir de Tenten. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il serra les poings et se releva d'un seul coup.

Une tempête défilait dans ses yeux de neige. Il baissa alors le regard vers Lee, toujours assis à même la terre. L'expression candide et étonné de son visage rendit le prince plus furieux encore.

Comment cet imbécile ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte du danger auquel il exposait « son amie » en racontant de telles histoires sur son compte ?

Heureusement que c'était lui et pas un autre qui avait reçu sa confidence. Sinon il n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Sans que rien ne laisse présager de son geste, il saisit Lee par le col et le souleva du sol avec une force prodigieuse. Le jeune soldat interloqué en eut le souffle coupé.

« As-tu parlé des talents particuliers de Tenten à quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix orageuse qui trahissait toute sa colère.

Face à cette fureur soudaine du prince, le cadet bégaya.

« N-Non, non, vous êtes le seul. »

« Et Tenten ? Aurait-elle pu en parler à quelqu'un d'après toi ? »

L'hostilité qui émanait de chaque parcelle du corps de Neji était si forte, si palpable que Rock Lee, toujours maintenu par le licou, ne put réprimer un tremblement nerveux.

« J'en doute. Son grand-père lui a fait promettre de ne plus jamais s'exercer et de ne parler de ses talents à personnes. » dit-il d'une voix précipitée.

« Et il a bien fait, siffla Neji le souffle court.

Et toi non plus tu n'en parleras dorénavant à personne, suis-je bien clair ? fit-il en articulant chaque syllabe. Si cette histoire venait à se savoir ça serait une catastrophe, la fin de Tenten à cette Cour et la fin de sa vie sociale tout court. De plus, cela ne manquerait pas de provoquer un scandale qui éclabousserait les Hyûga et plus encore la princesse Hinata. Jamais je ne permettrais que cela n'arrive, quitte à devoir me brouiller avec maître Yasutsuna. »

« Je… je ne mettrais jamais Tenten dans l'embarras. » toussota Lee en se massant la gorges alors que Neji déserrait enfin son emprise.

« Oh non effectivement tu ne le feras pas. Et pour m'en assurer je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, d'ici qu'il vous vienne l'idée saugrenue de vous entraîner ensemble aux arts martiaux au sein de ce palais. Tiens ta langue si tu tiens à la vie et à présent retourne à ton casernement. Et que je ne te vois plus de la journée. » Neji demeurait plus froid que la glace et Lee ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser.

Si lui avait toujours du mal à comprendre quel mal il pouvait y avoir à ce que Tenten maîtrise les arts martiaux et du mal à entrevoir le scandale que cela pouvait provoquer, la soudaine colère monumentale du prince lui faisait comprendre que l'affaire n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Sans s'offusquer du comportement de Neji et de son autorité abusive, il se jura de ne rien faire pouvant mettre son amie dans une situation délicate, quitte à renoncer à la revoir.

Car il voyait bien que de son côté Neji aussi la protégeait. S'il n'avait pas eu de l'estime pour elle, il ne l'aurait pas seulement fait taire lui, mais il aurait immédiatement renvoyé cette dame de compagnie qui mettait sa cousine et sa maison en danger sans se soucier de son bien être à elle. Mais le prince ne semblait même pas avoir envisagé cette solution. La fidélité et la générosité qu'il accordait à une simple servante issue du peuple força l'admiration de Lee et son respect grandissant pour ce prince.

De son côté Neji était demeuré seul, immobile au milieu de la cour du « Matin calme ». Mais rien en lui n'était calme, bien au contraire, comme le trahissait parfois des spasmes agitant ses doigts.

Si depuis qu'il avait intégré la Cour de Konoha, conformément à la tradition à l'âge de douze ans, il avait appris une chose, c'était que les secrets n'y restaient jamais secrets bien longtemps, surtout s'ils étaient d'une nature à provoquer un désordre tapageur.

Comment allait-il pouvoir protéger Tenten d'elle-même ?

Surtout que maintenant qu'il connaissait sa vraie nature, ses vraies aptitudes, bien des détails insignifiants lui revenaient en mémoire comme autant d'indices, autant de preuves à dissimuler.

La partie de fléchette que Tenten avait regardé avec envie, sa façon de courir plus leste, agile et athlétique que celle des nobles demoiselles de la Cour contraintes à la retenue et à la modération. Il y avait ses réflexes aussi, bien supérieurs à la moyenne. Ne l'avait-il pas vu plus d'une fois attraper au vol des objets que sa maladroite de cousine faisait tomber avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol ? Et puis il se souvenait aussi que lors d'un repas en petit comité chez la princesse Ino, elle avait impressionné l'assistance en attrapant avec une dextérité peu commune une mouche qui voletait au dessus des plats à l'aide de ses baguettes.

Vu sous ce jour nouveau, il se rendait compte combien toutes les petites manies de Tenten la trahissait. Et si quelqu'un d'autre, moins aveugle que lui, en avait aussi pris conscience ?

A cet instant l'image de Dame Utatane s'imposa dans sa psyché. Il était certain qu'elle serait la première à blâmer et bannir Tenten. Et puis il y avait une question qui le taraudait. Pourquoi la duègne avait-elle été voir la jeune fille le soir de l'hanami d'Hinata ? S'il avait mené son enquête il n'avait hélas obtenu aucune réponse, mais il savait que cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

Était-elle au courant du passé et du talent de Tenten ? La faisait-elle chanter ?

La perspective que cette vieille femme puisse torturer la suivante de sa cousine sans qu'il ne put rien faire lui était insupportable. Il réalisa combien au fil du temps, celle qui n'était au départ que la fille de son maître lui était devenue précieuse, et cela bien au-delà du lien qui l'unissait avec cet irresponsable qui lui servait de père.

Pour lui, pour sa cousine mais aussi pour elle, il devait la protéger du scandale.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne permettrait qu'un autre découvre le secret de Tenten, quitte à taire à la jeune fille ce qu'il savait vraiment d'elle.

* * *

Confession

Penchée sur son bouquet, Tenten rectifiait la courbure d'une tige afin de rendre harmonieux l'ikebana qu'elle était en train de réaliser. Si elle avait toujours bien aimé les fleurs, elle devait admettre ne pas être une grande spécialiste de l'arrangement floral.

Ses compositions avaient toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi de bancal et de naïf. Botan et Amame, sans même parler d'Hinata, la surpassaient très largement dans cet art délicat. Cependant aujourd'hui c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de préparer les différentes compositions qui iraient agrémenter les diverses pièces du clos aux Paulownias, aussi s'y attelait-elle consciencieusement et avec application.

La jeune suivante attrapa un nouveau vase bas et de forme oblongue en laque noire rehaussée d'incrustation de feuille d'or.

Elle le plaça face à elle et tendit le bras vers l'établi pour y saisir une nouvelle fleur.

Soudain sa main s'immobilisa, en suspend, au dessus d'une pivoine d'un blanc immaculé. Elle la regarda fébrilement, hésitante.

« _Le Vent malin du Sud disperse les écarlates pétales de la pivoine._

 _Un oiseau s'en empare de son bec d'airain,_

 _Et déjà au loin s'envole avec un morceau de mon cœur. »_

Les pulsations cardiaques de Tenten se firent plus rapides.

La gorge nouée, elle murmura « Mon Prince », hypnotisée par la fleur blanche, comme prisonnière d'un songe.

« Tenten ? »

La jeune dame de compagnie sursauta et poussa même un petit cri de surprise après ce violent rappel à la réalité, puis se retourna vivement vers celle qui l'avait appelée.

« Princesse Hinata ? »

« Pardon, je vous ai fait peur. »

Tenten fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Non, pardon. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. J'aurais dû vous entendre arriver. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Hinata de sa voix douce et timide. Je m'excuse de vous déranger alors que vous avez beaucoup de travail mais je souhaiterais vous confier une mission. »

Tenten se détourna de son plan de travail où reposaient fleurs, vases, ciseaux et autres feuillages et se plaça face à sa maîtresse, dans l'attente de ses instructions.

« Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je suis là pour ça. »

« J'aimerais que vous portiez pour moi dans le quartier des princes une invitation à mon cousin, le prince Neji. C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas et ne souhaite pas spécialement le fêter mais je voudrais quand même marquer l'occasion en l'invitant à un repas entre amis. » Comme gênée d'aller ainsi à l'encontre des préférences et volontés de son cousin, Hinata semblait se justifier comme une petite fille fautive, en se tortillant les doigts.

Mais, pour une fois Tenten était bien trop absorbée par la teneur du message pour prêter attention à l'embarras de sa jeune maîtresse.

Elle-même était devenue blême. Se rendre chez le prince Neji ? Cela supposait qu'ils allaient peut-être se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dompter ses sentiments pour lui. Chacune de leurs rencontres était pour elle une véritable torture. Elle se sentait encore fébrile en repensant à la toute dernière réception qui avait été organisée chez la princesse Izumi Uchiwa au cours de laquelle ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois retrouvés réunis.

Et puis si Dame Utatane apprenait qu'elle avait été le voir seule ? Certes elle était mandatée par Hinata, mais n'irait-elle pas imaginer des choses ? L'angoisse l'étreignit.

« Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop de précipitation avant de se rendre compte de l'inconvenance de cette réponse.

Je veux dire, il me reste encore une dizaine de vases à fleurir. Je pense que Yuu doit elle être disponible. Elle sera ravie de pouvoir accomplir cette mission et rendre par la même visite au prince. »

Hinata grimaça.

« Un peu trop même. Yuu a toujours été d'une nature enjouée et insolente mais en ce moment elle se montre – elle hésita sur le terme à employer – très entreprenante avec les jeunes hommes, notamment avec mon cousin. Toute marquise de Zenno qu'elle soit, une telle attitude va à l'encontre des bonnes mœurs et offusque énormément dame Utatane qui m'a prévenue qu'à la prochaine incartade elle la chasserait du gynécée. Au-delà du scandale et du déshonneur qui s'en suivrait, je ne veux absolument pas perdre une suivante, une amie même, pour si peu.

Je sais qu'elle ne le sera pas, alors je préfère être raisonnable pour elle et éviter tout incident.

De plus, je sais que ses manières déplaisent et agacent aussi mon cousin. Ça ne serait pas lui faire un cadeau que de lui envoyer Yuu. Il ne saurait comment s'en dépêtrer. Vous par contre, il vous apprécie grandement et je gage qu'il acceptera plus volontiers cette invitation si c'est vous qui lui remettez. D'autant que j'ai pu constater qu'il souffrait de votre récente – la princesse sembla à nouveau hésiter et choisir ses mots avant de murmurer – froideur. »

La fille du maître d'arme entrouvrit la bouche, interloquée, avant de la refermer dans un léger claquement de mâchoire.

« Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je ne peux… » dit-elle faiblement en baissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Hinata d'une voix douce. Elle se rapprocha de sa suivante et doucement prit ses mains dans les siennes. Pour une rare fois le regard de nacre habituellement si fuyant de l'héritière des Hyugâ se montra volontaire et chercha avec ardeur à capter celui d'airain de sa suivante.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle sache ce qui arrivait à sa dame d'atour depuis quelques mois. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre elle et son grand-frère Neji ? L'avait-il blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas ? Je ne peux croire que mon cousin se soit mal comporté envers vous. »

Tenten regarda Hinata droit dans les yeux, hésita, puis fit non avec la tête.

« Si dame Utatane trouve inconvenant que Yuu aille porter un message au prince, que dira-t-elle pour moi ? Je ne suis pas une marquise, pas une noble, juste une roturière. Par essence ma place n'est pas ici. En tout cas pas à un poste aussi élevé. Je ne devrais prétendre qu'à un rôle de domestique. » Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Hinata la sonda calmement de son regard transparent, longuement, silencieusement. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle comprenne pour pouvoir à son tour aider Tenten comme elle l'aidait au quotidien.

Puis enfin la lumière se fit en elle et elle reprit la parole.

« Alors c'est donc ça. Elle adressa un triste sourire à sa suivante.

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû comprendre, m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je suis bien sotte. Mon cousin ne s'est pas mal comporté envers vous, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ou que sais-je encore. Non, la vérité est bien plus simple. Vous avez des sentiments pour grand-frère Neji. »

Son regard plongea un instant dans le vague, teinté de mélancolie, avant d'être vite rappelée à la réalité par la soudaine agitation de Tenten.

Cette dernière rougit violemment, puis son regard troublé trahit bien vite son désarroi et sa peur. Un mélange de douleur infinie et de supplication.

« Je… non… je »

Elle voulait garder contenance face à sa maîtresse sans y parvenir. Alors elle se courba bien bas en signe de contrition.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai lutté en vain. Châtiez-moi pour cela, renvoyez-moi mais par pitié épargnez ma famille, elle n'est pour rien dans mes fautes. »

Hinata la regarda interloquée. De toute évidence Tenten n'avait jamais rien fait que la morale réprouve. Se flagellait-elle de la sorte pour ses sentiments ? Sûrement que Yuu, Botan et compagnie ne s'embarrassaient pas, elles, de telles considérations. Si avoir des sentiments était une faute qu'il fallait punir alors chacune de ses suivantes, et même elle-même à vrai dire, devraient comparaître au rang des coupables.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa compagne et l'encouragea à se redresser.

« Une faute ? Quelle faute ? Il est hors de question que je vous renvoie et encore moins que je vous châtie. Vous êtes mon amie. Non, bien plus que cela. »

Hinata ancra son regard dans celui de Tenten pour être sûre de se faire comprendre d'elle. Elle voulait parvenir à lui témoigner la profondeur de son amitié et de sa reconnaissance.

« Mais les sentiments que j'ai pour votre cousin me sont interdits. »

« Oui, mais hélas, aucun d'entre nous ne peut entièrement être maître de ses sentiments. Qu'ils soient interdits, contraire à l'étiquette, à l'ordre social ou à la morale n'y change rien. La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est de les accepter et de composer avec.

Vous avez quelques tendres inclinations pour mon cousin, et alors ? Pour autant a-t-il jamais eu à se plaindre de votre attitude ? Ai-je moi-même, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, eu à le faire ?

Vu la torture qu'il semble vous infliger je ne doute pas que vos sentiments soient profonds et sincères, bien plus que les passades qui agitent mes autres dames d'atour. Pour autant vous vous montrez toujours respectable envers moi et envers mon cousin. Vous vous trompez en disant que votre place n'est pas ici. J'ignore qui a pu vous mettre une telle idée en tête, mais la noblesse de l'âme vaut celle du sang. Votre place est ici. Après tout n'est-ce pas grand frère Neji lui-même qui a voulu que vous entriez dans cette maison, et ce pour notre plus grand bonheur. C'était son souhait et c'est le mien aussi. »

À nouveau la mélancolie, cette mélancolie profonde et inhérente à la princesse Huûga, envahit son regard d'opale.

La jolie suivante la dévisagea. Elle aussi avait fini par comprendre certaines choses à évoluer constamment dans l'intimité de la gracieuse héritière.

« Cette indulgence à mon égard, c'est parce que vous souffrez vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

En réalité cette phrase était une affirmation qui n'attendait aucune réponse. Tenten venait juste d'entrevoir une des raisons de la tristesse de sa maîtresse. Un amour impossible. Plus impossible encore que le sien et contre lequel elle luttait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et qui les unissait en cet instant en une empathie toute particulière et intime.

« Vous aussi votre cœur vous a trahi. »

« Trahi ? Je ne peux le voir ainsi. »

« Pourtant vous aussi vous aimez un homme qui vous est interdit. La voix de la fille du maître d'arme n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il s'agit du prince Naruto Uzumaki, l'héritier direct du royaume d'Uzu. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Hinata de s'embraser et de rougir. Elle bégaya, ânonna et manqua défaillir avant de ahaner avec difficulté

« Que… Comment… Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Qui pourrait ignorer votre tendre penchant pour lui en dehors de Naruto lui-même ? »

« Cela est-il si évident ? » demanda, honteuse, Hinata.

Tenten sourit.

« Vous devenez plus lumineuse quand il se trouve dans le même endroit que vous. Vous êtes comme la lune qui brille timidement grâce au soleil. Un doux rayonnement émane de vous à chacun de ses sourires. »

Hinata eut un faible sourire qui se mua bien vite en une expression douloureuse.

« Mon prénom ainsi que mon nom sont liés à la lumière, pourtant je me suis toujours trouvée bien terne face à lui. J'aimerai tant lui ressembler, avoir sa force, sa détermination qui passe au dessus de tous les obstacles. Vous avez raison, en un sens il est un soleil pour moi. Mais croyez bien que je n'ignore pas que s'en approcher, c'est s'y brûler. En d'autres termes, je le concède volontiers, oui, Tenten je suis comme vous, j'aime un homme qui ne m'est pas destiné. » avoua doucement la princesse en baissant les yeux.

« Alors vous savez pourquoi je ne peux pas ni ne dois pas me rendre dans le quartier des princes porter cette missive. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. De quoi vous punissez-vous Tenten ? Et de quoi punissez-vous mon cousin en lui refusant du jour au lendemain, sans explication, votre amitié ? Car même s'il n'en dit rien je sais que votre attitude le préoccupe. »

« Le punir ? Tel n'est pas mon intention. Je l'épargne au contraire de la stupidité de mes sentiments à son égard qui ne feraient que l'embarrasser. Il a assez à faire avec les nombreuses jeunes femmes qui volent dans son sillage et dont la faconde l'ennuie. Je ne souhaite pas venir grossir leur rang pour n'y gagner que son mépris. »

L'idée que Neji puisse à cet instant la détester et la mépriser lui fut plus douloureuse encore que celle de devoir à jamais vivre loin de lui.

« Cela n'arrivera pas, affirma la princesse. Mon cousin est un homme taciturne qui n'accorde que difficilement sa confiance et son amitié, et ce, uniquement à ceux qu'il en juge digne. Or, vous faites partie de ces rares élus. »

« Mon père en fait partie. Pas moi. S'il se montre aimable envers moi, c'est par amitié pour mon père. »

Hinata remua négativement la tête.

« Non, croyez-moi, je connais bien grand frère Neji, je sais que la confiance qu'il vous accorde vous est propre, indépendamment du respect qu'il éprouve pour votre père. Aussi, quelques puissent être vos sentiments à son égard il ne vous jugera pas, et ne vous retirera pas pour autant sa confiance. Je vous l'ai dit, il est rare qu'il estime quelqu'un, ne lui renvoyez pas de l'indifférence en retour. »

« Mais comment pourrais-je réaliser cet exploit ? Que suis-je censé faire ? Faire comme si rien n'était, comme si ce sentiment en moi n'existait pas ? Me comporter comme avant ?

J'en suis incapable. Je ne pourrais pas jouer cette comédie, pas tant que je nourrirai de tels sentiments pour lui. Ça sonnerait faux et il s'en rendrait sûrement immédiatement compte. Peut-être même que cela le blesserait davantage encore.

Vous, Altesse, vous comporteriez-vous de la sorte face à Naruto ? »

« Non, bien sûr, mais… »

« Je crois que me tenir à distance du prince, quoiqu'il puisse penser de mon attitude, reste la solution la plus raisonnable. »

« Raisonnable ? Raisonnable pour qui ? Ceci n'est au final qu'une fuite, un refus d'affronter la réalité. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi, je crois, que vous parviendrez à dompter vos sentiments. Vous ne faites que vous blesser, et pire l'absence pourrait ne faire qu'exacerber vos sentiments. Je ne veux pas vous voir dépérir.

Hinata posa un regard désolé sur Tenten qui s'était indéniablement amaigrie depuis quelques temps.

Il y a forcément une autre voie, et je crois que vous la trouverez si vous prenez la peine d'aller à la rencontre de Neji. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre pour ma part. Est-ce là la solution que vous avez vous-même choisi ? »

« J'admets ne pas être très courageuse mais j'ai toujours refusé de fuir mes propres sentiments.

Elle fit une pause, baissant les yeux, rougissant d'avance de l'aveu qu'elle allait faire.

Et puis, la perspective de ne plus pouvoir voir Naruto me serait bien plus pénible que celle de n'être jamais aimée ou même regardée par lui. »

« En contrepartie, il risque de vous blesser à son insu à tout moment. Le prince Naruto est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil mais il peut parfois se montrer indélicat sans le vouloir, dans sa façon qu'il a de sourire aux jolies demoiselles de cette Cour par exemple.

De plus, quoiqu'il arrive vous savez qu'un carcan emprisonnera toujours votre amour. Deux héritiers des Douze ne peuvent se marier. »

Hinata sembla réfléchir, comme si elle pesait ses mots.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Quand bien même par miracle Naruto partagerait un jour les sentiments que je nourris à son égard, nous ne pourrions pour autant jamais nous appartenir. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le voir suffit à mon bonheur, je n'espère rien d'autre. Bien sûr j'aimerais gagner son amour, demeurer à ses côtés, mais… mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel pour moi.

Le voir, le savoir heureux, égal à lui-même suffit à mon bonheur. »

« _Alors pourquoi cette mélancolie ? Cette tristesse ?_ » songea Tenten.

« Je crains pour ma part de ne pas être si altruiste. Le sentiment qui me dévore est si violent. Plus, chaque jour qui passe. Il doit être impérativement étouffé dans l'œuf. Car j'ai l'impression que si je ne me tiens pas à distance je risque de passer un cap tragique et qu'après je serai incapable de vivre sans lui, incapable de me contenter de le regarder sans rien dire. Mais qui suis-je pour avoir de telles attentes et de telles envies ? Il est un prince et moi une simple dame de compagnie issue de la plèbe. Il n'a pas de sentiment pour moi et ne me doit rien. Alors inutile de jouer cette comédie. Restons-en là. La perte de quelques kilos ne sera que passagère, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous ennuierai plus avec mes stupides tourments. »

« Vous ne m'ennuyez pas. » chuchota la princesse.

Hinata savait que Tenten prêchait la voie de la raison. Que l'attitude qu'elle adoptait était la meilleure pour le bien de tous. Pourtant, elle qui avait un peu plus tôt expliqué vouloir être raisonnable pour empêcher la perte de l'insatiable Yuu, ne pouvait se résoudre à cette solution pour Tenten et Neji. Ces deux là avaient une place toute particulière dans le cœur de la princesse. Elle voulait sincèrement leur bonheur à eux qui œuvraient tant pour le sien, même si cela devait se faire en dehors du cadre bien établi de la bienséance et de l'ordre social.

Pour Tenten, oui, et aussi beaucoup pour Neji.

Il avait tant fait pour elle. Il l'avait toujours protégé, toujours cherché à la rendre heureuse. Il était un baume pour son cœur. Mais lui aussi avait ses propres souffrances, lui aussi avait droit, contrairement peut-être à ce qu'il pensait, au bonheur. Alors oui, son cousin méritait mieux que cet oubli de façade.

Aussi n'en démordit-elle pas, luttant contre sa réserve naturelle.

« Allez porter cette missive. Je vous l'ordonne. Jugez-moi cruelle et despotique pour cet ordre si cela vous chante, mais je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Je sais que c'est folie de vous pousser dans cette voie, mais je vous l'ai dit, je refuse de vous voir blesser mon cousin et plus encore de vous voir plonger dans votre propre malheur. Peut-être que cette rencontre en tête à tête sera pour vous une occasion de vous montrer franche envers lui. Neji préférera d'ailleurs et acceptera plus facilement cela à un dédain apparent. Et cela vous soulagera. »

La princesse Hinata avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Dans quelle folie au juste voulait-elle la pousser ? Elle était pourtant habituellement si respectueuse de la bienséance, des règles, au point d'en paraître excessivement prude aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Et là sans raison, elle voulait la pousser à la faute ! Pourquoi ?

Non vraiment, Tenten en dépit de l'ordre de sa maîtresse ne pouvait se résigner. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous rendez vous compte de ce que suggèrent vos paroles, Altesse ? Je n'ose croire que de votre côté, vous appliqueriez les conseils que vous me prodiguez. Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une fois envisagé de faire part de vos sentiments au prince Naruto ? »

Hinata fut piquée au vif. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne suis rien pour Naruto. Juste une princesse de son âge parmi tant d'autres. Mes sentiments à son égard lui sont étrangers. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas déjà songé à lui déclarer mon amour en dépit de l'interdit qui pèse sur de tels sentiments, sur une telle relation.

Mais au final, que je lui révèle ou non les affres de mon cœur ne changerait rien. Il ne me voit pas, quoiqu'il arrive, je suis invisible à ses yeux. De fait, mon amour ou mon dédain, rien de cela ne pourrait le toucher, ne pourrait le blesser. Il est quelqu'un de gentil. Je sais qu'il ne me repousserait pas, mais ça ne serait qu'une polie indifférence. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas. Je préfère qu'il ne me regarde pas du tout plutôt qu'avec de la pitié.

Mais votre cas est différent, grand frère Neji a de l'estime pour vous, j'ose même croire qu'il vous voit comme une amie. »

« Quand bien même… L'amitié et l'amour sont deux choses bien différentes. Si comme vous le pensez il a de l'amitié pour moi ou un sentiment approchant, alors oui peut-être pourra-t-il pardonner la folie qui m'anime. Mais ça ne changera rien à la situation que vous-même vous redouter de vivre avec Naruto. Il ne me dédaignera pas mais me regardera avec pitié. Moi non plus je ne veux pas de cela. »

« Mon cousin ne vous regardera jamais avec pitié, ce n'est pas son genre. Ce dont je suis sûre aussi, c'est que votre attitude le blesse car il ignore quelle est sa faute. S'il connaissait les raisons qui vous poussent à agir, il comprendrait et agirait en conséquence. »

Tenten songea qu'elle ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il « agisse en conséquence ». Et puis qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'il ne lui parlerait plus ? Qu'il ne la regarderait plus ? Qu'il ne la surprendrait plus au moment où elle s'y attend le moins ? Qu'il prendrait ses distances et que cette complicité qui existait entre eux disparaîtrait à tout jamais ? En gros qu'il adopterait exactement la même attitude qu'elle-même avait adoptée ? Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se comporte de la sorte avec elle.

Elle se rendit compte soudain de son égoïsme. Oui son attitude le blessait et elle le savait, mais tant qu'il en ignorait les raisons il continuait de la regarder avec une insistance teintée d'inquiétude, et elle continuait d'exister à ses yeux.

Elle était horrible, comment pouvait-elle imposer une telle situation à un homme qu'elle prétendait aimer.

Le regard de Tenten changea soudain.

« J'irai porter cette missive au prince, mais je vous en conjure, de votre côté promettez-moi que vous ne lui ferez jamais part de mes sentiments à son égard. »

« De votre côté, lui révélerez-vous ? »

« Non, je ne peux. Mais je me forcerai à reprendre face à lui une attitude normale. Je ne le blesserai plus, je vous le promets. Alors laissez-moi demeurer ainsi. »

Hinata baissa les yeux et de sa voix toujours si douce elle reprit la parole.

« Je ne veux et ne peux pas vous forcer à révéler vos sentiments. Si tel est votre choix et que vous pensez qu'il est le meilleur, alors je m'incline. Si vous ne blessez pas mon cousin ni ne vous blessez vous-même, alors pour le moment je me contenterai de cette solution.

Tenten, je vous jure que de mon côté, quoi qu'il arrive je garderai le secret. »

Tenten opina du chef.

« Moi non plus, soyez en sûre, je ne parlerai à personne de vos sentiments pour Naruto. »

La princesse eut un petit sourire désabusé.

« De toute façon vous l'avez dit vous-même, tous sont au courant en dehors du principal intéressé. »

Tenten aurait voulu remonter le moral de sa maîtresse comme probablement elle avait essayé de le faire avec elle durant toute cette longue conversation en lui assurant de l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir aux yeux de Neji. Elle aurait voulu l'encourager, lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que Naruto finirait par comprendre, finirait par la voir, finirait par y répondre positivement, mais à quoi bon ?

Ces deux là n'étaient pas destinés à vivre ensemble. Ses paroles n'auraient été qu'un vil mensonge qui aurait blessé Hinata plus qu'autre chose. Leur relation était basée sur la confiance et l'honnêteté, jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à lui dire des paroles vides de sens.

-.-.-

Tenten pénétra dans le pavillon du prince Neji pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Un serviteur la conduisit dans un petit salon pour qu'elle y patiente jusqu'au retour du prince des Hyûga.

Une fois seule dans le cabinet, avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour aller s'asseoir, elle prit le temps de détailler l'endroit.

Comme lors de sa première visite elle fut immédiatement séduite par le lieu.

Simple et dépouillé, il n'était pas pour autant dépourvu d'un exquis raffinement. Les lignes étaient pures et simples, la pièce meublée avec goût d'un mobilier en ébène sans fioriture.

Dans deux niches murales on avait placé deux hauts vases de porcelaine fine de couleur céladon agrémentés de bouquets aériens et épurés.

La seule fantaisie de la salle, qui à elle seule suffisait à la rendre admirable, était l'un des murs entièrement recouvert de panneaux de bois exceptionnellement ouvragés en marqueterie et dont les différentes essences de bois dessinaient des paysages bucoliques aussi évanescent que des estampes.

La scène la plus remarquable se trouvait sur le panneau central où les veinures du bois, semblable à des volutes d'encre distillées dans l'eau, suggéraient un ciel de tempête dans lequel l'ébéniste avait savamment représenté un envol d'oiseaux sauvages.

Tenten qui s'était torturée mentalement tout le long du chemin, tenaillée par le désir de faire marche arrière, sans parvenir à maîtriser ses angoisses semblait à présent, en ce lieu, retrouver un peu de sa sérénité naturelle.

Pourtant elle aurait dû être mortifiée de savoir le prince si proche et leur confrontation inéluctable, mais l'odeur de cèdre rouge et de cire qui emplissait le salon agissait sur elle comme un baume.

Finalement, elle était prête. Elle transmettrait ce message et s'en retournerait au gynécée. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué, elle avait réalisé ce genre de course des dizaines et des dizaines de fois depuis qu'elle était au service de le princesse. Il n'y avait pas là lieu de se torturer. C'était si simple quand elle y songeait.

Il fallait juste qu'elle parvienne à faire le vide, qu'elle parvienne à nouveau à sourire au prince avec naturel.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils aux coussins mordorés pour patienter, non toutefois sans une certaine fébrilité, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Hyûga.

Mais sitôt fut-elle assise que son œil fut attiré par l'éclat métallique d'un poignard trônant sur son présentoir en bois disposé sur un petit guéridon situé dans un coin du cabinet près d'une fenêtre.

La fille du maître d'arme se releva et s'avança vers l'arme comme hypnotisée.

Avec précaution elle la retira de son socle et la prit entre ses mains.

Un frisson de plaisir la traversa au contact froid du métal sous ses doigts. Ce poignard était du bel ouvrage, léger mais mortellement tranchant. Sa lame damassée brillait d'un éclat froid et ténébreux.

« De l'acier Wootz » (7) murmura Tenten, experte en la matière.

Cet acier moiré, si particulier, était rare en ces contrées et plus rares encore étaient les forgerons capables de le produire et d'en lisser la teneur en carbone.

Elle fit tourner la lame entre ses doigts agiles pour en vérifier la finition, l'équilibrage. Cette arme avait d'indéniables qualités et il ne fit bientôt aucun doute dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qu'un tel chef-d'œuvre ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de son père.

Le maître l'avait-il offert au prince Neji ? Peut-être pour son anniversaire ?

La jeune suivante était à peu près sûre que lors de sa précédente visite cet objet ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle frissonna à nouveau en faisant jongler la lame entre ses mains. Le contact de l'acier était si doux et si froid. Par les dieux, que tout cela lui manquait.

Elle réalisait soudain que ce monde était le sien. Ne se fourvoyait-elle à prétendre pouvoir vivre en cette Cour ? À devoir porter un masque, être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, privée de toute liberté, même celle d'aimer ? D'ailleurs si elle n'était pas venue ici jamais ce sentiment grotesque n'aurait pris racine en elle. Tout ceci, ce n'était pas elle. Mais cette lame oui. Sa vraie nature était libre et évoluait au milieu du feu et de l'acier en fusion, de l'eau et de la vapeur, du froid des lames et du tranchant des poignards.

Peut-être qu'au final la vraie solution était de tout quitter.

Neji, de son côté, traversait à pas vifs les artères pavés du quartier des princes.

Un des domestiques de sa maisonnée était venu l'avertir de l'arrivée d'une des suivantes de la princesse Hinata porteuse d'une missive pour lui.

Quand il avait interrogé, à dessein, son serviteur sur l'identité de la messagère et que ce dernier l'avait informé qu'il s'agissait de Tenten, il avait décidé d'immédiatement rejoindre ses quartiers, abandonnant là sans remord ses autres activités.

Tenten, enfin ! L'occasion qu'il appelait de ses vœux depuis un certain moment se présentait enfin à lui et il n'allait pas la rater. Il souhaitait lui parler seul à seul en dehors du cadre public qu'imposait la Cour et ses nombreuses réceptions où ils étaient continuellement en représentation.

Il remercia mentalement Hinata de lui offrir cette chance, car il ne doutait pas que le choix de la porteuse de missive n'avait pas été anodin de la part de sa cousine.

Il pressa encore le pas, ne prenant même plus la peine de répondre aux soldats qui le saluaient à son passage.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Il n'avait qu'un objectif, Tenten.

Il y avait tant de chose dont il voulait parler avec elle.

Il voulait savoir ce qui avait provoqué son changement d'attitude à son égard, car il en était sûr à présent, ce changement ne concernait que lui. Savoir s'il l'avait blessée à son insu, sans le vouloir.

Il voulait savoir quel mal mystérieux l'avait rongée le soir de l'hanami d'Hinata qui aurait pu justifier son absence lors de la réception. Savoir quel mal la rongeait encore l'obligeant à cacher sa pâleur et ses cernes sous des couches de fard et sa maigreur sous des atours toujours plus amples.

Cela lui était intolérable tant il avait l'impression à chacune de leurs rencontres de la voir dépérir à petit feu.

Et si encore cela avait constitué ses uniques sujets de préoccupation, mais il n'en était rien.

Il y avait aussi le cas de Dame Utatane. Qu'était venue faire la duègne au clos aux Paulownias le soir de l'hanami ?

Il avait bien cherché en vain à le savoir, d'autant qu'il avait depuis lors souvent surpris la vieille femme à roder dans le sillage de la fille du maître d'arme, l'observant à la dérobée non sans une certaine animosité.

Cette attitude n'augurait rien de bon.

Avoir pris en grippe, sans raison apparente, la princesse Hinata ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'en plus cette vieille peau se trouve une nouvelle victime à torturer.

D'ailleurs, il en était sûr, Tenten avait parfaitement conscience de ce regard inquisiteur si souvent posé sur elle.

Cela amenait Neji à sa dernière question. Pourquoi la duègne agissait de la sorte ? Elle semblait pourtant par ailleurs apprécier les qualités de Tenten. L'épiait-elle parce qu'elle avait eu vent de ses talents martiaux ?

Cette femme avait de toute évidence une dent contre les Hyûga, bien qu'elle s'en défendit, assurant son allégeance à chacune des douze familles royales. Pourtant si elle parvenait à trouver matière à décrédibiliser cette Maison elle n'hésiterait pas à provoquer le scandale et à faire jeter opprobre sur ce vénérable Royaume de l'Est.

C'est pourquoi la découverte que Neji avait faite par le biais de cet hobereau de Lee des capacités de la fille du maître d'arme constituait pour lui depuis lors une vraie source d'angoisse.

Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait au dessus de sa tête, de la tête de Tenten bien sûr, mais aussi de toute la maison Hyûga une épée de Damoclès prête à s'abattre à tout instant.

D'ailleurs cette inquiétude insidieuse s'était manifestée comme dans un cauchemar deux semaines auparavant lors d'une réception organisée par la princesse Izumi Uchiwa.

Il avait surpris au détour d'une conversation un groupe de jeunes filles interroger la suivante d'Hinata sur les loisirs qu'elle pratiquait avant d'intégrer la Cour de Konoha. En elle-même la question était bien innocente, mais Neji avait retenu son souffle et s'était tendu comme un arc.

Tenten allait-elle faire part de son maniement des armes ? De sa pratique de la forge familiale et de la fonte des métaux ?

Il avait mis fin à son apnée lorsque pour son plus grand soulagement, dédaignant ses véritables passions, Tenten avait parlé d'art divinatoire et d'astrologie (8).

Heureux de ce répit il n'avait dès lors plus prêté qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation qui en suivit, plein d'un engouement très féminin et de demandes enjouées de toutes ces jeunes nobles demoiselles désirant la réalisation d'un thème astral sachant leur promettre un amour futur.

Si à ce moment là Neji s'était senti soulagé, il n'en demeurait pas moins qui le qui-vive.

À vrai dire, plus il y songeait, plus il prenait conscience qu'au fil des semaines Tenten était devenue son sujet de préoccupation numéro un. D'une certaine façon elle l'obsédait, occupant son esprit une bonne partie de la journée mais aussi de la nuit.

Pour son propre bien, comme pour le sien, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il se libère de ses angoisses. Et pour cela il était grand temps qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle.

Il arriva enfin à l'entrée de sa demeure où son majordome l'attendait.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Elle vous attend dans le petit salon de « l'envol », votre Altesse. »

« Bien, qu'on ne nous dérange pas. Je vous ferai savoir si nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Comme il vous plaira, votre Altesse. » fit le vieux majordome en se reculant avec une courbette.

Neji traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante en bois sombre. Il demeura immobile un instant avant de faire glisser le panneau de bois.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Tenten debout près d'une des fenêtres du cabinet, lui tournant le dos et vêtue d'un délicat hanfu de soie fine, vert eau et rose à motifs, brodé de lotus incarnadins.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle se retourna vivement.

C'est alors que Neji vit entre ses doigts graciles la lame d'un poignard, la lame de _son_ poignard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Non, tout sauf ça, tout sauf ce pathétique spectacle qui pourrait à jamais la perdre.

Un sentiment étrange explosa en lui, mélange d'angoisse, de colère mais aussi d'une frustration trop longtemps contenue.

Sans plus réfléchir, l'esprit comme court-circuité, il se précipita vers la jeune femme et lui saisit violemment le poignet droit, comme pour lui arracher cette arme des mains.

Tenten, surprise, lâcha la lame qui alla se ficher dans le sol dans un bruit sec. Face à cette entrée fracassante et à ce geste, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette.

Puis dans un mouvement plus réflexe que réfléchi, elle voulut se baisser pour ramasser le poignard mais la poigne de fer du prince l'en empêcha.

Elle tourna ses prunelles d'airain sur le visage blême du prince. Sa colère était palpable et dès lors elle ne parvint plus à détacher son regard de celui de tempête de Neji qui semblait en cet instant la dévorer.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour à nouveau, comme lors de sa première visite, provoquer son courroux ?

« Mon pri… »

« Que faisais-tu avec cette arme dans la main ? » la coupa sèchement Neji, entre l'effroi et l'horreur, en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet levé de la dame d'atour.

Tenten plissa légèrement les yeux à cause de la douleur provoquée, puis jeta un bref regard à sa main prisonnière avant de replonger dans celui si tempétueux du prince des Hyûga.

Le souffle un peu coupé par l'émotion elle répondit.

« J'ai reconnu là une œuvre de mon père. J'ai voulu la regarder de plus près. Je n'aurais pas dû y toucher sans votre autorisation. Pardonnez-moi. »

« _Non, tu n'aurais pas dû y toucher, à celle-ci, ni à aucune autre arme. »_ eut-il envie de lui hurler, mais le visage hâve et apeuré de la jeune fille fut comme une douche froide sur la colère qui l'avait embrasé.

Quand il avait appris la vérité sur les talents de Tenten, l'angoisse et la peur avait insidieusement commencé à le dévorer. Il ne voulait pas que cela cause la perte de la jeune suivante. Il ne voulait pas la perdre elle. Il voulait la protéger de tout cela. Mais cela n'excusait rien. Ce n'était pas là sa protection qu'il lui offrait, juste son abusive frustration.

Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, pire, elle était au bord des larmes. Par les dieux qu'avait-il fait ? À nouveau alors qu'il souhaitait tant lui parler, il n'avait su se montrer que brutal et autoritaire avec elle. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, tout ce qu'il ne voulait absolument jamais être avec elle. Pourquoi le rendait-elle à ce point à fleur de peau ?

Il se sentit profondément coupable. Il allait relâcher l'emprise qu'il exerçait encore sur son poignet et lui demander humblement pardon pour sa méprisable conduite lorsque soudain, presque imperceptiblement, la lèvre inférieure de Tenten trembla. Son regard se focalisa sur ce tremblement et ses grands yeux humides, son nez s'emplit d'une délicate fragrance de prunier blanc et alors tout disparut, sa conscience même.

Il tira sur le poignet de la jolie suivante pour la faire basculer vers lui et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

Surprise de ce geste aussi inattendu que soudain, Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Elle demeura un instant interdite, elle aurait pourtant dû réagir, elle aurait dû immédiatement mettre fin à cette étreinte et repousser le prince, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire elle choisit sciemment de se laisser chavirer totalement, fermant doucement ses paupières, en se laissant aller à cet improbable et fougueux baiser.

Elle avait l'impression qu'à chacune de leurs pressions, les lèvres chaudes de Neji lui transmettaient tous les sentiments, tous les mots qu'il ne pouvait lui dire et qu'elle n'avait pas su lire dans ses yeux de neige.

Le prince, tout en maintenant son emprise sur le poignet de la jeune fille, passa son bras droit autour de sa taille et l'attira plus encore contre lui dans un geste possessif et étrangement protecteur. Et en cet instant de grâce qui les unissait dans une osmose passionnée, Tenten comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas pour lui « la fille de son père », ni « la suivante de sa cousine » ni même une amie. Non lui aussi l'aimait, comme elle l'aimait. Et cette réciprocité n'en était que plus troublante encore. Elle comprit dans chacun de ses sens, comme si par ce contact intime une part de Neji passait au travers des pores de sa peau, la raison de sa colère cette inquiétude qu'il nourrissait pour elle et sa possessivité.

Sans songer aux conséquences, elle aussi se jeta à corps perdu dans ce baiser, dans cette délicieuse et troublante étreinte. Elle aussi avait tant à lui avouer, tant de secrets, de désirs, de choses qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu si bien lui transmettre de façon si intime et charnelle.

Ce baiser avait le goût aigre-doux de l'interdit et de la passion, de la liberté et du carcan. Tant et si bien qu'il était devenu sa seule réalité entre eux. La passion qui les dévorait tout deux les emportait en cet instant magique. Cet échange de caresses buccales, de souffle et de salive sembla à la fois durer pour Neji et Tenten une éternité comme bercé par le rythme lent d'une villanelle, et être aussi éphémère qu'une étoile filante balayant le ciel nocturne.

Quand enfin, à bout de souffle, Neji dut mettre fin à cette étreinte, tous deux restèrent immobiles, haletants, le regard troublé et hébété perdu dans celui de l'autre, étonnés de leur propre acte.

Tenten la première sortie de sa torpeur et le rouge lui monta plus encore aux joues que ne l'avait fait le manque d'oxygène. Soudain paniquée par ce retour à la réalité après cet instant magique, elle bégaya.

« Euh… Je… je dois y aller. »

Et précipitamment, tournant la tête pour que le prince ne puisse y lire son émoi, elle partit en direction de la porte, oubliant jusqu'à la raison de sa venue.

Neji revint alors entièrement à la réalité et encore une fois, avant même que son esprit ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il partit à sa poursuite en attrapant à nouveau son poignet.

« Attend ! » s'entendit-il souffler.

Puis réalisant l'absurdité de son geste et de son attitude, il relâcha vivement le bras de la demoiselle comme si le contact de sa peau l'avait brûlé. Qu'avait-il donc l'intention de faire au juste ?

Reprendre leur folle étreinte ? La retenir ? Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Présenter ses excuses pour son geste insensé et inadmissible ? Il n'en avait aucune envie car en vérité, il ne le regrettait nullement.

Gênés, les deux jeunes gens, bien que Tenten lui tourna encore le dos, détournaient la tête et le regard, les yeux obstinément rivés sur le sol.

« Ah… euh…, bégaya enfin Neji bien loin de son habituelle assurance. »

Il toussota légèrement dans son poing comme pour reprendre un peu de sa contenance et dit d'une voix où le trouble persistait malgré tout :

« La missive… Euh… Tu ne m'as pas transmis le message de la princesse Hinata. »

Il se gifla mentalement pour cette pathétique réplique. Que cherchait-il à faire au juste ? À éviter de parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux en détournant piètrement la conversation? À trouver une justification et une excuse au fait de l'avoir ainsi retenue ? Ou tout simplement un prétexte stupide et égoïste pour la garder auprès de lui en dépit de l'embarras dans lequel il avait dû la plonger ?

Pourtant cette fois-ci, Tenten prit sur elle de ne pas lâchement fuir et d'accomplir son devoir envers sa maîtresse.

« Ah… oui. » fit-elle en se forçant à se retourner pour faire face au prince, le regard obstinément fixé sur un point invisible dans son dos.

« Son Altesse Hinata souhaite vous inviter au Clos aux Paulownias pour y fêter votre anniversaire lors d'un petit repas informel entre amis. »

Elle tendit la lettre de sa maîtresse au jeune Hyûga. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Neji retira à nouveau précipitamment sa main parcourue par une délicieuse décharge électrique, engourdie, avant de faire vivement volte-face et de tourner le dos à la dame de compagnie.

Après un bref silence pendant lequel il sembla peser le pour et le contre et ce que sa décision impliquerait, il toussota à nouveau et dit d'une voix basse et étranglée.

« Dis lui que je viendrais. »

Il ne sut pas si Tenten répondit quelque chose, ni si elle le salua, il entendit juste la porte de bois coulisser et se refermer délicatement avant que les pas précipités de la jeune femme quittant avec empressement sa demeure ne résonnent à son oreille tel le son de plus en plus pressant du hyôshigi lorsqu'il annonce le début d'une représentation théâtrale.

Cette fois il ne chercha pas à la retenir.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait définitivement quitté le pavillon, il souffla et tous ses muscles jusqu'à présent tendus à l'extrême se relâchèrent d'un coup. Il en aurait presque eu les jambes flageolantes. Jamais, même après les moments les plus périlleux de ses expéditions militaires, même lors de son baptême du feu, il n'avait été dans un tel état physique et mental.

Il passa le plat de sa main sur son visage, la laissa glisser contre sa face en un geste appuyé.

Il sentait encore son cœur battre anarchiquement dans sa cage thoracique.

« Par les dieux, qu'ai-je fait ? » murmura-t-il.

Ce qu'il avait fait il le savait très bien, tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait justifier son acte comme étant un « accident de parcours ». Non, c'était son âme qui avait parlé. Neji se targuait d'être doté d'une grande honnêteté mentale envers lui même, aussi n'aurait-il pas la bêtise de se voiler la face comme le faisait parfois certains de ses congénères en affirmant qu'il n'y avait là qu'une passade et une distraction fugace.

La vérité c'est que depuis leur première rencontre, depuis que la première effluve de son délicat parfum était venue lui chatouiller la narine, il avait eu de la sympathie mais aussi une forme d'attirance toute particulière pour la jolie suivante. Mais il n'y avait pas pris garde. À son âge éprouver un tel attrait pour une jolie demoiselle et bien qu'il fut de nature froide n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Non, et finalement il avait vu tout cela comme une forme d'admiration naturelle face à quelqu'un ou quelque chose de beau, comme face à un tableau, un jardin ou un paysage harmonieux. Un sentiment de plénitude qui élève l'âme et charme aimablement l'œil. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait embrassée, il comprenait la véritable ampleur de ses sentiments qui étaient loin de n'être qu'esthétiques ou même liés à une empathie mutuelle.

Ses actes parlaient pour lui. Là, alors qu'il voulait juste lui parler, il s'était jeté sur elle sans raison comme le dernier des morts de faim. Comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte ?

Tenten l'obsédait. Pas seulement physiquement, poussé par quelques hormones d'adolescent, mais son être dans son entier. Tout en elle l'envoûtait, ses grands yeux châtains ourlés de long cils noirs, ses sourires, sa simplicité, son intelligence, sa fraîcheur, son optimisme, sa débrouillardise, et plus que tout sa liberté. Tenten était comme ces oiseaux qu'il admirait. Même ici au sein de cette Cour pleine de codes et carcans elle demeurait un esprit libre. Elle qui avait grandi sans contrainte, elle qui avait même appris à maîtriser des arts typiquement masculins comme un pied de nez à ce que ce monde attendait des femmes.

Il l'aimait, comme il aimait la liberté, leur image mutuelle s'imbriquant dans son esprit, toutes deux aussi ensorcelantes, toutes deux aussi inaccessibles qu'interdites.

Neji se pinça les lèvres comme s'il cherchait les traces fantômes du goût de celles de la jeune femme. Il la désirait d'une façon qu'aucun gentilhomme ne devrait désirer une dame, ça aussi c'était indéniable.

C'était une catastrophe et il le savait. Lui qui prétendait vouloir la protéger représentait en réalité son plus grand péril. Il avait honni son maître pour avoir appris à sa fille le maniement des armes et pire d'avoir voulu en faire son héritière, il soupçonnait Utatane de chercher à nuire à la jeune fille, il avait cru que son meilleur ami, Lee, pourrait causer sa perte avec sa langue trop pendue, mais à lui seul avec un simple baiser il avait fait plus de mal à Tenten et à son honneur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient jamais pu le faire.

Il le savait, dans la bonne société comme dans la noblesse la vertu était primordiale pour la respectabilité des demoiselles nubiles et surtout pour leur avenir. Si certains princes et nobles en tout genre s'en moquaient par jeu, dédaignant les délicates courtisanes œuvrant à cet effet et préférant le sel de l'interdit que provoquait en eux ces éphémères plaisirs et l'audace d'avoir cueilli de virginales fleurs défendues, ça n'avait jamais été son cas et il s'était toujours gardé d'un tel comportement qu'il jugeait abject. Comment d'ailleurs aurait-il pu approuver de telles pratiques ? Car il savait que dans de pareils cas, si l'homme n'était jamais inquiété, la femme elle perdait toute chance d'une vie respectable. Lui qui avait des cousines qu'il aimait comme des sœurs ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un imbécile puisse par jeu un jour les corrompre en manipulant leurs purs sentiments. En tant qu'homme il avait de fait souvent honte du comportement de nombres de ses congénères. Où était la noblesse là-dedans ? Où était l'esprit chevaleresque ? Cet Empire n'enseignait-il pas à ses élites à protéger et à respecter ses dames ?

Pour tout cela, pour son comportement exemplaire qui l'éloignait toujours de la moindre idylle aussi platonique soit telle, on disait souvent du prince Neji qu'il était un gentilhomme.

Mais là, force était de constater qu'il avait piétiné sans vergogne ses propres principes, ne ressentant même pas une once de culpabilité pour le baiser qu'il avait volé à une jeune fille qu'il estimait pourtant plus que toute autre.

Mais peut-être n'avait-il jamais été aussi vertueux qu'on ne le pensait. Peut-être que si jusque là il avait été un parangon c'était uniquement parce qu'aucune dame n'avait éveillé de sentiments, pas plus que d'intérêt en lui. Mais aujourd'hui son désir ardent allait à l'encontre de cette belle image de prince parfait.

Pourtant, lui à la différence des petits séducteurs de bas étages assumerait les conséquences de ses actes. Il était hors de question que l'image de Tenten en pâtisse. Quoi qu'il arrive il agirait dans son bien, quitte à chuter lui-même.

Faisant les cents pas dans le salon, il claqua de la langue avec agacement.

Des sentiments contraires luttaient en lui. Celui d'un côté de protéger Tenten de la diffamation et par conséquence de lui-même, mais de l'autre, celui de la posséder, de l'avoir à ses côtés pour s'enivrer sans fin de parfum de prunier blanc et pour plonger sans retenue dans son regard d'airain.

Plusieurs événements passés s'éclairaient d'un nouveau jour en lui. Il comprenait enfin maintenant le sentiment violent qui l'avait embrasé lorsqu'il avait vu la dame d'atour regarder la partie de fléchettes de la garnison de jeunes soldats, où quand il avait craint que Rock Lee puisse être son fiancé. C'était de la jalousie. De la jalousie teintée de peur.

Au plus profondément de lui, dès cette époque, il n'avait eu qu'un désir, que Tenten soit sienne. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse lui être arrachée.

Quelle possessivité maladive ! Quelle ironie quand on savait que c'était la liberté d'âme de la demoiselle qui le charmait le plus. Lui qui détestait les cages ne pouvait tout de même pas désirer enfermer Tenten dans l'une d'elles ?

C'était pourtant le cas. Oui, quand il s'était précipité vers Tenten dans un geste réflexe pour l'empêcher de partir ce n'était pas pour s'enquérir du message dont elle était porteuse, pas plus que pour s'excuser de son geste. Non c'était pour la garder auprès de lui. Elle même en dépit de sa fuite n'avait-elle pas le même désir ? Si le doute le tiraillait sur ce dernier point, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'au moment où il l'avait retenu il n'avait eu qu'un désir, poursuivre ce baiser, qu'elle lui appartienne et qu'il lui appartienne en retour.

C'était folie et certainement pas ainsi qu'il pourrait la protéger. Mais il n'existait pas de solution pour faire coexister ces deux sentiments en lui, ces deux désirs. Hors bagatelle auprès de professionnelles pour les hommes, la Cour ne reconnaissait de relation intime entre un homme et une femme que dans le cadre du mariage.

Le mariage ? Est-ce que cela serait une solution ?

Sûrement pas. Si là il était sur le coup de l'émotion il ne fallait pas non plus déraisonner. Qu'en penserait Tenten ? Et puis de toute façon il ne pourrait la faire sienne ainsi.

Un prince, même de la Bunke, n'épousait pas une roturière, il ne la prenait même pas comme deuxième ni même troisième épouse. Tout au mieux en faisait-il sa concubine. Bien qu'il s'agisse là d'un statut officiel et légal du Royaume Hyûga, ce n'était là qu'un rôle de sous épouse. Tenten méritait mieux que ça, mieux que ce statut déshonorant, mieux que la prison dans laquelle cela l'enfermerait. Et puis de son côté, il ne pouvait supporter d'avoir auprès de lui une autre femme que celle qu'il aimerait, non, que celle qu'il aimait, quitte à demeurer célibataire.

Tenten était la liberté, il fallait qu'elle demeure libre. Il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de détruire ce qui faisait l'essence même de son être. Enfin il l'espérait.

Il devait se maîtriser, laisser là tous ses fous désirs. Et pourtant lui si posé peinait à accomplir cet exploit, car au milieu de ce capharnaüm de sentiments il y en avait un qui revenait sans cesse toquer à sa porte, un qu'il cherchait pourtant à museler depuis l'échange de ce fameux baiser et qui ne cessait de balayer ses sombres pensées : Tenten l'aimait.

Oui, elle l'aimait, il en avait acquis la certitude en l'embrassant. Cet acte, ce baiser, si simple et pourtant si puissant, si anodin et si complexe lui avait doublement ouvert les yeux sur ses propres sentiments mais aussi sur ceux de la dame d'atour.

Plus encore il avait aussi compris que Tenten, bien plus maligne et subtile, plus apte à déchiffrer le cœur des autres et le sien, avait elle prit conscience de ses propres sentiments amoureux depuis déjà longtemps.

Tout ceci éclairait sous un jour nouveau son comportement et son attitude distante envers lui depuis des mois. Mais plus encore il faisait comprendre à Neji que c'était lui la cause de ses tourments, de son amaigrissement et de son manque de sommeil.

Il aurait dû s'en sentir coupable, en être horrifié, mais à ce constat il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté, un certain espoir même.

Oui, vraiment Tenten l'aimait d'un sentiment aussi viscéral que celui qui était en train de lui vriller l'estomac.

Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait. Il sentit à nouveau de la colère gonfler en lui. Était-il vraiment le seul responsable des « malheurs » de Tenten.

De toute évidence non, et c'était bien là que se cachait la tragédie de la situation.

Il y avait dans leur histoire d'autres chaînes bien plus insidieuses que celles de l'Amour qui emprisonnaient cette magnifique jeune fille et la torturaient en dépit de son esprit libre, en dépit de sa gaîté, en dépit de sa force.

C'était cette Cour, cette étiquette, ce monde rigide qui la contraignaient, même elle, et qui les prédestinaient tous à un seul avenir sans issue possible, les clouant sans cesse au sol et leur rappelant leur impuissance.

Il les détestait. Il les avait toujours détestés. Il avait envie à cet instant de détruire ce système, d'aller chercher Tenten, de fuir, de s'envoler avec elle, mais il n'en ferait rien. Il était un prince de Hyûga, un prince de l'Empire du Feu, un des piliers de cette noble institution qu'il décriait à cet instant, incapable de scier la branche sur laquelle il était posé. Incapable d'être un de ces oiseaux qu'il admirait et de tout simplement s'envoler. Ironie encore et toujours. Tant et si bien qu'il se sentait en cet instant semblable à un enfant capricieux.

Alors que faire ?

Il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon. Dans l'air il crut encore percevoir l'odeur du prunier blanc. Rêve ou réalité, les deux se liaient peut-être en cet instant.

Il ferma les yeux, il eut l'impression de sentir la présence de Tenten doucement penchée vers lui pour lui servir le thé comme lors de leur première rencontre. Lentement il rouvrit ses paupières. Bien sûr la demoiselle n'était pas là.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire, quelle attitude il devrait adopter dorénavant, ni même quelle serait celle qu'adopterait la jolie suivante. Il n'avait qu'une certitude, c'était qu'en cet instant il n'avait qu'un seul désir, revoir Tenten. Encore et toujours.

De son côté, la jeune dame d'atour avait fui en courant. Elle se fichait pas mal des regards désapprobateurs qu'on lui lançait parfois sur son passage. Qu'importe les convenances, les codes, les règles. Une seule chose lui importait, Neji l'avait embrassée.

Elle avait le souffle court et les jambes en coton. Elle sentait que si elle s'arrêtait de courir ces dernières se déroberaient sous elle. Son cœur pulsait à une vitesse déraisonnable, le sang battait à ses tempes avec la cadence obsédante d'un tambour de guerre, mais elle n'en avait cure. Rien. Rien sauf cette unique réalité ne valait la peine qu'on lui prête attention Neji l'avait embrassée.

Elle aurait dû être horrifiée face à tout ce que cela impliquait, face au scandale que ça représentait. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle sembla en cet instant fuir, il n'en était rien.

Non, elle était heureuse et ne regrettait rien. Aucune honte ne naissait en elle pour cet acte réprouvé par la morale. Aucune piété filiale ne lui faisait craindre la déchéance des siens. À présent qu'elle avait vécu cette étreinte elle ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à concevoir ce qu'il y avait de mal et de coupable là-dedans. Pourquoi devrait-elle ressentir de la honte et de l'infamie pour un acte si beau, si pur, pour deux cœurs qui en un instant se reconnaissent.

Car finalement ce baiser lui avait fait comprendre dans toute sa chair, dans toute son âme que son amour trouvait un écho favorable chez l'homme de ses pensées. Quoi de plus beau ? Quoi de plus incroyable ?

Que pouvait-il y avoir de monstrueux et de répressible là-dedans ? Elle ne voyait rien là des horreurs décrites par Dame Utatane, ni même des pièges.

Neji, elle le savait n'était pas en train de se jouer d'elle pour s'emparer d'un trésor secret dont elle aurait été la gardienne vestale et qu'on nommait « vertu ». Non, leurs âmes s'étaient juste appelées et finalement trouvées, matérialisant leur union, certes en un acte physique mais qui était demeuré doux et respectueux.

Et puis cette vertu que les jeunes femmes devaient conserver coûte que coûte pour ne pas voir leur honneur et celui de leur famille bafoué, en quoi était-elle plus précieuse ? En quoi n'était-il pas vertueux d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ?

Non, elle ne regrettait pas et ne regretterait jamais ce qui venait de se passer.

Oui, elle s'était torturée des mois durant pour lutter contre ses impies sentiments, mais à présent tout était clair, limpide.

Se savoir aimée ou au moins désirée du prince l'apaisait. C'était comme avoir trouvé l'autre moitié de son âme et se sentir enfin entier. Ils s'étaient reconnus en un seul souffle, en un seul battement de cœur, en une seule fusion de leur âme et cela nul ne pourrait jamais lui arracher.

Alors tant pis si ce monde la contraignait à se plier à ses règles, tant pis s'ils ne s'appartenaient jamais, tant pis s'ils ne vivaient jamais ensemble et qu'ils doivent être à tout jamais séparés pour que la morale triomphe, car le temps d'un instant de grâce, d'un fugace baiser, ils s'étaient reconnus l'un autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson en une même harmonie, en une symbiose parfaite.

Savoir cela pouvait lui suffire, car quoi qu'il arrive ça resterait une douce lumière en elle. Peut-être finalement comprenait-elle Hinata.

Elle avait jusqu'à présent été tiraillée par des envies très physiques, charnelles même, bien qu'elle ne se l'avoua pas. Elle avait eu l'impression que sans la présence proche de Neji, sans son regard, sans sa voix grave, sans son parfum elle dépérirait, s'étiolerait.

Ces envies elle les avait toujours, certes, mais l'Amour, le vrai Amour c'était autre chose que ce simple désir dévorant. C'était bien plus. Il y avait tant de nuances qu'elle n'avait pas perçues jusqu'alors. Un vrai arc-en-ciel.

Toujours courant sans écouter son corps à bout de souffle à cause de la cadence soutenue de l'effort et la grande distance parcourue, elle atteignit en un temps record les portes du gynécée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le pavillon du prince des Hyûga elle se força à ralentir. Si elle se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Utatane, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de la voir apparaître pour le moment, de la voir détruire cet instant de grâce. Elle avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire, de plus essentiel, de plus vital.

Elle se força à reprendre un rythme de marche normal et prit une grande inspiration pour réguler son souffle et chasser les rougeurs de son visage.

D'un pas contenu, mais bouillant intérieurement, elle rejoignit le clos aux Paulownias. Comme le jour où elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers Neji, elle ne prit pas la peine de rejoindre la princesse Hinata et les autres suivantes. Au contraire elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Puis, fébrile, elle se rapprocha de sa coiffeuse. Elle hésita un instant, puis finalement d'un geste lent elle en ouvrit le tiroir, le cœur battant.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il était là. Là où elle l'avait laissé, le kushi, ce peigne si fin que lui avait offert Neji. Elle ne l'avait plus regardé et avait tenté de le chasser de son esprit depuis le jour où il lui avait été remis. Le voir, c'était espérer, avoir la folie de croire que le prince avait des sentiments pour elle.

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'intérieur du tiroir, du bout des doigts elle effleura le motif en relief puis finalement se saisit du peigne et le glissa dans la ceinture de son hanfu.

Tout compte fait elle le garderait avec elle, comme un trésor, comme une preuve et comme un espoir. Car elle le savait, même s'il était douloureux de l'admettre, ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui ne se reproduirait pas et ne devait pas se reproduire.

Elle soupira.

Puis, elle se frappa les joues avec le plat de ses mains comme pour se donner du courage et se réveiller d'un songe. Elle fit volte-face et repartit prendre son service. Il fallait qu'elle transmette à la princesse Hinata la réponse de son cousin.

* * *

Duel au soleil

Le soleil avait presque atteint son zénith et cognait avec une rigueur infaillible sur la tête de ceux qui se trouvaient sous ses rayons ardents.

Une transpiration abondante coulait le long du visage des deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face au centre de la cour du Matin Calme. Depuis longtemps déjà elle avait collé le long de leurs tempes d'épaisses mèches de cheveux mouillées avant de venir leur piquer les yeux de son eau saline, puis de dévaler l'arête de leurs nez et de goutter le long de leurs mentons. Ces petites gouttes de sel ne venaient qu'un instant mouiller le sol en terre battue avant de s'évaporer sous l'implacable effet de l'astre solaire, ne laissant d'elles que les brumes d'un fantôme blanchâtre.

Les kimonos des deux hommes, entrouverts pour permettre au maximum d'air d'entrer au contact de leur peau, laissaient entrevoir leurs muscles pectoraux saillants et brillants de sueur.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées tant à cause de l'effort qu'à cause de la chaleur étouffante.

Pourtant chacun d'entre eux, dans un même mouvement miroir, resserra sa prise sur la fusée de son sabre.

À nouveau le fer s'entrechoqua, une passe en suivant une autre.

Spectateur silencieux et attentif assis en tailleur à même le sol à l'ombre des arches de la coursive qui courrait le long de la cour, le prince Naruto fixait et analysait l'échange qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

Le vainqueur de cet affrontement serait son prochain adversaire, et pour l'heure force était d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pronostiquer qui, tant les deux hommes semblaient faire jeu égal. La seule certitude qu'il avait était que dans tous les cas il lui faudrait donner le meilleur de lui même pour espérer à son tour avoir une chance.

À nouveau il se focalisa sur les mouvements souples de son ami Sasuke que la chaleur ne semblait pas perturber.

Ce dernier porta un estoc avec la pointe de sa lame en direction de Neji, mais, tout aussi agile et indifférent aux conditions extrêmes du jour, il se déroba au fer adverse. L'Hyûga fit alors un pas en arrière pour reprendre de l'élan puis à l'aide d'une fente il se projeta en avant pour porter un coup. Cependant, ce fut cette fois l'Uchiwa qui lut parfaitement le mouvement et esquiva sans mal. Sans lui laisser de répit le prince des Hyûga repassa à l'attaque, mais à nouveau Sasuke para en Quarte pour riposter en suivant avec un coup en taille que Neji détourna in extremis.

De son côté Naruto, happé par l'intensité de l'échange, ne perdait pas une miette de la confrontation. Inconsciemment il s'était penché de plus en plus en avant, tendant son visage vers l'action comme pour mieux voir, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Le son aigu et métallique du fer des sabres s'entrechoquant résonna une fois encore dans la petite cour carré.

L'observateur attentif pouvait sans doute comprendre que ce duel n'était pas que physique. Il se déroulait aussi sur un plan plus psychologique. Les deux adversaires se dardaient du regard, ils se jaugeaient avec une implacable froideur propre à leur caractère respectif. Un combat autant du corps que de l'esprit qui se passait au travers de leurs prunelles, d'un côté d'ébène de l'autre d'ivoire, teintées pour l'heure de la même sombre rage de vaincre. Aucun ne voulait céder à l'autre. Deux génies s'affrontant, deux orgueils, deux égos en une seule et même troublante symétrie.

Les deux lames se bloquèrent mutuellement. C'est alors que, Sasuke, contre toute attente, au lieu de se dégager et de repasser à l'offensive, baissa soudain les paupières tout en soupirant, et abaissa son katana.

Il entendit instantanément hurler dans son dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sasuke ?! »

Sans se soucier des cris de contestation de son turbulent ami, il attrapa un papier nugui (9) dans le pli de son obi et essuya sa lame. C'était incontestablement le signe de la fin de l'affrontement.

Face à lui, Neji, sceptique, fronça les sourcils. L'Uchiwa n'avait aucune raison de mettre ainsi fin à leur échange, et cela ne collait pas avec son tempérament conquérant qui refusait toujours la défaite. Pourtant le prince de Hyûga abaissa à son tour son sabre.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend, Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide tout en rengainant son épée dans son fourreau.

« Inutile de poursuivre cet échange, ça serait une perte de temps. Tu étais nul. » siffla avec morgue le cadet des Uchiwa.

« Comment ?! » grinça entre ses dents l'Hyûga. Répète un peu pour voir. » défia-t-il face à cette critique injustifiée en faisant un pas en avant vers son « adversaire ».

Sasuke, pas le moins impressionné du monde par cette demande qui sonnait comme une menace, rengaina avec désinvolture son sabre, eut un micro sourire narquois et répéta.

« Tu étais nul. »

Puis plongeant son regard obsidienne dans les pâles prunelles de Neji, il ajouta :

« Sérieusement Neji, je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, ni ce qui perturbe à ce point ta lame, mais de toute évidence tu as la tête ailleurs. Tu brettes comme un automate sans âme, c'est sans intérêt. Alors fais ce que tu veux mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. J'ai mieux à faire que de servir d'exutoire aux nullards. »

Neji fut piqué à vif par la remarque de Sasuke, il serra les dents et d'un geste rageur saisit le puîné de la famille à l'éventail par le col.

« Franchement Uchiwa, je préfère quand tu la boucles, toi et ta grande gueule d'arrogant, plutôt que de t'entendre déblatérer des conneries pareilles. Avoue plutôt que tu cherches juste un prétexte parce que tu étais en train de perdre du terrain et que tu n'aimes pas perdre la face, surtout devant témoin. »

Comme le prouvait la soudaine vulgarité de langage de Neji, les esprits s'échauffaient et ce, autant à cause du soleil et de son accablante chaleur, de leur précédent combat que de leurs mots respectifs. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.

Naruto, qui de là où il était n'avait saisi que des bribes de l'altercation, ne comprenait rien à ce changement d'attitude de ses deux amis ni à leur soudaine animosité qui risquait d'aboutir à une nouvelle confrontation, moins amicale cette fois-ci. Il se leva d'un bond et alla à leur rencontre.

« Allez les gars, à quoi vous jouez là ? Calmez-vous un peu. »

Il tendait vers eux la paume de ses mains en signe d'apaisement en comblant les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore d'eux. Cependant aucun des deux princes ne lui prêta attention.

« Je ne crois pas, non. D'ailleurs ta soudaine agressivité le prouve - il se dégagea d'un geste sec de la prise de Neji - ça te déplaît, Hyûga, parce que j'ai touché juste et qu'au fond tu le sais très bien. »

Il baissa un instant le regard, s'épousseta le col, avant de le refixer non sans une certaine provocation dans celui plein de colère de Neji.

« Mais je suis bon prince, aussi vais-je te donner un conseil d'ami. J'ignore ce qui te travaille en ce moment et je m'en fous pour tout te dire, mais si c'est à cause d'une fille alors prends là, soulage toi, tu n'y penseras plus après et nous on en parlera plus. Je pourrais ainsi enfin reprendre des entraînements qui ressemblent à de vrais entraînements, pas à un jeu de dînette. Pour ce genre d'ânerie mièvre je peux toujours me rendre chez la princesse Ino. »

À nouveau Neji fronça les sourcils et serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures des phalanges. Si habituellement il s'entendait relativement bien avec Sasuke, leur caractère concordant souvent, pour heure il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler ses abjects conseils et son air supérieur et méprisant par la même. Mais ça serait vu là comme un aveu et il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

De son côté Naruto écarquilla grand les yeux comme si on avait prononcé un mot magique qui éveillait grandement son intérêt.

« Une fille ? Quelle fille ? »

Il avait totalement oublié l'entraînement ou le fait qu'il était venu là pour calmer ses deux amis, son intérêt à présent entièrement tourné vers cette histoire de fille. Ses yeux céruléens se mirent à pétiller avec malice alors qu'il tournait frénétiquement la tête du côté de Sasuke puis de Neji pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette affaire, comme un chien dans l'attente d'une récompense.

Si Sasuke et Neji étaient certes ses amis il devait bien admettre que ces deux là n'étaient pas très drôles au quotidien, et sûrement un peu trop sérieux pour leur âge. Alors une possible amourette avait de quoi être distrayant.

Cependant la révélation attendue n'arriva pas.

Sasuke souffla et glissa un regard consterné à Naruto.

« Franchement, t'es lourd Naruto. » sur ces mots il tourna les talons et commença à partir en direction d'une des sorties.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la Charité. C'était lui qui avait stoppé le combat sans raison alors que non, Neji n'était pas moins bon bretteur que d'habitude, lui qui l'avait provoqué sans raison, lui qui avait mis sur la table cette histoire de fille.

« Hééééééééééééé, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est toi qui… » sans finir sa phrase il se tourna vers Neji et constata que ce dernier aussi était en train de quitter la cour dans le sens opposé.

« Hééé, mais me laissez pas tout seul, hurla-t-il. Et mon combat ? Et puis c'est qui cette fille d'abord ?

À présent tout seul au milieu de la cour il croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur.

Ouais, c'est ça faites les indifférents tous les deux… genre « Nous sommes trop parfaits pour que la gente féminine ne nous intéresse. Nous sommes au dessus de tout ça. », imita-il avec un ton exagérément précieux.

Ouais, une attitude de vrais puceaux je vous signale, mais quand il s'agit d'aller voir Mademoiselle Yinyin et ses belles courtisanes là étrangement c'est pas le même son de cloche. »

Conscient que ses récriminations même hurlées de sa voix forte ne parvenaient sans doute plus aux deux ténébreux princes, Naruto donna un coup de pied dans le sable ce qui souleva un nuage de poussière, puis il décida à son tour de quitter la cour.

Dommage, pour une fois qu'il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant.

De son côté Neji marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de son pavillon.

Il était furieux. Furieux contre cet imbécile de Uchiwa un peu trop perspicace, contre ses abjects conseils pervers et furieux contre lui même pour s'être si vite emporté alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pour son manque de discernement et de maîtrise qui l'avait mis en porte-à-faux. Il avait permis à quelqu'un ne figurant pas dans la liste de ses intimes, pire à un prince d'un royaume étranger au sien, d'entrevoir les profondeurs de son cœur. Ne jamais laisser transparaître la moindre pensée, la moindre faiblesse face à un « ami d'un royaume frère », n'était-ce pas la règle de base qu'on inculquait à chaque prince de cet empire ?

Il avait sincèrement cru pouvoir dissimuler aux yeux de tous le trouble qu'avait fait naître en lui l'histoire avec Tenten, et jusqu'à présent c'était un succès, mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Sasuke.

Ce crétin avait vraiment un regard perçant et un instinct affûté. Si nul, parmi le commun des mortels, n'aurait pu distinguer les subtiles variations du jeu de Neji et de sa lame, discret remous de sa psyché, uniquement en brettant contre lui, ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas du puîné des Uchiwa. En dépit de la virtuosité au sabre de l'Hyûga, il avait entrevu ce que Neji cachait avec force et pire encore ses déductions l'avaient fait viser juste.

Car oui, c'était bien une fille qui agitait l'âme du prince du Royaume de l'Est. Et quelle fille !

Une beauté envoûtante, une belle âme, une force vive qui hantait sans partage les jours et les nuits de Neji.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas au final c'était pourquoi l'Uchiwa était venu le titiller à ce sujet. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il savait que ce genre d'histoire n'intéressait pas le prince à l'éventail. Pas plus que ça ne l'intéressait lui. D'ailleurs, peut-être même que Sasuke et sa vue perçante avait noté un changement chez Neji bien avant aujourd'hui. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait sortir de sa réserve ? Peut-être bien que c'était parce qu'aujourd'hui ils brettaient l'un contre l'autre. Certes il s'agissait d'une confrontation amicale, mais chacun d'eux était vu comme un génie, et aucun ne voulait céder à l'autre. Se pouvait-il que l'Uchiwa ait vu là une brèche, une faille pour gagner ce combat ? Si c'était le cas c'était sournois, mais il l'avait fait. Seule la victoire lui importait après tout et peut-être qu'en d'autre temps, quand son cœur ne s'était pas encore éveillé, Neji aurait fait de même.

Oui, c'était sans doute ce qui s'était passé. Cette solution lui paraissait plus raisonnable, moins dérangeante que celle qui consistait à envisager que Sasuke, avec ses manières tordues et indirectes, ait pu agir et parler de la sorte par amitié pour lui.

Qu'il y ait pu avoir là une mise en garde pour son bien sur ce qui allait devenir trop flagrant aux yeux de tous, qu'il y ait pu avoir une injonction à trouver une solution, quelle qu'elle soit, était presque un affront.

Non, Sasuke était juste un imbécile imbu de lui même prêt à rabaisser quiconque dès l'occasion se présentait.

Neji aurait d'ailleurs rêvé de le maudire pour son attitude et ses mots mais il s'en voulait à lui-même bien plus encore. Car si cette altercation avec ténébreux prince l'avait à ce point mis en colère c'est que les paroles de Sasuke trouvaient un certain écho favorable en lui.

« _Prends là, soulage-toi._ » Ces mots à vomir, une part de son âme n'était-elle pas déjà venue les lui murmurer à l'oreille, sans considération pour la fille qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger ? N'avait-il pas parfois, tiraillé entre sa raison et ses sentiments, eu envie de céder aux appels de telles sirènes ? Il se maudissait pour ça, mais il savait qu'au fond c'était vrai.

Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pulsions ? Comment Tenten pouvait-elle à la fois éveiller en lui les sentiments les plus nobles et les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti et les instincts les plus bestiaux ?

Depuis ce baiser à demi-volé, à demi-accidentel, mais entièrement dévorant que Neji et Tenten avaient échangé, leur relation était sur le fil du rasoir, tranchante et mortelle.

Car même s'il savait cela imprudent et déraisonnable, le prince n'avait dès lors n'eu plus qu'une envie, revoir la jolie dame de compagnie de sa cousine. Juste l'entrevoir, sentir son parfum, entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire cristallin, et sentir son regard noisette se poser sur lui avec modestie et amusement.

Le protocole de la Cour lui avait bien sûr fourni ces occasions ne serait-ce que pour son propre anniversaire, mais s'il avait attendu chacune de leur rencontre avec une impatience fébrile il n'en était ressorti qu'à chaque fois rongé par une frustration profonde.

Leurs rencontres se réduisaient souvent à de banals échanges de politesses vite expédiées. Puis ils passaient le reste des mondanités à distance l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, s'ignoraient même comme pour feindre un désintérêt. Aucun d'eux n'ayant la folie de faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Bien sûr c'était là l'attitude la plus sage d'autant que Neji avait enfin compris à quoi étaient dus les regards de conspirateur que lançait Utatane à Tenten à lui et à personne d'autre. Il ne voulait que le bien de la jeune fille même si c'était à son détriment à lui.

Pourtant dans ces moments là il ne pouvait que constater qu'entrevoir la jolie Tenten ne lui suffisait pas, que c'était un mensonge qu'il se faisait à lui même. Il voulait partager avec elle bien plus que d'indifférentes œillades, bien plus que des phrases toutes faites et creuses. Il voulait lui parler, échanger avec elle, lui prendre la main, l'étreindre, voire pire encore, pouvoir échanger une fois encore, comme une douce folie, un baiser. Mais tout cela lui était formellement interdit.

Et chacune de leur rencontre, au lieu de lui apporter de l'apaisement, cristallisait chaque fois un peu plus sa frustration.

C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'une fois, une fois seulement, les circonstances d'une soirée les avaient amenés à se retrouver côte à côte. D'abord l'un comme l'autre nerveux, le regard fuyant et gêné, ils avaient pourtant ouvert la conversation. Si les premières phrases furent dites avec rigidité et embarras, au fil de la discussion cette complicité naturelle qui existait entre les deux jeunes gens avait repris le dessus, laissant filer les mots comme au temps où leurs sentiments ne s'étaient pas révélés à eux.

Mais c'est au plus fort de leur échange verbal que le charme se brisa. Tenten se mit à rire à l'une de ses petites taquineries, lui adressant un de ses sourires lumineux dont elle avait le secret et qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de surprendre depuis des mois. Aussitôt il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

Quand elle sentit ce regard concupiscent se poser sur elle, elle stoppa immédiatement son rire, se troubla, rougissante et ses prunelles se voilèrent. Pas de tristesse, non d'un désir ardent semblable à celui qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de neige de Neji.

Alors ils retombèrent tous deux dans un mutisme gêné, détournant le regard de l'objet de la tentation. L'air semblait se charger d'une tension électrique qui venait crépiter à leurs oreilles. Le prince de Hyûga sentit son estomac se vriller. Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas s'il en jugeait à la main crispée que la dame d'atour portait à son ventre.

Par les dieux que tout cela était douloureux. Tenten, toujours la plus sage et la plus raisonnable des deux, avait ensuite intelligemment pris la fuite.

Pourtant depuis lors ce sentiment toujours plus vivace, cette envie était bien là, vorace, le rongeant jusqu'à l'os.

« _Prends là, soulage-toi._ »

Tout compte fait, si, il maudissait Sasuke pour avoir mis des mots, des paroles à l'appel impérieux qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Tenten dans le salon de l'envol comme si sa vie en dépendait, à ses désirs primaires qu'il avait jusque là niés en évoquant des aspirations plus nobles. Tout ce qu'il avait bâillonné en vain de toute évidence.

Arrivé dans sa demeure il se précipita dans son cabinet de toilette. Il attrapa un broc d'eau froide et se le versa sur la tête.

Par les dieux qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation avant qu'un autre que l'Uchiwa, pourtant moins perspicace, ne le mette à nu, entraînant la chute de Tenten ?

* * *

Neji et Tenten

Le ciel était limpide, dépourvu de tout nuage et d'un bleu presque transparent. L'air lui était sec, glacial et saisissant en cette belle journée de la fin décembre.

Force était de constater que l'année avait été particulièrement froide avec son printemps tardif et son été pluvieux, exception faite de quelques rares jours étrangement caniculaires. Cet hiver froid, quoique lumineux, qui avait emprisonné Konoha dans sa glaciale ganse de cristal givré le confirmait encore.

Le prince Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce temps glaciaire offrait une image déformée, opposée aux sentiments qui irradiaient en lui. En son for tout était incendie et tempête incandescente. Lui qui avait toujours été de glace, aujourd'hui brûlait et se consumait dans le brasier de son propre cœur.

Aussi, bien que le soleil rasant de l'hiver, brillant à présent à son zénith, ne parvenait pas à réchauffer cet air désespérément piquant et tranchant, il n'en avait cure. Bien au contraire, il trouvait que cette froidure givrée rendait l'atmosphère plus pure, plus respirable, libérant et allégeant à chacune de ses aspirations son cerveau de ses lourdes pensées moites et figées.

Et puis le ciel, en dépit du froid invitait à profiter du monde extérieur, de la nature et de sa quiétude silencieuse.

Répondant à cet appel muet, il se promenait songeur et en apparence paisible entre les cèdres savamment taillés du Palais de la Grue Blanche (10). Ici, dans ce jardin, la main de l'homme avait patiemment refaçonné la nature pour en donner une image magnifiée qui en extrayait la quintessence dans le but d'en immortaliser la parfaite harmonie dans un tableau idyllique où nul ne devait soupçonner l'intervention humaine. Un éden retrouvé pour l'unique plaisir visuel des rares privilégiés pouvant le contempler.

Neji soupira d'aise d'être un de cela et de pouvoir y rechercher, le temps d'un battement d'aile de héron, d'un cliquetis mât de shishi-odoshi se déversant, une quiétude qui depuis des mois l'avait fui. Étrangement lui qui se voyait toujours comme un oiseau en cage, prisonnier d'une Cour, d'un système mais aussi de sentiments qu'on lui interdisait d'exprimer, ne rêvant que de liberté, se sentait soudain presque privilégié de pouvoir profiter de ce si rare et exceptionnel moment de calme et de solitude.

Depuis toujours son statut de prince le condamnait à n'être qu'un être public, alors ce moment pour lui, pour réfléchir était une vraie bénédiction qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Cette bénédiction était dû au fait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour d'anniversaire de la princesse Hinata. Pour l'occasion, sa petite sœur, la princesse Hanabi, avait fait le déplacement du royaume de Hyûga jusqu'à Konoha. Mais la fillette n'étant pas en âge d'être introduite à la Cour impériale, Hinata avait obtenu l'autorisation de son royal paternel de fêter son anniversaire hors du palais de l'empereur, dans l'hôtel particulier des Hyûga, le Palais de la Grue Blanche, où séjournait le roi Hiashi lors de ses passages à la capitale.

Neji ne pouvait que remercier secrètement sa petite cousine de cette visite impromptue qui lui offrait cet espace de liberté et lui épargnait les pompes d'une fête supplémentaire à la Cour, la présence des courtisans qu'il honnissait, ainsi que cette pression constante qu'il sentait en permanence peser sur ses épaules. Il craignait les faux pas, les erreurs. Ne pas se trahir, trahir ses sentiments, trahir celle qui dévorait son âme, rester impassible en dépit de la passion toujours plus brûlante qui l'animait, tel était devenu son credo.

Mais rester de marbre face aux suspicions qu'incarnait Dame Utatane de tout son être mettait ses nerfs et son mental à rude épreuve.

Il cherchait désespérément un instant de répit et cette journée était des plus inespérées. Pour une fois il pouvait se détendre, ne pas se maîtriser et se surveiller à tout instant. Ici, si l'envie l'en prenait, ou plutôt le courage, il pourrait même avoir l'audace, la folie, de parler à Tenten. Juste quelques mots pour entendre le doux son de sa voix, apercevoir un sourire et lui voler le temps d'une éphémère grâce un éclat de rire.

Car la « fête » qui se déroulait en ce lieu avait un caractère plus privé et intime où seuls avaient été conviés la famille proche et les dames de compagnie d'Hinata.

Alors bien que le Palais de la Grue Blanche fut aussi la résidence permanente de certains membres de la famille Hyûga et de membres de familles sœurs, force était de constater que ces individus insupportaient moins Neji que les frivoles courtisans qui grouillaient à la Cour impériale. À moins que ce ne soit l'atavisme familial qu'il partageait avec eux qui ne les rendent tout simplement moins étranger. De son côté il savait qu'il avait toujours été à leur yeux qu'une espèce d'étrange bâtard partagé entre Sôke et Bunke. Mais l'opinion qu'ils pouvaient avoir de lui l'indifférait tant qu'ils ne venaient pas fureter dans ses affaires, chose à laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne se serait risqué.

Alors oui, vraiment cette journée était une bénédiction, une respiration inespérée.

Et ce, même s'il savait que par certain côté il se mentait à lui-même. S'il était si libre d'agir à sa guise en ce lieu sans contrainte, pourquoi avait-il fui la compagnie de sa cousine et de ses dames, déclinant leur invitation à une promenade sur le lac pour lui préférer une balade solitaire ?

Qu'importe ! Car il se réjouissait aussi pour Hinata. Il savait que pour elle aussi la venue à Konoha de Hanabi était un répit des plus appréciables.

On attendait beaucoup d'elle depuis son hanami, mais sa nature timide et secrète lui faisait préférer le charme d'une journée passée en famille.

Pouvoir profiter d'un instant de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et son bonheur et son bien être avait toujours été pour Neji la plus grande des préoccupations. Même si pour cela elle avait dérogé à la tradition des fêtes d'anniversaire princières et que la Cour le lui reprocherait sans doute par la suite, ou peut-être même lui reprochait déjà. Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine et il préférait ne pas y songer et savourer chaque moment de cette journée. Il savait que sa cousine en ferait de même.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour voir l'envol d'un couple de hérons qui avait dû décoller du lac où se trouvaient actuellement ses cousines et leurs dames d'atour, il entendit la rumeur d'une grande agitation. Intrigué, il rebroussa chemin et vit débouler à l'autre extrémité de la promenade de graviers blancs qu'il avait empruntée, un jeune page au kimono rouge.

« Votre Altesse ! » s'époumona le gamin déjà à bout de souffle en continuant de courir dans sa direction l'air totalement paniqué.

« Votre Altesse, c'est terrible ! Votre cousine, la princesse Hinata… dans l'eau, le lac… » haleta-t-il plus qu'il ne parla, n'ayant définitivement plus de souffle.

Le sang de Neji se figea. Les quelques mots du garçonnet, son visage hâve et hagard, ses grands yeux blancs plein de frayeur valaient tous les discours du monde. L'évidence d'une tragédie s'imposa dans l'esprit du prince. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et lui remonter dans la gorge. C'est alors que dans un mouvement plus réflexe que réfléchi ses jambes s'activèrent et sans attendre la fin du message, il partit en courant en direction du lac intérieur situé au centre du parc de la Grue Blanche. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, aussi désespérément.

Le page qui s'était stoppé en voyant le prince le dépasser telle une tornade, posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, puis sans attendre davantage lui emboîta le pas.

Tout allait très vite dans la tête de Neji. Hinata, Hinata, ces mots tournaient en boucle telle une litanie dans son esprit. Était-elle blessée ? Pire ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, un petit filet rouge glissant à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme si cette douleur était capable d'apaiser celle qui vrillait tout son être le vidant de tout son sang.

Il ne pouvait imaginer que le pire à l'entente des quelques mots du page. Le lac ? Y était-elle tombée ? Par ce froid cela signifiait la mort, la noyade.

Dire qu'un peu plus tôt il avait décliné l'offre de Hinata et de Hanabi de se promener en barque sur le lac, lui préférant une balade solitaire. Quelle folie ! Quelle irresponsabilité de sa part de laisser ainsi ses précieuses cousines seules, alors qu'aucune d'entre elles ne savaient nager.

Par les dieux pourquoi ne les avait-il pas accompagnées ? De peur de se retrouver sur la même embarcation que Tenten, de ne pas pouvoir dompter la passion qui le dévorait ? Ridicule !

Et maintenant, maintenant… Hinata, douce Hinata…

Il bifurqua, quittant le chemin pour dévaler une petite pente plantée d'aulnes qui menait aux berges du lac.

Si il était arrivé malheur à sa cousine, surtout en ce jour, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Comment avait-il pu laisser ses sentiments, ses troubles, prendre le dessus sur ses devoirs envers l'héritière.

Son cœur tambourinait et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il avait envie de hurler mais une boule lui bloquait la trachée l'empêchant de respirer même. Chaque foulée qui le rapprochait du lieu du drame le rendait plus fébrile.

Enfin il vit un petit attroupement près de l'embarcadère. Il se figea soudain. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière ce rempart humain. Devoir imaginer le corps inanimé de sa cousine lui était insupportable, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Il sera les poings à s'en blanchir les mains et plus mort que vif il se força à avancer vers d'inéluctable. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait savoir.

Arrivé au niveau de l'attroupement il dégagea sans ménagement les curieux qui avait afflué, pour s'ouvrir un chemin vers sa cousine.

« Poussez-vous ! Laissez passer ! » fit-il d'une voix autoritaire qui masquait mal son trouble.

Et là enfin il là vit. Son souffle et tout son sang sembla quitter son corps.

Hinata était accroupie sur le sol, gelée, trempée et grelottante. On avait posé sur ses épaules dans la précipitation un amoncellement de manteaux, presque chacun ayant donné le sien, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer, mais en vain.

Ses cheveux mouillés et dégoulinants lui collaient au visage et chaque goutte qui venait mourir aux pointes de ses mèches semblait vouloir se cristalliser avant de tomber tant le froid était glacial.

De plus, cette chevelure d'un noir violacée accentuait avec encore plus de force la blancheur cadavérique de son teint et ses lèvres qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le violet. Transie, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de claquer des dents.

Accroupie à côté d'elle, la petite Hanabi, les yeux rougis, tentait de réchauffer sa sœur en la frictionnant de ses minuscules menottes.

« Hinata ! » s'exclama Neji d'une voix blanche entre anxiété et joie de trouver sa cousine vivante. Il vint immédiatement s'accroupir face à Hinata à son tour.

« Oh, grand frère Neji ! » fit la petite Hanabi en le voyant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et la digue de ses larmes qu'elle avait retenue jusque là céda.

Neji baissa d'un mouvement bref son regard sur la cadette tout en posant une main rassurante sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de fixer entièrement son attention sur Hinata.

Il tendit son autre main vers sa joue. Elle était si froide.

« Hinata. » souffla-t-il avec douceur.

La malheureuse, tremblante et toujours grelottante, sans parvenir à dire un mot tant elle ne pouvait maîtriser le claquement de ses dents, se contenta de plonger son regard si blanc et humide, miroir des eaux dormantes du lac tout proche, dans ceux de son cousin.

Elle aurait voulu être rassurante sur son état, mais ses prunelles fragiles ne laissaient voir que son désarrois et sa souffrance.

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas immédiatement faite transporter à l'intérieur du palais ? Il lui faut des soins de toute urgence ! » s'écria Neji en s'adressant aux dames de compagnie de ses cousines dont il remarquait la présence pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et qui étaient regroupées en pleurs autour de leurs maîtresses.

Hiyori qui était habituellement la plus discrète du groupe fut cette fois la seule capable de prendre la parole sans éclater en sanglot, aussi répondit-il promptement à son prince.

« Un jardinier est parti séance tenante au palais chercher un palanquin pour transporter son Altesse ainsi qu'un médecin. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent.

Elle ajouta avec ce qui semblait être un soupçon de crainte :

Nous n'avons pas osé la déplacer sans l'avis préalable d'un docteur. C'est qu'elle semble, si, si...-elle déglutit avec difficulté comme pour chasser un sanglot- pétrifiée. »

La suivante était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, un choix funeste qui coûterait la vie à sa maîtresse. Aussi bien malgré elle, elle chercha à justifier tant bien que mal le choix qu'elles avaient pris de laisser là la princesse auprès de ce cousin si protecteur.

Si certes Neji aurait agi différemment, il ne pouvait pas non plus les blâmer.

« Vous avez bien fait. » se contenta-t-il de répondre à une Hiyori au supplice et aux autres dames d'atour morfondues qui semblaient toutes attendre de savoir si elles avaient commis là une erreur fatale condamnant à jamais leur maîtresse.

Le prince reposa ses yeux de neige sur sa cousine. Il attrapa une des mains d'Hinata dont les bouts de doigts gelés ressortaient au gré de ses tremblements de la couche protectrice de manteaux.

Cette fragile menotte était si glacée qu'elle irradiait du froid par chacun de ses pores.

Neji reserra son emprise pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, mais aussi, l'espérait-il un peu de sa force vive.

Hinata parut apprécier ce geste fraternel qui lui offrait tant de réconfort. Bien que ses doigts furent totalement engourdis et anesthésiés par le froid, elle parvint elle aussi à faiblement les bouger pour serrer à son tour la main chaude de son cousin.

Sans quitter Hinata des yeux, attentif à tout changement chez elle qui témoignerait d'une aggravation de son état, l'Hyûga demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Il fallait qu'il sache pour évaluer l'étendu de la tragédie qui se jouait, pour évaluer les chances de sa précieuse Hinata.

Hanabi qui était toujours blottie contre son cousin se détacha de son torse. Elle avait repris un peu de sa superbe et était prête avec ses mots d'enfants à faire le récit des événements.

« Grand-frère, comme tu le sais avec Hinata on avait décidé de faire une promenade en barque. Il faisait si beau malgré le froid.

À l'embarcadère on nous a remis deux barques.

Je suis montée dans la première avec grande sœur, Hiyori et Natsu (11). Yuu, Botan, Amame et Tenten ont pris la deuxième.

Et puis, quand on est arrivé au milieu du lac il y a eu un grand choc. On n'avait rien vu mais la barque avait heurté une souche sous l'eau à peine affleurante.

Ça a été si brusque que l'embarcation a failli chavirer. Mais le batelier, qui était aussi surpris que nous d'avoir heurté quelque chose à cet endroit du lac, a donné un coup de rame pour redresser la barque.

Mais…, mais tu sais, bien que ça se soit passé très vite et que je suis plus très sûre des choses, et bien avec les remous Hinata a été déséquilibrée et est tombée à l'eau. Ça a été si vite... »

Hanabi fit une pose, fermant les yeux et se mordant les lèvres comme pour dompter la frayeur que son propre récit faisait renaître en elle. »

Neji à nouveau lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je sais, vous n'y êtes pour rien.. »

Bien que ces mots et la présence solide de son cousin la rassure elle ne put empêcher son regard de se brouiller.

« Hinata, reprit-elle pourtant, Hinata avec son manteau et son lourd kimono...elle a de suite été emportée par le fond.

En voyant ça nous nous sommes toutes mises à hurler et ça a attiré l'attention de ceux qui était sur la berge. Et puis tu sais, le batelier lui aussi a tout de suite tenté de repêcher grande sœur, mais elle a été engloutie par les eaux si vite qu'il a plongé ses bras et sa rame dans l'eau en vain.

C'est alors qu'on a entendu un plouf venant de l'autre barque.

C'était Tenten, elle avait retiré son manteau et les couches les plus lourdes de son habillement et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle a immédiatement plongé à la suite de Hinata.

« Tenten ! » répéta les yeux exorbité Neji avant de relever vivement la tête en direction des dames d'atour et de constater l'absence de celle qui lui était la plus précieux. Son regard se refixa sur Hinata qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans parvenir à mouvoir cette bouche condamnait à grelotter.

Comment n'avait-il pas immédiatement remarqué son absence ?

Tout accaparé par l'état plus que préoccupant de sa cousine, rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance à ses yeux. Tout son être, toutes ses pensées n'avaient eu qu'un but Hinata.

À nouveau il se sentit devenir blême et son cœur se contracta. Pourquoi Tenten n'était-elle pas là ?

Non ! Par les dieux…

Il reposa un regard appuyé sur Hanabi pour l'enjoindre de reprendre au plus vite son récit. Il sentit les doigts d'Hinata toujours si froid se contracter contre sa main.

« Oui, Tenten. Au début nous avons cru qu'elles s'étaient noyées toutes les deux. Le batelier nous empêchait de nous pencher vers l'eau. Il disait que c'était de la folie, qu'elle était si froide qu'elle pouvait ôter la vie en quelques minutes. »

À ces paroles, Neji se jura mentalement qu'il aurait une conversation sérieuse avec ces maudits bateliers incompétents et lâches qui allaient peut-être par leur couardise lui faire perdre les deux êtres les plus précieux à son cœur.

« Pourtant après quelques secondes Tenten est remontée à la surface avec grande sœur Hinata inconsciente dans les bras. C'était si incroyable !

Elle l'a tirée jusqu'à la grève et lui a fait recracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. C'est elle qui a dit au jardinier qui est accouru d'aller chercher des secours et de vous faire prévenir père et toi. »

« Mais, où est-elle alors ? » demanda avec empressement le prince qui ne chercha nullement pour une fois à masquer son inquiétude.

Cependant il dut attendre avant d'obtenir la réponse à cette question qui le taraudait, car il vit dans le coin de son œil arriver dans la plus grande des précipitations plusieurs palanquins et docteurs accompagnés de toute une cohorte de serviteurs.

Ils étaient enfin là et sans attendre une seconde de plus le chef des médecins vint au chevet de la princesse afin de la prendre en charge au plus vite.

Il passa une minute à l'examiner en silence sous le regard tendu de ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

« Il faut la transporter de toute urgence. » dit-il en se tournant vers Neji. Celui-ci se crispa mais acquiesça aidant les serviteurs à soulever sa cousine et à la porter le plus délicatement possible jusqu'au palanquin le plus proche.

Si la question de l'absence de Tenten continuait de le torturer il se concentra pourtant sur sa tâche. Il devait d'abord s'assurer que tout aille bien pour sa cousine.

Quand il l'eut installée confortablement et recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure que l'équipe de secours avait amené pour l'occasion, le médecin se rapprocha de lui et de Hanabi qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le palanquin au côté de sa sœur.

« Ça devrait aller, elle a été sortie de l'eau juste à temps. À nous à présent de faire le nécessaire.

Un messager est parti prévenir le roi Hiashi qui avait un conseil au palais impérial. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera au chevet de sa fille rapidement. »

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il savait d'avance que son oncle lui adresserait de sévère remontrance quand il saurait pour cet accident, quand il saurait que Neji avait laissé sans protection ses deux précieuses héritières. Et pour dire vrai quelque soit la punition qu'il encourrait il l'accepterait. C'était sa faute, oui entièrement sa faute. Comment avait-il pu laisser ses cousines se balader seules sur les eaux de ce lac par un froid pareil. Si Tenten n'avait pas été là…

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte du palanquin, Hiyori vint à côté de lui.

« Nous n'avons pas répondu à votre question. Tenten, après avoir sauvé Hinata et fait appeler les secours est repartie en direction du lac. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait fait tomber quelque chose et qu'elle revenait. Mais elle n'est pas encore revenue. J'ai beau regarder partout je ne la vois pas. Je m'inquiète. Elle aussi était trempée et par ce froid... »

Neji, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Quelle idée saugrenue lui était passée par la tête de faire ça, surtout dans de telles circonstances.

« Tu dis qu'elle n'est pas revenue ?! »

La suivante fit un signe négatif de la tête. C'est alors que soudain, comme venant de l'au-de-là le souffle timide, plus que la voix, de Hinata se fit entendre.

« Grand-frère Neji... » elle sortit sa petite menotte une fois de plus hors de la lourde fourrure qui la couvrait. Le prince la saisit.

« S'il vous plaît ramenez Tenten » La supplique n'était plus qu'un murmure. Leurs regards se mêlèrent plein de cette complicité pudique qui leur était propre.

« Bien sûr je vous le promets. » répondit Neji avec douceur. Puis il relâcha la main de sa cousine qui la replongea sous la peau d'ours.

Il referma la porte du palanquin et se pencha à la fenêtre vers Hanabi qui s'était installée face à sa sœur.

« En attendant prends bien soin d'elle, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

La princesse cadette acquiesça et Neji donna le signal aux porteurs de partir sans attendre. Lui-même sans plus un regard fila vers les berges du lac.

Les rives de cette vaste pièce d'eau étaient plantées d'aulnes, de peupliers et de saules. Si cette végétation bucolique invitait généralement à la promenade et à la flânerie pour le moment elle se contentait de constituer un obstacle au champ visuel de ce prince à la vue pourtant perçante. Par chance cependant, en cette saison les arbres avaient été grandement dépouillés de leurs attraits, et Neji avança entre leurs branchages, cherchant à deviner au détour d'un tronc la gracile silhouette de la fille de son maître d'arme.

« Tenten ! » appelait-il tout en progressant le long de la berge. Où s'était-elle rendue ainsi ? Pourquoi ? C'était de la folie, surtout si elle se trouvait dans le même état que la malheureuse Hinata. Et si, transie de froid, elle avait perdu connaissance ?

Alors qu'il s'aventurait toujours plus loin entre les branches grises des arbres, attentif à chaque détail, le son d'un clapotis lui parvint de la gréve à quelques mètres de là.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Les pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable sombre et humide de la berge, la peau pale presque transparente, uniquement vêtue d'un kimono blanc détrempé et penchée au dessus de l'eau à contempler il ne sut quoi, elle avait l'apparence fragile et inquiétante d'une Yuki-onna (12)

« Tenten ! » l'appela-t-il à nouveau, anxieux, tout en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Surprise la fille du maître d'arme abandonna sa contemplation et se retourna vers Neji d'un geste vif.

« Mon prince. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blême à son approche.

Immédiatement Neji défit l'attache de sa lourde pelisse et alla la placer sur les épaules menues de la demoiselle qui frissonna à son chaud contact si surprenant sur sa peau froide et humide.

« As-tu perdu la raison de rester ainsi par un froid pareil ! » si cette phrase sonnait comme une remontrance, l'effroi qui la teintait ainsi que la douceur de la voix du prince à cet instant la fit résonner comme une complainte.

« La princesse Hinata ? Comment va-t-elle ? L'avez-vous vu ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? » le coupa soudain Tenten avec affolement.

« Elle vient d'être prise en charge. Le docteur pense qu'elle a été sortie de l'eau juste à temps...Grâce à toi, ajouta-t-il avec une douceur dans la voix chargée de reconnaissance et d'admiration. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à ses côtés ? Il te faut à toi aussi des soins de toute urgence. »

« Je sais que jamais je n'aurais dû laisser la princesse dans un moment pareil. C'est là mon devoir. Ma façon d'agir est inamissible, mais... »

« Là n'est pas le problème. » la coupa Neji véritablement préoccupé par l'état de la jeune fille, cependant la dame d'atour poursuivit.

« Mais...mais...C'est qu'en plongeant je l'ai fait tomber dans l'eau. »

Les yeux de Tenten se brouillèrent et face à son désarrois, l 'Hyûga se sentit totalement désemparé, prêt même, si besoin en était, à plonger à son tour dans les eaux glaciales du lac pour effacer sa peine.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait tomber de si précieux ? » demanda-t-il le visage contracter et les sourcils froncés.

La demoiselle hoqueta et d'une petite voix elle répondit presque fautive.

« Mon peigne, celui que vous m'aviez offert. » murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard vers le sol, la mine meurtrie.

Le prince lui demeura interdit, incrédule. Ce peigne depuis le temps il en avait presque oublié l'existence. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais porté, preuve sans doute qu'il ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu me dis que tu es en train de mettre ta santé et ta vie en danger pour... **pour cette babiole** ?!

Cette fois-ci, fatiguée et complètement gelée, Tenten n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglot.

« Mais il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ânonna-t-elle.

Ce kushi me vient de vous et il est mon trésor. » sa voix s'étrangla dans un pleur et Neji se figea, autant à cause des sanglots de la demoiselle qui le bouleversaient qu'à cause de ses mots.

Il demeura incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, il avait toujours l'impression d'être sur le fil du rasoir. Toutes ses pensées et sentiments contradictoires se mirent à lutter en lui.

Pourtant, après un court instant, il eut un faible sourire. Il ne servait à rien de débattre pendant des heures, il devait juste être lui-même, être honnête avec lui, et agir en conséquence. C'est ce dont Tenten avait besoin dans l'immédiat.

Il leva une main d'abord hésitant puis plus déterminée vers la joue hâve de la demoiselle.

Il la fit glisser avec douceur le long de la mâchoire contractée de la suivante.

Tenten, surprise, releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles humides dans le regard pale du prince. Elle aurait du bouger, faire cesser ce contact interdit entre eux mais elle n'en fit rien, demeurant immobile et savourant la douce chaleur qui émanait du bout des doigts du prince qui effleurait sa joue.

« Des peignes, jolie Tenten, je t'en offrirait d'autres, des centaines, des milliers, mais je t'en prie ne mets plus ta vie en danger pour l'un d'eux. Toi tu es unique et tu es bien plus précieuse que ces ridicules accessoires. »

Sa voix était si douce, si chaude aux oreilles de la demoiselle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir. Son cœur battait si fort. Comme un oiseau en cage qui cherche à s'en évader.

La main du prince continua tendrement sa course vers le cou de Tenten, se qui provoqua un frisson en elle, parcourant toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Neji appuya alors doucement sur sa nuque la forçant à s'avancer vers lui. La suivante sans se faire prier alla se blottir contre son torse si chaud et rassurant, et le jeune homme referma ses bras sur elle en un étreinte protectrice.

« Tu es gelée... » murmura-t-il et Tenten se cramponna avec plus de force encore contre lui. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'un comme l'autre refusait de penser au conséquence que pouvait avoir ce geste, savourant le moment présent et la présence de l'autre si longtemps inaccessible.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, silencieux, à s'étreindre au milieu des arbres endormis de l'hiver et sous le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

Puis à regret Tenten décolla son visage du buste du prince qui la gardait pourtant encore jalousement prisonnière de ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Et à l'idée des mots qu'elle allait prononcer la jeune femme sentit son cœur qui s'était un peu calmé, lové au chaud contre le prince, s'emballer à nouveau et le rouge lui monter aux joues en dépit du froid qui continuait à la transpercer.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse et prête à défaillir.

Sans oser lever les yeux vers Neji, fixant obstinément son regard sur son torse, elle dit.

« La vérité, mon prince, c'est… - elle s'étrangla et ferma douloureusement ses paupières - C'est que je vous aime. »

Elle sentit Neji tour à tour se contracter puis frissonner à ces mots. Elle avait aussi l'impression d'entendre son cœur résonner à ses oreilles, à moins que cela ne fusse en fait le chant du sien tant il tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai même longtemps songé que c'était une offense que je vous faisais et qui me ferait perdre à tout jamais votre amitié et votre estime. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, pas au même rang, mais c'est ainsi, je n'y peux rien. Rien n'a pu endiguer ce sentiment, j'ai lutté en vain.

Cependant je sais que cet amour est une chimère et c'est ce qui donne tant de valeur au peigne que vous m'avez offert. Cela peut vous paraître ridicule mais c'est essentiel pour moi.

Puisque je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais vivre tous les deux, jamais nous aimer, puisqu'un jour, si comme j'ose le croire vous avez eu quelques inclinations pour moi, vous m'oublierez comme une lointaine passade de jeunesse, je voulais au moins conserver ce kushi, comme une trace. La preuve de l'existence d'un lien unique et fort qui, l'espace d'un moment doux et douloureux pour moi nous a, je le crois, uni.

Alors - sa voix dérailla, étouffée par un sanglot - puisque je dois renoncer à cet amour, qu'au moins on me laisse ce trésor. »

À nouveau son visage fut noyé de larmes.

Neji serra et desserra deux fois rapidement les poings comme si ses mains étaient engourdies, puis avec une infinie délicatesse il mit fin à leur étreinte et de sa main droite, souleva le menton de Tenten pour qu'enfin elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tenten, comment as-tu pu songer un seul instant que tes sentiments m'offusqueraient ou me feraient perdre l'estime que j'ai pour toi ? Il n'est pas un seul homme sain d'esprit qui ne serait flatté d'être aimé d'une femme telle que toi quelque que puisse être ton rang.

Il fronça les sourcils et son visage se fit plus grave.

Quant au terme « inclination » je crains que, que je le veuille ou non, le mot ne soit pas assez fort.

C'est pour cela que quelque puisse être notre destin je ne pourrais t'oublier, comme tu sembles le penser. Tu n'es pas une « passade » à mes yeux, et je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme qu'aime à décrire comme l'ombre de l'ogre ou du croque-mitaine Dame Utatane.

Je ne veux pas, ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger pour un misérable kushi. Aie pitié de mon cœur. Et sèche tes larmes car même si ce peigne devait disparaître à tout jamais dans les flots de ce lac, des liens nous en tisserons bien d'autres. »

La demoiselle aurait dû secouer négativement la tête, dire que ça leur était impossible, que jamais on ne leur permettrait, mais que cela fut une illusion ou non, en cet instant elle voulut croire les mots du prince. Elle tendit son visage vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et Neji se pencha lentement. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. À ce contact ténu la suivante sentit un feu puissant envahir tout son corps et soudain ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

L'Hyûga la soutient fermement, posant sur elle un regard inquiet.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il souleva Tenten et la porta entre ses bras.

« Que faites-vous ?! » s'exclama la fille du maître d'arme soudain paniquée et le rouge aux joues, honteuse de cette fragilité.

« Je n'ai déjà que trop joué avec ta santé, Hinata serait furieuse contre moi. Je te ramène immédiatement au palais pour qu'on t'ausculte. »

« Posez-moi je peux marcher. C'était juste un étourdissement. »

« Cela j'en doute. Et les palanquins sont tous repartis, tu es pieds nus, nous irons plus vite ainsi. »

« Mais je suis trop lourde. Et si des gens vous voyaient me porter de la sorte, que diraient-ils ? »

« Tu ne pèses guère plus qu'un oisillon. Je me fiche de ce que les gens diront mais crois-moi, s'ils me voient te porter, vu ton état, ils penseront que je porte à la hâte entre mes bras la jeune fille qui n'a pas hésité au péril de sa propre vie à sauver sa princesse, et qu'elle mérite amplement cet égard.

À présent rentrons, j'ai promis à Hinata de te ramener à elle au plus vite. »

Bien que toujours rouge et embarrassée, Tenten se laissa faire, glissant ses bras froids et humides autour du cou du prince.

Neji sourit à ce contact.

-.-.-

Plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis l'incident du lac. Si Hinata était restée longtemps alitée, victime de fortes fièvres, elle était à présent totalement sortie d'affaire et avait même été autorisée, sans pour autant quitter son lit, ordre du médecin, à recevoir quelques visites. Neji, en cousin toujours soucieux du bien-être de sa précieuse parente, était dès lors souvent venu la veiller. Il avait lui aussi constaté avec joie son rétablissement, et en dépit d'une rechute et d'une poussée de fièvre passagère lors de la visite de l'héritier des Uzumaki, il la savait définitivement sauvée. D'ailleurs à la Cour on annonçait déjà son retour prochain dans le Monde. L'empereur Hiruzen en personne avait fait savoir qu'il organiserait une fête en l'honneur de l'héritière miraculée mais aussi de sa sauveuse.

Tenten, justement, de son côté s'était remise bien plus vite de sa baignade dans l'eau glacée, mais on l'avait pourtant obligée à garder la chambre. Le roi Hiashi ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il n'avait pas fait tout le nécessaire pour la sauveuse de son héritière, fille de son maître d'arme et protégée de son neveu. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à lui faire prodiguer les meilleurs soins et à lui laisser un temps de convalescence suffisant pour qu'elle se remette à son rythme.

De plus, en monarque reconnaissant et magnanime, ses bonnes grâces ne s'en étaient pas arrêtées là et il s'était chargé d'honorer toute la famille de la suivante, la citant même en exemple.

« Au fil des générations cette famille a toujours su s'illustrer par son savoir-faire, sa fidélité sans faille et son dévouement. Tout vassal souhaitant un jour faire briller le nom de sa famille au firmament, devrait en prendre exemple et toujours chercher à servir ses maîtres avec la même diligence désintéressée. »

Tenten s'était sentie coupable face à toute cette estime, ces récompenses et ces considérations. Comme si sous le verni de son acte honorable se cachait un mensonge, une trahison.

Car à son plus grand dam on la citait en fille modèle à travers tout le pays, si bien que son grand-père lui-même, qui avait pourtant toujours craint qu'elle ne déshonore leur illustre famille de forgeron, était venu à la Cour la féliciter.

Pourtant, elle le savait, tout pouvait voler en éclat. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du scandale et de l'interdit. Comment pouvait-on à ce point être sur le fil du rasoir entre honneur et déshonneur ? _Plus haut on monte, de plus haut on chute_ aurait dit dame Utatane.

Si son pauvre grand-père avait su la vérité il en aurait frémi d'horreur, car elle, la respectueuse Tenten, avait déclaré sa flamme à un prince. Au prince des Hyûga. À Neji. Pire encore à ce moment-là elle aurait pu se donner toute entière à lui sans un remord ni un regret. Et à vrai dire c'était toujours le cas. Un manque de vertu impardonnable.

Mais pour l'instant qui pouvait se douter de la vague de sentiments qui avait submergé ces deux adolescents découvrant l'amour ? Cette flamme brûlante et brillante était pour l'heure, par la grâce des dieux, cachée de tous.

Tenten était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis des semaines. Elle n'avait revu le prince qu'à trois reprises depuis lors, et encore brièvement, au détour d'une de ses visites à Hinata où il avait fait un crochet supplémentaire par sa chambre pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

Et si tout cela avait l'apparence d'une visite de courtoisie d'un prince pour sa protégée, la fille de son maître, cette froide politesse ne faisait pourtant oublier aucun détail de ce qui s'était passé entre eux au bord du lac à Tenten.

Oui, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et lui ne l'avait pas repoussée bien au contraire. Ses mots avaient résonné comme une promesse, et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient brisé les interdits.

Elle ne regrettait en rien ce moment, dût-il la perdre.

Elle était convaincue qu'il en était de même pour Neji même si parfois dans la solitude de sa chambre les doutes l'assaillaient. Et s'il avait parlé ainsi emporté par la peur et l'inquiétude des événements tragiques du jour ?

Lors de ses visites son visage était demeuré impassible, serein même, et ses yeux sans trouble. Il s'était contenté de lui demander si elle allait mieux puis était reparti. Mais après tout qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Qu'attendait-elle, elle ? Qu'il la porte entre ses bras à nouveau tel un preux chevalier, qu'il reprenne leur baiser interrompu par son malaise ?

Non il ne le pouvait pas, mais pourtant, elle, quand il était là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étreinte de ses bras puissants sur son corps gelé, à la chaleur de son torse, au parfum mâle qui l'avait enivrée quand elle avait posé sa tête contre son cou alors qu'il la portait vers le palais de la Grue Blanche.

Finalement, face à ses dérives, elle ne pouvait que remercier le prince de n'être passé qu'à trois reprises et pas plus de cinq minutes à chaque fois au cours du mois écoulé. Par cette distance, il avait agi avec sagesse et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer même si elle aurait espéré un mot, un signe aussi discret soit-il.

Tout à sa réflexion elle quitta son lit pour s'installer face à sa coiffeuse. Son regard se posa un instant sur le tiroir qui contenait jadis son précieux peigne aujourd'hui disparu dans les eaux. Elle sentit de sombres pensées l'envahir. Elle se frappa les joues avec le plat des mains pour les chasser. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, même si elle devait admettre que cela faisait déjà des mois qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même.

Elle en avait marre d'être alitée et enfermée dans cette chambre. Ça finissait par jouer sur son moral. Elle supposa qu'il devait en être de même pour la pauvre Hinata.

Demain, elle demanderait au médecin une autorisation pour pouvoir sortir se promener, au moins dans le jardin.

Toute pleine de cette nouvelle résolution elle entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Le docteur était déjà passé pour sa visite « du soir » et il était encore bien trop tôt que cela soit Yuu venant lui apporter son repas.

« Entrez ! » se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune servante qui lui était inconnue. La jeune suivante se sentit étrangement déçue, mais qu'espérait-elle. Elle chassa cette pensée.

La domestique s'inclina respectueusement avant de donner l'objet de sa visite.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Dame Tenten, mais l'on m'a chargée de vous remettre une missive. »

La fille du maître d'arme lui fit signe d'entrer et saisit le pli que lui tendait la servante.

Il était très épais et elle eut beau le retourner dans tous les sens aucun nom d'expéditeur n'y figurait.

« Qui est ce « on » qui vous a chargée de remettre cette lettre ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine curiosité.

La domestique secoua la tête avec embarras.

« Un autre serviteur du palais. Je n'en sais guère plus. »

Tenten leva un sourcil d'étonnement puis dit :

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Après s'être assurée que la servante était bien repartie, Tenten alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur son lit. Une fois de plus elle fit tourner le pli entre ses mains, puis, n'en tirant rien le décacheta précautionneusement.

Elle en tira un épais pliage de plusieurs pages duquel glissa bientôt un objet qui tomba mollement sur ses genoux.

Baissant son regard, elle constata non sans s'en étonner à nouveau qu'il s'agissait d'un peigne, un kushi. Mais pas celui qu'elle avait perdu, non, un autre, bien plus précieux cette fois. Il était en ivoire finement ciselé, incrusté d'or et de nacre. Il y figurait en relief un pinson posé sur la branche d'un arbre en fleur prêt à prendre son envol.

Cet oiseau était si criant de réalisme qu'on aurait pu le croire capable véritablement quitter le peigne à tout moment.

Quand elle vit l'objet, Tenten sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Avec une lenteur extrême elle tourna son regard vers la lettre qu'elle tenait à présent d'une main tremblante.

Ce pli ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Elle déglutit et fébrilement déplia les pages pour y découvrir l'écriture fine au tracé vif d'un homme. Elle entama le cœur battant sa lecture.

 _Chère Tenten,_

 _Précieuse Tenten,_

 _Voilà bien longtemps que j'aurais dû prendre mon pinceau pour t'adresser cette lettre. Ne vois pas dans mon silence de la couardise ou une quelconque tentative de fuite, car il n'en est rien bien au contraire. La vérité c'est que j'aurais préféré m'exprimer de vive voix, face à toi. Hélas vos convalescences respectives à ma cousine et à toi, ainsi que le cadre étriqué de ce gynécée ne m'ont pas offert la chance._

 _Pourtant, les dieux m'en soient témoins, à chacune de mes visites je n'avais qu'une envie, rester à tes côtés et pouvoir te parler._

 _Je te demande pardon par avance pour la tournure maladroite que pourrait revêtir ce message mais je crains de ne pas être doué dans l'exercice et je ne suis guère un adepte des belles lettres et des bons mots qui savent toucher le cœur des dames._

 _En échange, si je n'en garantis pas la poésie, je jure de la sincérité de chacun de mes mots._

 _Depuis le jour de notre rencontre dans le petit salon de Hinata j'ai eu pour toi et ton délicat et enivrant parfum de prunier blanc, tour à tour curiosité, intérêt puis admiration sincère. Pas parce que tu es la fille de mon maître, pas parce que je t'ai faite entrer en ce lieu en tant que ma protégée, mais parce que j'ai vu briller dans ton être une flamme, un feu qui jamais n'avait existé entre les murs de ce trop vieux palais._

 _À mon insu, sans que j'en prenne vraiment conscience, cet intérêt tout particulier s'est mué en quelque chose de plus grand et de plus fort._

 _C'était un sentiment obsédant et dévorant que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre et à appréhender tant il était aux antipodes de ce que je suis, de ma nature. Au point, que je me suis comporté parfois, je l'avoue bien mal à ton égard._

 _J'étais de glace et voilà que soudain j'avais froid et recherchais, sans en comprendre la signification, ta vivante chaleur._

 _J'étais aveugle à mes sentiments mais aussi aux tiens. Je n'appréhendais que ma douleur sans comprendre la tienne._

 _Mais toi, jolie Tenten, tu as su m'ouvrir les yeux. Et puis tu as eu la grâce de m'avouer tes sentiments et alors peur, crainte, déni, tout s'est envolé pour ne laisser en moi que l'aura chaude et réconfortante de ton amour._

 _Aussi interdit, aussi fou furent les mots que tu as prononcés ce jour-là près du lac, ils ont pourtant contribué à faire de moi un être nouveau, enfin en paix avec lui-même et ses sentiments. On dit souvent qu'un homme en devient un lorsqu'il a pris part à un combat ou qu'il accède enfin à une charge à responsabilité, mais il n'en est rien. Toi, juste toi et la douceur de tes mots ont su transformer le garçon boudeur et froid que j'étais en homme._

 _Et avec ça, j'ai compris que tu m'étais devenue plus précieuse que tout autre chose. Plus importante que ces diktats et cette morale qui nous enchaîne et torture au plus profond de nos êtres en nous plaçant dans des rôles d'éternels pêcheurs fautifs._

 _Quelle faute pourrait-on voir en te regardant toi, si vivante, naturelle, malicieuse et vive ?_

 _Quelle faute pourrait-on voir dans la pureté de tes sentiments ?_

 _Moi je n'en vois aucune. Tu es bien au-dessus de ces tristes oripeaux._

 _Tu es pour moi, Tenten, l'incarnation de la liberté. Quand j'entends ton rire clair résonner, c'est comme quand je contemple les oiseaux prendre leurs envols pour s'arracher à l'attraction du sol et dominer le ciel. C'est un souffle apaisant, un rêve inaccessible._

 _Nul ne devrait jamais enfermer un oiseau dans une cage et nul ne devrait te contraindre à être ce que tu n'es pas et à bâillonner tes sentiments. On ne capture pas et ne protège pas la liberté en l'enfermant dans une cage. C'est contre nature._

 _C'est pourtant ce que fait cette Cour et je sais que tu en as souffert._

 _Pardon de fait pour tout cela, pour t'avoir poussée sans le savoir, sans mesurer les conséquences de cet acte, à vivre dans un endroit tel que ce gynécée. Et pourtant c'est aussi cela qui m'a permis de te rencontrer et cela en revanche, je ne puis le regretter._

 _Alors non, mon seul regret c'est celui de n'avoir guère été différent de ce que je dénonce ici. D'avoir parfois par jalousie, par stupidité essayé moi aussi de te contraindre. Je t'en demande sincèrement pardon. J'avais peur de te perdre, mais cela ne justifie en rien cette possessivité._

 _Tu m'es précieuse pour ce que tu es Tenten, et je prie les dieux de ne plus jamais avoir la tentation et la folie de chercher à changer ça. Si telle était le cas, alors remets moi à nouveau sur le droit chemin, même si je sais à présent que je ne serais jamais tout à fait capable de chasser cette jalousie possessive en moi._

 _Je ne veux pas être ta cage, pas plus qu'une chaîne. Et si je n'aurais pas l'audace et la prétention de prétendre être le vent qui te pousse, j'aurais tout de même un vœu plus humble et bien plus fou._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir toujours admirer ton vol calme et mieux encore parcourir le ciel à tes côtés. Un compagnon partageant une même vision, un même bout du chemin._

 _Si ta déclaration d'amour devant ce lac glacé était une folie alors ce que je m'apprête à te dire est un blasphème. Pourtant je veux bien être damné et frappé d'anathème si c'est pour toi._

 _Car, Tenten, moi aussi je t'aime._

 _Ces mots j'eus préféré les prononcer pour la première fois face à toi._

 _Tu es celle qui m'offre une respiration dans cette Cour, un souffle de vie de ce monde moribond, celle qui m'a réappris à sourire._

 _Quand tu es près de moi, je me fiche des interdits, du rang social et de toutes ces fadaises que nous prenons pour acquis et comme règles immuables._

 _Avec toi je voudrais connaître l'amour. Pas un amour tiède et fade, prisonnier de nos réserves et de cette morale, mais un amour brillant et entier._

 _Même... Surtout, après t'avoir embrassée, peut-être contre ton gré, pour la première fois, j'ai sauvagement lutté contre moi-même face à cette pensée si immorale. Mais, j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien d'immoral dans le fait de t'aimer et te désirer. On m'a toujours inculqué que la passion n'était qu'un feu destructeur qui devait impérativement être étouffé puis éteint par la raison dès qu'elle commençait à allumer la moindre brindille en nous._

 _Mais, j'ai pris conscience que de la même façon que la passion seule n'est qu'un brasier destructeur, la raison pour la raison, comme seule ligne de conduite, n'est qu'une longue agonie de l'âme et une mort froide._

 _Ce linceul funeste qui a fini par recouvrir cette Cour, la transformant en une horde de morts-vivants qui se délectent de scandales en lieu en place de chair dans l'espoir illusoire d'y trouver une parcelle de cette vie qui lui manque si fondamentalement._

 _Je ne veux pas devenir ainsi._

 _Comme le Yin et le Yang, passion et raison sont intimement imbriquées et ne peuvent être vécues seules sous peine de destruction._

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans cette passion qui me fait te désirer et t'aimer et je ne puis renoncer à la raison au risque de nous détruire._

 _À présent mon cœur voit clair. Tu pourras penser qu'avec ces mots, bien au contraire j'ai perdu toute raison, mais sache que c'est à tes côtés, si tu veux de moi, que je veux vivre._

 _C'est en t'observant, toi, qui bien souvent a su en cette Cour passer outre les interdits pour parvenir à imposer en douceur ta vision du monde, que j'ai pris conscience que si certains obstacles ne pouvaient être détruits, ils pouvaient toujours être contournés. Tout est une question de point de vue, de hauteur, de liberté d'esprit._

 _Je n'envisage pas de vivre sans t'aimer, de vivre en me tenant loin de toi avec le fol espoir qu'en permettant le règne de la morale je finisse par t'oublier, noyée au milieu de toute cette modération des sentiments._

 _Avec toi je veux partager, échanger, discuter, rire, vivre…_

 _Je sais que cela jamais on ne nous le permettra au grand jour, que pour vivre une telle relation il faudra forcément qu'elle demeure clandestine avec au-dessus de nos têtes une épée de Damoclès et le risque de nous faire prendre._

 _Mais ce risque, pour pouvoir partager des instants avec toi, pour pouvoir enfin vivre, pour ne plus être prisonnier, je suis prêt à le prendre._

 _Et toi Tenten, partages-tu ce même sentiment, cette même soif, ce même appel ?_

 _Peut-être qu'il n'en est rien, que je me consume dans de folles espérances et qu'à ce moment-là de ta lecture de cette lettre tu penses qu'il m'est facile de dire ça puisqu'en cas de problème, c'est toi et non moi que l'on jugera et qu'on salira._

 _Pourtant je veux croire qu'en dépit de ces risques tu partages ce même désir._

 _Sache que de mon côté jamais je ne permettrais qu'il te soit fait préjudice. Je ferai tout, toujours pour te protéger, et si en dépit de mes efforts cela ne suffisait pas, alors je chuterai avec toi sans le moindre remord. Une bien maigre consolation, une promesse en l'air pourras tu penser._

 _Mais cette promesse, cette sincérité, cet amour c'est hélas tout ce que j'ai à offrir. Tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir._

 _Et si j'ai le fol espoir que tu l'acceptes et que tu m'acceptes, je n'oublie pas non plus que ta sagesse, en dépit de l'amour que tu me portes, pourrait te faire choisir une voie tout autre._

 _Si je souffre à cette simple pensée, jamais je ne te contraindrai à me suivre dans ma folie. Quelque puisse être ta décision, quelque puisse être la douleur ou le déchirement pour moi, je l'accepterai._

 _Mon choix est fait, tu es libre ne faire le tien en ton âme et conscience. Ta réponse sera la mienne._

 _J'ai joint à ce pli un nouveau kushi._

 _J'ai fait draguer le fond du lac de la Grue Blanche en vain. Je ne suis pas parvenu à retrouver ton ancien peigne, et pour dire vrai j'en ai été soulagé._

 _Ce kushi, je te l'avais offert tel un gage de reconnaissance d'un maître envers un serviteur diligent. C'était par bien des aspects je m'en rends compte à présent un lien servile que je tissais là._

 _Mais à mes yeux Tenten, quoique pourra en dire le rang ou le sang, tu es mon égale._

 _J'aimerai donc que ce nouveau kushi nous permette de tisser entre nous un lien nouveau plus précieux, basé sur d'autres types de rapports, d'autres sentiments. Qu'il symbolise le prélude à une nouvelle histoire._

 _Si tu acceptes cet humble présent, en dépit de la clandestinité de la relation que je te propose, alors accepte de le porter lors de la réception organisée en l'honneur du rétablissement de Hinata, et tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes._

 _Mais si mes mots maladroits et mièvres n'ont su toucher ton cœur et ta sagesse, alors retourne-le moi et je comprendrais._

 _Il n'y aura aucune rancune, comment le pourrais-je, aucun déni de ma part._

 _Pour autant je sais déjà que je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer car tu es celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux, réveillé d'un sommeil trop long et tu es pour cela, et à jamais, l'être le plus précieux en mon cœur que je chérirais toujours._

 _Dans l'espoir fou de te revoir,_

 _de humer une fois encore l'enivrant parfum du prunier blanc._

 _Ton prince, Neji._

Tenten demeurait immobile, tremblante et le cœur battant, dans un état de fébrilité comme elle n'en avait encore jamais connu jusqu'alors en dépit des événements des derniers mois.

Le prince était-il dans le même état en écrivant ces mots ?

Le toujours taiseux, secret et pudique prince Neji avait livré là, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, sans retenue ni réserve les tréfonds de son âme. À elle et à elle seule il s'était montré dans son entièreté, avec un sincérité désarmante.

Plusieurs fois encore elle relut la missive, comme hors du temps, posant de temps à autre son regard sur le kushi d'ivoire. Dans ces moments-là elle sentait que sa respiration se faisait plus erratique.

Ce n'est que lorsque que Yuu frappa à sa porte, bien plus tard dans la soirée pour lui apporter son repas qu'elle reprit conscience du monde qu'il l'entourait.

Ce monde ? Il était bien réel, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr, tout comme l'était et l'avait toujours été sa décision.

-.-.-

Neji inspira calmement tout en fermant les yeux alors qu'un rai de lumière venait lui éclairer le visage.

Assis à son bureau, il reposa son pinceau au côté de la pierre à encre.

Il en avait enfin fini avec les différentes missives administratives, diplomatiques et militaires qu'il devait rédiger et qui faisaient parties de son travail quotidien.

Cependant, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant le début de la soirée.

Son estomac se tordit, plein d'appréhension. Pas pour ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, pour cela il était résolu et déterminé comme un soldat partant pour le front non, c'était à la pensée de cette fameuse soirée et de ce qu'elle impliquerait pour lui.

Il avait l'impression que sa vie toute entière dépendait de cette éphémère soirée. Comme s'il savait que quoi qu'il en découle il y aurait un avant et un après.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ses étranges prunelles d'opale fixant l'infini et l'indicible.

Mais avant de songer à tout cela il fallait impérativement qu'il règle un dernier point crucial, et ce, définitivement.

Avec sa souplesse habituelle qui conférait à chacun de ses gestes une grâce et une noblesse innée dont il n'avait guère conscience, il se redressa vivement de sa chaise et d'un pas leste il quitta son cabinet de travail.

Il traversa un des couloirs au sombre parquet verni qui composait son pavillon et aboutit sur un petit jardin intérieur clos d'une enceinte. L'intendant du prince, un râteau à la main, dessinait avec art dans le gravier blanc les vagues harmonieuses d'un jardin zen.

Il releva la tête à la vue de son maître.

« Votre Altesse ? »

« Je dois m'absenter une ou deux heures, que tout soit prêt pour mon retour. Oh ! Et faites envoyer des norimono au Clos aux Paulownias pour la princesse Hinata et ses dames de compagnie. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle attrape mal sitôt sortie de sa convalescence en se rendant au pavillon de l'Empereur à pied. »

Le vieux serviteur s'inclina.

« Bien, votre Altesse, il sera fait selon votre désir. »

Neji eut un petit mouvement de la tête en signe de remerciement puis partit vers les écuries chercher son cheval, un jeune barbe à la robe gris fer. Il flatta l'animal de la main avant de l'enfourcher. Il devait se rendre à l'autre bout du palais impérial et n'avait pas de temps à perdre en marche inutile ou en palanquin. Tout devait être réglé avant que le jour ne décline.

Il encouragea sa monture de ses puissantes exhortations et fila à vive allure dans les allées du palais.

L'animal pourtant de nature docile était étrangement agité, faisant montre de toute sa fougue.

Neji savait bien que c'était son propre trouble intérieur qui perturbait sa monture. Car si il était résolu, il ne pouvait empêcher une foule de sentiments contradictoires de lutter en lui. Des sentiments violents ; colère, haine, mais aussi amour, espoir, peur.

Pourtant il se devait d'être d'un calme semblable à la glace pour l'entrevue qui l'attendait. Personne, et surtout pas l'interlocutrice à laquelle il allait bientôt se confronter, ne devait deviner les remous qui agitaient l'eau de son âme sous cette glace d'apparence.

De son côté, Koharu Utatane finissait de se préparer. Elle planta une longue épingle finie par une grosse perle de cornaline dans son chignon serré. Elle inspecta son apparence générale dans la haute psyché de son alcôve. Elle plissa les yeux, plus encore qu'à son habitude. Ses lourdes paupières, marquées par le poids des années cachaient depuis bien longtemps déjà ses prunelles noires jadis si vives.

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait jadis été une des plus belles femmes de son temps avec ses grands yeux en amande et son abondante chevelure brune ?

Les gens, tout comme ce maudit miroir, ne voyaient plus en elle qu'une vieille femme austère, sévère et aigrie. Avaient-ils tort ? Non, elle l'admettait, elle était aigrie. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment ne pas être aigrie quand elle voyait toutes ces jeunes péronnelles dont elle avait la garde morale ? De jolis minois sans rien dans la tête. Elle, elle avait toujours eu de l'ambition et une intelligence aiguisée qui lui avait fait très tôt comprendre ce monde et ses règles, bien au-delà des futiles passions qui agitaient ses protégées. Mais le destin lui avait joué de biens mauvais tours, ne lui laissant à l'hiver de sa vie que de l'aigreur et quelques sournoises vengeances pour apaiser son âme contrariée.

Si elle pouvait retrouver sa jeunesse ne serait-ce qu'un instant, alors elle ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs, et surtout, surtout elle ne serait pas aussi idiote et superflue que les demoiselles qui peuplaient aujourd'hui le gynécée. Ça non ! De toute façon, elle ne leur avait jamais ressemblé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle se presse. Elle voulait être en avances à la réception prévue pour le soir, pour pouvoir tout inspecter, tout guetter pour « ce grand retour de l'héritière des Hyûga ».

En voilà une qu'elle exécrait.

Si bien sûr, personne, pas même elle, ne pouvait reprocher à cette vertueuse demoiselle sa futilité, ses manières ne l'en agaçaient pas moins. Sa timidité, son manque de confiance en elle, ses atermoiements mais aussi ses grands yeux d'éternelle biche apeurée qui, s'ils donnaient sans doute à certains l'envie de la protéger, donnaient à Dame Utatane l'envie de la secouer ou même de la baffer.

Et pourtant, elle aurait dû se réjouir du tempérament chétif de Hinata. Car après tout il y avait là une amusante ironie.

Cette demoiselle incarnait à la perfection le produit du moule de la « parfaite noble dame » que l'Empire du Feu et son système éducatif pour filles cherchaient à créer depuis des décennies. Ce qu'elle-même cherchait à obtenir de chacune des filles sous son chaperonnage. Une jolie future épouse obéissante et gracieuse, bien élevée qui donnerait à l'empire plein d'enfants tout aussi insipides.

Mais Hinata était l'héritière des Hyûga, destinée à être une reine. Et un souverain, fut-il une souveraine, se devait de régner et non d'être une petite chose soumise et obéissante.

C'est comme si le destin s'était trompé dans la distribution des rôles, donnant à celle qui aurait dû être une noble parmi tant d'autre un titre d'héritière et la privant elle de ce pouvoir pour lequel ses capacités la destinaient naturellement.

Et ainsi, bien qu'elle passa pour un exemple, un parangon pour les jeunes filles du pavillon de l'Est, Hinata était surtout par son manque de charisme, de caractère et d'opinion la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver aux Hyûga, le maillon faible qui aboutirait à l'affaiblissement, voire, sur le long terme à l'effondrement de son royaume.

Et pour cela la duchesse Utatane aurait dû passer outre ce sentiment de gâchis et bénir cette petite princesse, se réjouissant d'avance de la déchéance qu'elle provoquerait. Car, à la vérité plus que le caractère de Hinata c'était en fait son nom qu'elle honnissait chez elle.

Elle haïssait les Hyûga du plus profond de son être. Cette maudite famille l'avait jadis privée du grand destin qui était le sien. Mais la roue tournait. Elle y avait veillé. Finalement les grands et nobles Hyûga allaient tomber à leur tour dans une lente décadence entre cette stupide princesse, et ce bâtard de la Bunke à qui ils avaient cru bon de donner le ronflant titre de prince.

Cette décadence, elle l'avait appelée de ses vœux tout en affichant une neutralité de bon aloi dû à son rang, son statut de duègne et sa place au sein du Conseil des Anciens de l'Empire en tant qu'amie d'enfance de l'Empereur. Une décadence, même, pour laquelle elle avait œuvré dans l'ombre.

Mais force était de constater qu'un nouvel obstacle s'était dressé entre elle et sa vengeance. Un grain de sable dans le rouage de l'histoire qu'elle avait écrite et qui s'incarnait en la personne d'une petite et insignifiante roturière, Tenten.

Pour dire la vérité, en dépit du mépris qu'elle avait pour les gens de la plèbe en général, elle qui avait toujours été la protectrice du sang noble et de sa pureté, elle reconnaissait bien des qualités à cette jeune femme qui par certain côté lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait été naguère.

Elle était en dépit d'une grande vivacité, calme et réfléchie, sachant observer et agir quand nécessaire. Elle avait aussi du savoir-vivre et de la réserve, bien plus que la plupart des nobles demoiselles du gynécée. Et qualité suprême aux yeux de Koharu Utatane, elle était intelligente, capable d'initiative tout en tenant son rang.

Tous ces mérites auraient presque pu lui faire gagner la sympathie de la duègne si ils n'avaient contrarié ses plans. Car en s'acquittant consciencieusement de sa tâche de suivante, Tenten avait fini par influencer la princesse Hinata et à lui faire petit à petit gagner en assurance, comme lors du précédent Hanami.

De même, Utatane le pressentait sans pouvoir encore le prouver, leurs rencontres étant bien plus rares, qu'elle avait aussi eu une influence positive sur le prince Neji, son soi-disant protecteur.

Ce prince bâtard en tant que membre de la Bunke traînait un lourd passif aux yeux de tous, comme une croix. Pourtant ces dernières années on avait vu son caractère froid et taciturne, parfaite carapace protectrice en cette Cour, se modifier légèrement. Moins austère, plus ouvert, il avait dès lors naturellement attiré plus de sympathie à son encontre, parvenant même par ce changement subtil jusqu'à faire oublier son lourd pedigree aux yeux de ses anciens détracteurs, le faisant passer pour un prince aussi légitime que les autres.

La duchesse Koharu Utatane ne pouvait tolérer ces changements.

Elle avait donc épié, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait de mieux ? Il y a toujours une faille. Et elle avait fini par la trouver, du moins en avait-elle l'intuition, cette faiblesse tant recherchée. Un amour réciproque et interdit entre la petite roturière et le prince bâtard.

Aussitôt, elle avait cherché à exploiter cette faiblesse, faire de Tenten un pion capable de donner corps à ses ambitions, à sa vengeance. À la différence des autres suivantes bien trop sottes, la plébéienne avait du potentiel et de la ressource. Il aurait été dommage de perdre une demoiselle pourvue de telles qualités, le tout était juste de l'avoir dans sa manche.

Mais cette petite impertinente n'avait rien lâché, quelque fut la stratégie employée par Utatane. Comme un animal traqué, elle avait reniflé le piège, adapté son comportement, contourné habillement le danger. Et à présent il était quasiment impossible à la duchesse de la manipuler et de la faire basculer.

La roturière n'était plus une simple suivante lambda, sa popularité n'avait cessé d'augmenter au fil des ans et aujourd'hui elle se voyait auréolée de la gloire d'avoir sauvé la vie de l'héritière des Hyûga.

En somme elle était bien trop dans la lumière pour qu'Utatane puisse sans motif la renvoyer d'un mot, bien trop dans la lumière pour tenter de la manipuler sans qu'une tierce personne ne s'en aperçoive.

La duchesse s'en voulait un peu pour son manque de vigilance et de diligence. De suite après l'échec de son entrevue avec la suivante lors du hanami, elle avait envisagé de résoudre le problème Tenten en employant une méthode de sape auprès du roi Hiashi, en lui envoyant des rapports négatifs sur la protégée de son neveu et dame de compagnie de sa fille. Après tout elle avait recours à ce stratagème depuis des années pour dévaloriser la princesse Hinata aux yeux du roi.

Mais, grossière erreur, elle avait hésité, considérant que Tenten lui apporterait plus en étant sous son contrôle que hors de cette Cour, et à présent elle ne pouvait plus attaquer sur ce plan-là.

Hiashi ne serait pas assez fou pour accorder crédit à de tels dénigrements. Il ne se priverait pas d'une suivante qui avait permis à sa fille de gagner en confiance.

La solution serait peut-être alors de faire éclater un scandale sur une relation interdite et sulfureuse qui rayerait définitivement la petite plébéienne de la carte.

Mais là encore Utatane avait des réticences à faire ça. Pas eu égard à Tenten, cela va de soi, car si elle ne pouvait en faire son pion qu'importe au final qu'elle soit broyée. Non, le problème était autre, et double qui plus est.

En effet, pour le moment elle n'avait aucune preuve, réelle ou créée de toute pièce, de la véracité de cette relation amoureuse interdite qu'elle soupçonnait. Et quand bien même celle-ci existait mais demeurait platonique elle ne pourrait rien en tirer. Qui irait reprocher à une jeune suivante de rougir bêtement devant un charmant prince ? Au mieux lui conseillerait-on de la modération mais ça n'irait guère plus loin. Donc cette solution nécessitait quelque chose de plus sulfureux et c'est là que résidait le second problème.

Car si un tel scandale devait toucher une des pensionnaires du gynécée, havre respectable des jeunes filles en fleur, en tant que duègne elle serait immanquablement tenue responsable et éclaboussée. On lui reprocherait son manque de vigilance. Peut-être même estimerait-on qu'elle avait fait son temps et certains n'hésiteraient pas à la pousser vers la porte de sortie, la privant d'un pouvoir et d'une position sociale si durement acquis. Et ça il n'en était pas question.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas dans l'immédiat déclencher un scandale, en tout cas pas sans avoir auparavant couvert ses arrières.

Alors que faire ? Comment agir au plus vite ? N'existait-il pas un autre moyen de faire quitter rapidement la Cour à la roturière ?

Koharu Utatane eut un sourire.

Elle pouvait peut-être envisager de la faire marier.

Une princesse nubile résidant au gynécée ne pouvait avoir à son service qu'une suite composée de demoiselles non mariées et vierges elles aussi.

Si Tenten prenait époux elle devrait aussitôt quitter le service de l'héritière, la privant ainsi de sa bonne influence et brisant avec un peu de chance le cœur du prince Neji qui retournerait définitivement dans sa froide nature taciturne et asociale.

Bien sûr il y avait toujours le risque qu'elle revienne par la suite. En effet, une fois mariée une dame de haut lignage devait alors avoir une suite exclusivement composée cette fois de suivantes elles aussi mariées afin disait-on que l'époux ne soit pas tenté, sur le papier seulement, de ne prendre maîtresse parmi ces compagnes.

Mais Hiashi ne semblait pas décidé à marier son héritière, Utatane ne lui connaissait aucun contrat de mariage, ni aucune promesse d'alliance. D'ici là elle aurait le temps de voir venir, et l'ancienne suivante une fois mariée préférerait peut-être la maternité et le maternage à la reprise de ces activités.

L'idée parue de plus en plus judicieuse à dame Utatane.

D'autant que Tenten était plus âgée que Hinata, elle allait sur ses 16 ans, un âge parfait pour des fiançailles.

La duègne avait des relations et la jeune fille bonne réputation, il serait donc aisé de proposer quelques candidats au maître Yasutsuna.

Pour parvenir à ses fins, elle la farouche protectrice, la pureté du sang noble, pourrait même s'asseoir sur ses principes et présenter quelques hommes de noble lignage au patriarche.

Comment ce plébéien pourrait-il refuser une telle alliance ?

Oui, plus elle y songeait plus elle sentait qu'elle avait trouvé là une solution satisfaisante qui en plus rappellerait à tous son excellence en tant que duègne, chaperon mais aussi marieuse.

Mais en attendant de partir à la recherche du « parfait prétendant » il fallait qu'elle se rende à cette soirée et observe attentivement le grand retour de la princesse Hinata et de sa suivante Tenten. Il fallait qu'elle continue à percer tous leurs petits secrets pour avoir toutes les cartes en mains lorsque enfin elle abattrait son jeu.

Elle passa le porche d'entrée de sa demeure et fut surprise d'entendre la voix grave et jeune d'un homme l'interpeller.

« Dame Utatane ! »

Elle tourna la tête et vit le prince Neji adossé au mur d'enceinte de son pavillon, bras croisés sur le torse. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Votre Altesse. » fit-elle d'une voix presque sifflante et agacée. Le tout s'accompagna d'une esquisse de révérence, pour l'usage, mais pour laquelle elle se courba le moins possible. Elle pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de son âge et de courbatures. Car devoir s'incliner devant le bâtard des Hyûga était à chaque fois pour elle une véritable humiliation.

« J'ai à vous parler. » dit d'une voix sèche le prince comme pour signifier que le déplaisir était partagé.

La duègne se redressa, se tenant aussi droite que possible pour se grandir et lui faire face bien qu'il fit aisément deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

« Je vous écoute. » répondit-elle d'un ton semblable au sien. Ils étaient seuls, aucun courtisan dans leur sillage alors inutile de jouer la comédie.

« Pas ici, dans votre bureau. » ordonna plus qu'il ne suggéra, Neji.

La duchesse Utatane claqua de la langue mais obéit, le rang du jeune homme, son sexe même, ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement.

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Elle refit en sens inverse le chemin qu'elle avait fait quelques instants plus tôt et regagna son bureau.

« Bien, je vous écoute, jeune homme. »

Cette appellation familière et condescendante était bien entendue une façon de rabaisser le prince et de renforcer sa position tutélaire à elle. Elle finit d'asseoir cette posture de pouvoir en allant s'installer à son bureau.

Neji la regarda faire sans se troubler de son petit manège. À la différence de la duègne il se préoccupait peu qu'on escamote à escient ses titres. Alors qu'elle, il le savait, fulminait à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait du « Dame Utatane » en lieu et place d'un bien plus honorifique « Vôtre Grâce ».

Tout ça n'était que mesquinerie, bassesse pitoyable de courtisans et il n'était pas là pour jouer à ce jeu-là.

Il contourna la table et alla se placer face à la chaise de la duchesse. Elle assise et lui devant elle. Il la dominait de toute sa taille. Dame Utatane se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait voulu se placer en position de force et voilà qu'elle était au contraire dans une posture bien inconfortable avant même que ne s'engage l'échange entre eux. Mais hors de question de bouger, ça dénoterait un certain manque de confiance en soi et de l'instabilité. Elle ne lui ferait pas cette fleur. De plus Neji ne la laissa guère tergiverser, entrant bien vite dans le vif du sujet.

« Vous partiez pour le pavillon de la Pureté Céleste en vue de la réception de ce soir avant que je ne vous interrompe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact ! Répondit d'une voix pincée face à cette interrogatoire, la vieille femme. D'ailleurs, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir en venir à l'objet de votre visite car je suis pressée. »

« Il est encore bien tôt pourtant. » fit remarquer d'un timbre neutre le prince.

« C'est qu'en tant que chaperon des jeunes demoiselles du pavillon de l'Est qui assisteront à la réception de ce soir je me dois d'inspecter les lieux à l'avance. »

« Vraiment ? s'interrogea, non sans ironie, Neji. Quelle abnégation ! Cependant je vous ai moi-même beaucoup observée lors des derniers mois et je dois dire que ne vous ai pas trouvé un zèle semblable à celui d'aujourd'hui. »

« C'est différent, se justifia la duègne intriguée par ce « beaucoup observée ». Il s'agit cette fois d'une réception de l'Empereur en personne et non pas d'une petite fête de courtisans. »

« Je dois avouer ne pas bien comprendre en quoi cela change vos prérogatives. Mais pour vous dire le fond de ma pensée, je crois plutôt que cette attention toute particulière de votre part est en fait dû au retour de ma cousine et de sa suite. »

La vieille duchesse leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Cette soirée est en son honneur ! »

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça et vous le savez. Vous vous pressez de vous rendre à cette réception, alors que vous en avez boudées plusieurs en son absence, pour être sûre de pouvoir épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes à elle et à sa suite.

Depuis le jour où la princesse Hinata a été introduite en cette Cour vous n'avez eu de cesse, non pas de la chaperonner comme le voudrait votre statut de duègne, mais de la dénigrer et de la rabaisser, abusant pour cela de votre pouvoir. À cause de cette attitude équivoque il y a même eu des rumeurs qui ont circulé récemment disant que vous vous étiez réjouie de sa chute dans le lac du Palais de la Grue Blanche, siffla-t-il. Mais peut-on vraiment croire que vous ayez eu des paroles si imprudentes ? Vous êtes rodée aux arcanes de ce lieu où tout se sait et où tout propos est propice à donner naissance à nouveau scandale. »

« Je n'ai jamais... » voulut intervenir la duègne sans que le prince ne la laisse aller plus loin.

« Je ne sais que penser, dit-il avec un froid mépris. C'est à se demander parfois si vous n'êtes pas foncièrement mauvaise. Je me suis alors interrogé. Agissiez-vous de la même façon avec chacune de vos « protégées » ou ma cousine a-t-elle pour une raison qui m'échappe un traitement de faveur ?

Alors comme vous, j'ai observé. Minutieusement croyez-moi. Vous êtes sans doute l'une des personnes les moins affables, les moins compatissantes et les moins sympathiques que compte cet Empire, mais en toute honnêteté j'ai dû constater qu'à chaque fois, chacune de vos remarques chacune des punitions que vous infligiez aux princesses et nobles dames du gynécée étaient toujours dictées par les règles de la morale et le règlement intérieur de cette institution. Juste une stricte application sans pitié ou attendrissement.

Enfin cela s'est avéré vrai dans tous les cas, sauf dans celui de Hinata. »

« Vous nous faites là un syndrome de persécution vis-à-vis de votre cousine. Comme vous l'avez-vous-même reconnu, je suis impartiale. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'Empereur en personne m'a confié ce poste. Si la princesse Hinata s'estime lésée, qu'elle fasse son examen de conscience et celui de ses dames au lieu de m'envoyer son cousin comme un petit roquet pour m'aboyer dans les jambes. D'ailleurs je vous encourage à en faire de même, jeune homme, car de toute évidence vous manquez de clairvoyance quand il s'agit de « votre cousine adorée ». Vous n'êtes pas un si fin observateur que vous le prétendez. »

« Croyez bien qu'avant de venir vous voir j'ai longtemps analysé les informations dont je disposais en me forçant à garder un regard clair et objectif. Grand bien m'en a pris, car à force d'observations, de recherches, de creuser dans la boue épaisse et opaque de votre rancœur j'ai fini par trouver bien des éléments intéressants. Il n'y a là aucun « syndrome de persécution », juste des faits. Des faits sordides. Mais commençons par la strate supérieure de cette fouille voulez-vous ?

Vous si impartiale, comment justifiez-vous les lettres dénigrant ma cousine que vous ne cessez d'envoyer à mon oncle ? »

Utatane s'étrangla. Comment était-il au courant ? Après tout le roi Hiashi pouvait très bien en avoir soufflé mot. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en faire.

« J'envoie des rapports sur le comportement des jeunes filles sous ma responsabilité à chaque père de ces dernières. Elles sont sous ma tutelle, ne l'oubliez pas, et c'est à moi qu'il incombe de m'assurer de leur bonne éducation et de leur morale.

Aussi croyez bien que si vous trouvez les rapports que je fais sur votre cousine peu élogieux ils ne sont rien comparés à ceux que j'envoie au roi Inoichi Yamanaka sur son héritière. C'est ça être une duègne. »

« La princesse Ino est la candidate parfaite pour vos diatribes. Son attrait pour la gente masculine, pour les histoires d'amours interdites, son goût pour les fêtes dispendieuses sont tout ce que vous condamnez. Mais en cela vous êtes dans vos prérogatives de duègne. Vous ne faites que veiller à ce que les jeunes filles sous votre autorité restent vertueuses et sans tâches.

Mais le contenu des rapports qui concernent ma cousine sont d'une toute autre nature. Vous n'y critiquez pas sa moralité, il faut dire que la chose serait difficile même pour quelqu'un d'aussi tatillon que vous, mais vous la jugez elle en tant que personne. Vous dénigrez son caractère timide, son effacement, la « mollesse » de ces réceptions et quand vous avez épuisé le sujet vous passez aux dames de sa suite en faisant peser la moindre de leurs erreurs sur le dos de la princesse en raison de son manque d'autorité sur elles. En sommes des critiques qui ne rentrent plus vraiment dans le cadre de vos attributions. Des critiques d'autant plus surprenantes qu'elles blâment bien souvent des vertus que vous êtes censée enseigner et protéger. Étrange, non ? À se demander où est cette impartialité dont vous parlez. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils et Utatane lui lança un regard torve.

« Je suis humaine, se justifia-t-elle en voyant la conversation lui échapper. Mes rapports sont ce qu'ils sont et je ne me justifierai pas auprès de vous à leur sujet. Malgré tout, je conçois qu'ils peuvent parfois paraître virulents. Nous avons tous des affinités particulières avec nos semblables, comme je le disais je suis humaine et de fait non exempte de défauts ou tout simplement d'opinions. Si je suis sévère avec votre cousine, me permettant d'exprimer des critiques sur elle en dehors du cadre de mes fonctions de chaperon, c'est parce qu'elle sera un jour la souveraine d'un des douze royaumes. Pour la grandeur future de ce royaume et de l'Empire du Feu je me dois d'être particulièrement sévère à son égard pour la guider sur la bonne voie. »

« Quelle grandeur d'âme ! C'est touchant ! s'exclama Neji avec un sourire amer. Mais je n'y crois pas. »

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, c'est pourtant le cas. À présent... » fit la duchesse en faisant mine de se relever de sa chaise comme pour marquer la fin de la conversation. Mais Neji la coupa, la forçant à demeurer assise.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il d'un voix grave d'où semblait sourdre une colère mal contenue.

Quand je suis arrivé en cette Cour à l'âge de douze ans, j'ai tout de suite détecté chez vous de l'animosité et du mépris à mon égard. Mais à vrai dire je n'y ai pas accordé d'importance. Vous n'étiez pas la seule dans ce cas. Cette attitude était assez classique dans mon entourage, même proche. Après tout je suis un membre de la Bunke, une erreur de l'histoire.

Mais quand ma cousine m'a rejoint en ce palais un an plus tard, il m'a fallu constater que votre mépris pour elle était tout aussi grand. Pourtant son lignage est parfait et elle est une princesse héritière. J'avoue être longtemps demeuré perplexe face à ce constat. Cependant, cette fois-ci je ne pouvais plus rester indifférent car ça concernait ma cousine. Même si j'avoue qu'à ce moment-là je n'ai pas su comment réagir face au désarroi de Hinata, comment la protéger elle qui était sous votre juridiction contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien. J'étais démuni. Ce qui est sûr, depuis cette époque déjà, c'est que vous n'avez jamais usé de vos blâmes dans le but de l'élever ou la guider mais bien pour abuser de votre pouvoir et jouer avec ses faiblesses.

Vous n'avez jamais cherché à la faire grandir, ou à la tirer vers le haut, juste à lui faire perdre le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle avait pour ensuite la dénigrer auprès de ses paires qui lui ont à leur tour reproché son manque de charisme. Vous avez créé le parfait cercle vicieux. C'est à se demander en quoi vous œuvrez à la grandeur du royaume Hyûga en agissant ainsi.

Mais finalement tout est devenu plus clair pour moi quand j'ai fait entrer la fille du maître Yasutsuna au service de la princesse Hinata. Vous vous êtes bien sûr opposée pour la forme à l'arrivée de cette roturière au sein de sa suite, mais étrangement sans grande conviction. Étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi attaché que vous à l'étiquette et à la pureté du sang noble. La vérité c'est que vous avez vu l'arrivée d'une plébéienne dans l'entourage de l'héritière des Hyûga comme un signe de déchéance de notre part et cela vous a ravi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous constatiez que cette « roturière » exerçait un effet positif sur ma cousine, qu'elle lui donnait peu à peu confiance en elle, brisant votre si ingénieux cercle vicieux qui la nivelait par le bas.

Je vous ai vu le jour de l'hanami de Hinata, le jour de son premier triomphe public, vous rendre discrètement comme une voleuse auprès de Tenten. Qu'êtes-vous allée faire ce soir-là dans ses appartements ? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'après cette visite nocturne, vous vous êtes mise à épier plus que de raison les moindre faits et gestes de la fille de maître Yasutsuna, comme si vous attendiez qu'elle commette une erreur. Pourquoi ? Il m'a bien fallu l'admettre, c'est parce qu'elle était devenue un obstacle à votre long travail de sape et que vous cherchiez dès lors un moyen de la perdre.

Finalement, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas spécialement moi que vous exécriez pour mes origines, ni même Hinata pour sa timidité, mais que c'était plus profond, plus malsain que ça.

« Impartiale » vous avez dit ? Vous ne l'êtes absolument pas car tout prouve dans vos agissements et dans votre comportement que vous détestez la famille royale Hyûga et que vous n'œuvrez dans l'ombre, non pas pour sa grandeur, mais que pour sa perte. »

« Vous divaguez ! s'exclama la duchesse Utatane avec indignation. Je suis une duchesse de Konoha, j'ai une neutralité parfaite vis-à-vis des douze royaumes. Quel intérêt aurais-je à vouloir la perte de Hyûga ? Et pour quel motif ? Quel grief ? D'ailleurs j'ai toujours été en bon terme avec votre oncle, le roi Hiashi. Lui, dans son infinie sagesse prête l'oreille aux conseils que je distille sur sa fille. Il sait que c'est pour son bien et ne saurait y voir une quelconque persécution ou je ne sais quels autres machinations et complots. Vos propos jeune homme sont ridicules et ne tiennent pas un seul instant. Comment pourrais-je mener le Royaume de l'Est à sa perte avec quelques soi-disant critiques formulées à l'encontre de la princesse Hinata ? Vous avez perdu la tête, souffrez de delirium aigu ! »

« Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide au contraire. Je vous ai dit que j'avais creusé, remué la boue, et nous voici à la seconde strate, toujours plus sombre et sale.

Vous êtes une petite fourmi laborieuse, Votre Grâce. Cette haine des Hyûga ne vous date pas d'hier et vous n'avez pas commencé avec ma cousine ou moi votre lent et minutieux travail de destruction. Ça remonte à bien plus loin. Creuser toujours plus profond. Mais pour y découvrir quoi ? Votre véritable visage et vos mains sales. Vous êtes impliquée dans la mort de mon père ! » cracha le prince avec hargne.

Utatane se releva de sa chaise sous l'effet de la surprise et ses lourdes paupières ridées se soulevèrent pour laisser deviner son regard stupéfié. Puis elle demeura immobile, un masque sur le visage cachant ses pensées et sentiments.

Mais dans sa tête les choses allaient très vite. C'était impossible, ce gamin ne pouvait rien savoir. Nul ne savait et d'ailleurs s'il avait vraiment su il n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui parler. Il l'aurait directement traînée devant l'empereur pour réclamer justice. Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Personne vraiment ne savait et surtout pas Hiruzen. Personne. Personne hormis bien sûr le grand Duc Danzô Shimura. Mais cette vieille fouine ne pouvait l'avoir trahi, n'est-ce pas? Non c'était impossible. Oui, certes, il connaissait ses petits secrets liés aux Hyûga, comme il connaissait les secrets de chacun, mais elle aussi savait pour les squelettes qu'il avait dans son placard, de sombres machinations liées aux Uchiwa. Il ne prendrait pas le risque après toutes ses années de la faire tomber et de possiblement se corrompre au passage, pour un gamin sans pouvoir qui ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Non si un jour Danzô devait la trahir il choisirait une solution plus radicale et l'assassinerait pour s'assurer son silence.

Alors comment le bâtard de la Bunke pouvait savoir qu'elle avait trempé dans la mort de son père ?  
Le dossier « Hizashi » avait été classé secret d'État par le roi Hiashi et l'Empereur Hiruzen. Même lui le fils de la victime ne pouvait y avoir accès. À moins qu'il n'ait été fureter en douce dans les archives. Quand bien même, cela ne pouvait l'éclairer sur ses actions. En effet son nom y figurait, mais au côté de celui de Hiruzen et de Homura Mitokado car ils avaient tous trois servi de médiateurs dans l'affaire pour régler dans le plus grand secret cet incident au niveau diplomatique. Jamais au cours de l'enquête qui en avait suivi on n'avait soupçonné son implication. Comment l'aurait-on pu alors qu'elle faisait elle-même partie de la commission d'enquête ?

Donc il ne savait rien, c'était un coup de bluff. Il y a longtemps qu'elle avait fait disparaître les preuves.

Ou alors... ou alors lors de l'une de ses campagnes militaires le prince avait croisé quelqu'un de Kumo et de l'Empire de la Foudre détenant des informations ? Peu probable, mais elle devait être prudente. Ne rien montrer, ne rien avouer mais apprendre ce que savait exactement Neji.

« C'est une très grave accusation que vous portez là, jeune homme ! Je pourrais demander réparation pour un tel outrage fait à ma personne. »

« Mais vous n'en ferez rien, sourit amèrement Neji, car vous prendriez alors le risque qu'on fouille dans votre passé et qu'on y découvre de biens vilaines choses. Qu'on y découvre que la duègne de cet Empire n'est pas si irréprochable qu'elle le prétend, bien au contraire. »

« J'ai ma conscience tranquille ! » s'énerva Utatane.

« Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas à vous voir si pâle depuis quelques minutes.

La mort de mon père m'a toujours intrigué, mais personne, pas même le roi Hiashi, n'a jamais voulu m'apporter les réponses que j'étais en droit d'obtenir en tant que fils. Alors je me suis mis à rechercher patiemment la vérité par moi-même, en vain, durant des années. Ce n'est pas évident quand tout est classé secret défense. Mais finalement le passé laisse toujours des traces, vous savez. Et les premiers indices je les ai obtenus là où je ne m'y attendais pas. En cherchant à comprendre votre pugnacité malsaine à affaiblir les Hyûga. Ça m'aura pris plus de dix ans mais j'ai aujourd'hui assez d'éléments pour reconstituer le drame. »

« J'ignore quelle histoire s'est imaginé le pauvre petit orphelin que vous êtes en quête de vérité sur la disparition de son cher papa, siffla le duchesse avec mépris, mais elle est sans doute bien pitoyable. Un conte larmoyant pour enfant, bien éloigné de la réalité. Si j'étais impliquée comme vous le pensez de quelques façons que ce soit dans la mort du prince Hizashi, il y a bien longtemps que votre oncle le roi qui lui connaît toute la vérité m'aurait demandé des comptes, tout comme l'Empereur Hiruzen d'ailleurs.

Vous vous imaginez des fables pour vous conforter dans votre délire de persécution.

Mais rien de cela n'existe. La vérité, puisque vous la voulez, je vais vous la dire et mettre fin à vos divagations. Votre père est mort lors de heurts avec l'Empire de la Foudre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Voilà. Je vais donc si vous le permettez à présent reprendre le rôle qui est le mien, celui de duègne de ce palais. Je crois même que je vais porter un œil tout particulier à votre cousine et sa suite pour être certaine de calmer vos ardeurs. »

« C'est une menace ? Demanda Neji en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour vous Dame Utatane. Je suis resté trop longtemps sans agir mais c'est fini. Je ne vous permettrais plus d'user de vos petites perfidies sur les gens que j'aime. Vous n'abuserez plus de votre pouvoir pour mener à la mort des membres des Hyûga, pour affaiblir psychologiquement Hinata ou pour la dénigrer. Vous ne cracherez plus votre fiel sur ses dames de compagnie, et plus jamais vous n'irez voir en cachette la nuit Tenten pour la menacer par je ne sais quel procédé. En tant que roturière elle est peut-être la proie la plus facile pour vous mais vous avez oublié qu'elle était ma protégée et que je vous ferai payer au centuple tout ce que vous pourriez lui faire.

« Ah oui, votre « petite protégée » fit Utatane avec un sourire malveillant, passant cette fois à l'attaque. N'est-ce pas là en fait l'objet de votre visite ? Depuis le début il y a anguille sous roche. Pourquoi introduire une roturière dans la suite de votre cousine ? Parce que les filles du peuple sont plus enclines à donner gentiment leur vertu à un seigneur que ne le sont sûrement à votre goût les prudes jeunes nobles dames. Vous vous êtes imaginé passer du bon temps à peu de frais, mais le suis un obstacle car quoi qu'il arrive je fais régner la vertu. Me faire peur, me menacer pour que je ne m'occupe plus de ces demoiselles et pour que vous puissiez, vous, prince dépravé à la recherche de chair fraîche, tranquillement faire ce que vous voulez, quelle perversion ! Jamais on ne m'avait servi plus pathétique stratégie pour me cacher ses vices. »

« Vous êtes impliquée dans la mort de mon père, reprit calmement mais le regard noir, Neji sans relever la dernière attaque de la duchesse. J'avoue avoir encore du mal à appréhender d'où vous vient votre haine pour ma famille. Mais ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il y a onze ans de cela vous avez, dans le plus grand secret, pris contact avec un chef de Kumo dans le but d'organiser avec lui l'enlèvement de la princesse Hinata, alors unique héritière du Royaume de l'Est, lors de son Shichi-go-san le jour de son troisième anniversaire.

Puis vous avez invité ce dignitaire à Konoha sous couvert d'une visite diplomatique où il devait rencontrer chacun des douze rois. Protéger par cette couverture et son immunité diplomatique il a pu dès lors mettre à exécution le plan que vous aviez monté ensemble, en kidnappant ma cousine.

Hélas pour vous, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, les choses ont mal tourné et mon oncle, le roi Hiashi, a rattrapé le kidnappeur et l'a tué sans sommation avant de découvrir avec effroi qu'il n'était autre que le diplomate.

L'Empire de la Foudre a vu dans la mort de son dignitaire une attaque et a demandé réparation, réclamant même la tête du roi. Bien sûr l'Empire du Feu ne pouvait se permettre d'accéder à une telle requête. On ne sacrifie pas un roi, cela aurait été un signe de faiblesse donné à l'étranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus à ce moment-là de se lancer dans une guerre sanglante contre Kumo. C'est là que vous avez subtilement manœuvré en conseillant au Conseil des Anciens de Hyûga et à l'Empire de mettre fin au conflit en livrant à l'Empire de la Foudre mon père, le jumeau du roi, en échange de la paix. Avez-vous jubilé en le voyant mourir ? »

Cette fois-ci la duchesse Utatane blêmit et retomba sur son siège. Elle releva son regard vers Neji qui droit face à elle demeurait impassible.

Il savait ! Comment ? Elle l'ignorait mais il savait alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule capable de fureter, observer, deviner et conclure. Ceci étant dit à la base jamais je n'aurais pensé à vous soupçonner et à chercher des réponses sur la mort de mon père de votre côté. Quelque part j'imagine que je dois vous remercier. La vérité m'aurait encore longtemps échappée si votre nature mauvaise n'avait pris le pas sur votre discrétion et ne vous avait pas poussée à vous en prendre à ceux que j'aime. Vous avez commis une erreur en mésestimant l'attachement que j'ai pour ma cousine. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, c'est vous qui m'avez forcé à agir et finalement comprendre. Avec de la patience il n'est pas dur de compiler des dates, des informations, des archives, des faits qui finissent par s'imbriquer pour raconter une sombre vérité. »

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi perdre votre temps à me parler ? Pourquoi ne pas venger le prince Hizashi en me tuant, me traînant face à la justice de l'Empereur ou en me poussant au suicide ? » demanda la duègne d'une voix blanche.

« Oh, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque croyez-moi ! Cracha-t-il. Mais je ne peux vous assassiner froidement même pour me venger. Le tumulte que provoquerait un tel acte éclabousserait ma famille et ma cousine et je ne vous offrirai pas cette chance de nous salir et nous affaiblir même à travers la mort. De plus, vous êtes une des plus anciennes amies de l'Empereur Hiruzen Sarutobi et un membre de son Conseil des Anciens. Il voudra une preuve décisive avant de prendre le risque de vous condamner et de faire éclater au grand jour un véritable scandale étatique. Or cette preuve irréfutable pour l'heure, je ne l'ai pas. On ne se contentera pas dans une affaire si grave de faisceaux d'informations se regroupant et vous impliquant » Avoua, sans se démonter, le prince Hyûga.

La duchesse Utatane bascula la tête sur le côté comme si elle évaluait ses chances.

« Donc en conclusion vous n'avez rien, juste une fable sortie tout droit de votre imagination. »

« Vous devriez prendre cette fable plus au sérieux, Votre Grâce. De la même façon que j'ai fini par découvrir la vérité concernant la mort de mon père, j'obtiendrai bientôt cette preuve décisive, dussé-je aller la chercher directement à Kumo. Ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps, mais, si vous cherchez à nuire à Hinata et sa suite, je pourrais me hâter ou bien révéler l'information au grand jour sans elle et sans en référer auparavant à l'Empereur pour qu'il vous ménage. La Cour est si friande de ce genre d'histoire, elle vous broierait en un instant. »

Utatane se mit à rire, un rire mauvais et désabusé.

« La vérité ? Non, vous en êtes encore bien loin. Je n'ai que faire de vos élucubrations, d'autant plus que vous osez avouer ne pas avoir preuve ?! Vous êtes plus sot que je ne le pensais. On abat pas ses cartes quand on a pas de jeu en main. »

Neji posa ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil de la duchesse et se pencha vers elle.

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, Votre Grâce, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la conversation ou vous amuser, mais bel et bien pour vous menacer.

Vous êtes d'ores et déjà une femme morte, mais votre agonie sera longue, j'en fais le serment.

Mais continuez vos petites manigances, continuez à vous en prendre sans raison à Hinata, à ma famille, aux dames de compagnie de ma cousine ou à la fille de maître Yasutsuna et je vous détruirai immédiatement, sans sommation, socialement, moralement et si besoin physiquement. »

« Alors pourquoi tergiverser et ne pas le faire ? » interrogea la duègne dans une ultime bravade.

« _Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore_ , dit l'adage. Je sais que vous cachez encore des choses. Vous me le direz pas mais un jour je saurai tout. En attendant je veux vous avoir à l'œil en permanence et que vous le sentiez comme une menace constante pesant sur vos épaules. Ne me croyez pas naïf non plus. Je sais qu'à présent que vous vous savez en danger vous allez tenter d'œuvrer à la destruction de l'obstacle que je constitue pour vous. Mais je n'ai guère l'intention de vous en laisser le loisir. Au moindre mouvement suspect de votre part je vous balance dans la fosse au lion.

Et puis, qui doutera de votre duplicité ? Personne pas même l'Empereur j'imagine. »

« Je suis la Duchesse Koharu Utatane. J'ai une place importante au sein du pouvoir de cet Empire depuis plus de 50 ans, les gens y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de remettre en cause mon intégrité morale. »

« Au contraire, le pouvoir pervertit à la longue. Et tout le monde sait que vous vous galvanisez de celui que vous possédez en en abusant dès que possible. Pourtant, même lui a ses limites. Regardez, j'ai beau appartenir à cette Bunke que vous méprisez, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en tant que prince et homme j'aurais toujours plus de pouvoir que vous qui n'êtes qu'une « duchesse » et une femme. Cela doit vous hérisser n'est-ce pas, même vous qui êtes une adepte du respect du rang social, des règles auliques et du sang pur. »

« Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ? » s'énerva Utatane.

« Croyez bien que je vous déteste autant que vous me détestez. En fait, non, ça va bien au-delà, je vous hais. Je vous ferai payer pour mon père, pour Hinata. Mais je le ferai dans les règles pour être sûr que votre fiel ne puisse nous atteindre et nous emporter avec vous. De plus en dépit de la haine que je vous voue je ne suis hélas pas homme à détruire une personne, une femme âgée de surcroît, ainsi que sa réputation sans comme vous le dites « avoir toutes les cartes en mains » En tout cas, si on ne me pousse pas dans mes retranchements.

Alors voilà le pacte que je suis venu vous imposer et qui est la raison de ma visite. Je vous laisse pour l'heure demeurer « paisiblement » la duègne du gynécée, mais plus jamais vous n'outrepasserez votre rôle auprès de ma cousine et sa suite au risque d'en payer immédiatement les conséquences. Votre pouvoir se limitera dorénavant à la stricte limite du règlement intérieur du gynécée. »

« Alors c'est ça votre demande ? Que je tienne sagement mon rôle sans faire de vague et selon votre bon vouloir en attendant que vous soyez en mesure de me détruire ? »

« Ça fait quoi de devenir à son tour un pion que l'on manipule tout en en ayant pleinement conscience ? » demanda Neji les sourcils froncés en se redressant.

La duchesse glissa son regard sur le côté, l'air perplexe.

« Vous pensez que je suis à l'origine de la mort de votre père, qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser que je ne tenterai pas de vous éliminer vous aussi ? »

« Mais je n'attends que ça Dame Utatane ! Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est quand on est acculé qu'on commet des erreurs et que quoiqu'il arrive ça sera aussi votre dernier coup, fit Neji avec défi. Alors faites attention à ne pas vous tromper de cible, cela vous coûterait cher. Nous sommes-nous bien compris ? »

« Parfaitement. » grinça entre les dents de sa mâchoire serrée la vieille femme.

« Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse et vous dis à ce soir, Votre Grâce. »

Le prince quitta le bureau puis repartit vers la cour où l'attendait sa monture.

Il jouait gros, il le savait. La duchesse Utatane ne resterait pas les bras croisés. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester à ne rien faire, à laisser cette vieille peau manigancer et ourdir des complots à sa guise à présent qu'il savait. Et ainsi, se sachant en danger, il avait la certitude que la duègne y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à sa précieuse cousine et plus encore à celle qui le hantait et qui était une cible facile pour la duchesse, Tenten. Pour elle il était prêt à supporter tous les dangers et à ravaler la haine qu'il avait pour celle qui avait causé la mort de son père en la jouant plus stratégique.

De son côté la duchesse Koharu Utatane demeura un moment immobile avant que dans un coup de fureur, elle fasse valser d'un revers du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Comment osait-il ce manant, ce bâtard, la menacer, elle ? La traiter de pion ?

Il avait eu tort de ne pas la faire tomber immédiatement, elle allait le briser ce petit freluquet. Il ne serait pas le premier. Elle connaissait ses faiblesses et savait tirer les ficelles du pouvoir depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Elle était un maître en la matière. Elle le détruirait avant qu'il n'ait pu agir.

Elle ignorait encore comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais une chose était sûre, cette fois elle ne laisserait pas de preuve.  
Une servante alertée par le vacarme causé par la chute des objets se précipita dans le bureau.

« Votre Grâce ! Que… ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Ce n'est rien, faites ramasser ça. Je n'ai que trop perdu de temps. Dites au palanquin que nous partons immédiatement pour le pavillon de la Pureté Céleste. »

Tout en prenant la direction de la sortie, Koharu Utatane ne pouvait empêcher ses mains et ses membres d'être parcourus par de petits spasmes nerveux.

-.-.-

La fête du Palais de la Pureté Céleste était somptueuse comme à son habitude avec ses musiciens de talent, ses danseuses raffinées, ses tables de banquet couvertes de mets exquis qui ravissaient autant les yeux que les bouches.

Les convives étaient déjà tous arrivés, conversant bruyamment dans un joyeux brouhaha en attendant l'arrivée de celle pour qui tout cela avait été organisé.

Ce fut aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures que le héraut annonça enfin à l'assistance :

« La princesse héritière de Hyûga, Vestale protectrice du Temple de l'oiseau en cage, Son Altesse Sérénissime Hinata Hyûga. »

La foule s'immobilisa et se fendit pour laisser place à l'empereur Hiruzen qui vint en personne accueillir la demoiselle pendant que le chambellan continuait d'annoncer les titres et noms de ses suivantes.

Hinata était d'une beauté lunaire avec son teint pâle que faisait ressortir plus encore ses épais cheveux noir-indigo relevés en un complexe chignon et ses grand yeux timides pleins de cette délicate fragilité naturelle qui faisait son charme.

Elle arborait un sublime furisode de soie blanche dont les longues manches et la robe étaient brodés d'une myriade de fleurs aux couleurs pastelles et printanières. Un obi noir aux motifs végétaux de fils d'or et d'argent qui rappelait les laques les plus précieuses enserrait sa taille, alors qu'une kakae obi violine de plus simple facture, noué au niveau des hanches, complétait sa tenue.

Nul n'aurait à cet instant contesté la grâce de la princesse ni même détourné son regard de cette apparition vernale, pourtant Neji sous des dehors placides ne prêta qu'une faible attention à sa cousine. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les suivantes de cette dernière qui peu à peu en fonction de leur ordre de présentation s'avançaient à leur tour dans la salle de réception venant encadrer leur maîtresse.

Vêtues entre elles de façon identique et d'une mise plus simple que celle de la princesse comme le voulait l'usage lors des cérémonies de Cour, elles arboraient des hanfus noués à la taille avec une jupe vert de jade au bas brodé de motifs de muguet et d'un haut rose pêche aux manches étroites et au col serré, avec sur les épaules une broderie florale semblable au galon de la jupe.

Alors qu'elles s'avançaient, Neji retenait son souffle. Il ne cillait pas comme par peur de rater l'arrivée de celle qu'il guettait, torturé entre un sentiment d'anxiété et d'impatience. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait sans doute pas pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager ce trouble intérieur au vu de son apparence froide et détachée. Pourtant lui se sentait à cet instant comme un condamné à mort attendant l'heure de son exécution. Une femme tenait son cœur et son destin dans le creux de ses mains.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, fermant la marche. Tenten. Et tout se figea pour lui, les mouvements de la foule, les sons, l'air lui-même. Il n'y avait plus que cette jeune fille avançant avec élégance, plus belle, plus lumineuse que jamais. Et si comme à son habitude la suivante se faisait la plus discrète possible, le prince Hyûga avait lui l'impression qu'elle faisait son entrée toute auréolée de lumière, telle la déesse Amaterasu quittant sa caverne. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle et sa grâce de fleur de prunier blanc. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Tenten avait toujours été jolie, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de plus, elle semblait plus épanouie. Comme si jusqu'alors elle n'était encore qu'un charmant bourgeon et que la fleur magnifique qu'elle était avait enfin éclose sous ses yeux. Comme dans cette chanson qu'elle entonnait gaiement la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'est alors que redonnant au temps son cours normal, l'esprit du prince sortit de sa torpeur, lui rappelant l'enjeu de la soirée.

Neji avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son regard d'opale chercha fiévreusement l'objet de son tourment intérieur.

Et soudain une vague de chaleur se déversa dans tout son être tel le foehn au souffle brûlant qui s'engouffre dans les vallées avant de balayer les plaines.  
Tenten coiffée de ses habituels macarons avait planté entre ces deux chignons savamment torsadés un délicat peigne en ivoire, un peigne que Neji aurait reconnu entre mille tant il en avait étudié, songeur, les moindres détails avant de le lui offrir. Un peigne, banale babiole sans importance et pourtant symbole d'un serment secret, qui soudain lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin vivant et entier.

Oui, le souffle chaud qui l'avait traversé à la vue du kushi ne l'avait pas seulement brûlé, il lui avait aussi donné vie.

C'est alors que les regards de Tenten et de Neji se croisèrent l'espace d'un fugace instant. Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent joliment de rose. Elle savait que le prince avait bien reçu son message. Ce message destiné à lui et à lui seul. Elle pencha presque imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté comme une salutation à l'Hyûga, dans un geste plein d'une timidité farouche qui ne la caractérisait guère. Puis ne voulant trahir l'émoi qui naissait en elle, elle détourna brusquement la tête et alla se placer derrière sa maîtresse, reprenant l'attitude sérieuse et grave qui convenait à ce moment.

Neji eut un petit rictus. Il avait attendu cette soirée que pour la magie, le frisson, de ce trop éphémère instant. Pour avoir la confirmation que Tenten acceptait ses sentiments comme il avait accepté les siens et que désormais, même secret, un amour partagé les liait. Cette déclaration muette lui suffisait à lui faire oublier l'amertume de savoir qu'il ne pourrait certainement rien attendre de plus de cette soirée qui les exposait bien trop, à part peut-être l'échange de quelques banalités.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé dès à présent la prendre par la main et l'amener avec lui loin d'ici. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si belle, si désirable qu'en cet instant avec ses joues rosies qui éclairaient son teint délicat, ses grand yeux d'airain ourlés de longs cils noirs qui ressemblaient à des papillons prêts à s'envoler et ses cheveux maintenus par ce kushi qui tel un serment lui apparaissait comme la promesse secrète d'un bonheur futur auquel il n'avait jamais cru jusqu'alors.

« Quelle joie de vous retrouver en ce palais, princesse Hinata. » s'exclama l'Empereur d'une voix forte qui tira Neji de sa rêverie.

Hinata quant à elle s'inclina avec respect avant de répondre de sa fluette voix, légère comme la brise.

« C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites, Divin Père, à moi et à tout le Royaume Hyûga. Je m'en remets bien humblement à vous. »

Hiruzen rigola.

« Toujours aussi formelle, il lui sourit avec l'air protecteur et aimable d'un grand-père pour sa petite fille. Ah, si tous les princes séjournant en mon palais pouvaient avoir votre grâce, vos manières, votre politesse et votre respect pour moi ! Dit-il avec une gentille ironie.

Qu'en pensez-vous, Seigneur Kakashi, fit le vieil empereur en s'adressant au roi de Hatake qui séjournait actuellement et pour quelques semaines encore à Konoha. »

Avec son habituel air débonnaire, un bras négligemment glissé dans l'encolure de son kimono au niveau de la ceinture de son hakama, le roi Kakashi qui se trouvait un peu en retrait derrière l'empereur s'avança d'un pas. Il fit une rapide courbette en guise de salutation à Hinata et à ses dames avant de répondre.

« Soyez rassuré, Divin Père, vous êtes l'homme le plus respecté de cet empire. Vous ne l'êtes pas uniquement des charmantes princesses, mais même des pires freluquets qui y habitent. Le problème est juste que tous n'ont pas eu droit à une éducation aussi soignée que celle de l'aimable princesse Hinata ici présente. Et ce, même au sein de cette Cour. On y compte, hélas, j'ai ouïe dire quelques énergumènes qui tiennent plus du soudard au langage fleuri que du prince. Mais n'en prenez guère ombrage, Votre Majesté Impériale, cela tient plus de la bêtise que du manque de respect. » fit Kakashi avec une malice qui ravit Hiruzen, ayant de nouveau un sourire affable, alors que dans l'assistance se faisaient entendre les grognements, plus que la rumeur, des dits princes qui s'étaient sentis concernés par les piques du roi de Hatake.

Hinata, elle, rougit. Était-ce dû à « l'éloge » de sa politesse et de sa bonne éducation ou au fait qu'elle ait reconnu dans les voix protestant celle du prince de Uzu ? Toujours est-il qu'elle se referma telle une huître visiblement embarrassée.

Encore une fois Hiruzen Sarutobi lui sourit avec la tendresse d'un aïeul et déclara.

« Quoiqu'il en soit c'est une joie et un soulagement que de vous retrouver après les tragiques événements de votre anniversaire. Tout comme c'est une joie et un honneur de vous accueillir vous, Mademoiselle Tenten, fille de l'honorable maître Yasutsuna, qui avec une totale abnégation n'avez pas hésité à mettre votre vie en péril pour le salut de votre maîtresse. »

Tenten s'inclina dans une très profonde révérence pendant que dans la salle retentissait des applaudissements enthousiastes. Satisfait, l'empereur ajouta en guise de conclusion.

« L'Empire n'est fort que quand la jeunesse qui compose ses douze royaumes rayonne et est pleine de vie. Alors profitez de cette soirée et amusez-vous. Qu'elle soit le symbole d'une renaissance. »

Ce fut le signal et la soirée reprit de plus belle.

Bien entendu, comme à son habitude, Neji vint saluer sa cousine. Il se sentit vaguement coupable car pour une fois ce geste bien naturel était aussi un prétexte pour approcher Tenten et lui parler de façon détournée. Ce n'était pas très honnête mais il n'aurait sans doute aucune autre occasion de la soirée. Et à vrai dire c'était aussi en partie sa faute.

Il avait provoqué Dame Utatane et celle-ci plus aigrie et sombre que jamais se tenait déjà depuis une heure à épier le moindre geste de chacun, surtout les siens et à présent ceux de Hinata et de sa suite, prête à sévir.

Car après tout, il lui avait tout de même laissé une belle marge de manœuvre. Il avait dit qu'il lui ferait payer si elle usait de son pouvoir en dehors du cadre de ses prérogatives pour nuire à ses proches, mais même dans ce cadre étriqué, _surtout dans ce cadre étriqué_ , la duègne avait matière à faire mal, même s'il douta qu'elle vienne se frotter à lui au cours de cette soirée ou des jours à venir.

Certain aurait sans doute pensé qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux lui qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, amènerait par amour Tenten à enfreindre tout ou partie du règlement du gynécée, lui qui savait que punir les liaisons interdites était en plein dans les pouvoirs de la vieille Utatane. Mais il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui se jouait là. En signifiant à la duègne qu'il n'avait cure de son influence et de ses méchancetés tant qu'elle restait dans le cadre des règles de morale en vigueur à la Cour, il sous entendait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les enfreindre et qu'il était confiant quant à la droiture de Hinata et de ses dames, dont Tenten. Un arbre pour cacher la forêt. Un beau mensonge, un beau déni, mais qu'importe. Jamais il ne laisserait à Utatane l'occasion de surprendre ni ne comprendre toute l'étendue des sentiments et de la relation que Tenten et lui entretenaient ou entretiendraient. Dû-t-il pour cela ne plus jamais adresser la parole à la demoiselle lors de toute représentation officielle. Et puis il se fichait pas mal qu'elle ait des doutes car il la détruirait bien avant, elle qui avait œuvré à la mort de son père.

« Princesse Hinata, même si j'avoue ne guère apprécier les mondanités, je dois admettre qu'aujourd'hui je suis heureux de vous retrouver ici aussi lumineuse qu'un matin de printemps après l'hiver. » Neji comme toujours s'inclina face à sa cousine de façon très protocolaire.

Hinata sourit.

« Je partage votre manque d'inclination pour les choses du Monde, mais j'admets bien volontiers moi aussi être heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté ma chambre de malade et de retrouver cet univers familier et des visages amis. »

Le prince opina du chef puis fit glisser son regard de neige sur la suite de sa cousine, tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'attarder sur Tenten. À nouveau il eut un petit geste de la tête.

« Mesdames. »

« Votre Altesse ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les dames de compagnie en s'inclinant, heureuses de l'attention que leur portait le beau prince à la mise élégante, au regard de glace et à la longue chevelure d'ébène. Comme toujours on pouvait sentir un entrain tout particulier dans les voix presque roucoulantes de Yuu, Botan et Amame qui ne savaient résister au plaisir d'un échange avec un bel homme.

« Vos hanfus sont différents de d'habitude, je me trompe ? » Interrogea Neji en soulevant d'une façon charmante un sourcil perplexe. Il avait posé la question pour lancer poliment la conversation mais on lisait sur son visage une indifférence polie pour ce sujet qui émanait pourtant de lui.

« C'est parce qu'habituellement nous le portons noué au-dessus de la poitrine mais que cette fois, pour marquer cette « nouvelle entrée » à la Cour, Botan a suggéré que nous maintenions à la taille comme un symbole de renouveau pour notre maîtresse et pour nous. » expliqua Hiyori de façon très scolaire.

« C'est une bonne idée, vous en conviendrez, Votre Altesse ? Cela ne souligne que mieux nos tailles graciles. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec malice et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Yuu.

« Yuu ! » tempéra, Hinata.

Neji quant à lui afficha une parfaite indifférence teintée d'une vague consternation que ne firent qu'amplifier les ondoiements que la petite marquise de Zennô faisait pour illustrer son propos.

Pourtant en son for intérieur il devait bien admettre que « oui » cette façon de porter le hanfu rendait grâce à la silhouette féminine en en marquant la taille. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu le remarquer alors qu'ainsi Tenten offrait une image des plus délectables, lui laissant entrevoir des courbes que jamais encore il n'avait vu chez elle. Il se fustigea mentalement pour ce côté pervers de sa personne qui jusqu'alors, avant Tenten, ne s'était jamais manifesté chez lui. Il lutta contre cette nature nouvelle et cette voix intérieure qui lui aurait fait dévorer des yeux, et peut-être pas seulement, la dame de ses pensées, et se força à tourner son regard vers Botan, l'instigatrice de l'initiative du hanfu d'après les dires de la comtesse Hiyori.

« C'est une idée intéressante que de marquer visuellement ce retour, comtesse Shima.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose, puis avec un air faussement soucieux il ajouta.

Avez-vous été malade ? Vous me semblez bien amaigrie. »

Botan rougit. Si elle aussi comptait comme l'un des plus ravissants visage de la Cour, depuis qu'il la connaissait Neji n'avait eu de cesse de constater sa continuelle prise de poids. Elle était sans doute d'une nature un peu trop gourmande. C'était donc bien la première fois qu'il la découvrait plus mince.

« Je crains hélas, grand frère Neji, d'être la cause de cette amaigrissement, avoua Hinata comme pour tirer sa suivante de l'embarras dans lequel elle était plongée. Je lui ai causé tant de soucis qu'elle en a perdu l'appétit. »

« Un dévouement tout à fait admirable. » consentit poliment le prince pour le plus grand ravissement de l'intéressée qui rougit plus encore avant de bredouiller.

« Mer… merci, Votre Altesse. »

Continuant ses menus propos, qui semblaient marquer sa bonne humeur du jour, lui habituellement si taiseux, Neji tourna son regard vers Amame.

« Duchesse Higashikunimaru il est heureux que pour votre part vous n'ayez pas suivi l'exemple de la comtesse. »

« Je crains qu'il m'eut fallu pour cela me résoudre à perdre un os, Votre Altesse. » répondit cette dernière sur le ton de la boutade, ce qui fit rire ses compagnes.

« Que les dieux nous en préservent ! » s'exclama Hinata avec bonne humeur.

Enfin, oui enfin, à présent qu'il en avait fini avec les politesses d'usage auprès des autres suivantes, Neji s'autorisa à tourner son regard vers Tenten.

« Et vous, Tenten, je suis heureux de constater que comme ma cousine vous êtes à présent parfaitement rétablie. » Il la vouvoyait comme toujours dans le cadre officiel.

Avec naturel la fille du maître d'arme répondit.

« Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude et pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée ce jour-là. Cependant mon état de santé était bien moins préoccupant que celui de son Altesse. »

« C'était pourtant de la folie de votre part. Vous auriez pu y laisser la vie ! » objecta Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le risque n'a pourtant pas été vain. » sourit doucement Tenten à Hinata.

« C'est vrai. » reconnut Neji avec une expression mystérieuse sur le visage qui ne permit pas à Tenten de déterminer si ces mots faisaient référence au sauvetage de la princesse ou à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle s'en troubla.

Le prince dut remarquer cette confusion dans son regard car un fantôme de sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons que nous réjouir de l'issue heureuse de cette mésaventure. Et vous avez mon éternelle reconnaissance pour cet acte de bravoure qui a permis de sauver la vie de ma précieuse cousine. »

Les joues de Hinata se teintèrent aux mots de son cousin, quant à la suivante, avec son maintien habituel, elle s'inclina respectueusement donnant à Neji, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, une vue imprenable sur le sommet de son crâne et surtout sur l'ornement qui en paraît sa chevelure.

« Il n'y a pas que la façon de porter le hanfu qui a changé, votre coiffure est différente elle aussi. » fit remarquer subtilement le prince, avec pourtant la même indifférence polie dans la voix que celle qu'il avait eu en évoquant le hanfu. Cependant, en lui son cœur s'agitait car par cette remarque anodine il signifiait à Tenten qu'il avait bien reçu sa réponse.

La suivante prit un air faussement étonné, releva sa main droite et effleura du bout des doigts le kushi dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait approprié à la soirée, mais j'imagine que cette once de coquetterie si peu courante chez moi a de quoi surprendre. » répondit-elle d'un timbre amusé.

Cette conversation paraissait parfaitement sans intérêt, simples politesses et banalités que l'on servait en société. Mais il n'en était rien pour les principaux intéressés. Neji avait vu un éclat particulier qui illuminait en ce moment même les prunelles d'airain de la demoiselle. Et tous deux prenaient un véritable plaisir à parler de manière codée sous couvert de politesse au milieu de cette foule incapable d'appréhender leurs allusions. Un jeu de séduction tout en faux semblant et en sous-entendu.

« Hum, c'est un choix que j'approuve. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas en dire plus, et à regret presque il se tourna à nouveau vers sa cousine.

Princesse Hinata, je vous ai une fois de plus un peu trop accaparée alors que bien d'autres flatteurs seraient ravis j'en suis sûr de vous saluer. »

Hinata fit une petite moue qui ne cacha pas son amusement.

« Dites plutôt que vous en avez assez de parler chiffons avec nous. » lui répondit-elle.

« Je n'aurais pas cette impolitesse. Quelque soit le sujet, votre conversation est toujours plaisante, mais je crois que le prince Shikamaru recherche du monde pour une partie de hanafuda(13), aussi vais-je vous laisser.  
Mes Dames passez une bonne soirée, et vous princesse Hinata, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. »

Après une dernière salutation il s'éclipsa.

La soirée se déroula comme toutes les autres avec son faste et ses distractions habituelles. Neji en dépit de son désir de rester auprès de Tenten n'alla plus à sa rencontre du reste de la fête et elle se retint de son côté de tourner son regard vers lui pourtant si beau et si charismatique qui hantait son esprit à chaque seconde.

Cette prudence s'avéra de mise au final, tant dame Utatane se montra exécrable avec chacun au cours des festivités. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait beau épier comme à son habitude vers le clan Hyûga, en dépit de son désir plus que jamais viscéral de leur nuire, elle ne trouva pas de faille, de preuve à ses intuitions et rien à leur reprocher. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer sa frustration sur d'autres. Ainsi, elle avait reproché à une demoiselle d'avoir accordé à deux reprises une danse à un même cavalier, à une autre d'avoir un décolleté un peu trop prononcé, à un groupe de suivantes de parler trop bruyamment et enfin à une jeune dame fraîchement fiancée de passer trop de temps à discuter avec des gentilshommes autres que son promis. Nul ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et chacun pouvait devenir à tout moment une cible potentielle servant d'exutoire à sa colère.

Son attitude était si abusive que l'empereur Hiruzen en personne se décida à intervenir pour sauver de l'ennui la soirée des malheureuses demoiselles sous la coupe de l'autoritaire chaperon et qu'il avait convié à cette fête.

« Allons Koharu, lâchez donc un peu la bride à ces demoiselles, elles ne font rien de répréhensible. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez ce soir mais vous êtes bien trop stricte. »

« On est jamais assez stricte avec la jeunesse. À la moindre seconde d'inattention ils en profitent pour flirter. »

« C'est de leur âge ! Fit Hiruzen avec un sourire aimable. Nous aussi nous avons été jeunes. »

La duchesse Utatane lui lança un vif regard d'un noir intense à cette remarque. L'empereur toussota dans son poing avec embarras.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes en train de plomber l'ambiance de ma réception. Si vous êtes fatiguée vous pouvez vous retirer, je me chargerai très bien de chaperonner toute cette jeunesse. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » s'étrangla Utatane.

« Dans ce cas, je vous ordonne de vous montrer plus conciliante ou sinon je vous demanderai partir. » annonça le vieux Sarutobi avec fermeté.

La duègne rongea son frein et bon gré mal gré, elle mit un bémol à ses remontrances systématiques.

Assis à la table de jeu, bien que la conversation entre l'Empereur et sa vieille amie ait eu lieu un peu à l'écart pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, Neji n'avait rien raté de l'altercation. Il s'en était même délecté avec un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres qui avait laissé penser à ses adversaires aux cartes qu'il avait un jeu exceptionnel.

Il se demandait ce que pouvait encore cacher cette mégère au plus profond de son être. Quelle était la raison de sa haine de Hyûga et de son entreprise de destruction. Ce dont il avait la certitude par contre c'est que l'Empereur et la roi Hiashi ne connaissait pas cette face sombre du personnage, son implication dans la mort de son père. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais un jour il aurait toutes les preuves et il la ferait tomber. Il espérait que d'ici là son agonie mentale soit longue et douloureuse. Il œuvrerait pour en tout cas.

La soirée se prolongea encore. Seule dans un coin pour la première fois de la réception, Hinata en profitait pour souffler un peu et observer l'assistance. Elle si timide préférait ces moments de calme. Ses dames de compagnie s'étaient dispersées dans les différents salons. Yuu et Amame étaient parti danser, Botan tournait autour du buffet à la recherche de quelques pâtisseries, Hiyori dans un petit salon voisin donnait un récital de koto et Tenten conversait paisiblement avec un groupe de demoiselles.

La princesse de Hyûga fit glisser son regard de neige vers la droite, en direction de la table de jeu. Son cousin avait cédé sa place à la table au prince Sasuke et debout derrière la chaise de Naruto, les mains appuyées sur le dossier, il suivait la partie qui se jouait d'un œil distrait.

Hinata se pinça les lèvres tout en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils, son regard voyageant de Neji à Tenten.

Quand elle s'était réveillée après deux jours de fièvre suite à sa chute dans l'eau glacée du lac de la Grue Blanche, la fragile héritière avait trouvé à ses côtés son cousin en train de la veiller.

Il lui avait pris la main et souri gentiment avec une douceur qu'il ne montrait guère en temps normal. Il lui avait alors murmuré.

 _« Bon retour parmi nous. »_

Hinata lui avait retourné son sourire avant d'être prise d'une soudaine panique.

 _« Et Tenten ? »_

 _« Du calme, tout va bien. Elle n'a rien. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ Avait-elle insisté avec inquiétude en se redressant dans son lit, alors que Neji ajustait l'oreiller dans son dos.

 _« Je vous en fais la promesse. Je n'aurais pas permis qu'il lui arrive du mal. Je me sens déjà tellement coupable… Je suis désolé, tout ça est de ma faute. Pardonnez-moi. »_

 _« Non, c'est la mienne. Je… je n'aurais pas dû faire cette balade en bateau par un froid pareil. C'était de l'inconscience. »_

 _« Mais, je vous ai laissé seules, alors que j'aurais dû rester à vos côtés. C'est d'autant plus condamnable que c'était par pure lâcheté. Mais qu'importe. Les choses sont ainsi et nous ne pouvons rien y faire, juste ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. »_

 _« Lâcheté ? »_ avait demandé Hinata sans comprendre.

Neji s'était enfoncé dans un long mutisme avant que la main enfin redevenue chaude de la princesse ne se pose délicatement sur la sienne. Elle lui avait adressé un regard grave, l'implorant de se confier à elle.

 _« J'aime Tenten. » avait finalement avoué à mi-voix Neji._

Hinata avait écarquillé les yeux mais n'avait rien dit, pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

 _« Je l'aime à la folie, d'un désir si ardent que j'ai eu peur que mes sentiments prennent le pas sur ma raison, que je la compromette, si je me retrouvais à nouveau en sa compagnie. Je me suis dit « Et si je me retrouve sur la même barque qu'elle, si proche dans la promiscuité de ces petites embarcations ? ». Alors j'ai préféré fuir. J'avais peur de ne plus être un « prince » si parfait aux yeux de cette société. Peut-être avais-je aussi peur de me perdre moi, de ne plus être celui que j'étais avant Tenten. Vous devez me trouver bien pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Non. »_ avait murmuré la princesse héritière en remuant négativement la tête, le visage grave, les yeux fixés sur Neji qui, assis à côté d'elle tête baissée, regardait avec obstination la main de Hinata posée sur les siennes. Il avait soupiré.

 _« Quoiqu'il en soit c'était stupide. Si il vous était arrivé malheur à l'une comme à l'autre que me serait-il resté à part des regrets. Regret de vous avoir abandonnée par couardise et de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver. Regret, pourtant bien plus coupable, de ne pas avoir avoué mes véritables sentiments._

 _Cet incident a au moins eu le mérite de m'ouvrir les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte que les morts n'ont que faire de nos sentiments et que c'est aux vivants qu'il faut les témoigner si on ne veut pas avoir de remord quand il est trop tard. Sinon à quoi bon ? À ce propos Hinata, n'oubliez jamais que vous m'êtes précieuse et que je vous aime comme une sœur. »_ avait-il dit en relevant enfin son regard vers elle.

Hinata avait serré la main de Neji avec plus de force en dépit de son grand état de faiblesse.

 _« Moi aussi je vous aime, et je remercie les dieux de vous avoir à mes côtés en cette Cour._

 _Et Tenten ?_

 _Lui avez-vous fait part de vos sentiments ? »_ avait murmuré doucement l'héritière.

 _« Non. Enfin pas comme j'aurais dû._

 _Dans un monde idéal je me serais déjà rendu à son chevet et je lui aurais enfin avoué ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais nous sommes ici à la Cour de Konoha, dans le gynécée où elle est une suivante issue de la bourgeoisie et moi un prince. On tolère à peine ma présence à vos côtés parce que je suis votre cousin, mais la chose est différente avec Tenten. J'ai beau être son « protecteur » elle reste une jeune fille nubile et moi un homme. Les règles de ce lieu et la bienséance m'interdisent d'aller la visiter comme je le voudrais pour enfin pouvoir lui parler. Il y a un mur entre nous. Si je n'y prends pas garde les conséquences pourraient être terribles, pour elle, pour moi, mais pas seulement, -il dévisagea Hinata-._

 _Je crains qu'il ne me faille encore attendre avant d'avoir la chance de lui parler. »_

Hinata avait fermé les yeux avant de doucement les rouvrir.

 _« Tenten vous aime, vous savez ? »_

 _« Je sais » avait-il répondu d'une voix basse au timbre grave, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible du mur. Ne croyez pas que je fuis à nouveau, que j'hésite ou que je cherche à repousser l'échéance. Non, plus jamais je ne ferai l'erreur de taire mes sentiments à ceux que j'aime. Plus jamais je ne ferai l'erreur de ne pas vivre et de ne pas profiter pleinement des moments passés à leurs côtés, mais en dépit de cette résolution une question demeure concernant Tenten. Quel avenir y aura-t-il pour cet amour ? »_

 _« Pour le savoir il vous faut sauter le pas tous les deux. »_ avait répondu avec douceur Hinata.

Neji lui avait grimacé.

 _« Ne devriez-vous pas au contraire me raisonner et m'encourager à renoncer à cette folie. »_

 _« Non, car je veux votre bonheur. Et je sais grand frère Neji que c'est là qu'il se trouve pour vous, quelques puissent être les obstacles que vous aurez à franchir et quelques puissent être les vicissitudes de la vie. »_

 _« Peut-être. Mais avant mon propre bonheur, moi, c'est votre bonheur à vous qui m'importe. Cette folie pourrait vous causer des problèmes à vous aussi. Je suis votre cousin, elle est votre suivante. »_

 _« Si c'est là la seule réticence qui vous fait reculer alors n'hésitez plus, car votre bonheur fait le mien. »_

Neji s'était tu un long moment, songeur. Puis il s'était penché vers Hinata et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front. Elle avait souri puis avait lentement replongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Dans son état cette conversation avait nécessité toutes ses forces.

Depuis elle et Neji n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet. Tout juste avait-elle aidé son cousin à transmettre une lettre à Tenten de façon à ce que quiconque ayant été informé de la remise de ce pli, comme par exemple la duègne, ne puisse en découvrir l'expéditeur en interrogeant les domestiques.

Par contre elle savait que pour le moment son cousin et sa suivante n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de se parler. Elle avait espéré qu'ils puissent avoir enfin un moment pour eux, pour se retrouver et discuter au cours de cette soirée, mais il n'en avait rien été. Aucun n'avait fait de pas vers l'autre, pour sa plus grande déception, et ils ne s'étaient même pas adressé un regard de toute la réception après le moment des salutations. Si elle ne connaissait pas leur sentiment respectif elle aurait presque pu croire qu'ils s'indifféraient ou pire se détestaient pour s'éviter avec tant de talent.

Bien sûr c'était sans doute plus prudent, surtout que la duchesse Utatane était particulièrement aux aguets ce soir, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Hinata se sentait frustrée.

Elle soupira.

« C'est navrant, n'est-ce-pas ? » Annonça soudain une voix malicieuse à ses côtés qui la fit sursauter.

L'héritière des Hyûga se retourna vivement pour découvrir que la princesse Ino Yamanaka se tenait à côté d'elle. Quand s'était-elle rapprochée ainsi ? Hinata ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver.

Ino arbora un petit sourire narquois.

« Je… princesse Ino… je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez à mes côtés. »

« Qui pourrait croire que quelqu'un telle que moi puisse passer inaperçue ! » s'exclama-elle avec ironie tout en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Hinata. Puis son visage se fit plus sérieux. Comme l'Hyûga quelques secondes auparavant elle tourna son regard turquoise sur l'assistance.

« Je me réjouissais de cette soirée où j'espérais assister à la fonte des glaces mais cette horripilante duègne me gâche mon plaisir. » fit la Yamanaka les lèvres pincées, en lançant un regard mauvais vers la vieille duchesse.

« La fonte des glaces ? Interrogea Hinata. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce à quoi vous faites allusion. »

Ino sourit à nouveau, elle se pencha vers l'Hyûga, sans quitter la salle des yeux, et fit passer son éventail devant sa bouche comme si elle voulait dissimuler la confidence qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aux yeux du monde.

« Mais si, vous me comprenez parfaitement, très chère. Vous étiez vous même à l'instant en train de vous lamenter sur le même sujet. »

Hinata rougit, gênée. Que pouvait bien savoir Ino ? Et avait-elle réellement pu entrevoir ses pensées ? À moins qu'elle n'ait parlé à haute voix à son insu.

Elle ne put se questionner davantage car la Yamanaka enchaîna.

« Ne nous laissons pas gâcher le spectacle tant espéré. Savez-vous, princesse Hinata, ce qui peut aider à la fonte des glaces ? »

L'héritière des Hyûga secoua négativement la tête.

« Les astres. Le soleil et la lune. Alors il est temps que nous intervenions pour le bien de cette soirée et pour le triomphe de l'amour sur cette insupportable pruderie. »

Hinata demeura interdite, ne sachant que faire ni ce que Ino attendait d'elle, alors que cette dernière s'avançait déjà vers l'assistance de sa démarche chaloupée si caractéristique qui faisait tourner bien des têtes tant elle mettait en valeur sa silhouette parfaite.

Elle bascula encore légèrement la tête dans la direction de l'Hyûga et ajouta.

« Nous allons créer une éclipse, après, à chacun de saisir sa chance. »

Elle saisit sur le plateau d'un serveur un verre d'alcool, le porta à ses lèvres carmines tout en continuant à avancer. Elle chercha dans la foule quelqu'un pouvant être à même de pouvoir l'aider à concrétiser ses projets, puis d'une voix forte qui s'éleva au-dessus de la rumeur ambiante elle héla sans la discrétion ni même la distinction qu'on attendait d'une dame de son rang, le jeune roi Kiba qui discutait paisiblement à quelques pas de là.

« Roi Kiba ! Quelle allure ce soir. Vous devez faire battre le cœur de bien des jouvencelles ainsi apprêté. Moi-même, je l'avoue à vous voir ainsi, je ne me sens pas totalement indifférente à votre charme animal. »

Automatiquement sa prestation attira tous les regards et surtout celui des plus noirs de la duègne à présent sur le qui-vive.

Kiba, lui, perplexe, sondait Ino qui avançait vers lui avec une démarche ondoyante et un verre à la main. Il se demanda un instant si elle était soûle, mais comprit bien vite à son regard pétillant de malice qu'il n'en était rien. Voulait-elle rire à ses dépens ? Quel nouveau petit jeu pervers avait pu germer dans l'esprit de cette jolie blonde toujours à la recherche de nouvelles distractions ?

Il fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à devenir le dindon de la farce, même pour ses jolis yeux.

« Si votre fiancée vous voyait aussi entouré et convoité -elle désigna d'un geste ample du bout de son éventail le petit groupe de jeunes filles avec qui il était en train de converser- je suis sûre que jalousie en son cœur s'installerait. »

Le volume de sa voix était toujours exagérément fort et nul ne pouvait ignorer son petit numéro. D'ailleurs plusieurs courtisans avaient déjà cessé leurs activités pour être sûr de ne pas rater une miette de ce spectacle qui s'annonçait prometteur.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi la duchesse Tamaki ne vient-elle quasiment jamais à la Cour de Konoha ? La cachez-vous pour la garder rien qu'à vous en votre Royaume de Inu ou alors profitez-vous de son absence en ce lieu pour avoir tout loisir d'y jouer les jolis cœurs ? »

Ino avait à présent rejoint le roi Inuzuka et chassant d'un geste négligeant les autres filles qui l'entouraient, elle se tenait à une distance de lui que la bonne société réprouve.

Utatane fulminait, quant à Kiba, il murmura entre ses dents.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, Ino ? »

« Entre dans mon jeu, gros imbécile, je fais diversion. » siffla-t-elle, grinçante, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Diversion. » songea le jeune roi aux chiens. Mais une diversion pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Il parcourut la salle du regard pour obtenir sa réponse. Bientôt ses yeux effilés et bruns se fixèrent sur Hinata qui se tenait un peu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle de réception. Elle lui lançait des regards suppliants, qui sans l'ombre d'un doute lui étaient destinés, les bras serrés contre la poitrine comme pour une prière.

Kiba soupira. Il ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait retourner mais si c'était pour aider Hinata qui avait toujours été une précieuse amie, il était prêt à se jeter tout cru dans la gueule aux charmantes canines d'Ino.

Avec une voix de stentor digne de celle employée par la Yamanaka, il répondit.

« Pourrait-on reprocher à l'être le plus saint fut-il d'avoir des yeux, princesse Ino ? En cette Cour qui possède les plus belles fleurs de l'Empire on est comme face à un paysage bucolique auquel nul homme ne saurait résister, fut-il lié par un serment. » Il se pencha vers elle avec son sourire carnassier et la mine charmeuse.

Cette fois s'en était trop. La duègne se leva de sa chaise et alla les rejoindre, furieuse. Ino lança un fugace regard en direction de l'Hyûga avant d'affronter la mégère en furie.

« C'est le moment » songea Hinata.

Elle se précipita vers Hiyori qui, son récital fini, était en train de rejoindre la salle de réception alertée par l'esclandre qui y faisait rage.

« Hiyori, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous rassembler mes autres dames. Je suis fatiguée. Je désire rentrer au clos aux Paulownias. Prévenez aussi mon cousin de notre départ. S'il pouvait avoir l'amabilité de nous faire appeler des chaises à porteurs. »

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, votre Altesse ? » s'inquiéta sincèrement la suivante face à ce départ précipité.

« Non, je vais bien mais je voudrais me coucher à présent, d'autant qu'il risque d'y avoir bientôt beaucoup d'agitation, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un geste du menton la rixe entre la duchesse Utatane et la princesse Yamanaka.

Hâte-toi, pendant ce temps je vais aller rendre mes hommages à l'Empereur et le remercier pour cette réception. »

L'empereur avait été surpris du départ en hâte de l'héritière des Hyûga avant même la fin officielle des festivités, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte d'une fatigue bien naturelle au vue de sa précédente convalescence. Il avait proposé de la faire raccompagner jusqu'au gynécée mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus en catimini possible. Qu'on sache qu'elle avait bien officiellement quitté la fête mais sans que la duègne ne s'en rende compte et n'envoie quelqu'un pour les suivre sur le chemin.

Par chance l'empereur Hiruzen n'avait pas insisté, d'autant que son attention avait elle aussi été attirée par l'altercation et les éclats de voix qui provenaient de la salle de réception. Ino et Utatane s'étaient lancées dans une joute verbale qui avait à présent attiré l'attention de tous les courtisans présents.

Hinata rejoignit ses suivantes au complet puis sortit du palais pour retrouver son cousin qui les attendait déjà dehors.

« Il semblerait que les choses se gâtent là-dedans. La princesse Ino devait bien s'ennuyer pour être ainsi d'humeur à provoquer son chaperon de toute évidence par jeu. » fit remarquer Neji avec de la fatigue dans la voix, sûrement secrètement heureux de ne pas être à la place de Kiba en tant que victime collatérale.

« Raison de plus pour quitter la Pavillon de la Pureté Céleste dans ce cas. » répondit posément Hinata.

« Hum » acquiesça son cousin.

« Dommage, se lamenta Yuu, le spectacle promettait d'être distrayant. Il est toujours plaisant de voir la princesse Ino remettre la duègne à sa place. »

Cette fois ni Hinata ni Neji ne relevèrent les propos de l'infatigable dame de compagnie.

La princesse se tourna alors vers son cousin ? ancrant ses yeux de perle avec insistance dans ceux si semblable du jeune homme comme pour lui faire passer un message. Le prince leva un sourcil interrogateur sans comprendre. Hiyori s'approcha alors de sa maîtresse.

« Nous vous préparerons un thé à la camomille sitôt rentrées. Cela vous apaisera. »

La princesse secoua négativement la tête.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je souhaite me coucher immédiatement. Quant à vous vous pouvez d'ores et déjà demander aux porteurs de vous déposer directement dans vos pavillons privés. Je vous libère de vos obligations pour ce soir. »

« Mais qui s'occupera de votre coucher si nous ne sommes pas là ? » insista Amame.

« Les domestiques s'en chargeront, et en cas de problème je pourrais demander à Tenten dont les appartements se situent tout près dans l'annexe du clos aux Paulownias. »

L'intéressée acquiesça et assura à ses camarades qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule, et qu'elles pouvaient, de fait, rejoindre leur maisonnée sans inquiétude.

À nouveau Neji leva un sourcil perplexe. Pourquoi ce départ précipité ? Pourquoi congédier ses dames ? Hinata lui sourit et enfin il comprit.

Elle faisait ça pour lui, pour qu'il ait enfin la possibilité de se retrouver avec Tenten, de pouvoir lui parler en toute discrétion en profitant du fait que l'attention de la duchesse Utatane soit pour une fois accaparée ailleurs, et le tout en leur donnant un alibi.

Son cœur rata un battement, étreint par une appréhension et une fébrilité soudaine, avant de cogner encore dans sa poitrine avec vigueur.

Sa cousine lui offrait là une chance unique, une chance qui peut-être ne se représenterait pas avant longtemps. Il la saisirait donc et agirait en conséquence.

Le premier palanquin se présenta. Hinata y grimpa puis se pencha à la fenêtre pour saluer son cousin.

« Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

« Oui, je vous remercie. Reposez-vous bien. »

Alors que le premier équipage partait avec la princesse à son bord, un autre se présenta amenant Amame, puis Yuu, puis Botan et enfin Hiyori en fonction de leur rang.

Bien sûr Tenten était la dernière. Elle attendait là, silencieuse et rêveuse, n'osant pas regarder le prince tout proche mais ressentant sa présence par chaque pores de sa peau comme si elle l'étreignait tout entière. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à attendre la dernière chaise-à-porteurs, peut-être, songea-t-elle pourrait-elle avoir l'audace de lui parler.

« Il ne viendra pas. » fit soudain Neji qui était resté un temps à observer le profil gracieux, illuminé par les lanternes qui éclairaient l'allée impériale, de la fille qu'il aimait.

Tenten cette fois se tourna vers lui.

« Pardon ? »

« Le kago. Il ne viendra pas. Je n'en ai commandé que cinq. Fâcheuse erreur de calcul. Mais peut-être pour me faire pardonner accepterais-tu que je te raccompagne. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Tenten eut le souffle coupé, puis son cœur s'agita dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr elle avait coiffé le peigne de Neji pour la soirée et accepté par ce symbole d'entamer une relation avec lui, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à la débuter dès cette soirée. Elle se sentit fébrile mais ne cilla pas.

« Oui, j'en serais ravie, répondit d'une voix étrangement timide et le rose aux joues la fille du maître d'arme. Je crois que marcher me ferait du bien. »

Neji lança par précaution un regard circulaire sur les alentours, mais tout le monde, même ceux sortis prendre l'air, avait déjà rejoint l'intérieur du Palais de la Pureté Céleste pour assister à la rixe entre la princesse Ino et dame Utatane.

Le prince prit la main de Tenten. Elle frissonna au contact et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où il lui avait pris la main après l'avoir surprise en train d'espionner une partie de fléchette. La paume de sa main était aussi large et chaude que ce jour-là.

Ils avancèrent le long de l'allée centrale bien éclairée mais bien vite Neji fit bifurquer la demoiselle vers les jardins impériaux bien plus sombre et discret, bien plus à même de les dissimuler, eux et leur amour interdit, aux yeux de tous.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, main dans la main, flânant au milieu du jardin endormi, les yeux levés sur un ciel nocturne de printemps froid mais d'une infinie pureté qui donnait à admirer une voie lactée et une lune gibbeuse à couper le souffle.

Il y avait une certaine gêne en eux, un émoi. Neji cherchait par tous les moyens comment briser le silence et enfin entamer la conversation avec la jolie suivante, mais chaque phrase, chaque mot qui naissait dans son esprit lui semblait ridicule et peu à même d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Finalement Tenten le devança.

« Qui aurait pu croire que le « Jardin de la Tranquillité Intérieure » pouvait être aussi beau la nuit venue ? » Tenten s'approcha d'une petite fontaine qu'une lanterne de pierre éclairait faiblement, donnant à l'eau des reflets diaprés.

« J'imagine qu'un jardin ne se révèle vraiment à son visiteur que s'il prend la peine de l'observer au fil des heures, d'en épier patiemment sans bruit l'intimité. En journée il est sublime mais semble jouer une représentation parfaitement réglée qui n'est là que pour l'apparat et duper le promeneur crédule. La nuit il révèle enfin sa vraie nature à ceux qui ont véritablement cherché à le comprendre. »

« C'est vrai, acquiesça la suivante. Certains jardins deviennent terrifiants une fois la nuit tombée, d'autres mystérieux, certains dangereux, et d'autres comme celui-ci deviennent féeriques. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent dans leur promenade. Le sentiment de gêne entre eux revint avec le silence. C'était comme s'ils ne savaient pas, plus, comment s'y prendre pour aborder l'autre. Et leurs cœurs qui battaient exagérément vite en dépit du calme qu'ils affichaient n'aidaient en rien à vaincre cet émoi.

Neji se racla la gorge comme pour se redonner un peu de consistance.

« Il en va des hommes comme des jardins je présume. Ce qu'ils laissent voir en journée n'est pas ce qu'ils sont la nuit. »

« Et quel genre d'homme êtes-vous à la nuit tombée, Mon Prince ? » Demanda Tenten le rouge aux joues et les yeux brillants alors qu'elle tendait vers l'Hyûga une adorable moue interrogatrice.

Neji planta ses prunelles de neige dans celles troublées de la jeune femme.

« Il m'est difficile de dire comment les gens me perçoivent, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine comme un prince froid, trop strict, avare en parole mais respectueux des règles de ce monde, de la bienséance, de la morale et ayant l'honneur familial en point d'orgue. »

Tenten eut un petit rictus et fit mine de de réfléchir.

« Hum, le portrait n'est pas très flatteur dit ainsi mais je pense qu'il n'est pas éloigné de l'image que vous offrez au grand jour en effet. »

« Mais je crains que l'autre face de moi-même, surtout depuis que je te connais, fasse voler en éclat tous ces beaux clichés. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas vers la fille de son maître d'arme, la dominant de sa haute taille, sans jamais la quitter des yeux ou relâcher sa mains.

« J'ai moi-même longtemps cru à l'image que j'offrais aux autres. À cette froideur, à cette absence de sentiment et de désir. Je me sentais comme mort et prisonnier alors qu'aujourd'hui je me sens parfaitement vivant.

Tenten, je t'aime.

Avec ces mots je bafoue l'honneur de ma famille, les règles, la bienséance. En t'entraînant ainsi la nuit seule avec moi, sans chaperon, dans ce jardin sombre j'outrage la morale, salit ton honneur et celui de ma cousine. Tout ce que ne ferait pas le Neji diurne, tout ce qu'il combattrait à raison avec force chez lui et chez les autres. Et pourtant en cet instant je n'ai aucun remord de goûter à cette chance de partager un moment avec toi et toi seule. Pas un seul de mes vertueux préceptes ne vient me hanter. Je me fiche pas mal de « l'autre Neji » car c'est ici et nulle part ailleurs que je veux être. »

Il leva sa main gauche libre et la posa sur la joue de Tenten qui se délecta, les yeux mi-clos, de la douce chaleur qui en émanait.

« Vous ne m'avez pas entraînée dans ce jardin, Mon Prince. Je vous y ai suivi en toute connaissance de cause. De la même façon que j'ai choisi de porter ce kushi ce soir ou de vous déclarer mes sentiments au bord du lac de la Grue Blanche en dépit des avertissements de dame Utatane sur les affres de l'amour, en dépit de la promesse que j'ai jadis faite de servir votre famille et la princesse Hinata honorablement pour assurer leur grandeur, en dépit de toute la déchéance que cela pourrait entraîner pour ma famille.

Voyez je suis bien plus fautive et perverse que vous. À moins tout simplement que je ne sois folle. »

Neji eut un petit sourire amer. Pourquoi leur amour devait être entouré de tant de mots négatifs quand lui n'y trouvait qu'une lumière dans sa nuit.

« Est-ce là la Tenten nocturne ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je crains, Mon Prince, de ne pas pouvoir prétendre être aussi complexe. Mon être n'a pas tant de subtilité. Sûrement à cause de mes origines du peuple. En cette Cour tout le monde dès son plus jeune âge est plus ou moins obligé de jouer un rôle pour se protéger, préserver son véritable soi. Mais de tels artifices sont inutiles dans une forge. Il n'y a que de la matière brute en fusion. Je suis ainsi. Ce que je montre, c'est ce que je suis. »

« Pas tout à fait. » murmura Neji.

« Non, pas tout à fait peut-être. » Admit timidement la jeune fille en rougissant.

Maintenant elle appartenait à cette Cour. Son amour interdit pour le prince, elle ne pourrait jamais le montrer au grand jour pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre véritablement ensemble.

Neji quant à lui savait aussi que Tenten cachait ses talents martiaux aux yeux de tous. Un secret né dans les flammes de cette forge prétendument sans faux-semblants. Il baissa son regard vers la menotte qu'il tenait captive dans sa main. Elle était si fine et si gracile et pourtant c'était celle d'un génie du maniement des armes. D'un côté il aurait voulu pouvoir voir cette facette de Tenten, admirer son talent, mais de l'autre il était totalement terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse un jour découvrir cette aptitude chez elle et la juger en paria pour cela. Finalement tant de dangers, leur amour y compris, menaçaient cette jeune fille. Et lui ne voulait qu'une chose, l'aimer et la protéger de tout mal.

Il fit glisser la main qu'il avait posée sur la joue de Tenten vers sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Il stoppa son geste alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre des unes des autres et il murmura.

« J'aimerais te connaître entièrement jolie Tenten. Sa voix rauque fit frissonner la suivante de tout son être.

Mais tes mystères font partie de toi et c'est ainsi que je t'aime. »

Enfin leurs lèvres se scellèrent et cette fois aucun malaise de quelque nature de ce soit ne vint les interrompre.

Jamais Tenten ne s'était sentie aussi bien qu'entre les bras puissants du prince. Son esprit semblait se dissoudre, ne lui envoyant plus de pensées, juste des sensations primaires. Le parfum de Neji, la fermeté de ses lèvres, leur goût, leur douceur. Un feu s'allumait en elle, semblant en demander toujours plus.

De son côté Neji était traversé de sensations toutes aussi intenses. Ce désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour d'autre femme inondait à nouveau ses veines. Sa main droite lâcha la main de Tenten pour aller se placer dans son dos pendant que la gauche massait délicatement en de subtiles pressions la nuque blanche, gracile et dégagée de la demoiselle. Il la serrait avec tant de force qu'on eut pu croire qu'il cherchait à la fondre en lui, comme s'il avait peur que soudain on la le lui arrache. Il avait beau combattre ses sentiments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la possessivité et une forme de jalousie.

Après quelques minutes de cette étreinte suave, les deux jeunes gens durent se reculer à regret pour reprendre leur souffle, le regard brillant.

Tenten avait l'impression que de petites étoiles dansaient dans son champ de vision. Peu à peu elle reprenait pied. Jamais, même lors de leur premier baiser elle n'avait connu une expérience aussi enivrante. Être embrassée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et désirait depuis si longtemps avait un goût de paradis que l'interdit, elle s'en rendait compte avec une certaine culpabilité, rendait plus délectable encore.  
Elle entendait leurs cœurs respectifs battre à vive allure.

« Ceci, et je t'en demande pardon, est une chose qu'il nous faudra à jamais cacher au grand jour. »

« Je sais. » fit Tenten en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du prince. Neji passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. À nouveau elle frissonna.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi profitant de la présence de l'autre et laissant leurs cœurs se calmer. Pourtant cette sage et simple étreinte suffisait à leur hérisser chaque poil du corps et tout leur être semblait être atteint d'une hypersensibilité quasi-incontrôlable.

Neji huma les cheveux de la jolie suivante qui embaumaient cette délicate fragrance de prunier blanc. Ce parfum le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé s'en enivrer tout son soûl jusqu'à perdre pied. Mais pas ici, pas comme ça.

Il ferma avec force les paupières puis rouvrit les yeux comme s'il était enfin parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de son être. Il glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle de Tenten.

« Poursuivons cette balade, qu'en penses-tu ? Ou je ne te ramènerai jamais au gynécée avant la fin de la nuit. »

Tenten opina du chef et ils avancèrent à nouveau en catimini tels deux spectres évanescents évoluant entre les arbres, les pierres, les fontaines et leurs fleurs closes du jardin, discutant paisiblement.  
Si Neji avait toujours été du genre taiseux et qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça les éternels babillages de ceux de son monde, il aimait les conversations qu'il avait avec Tenten. Sa voix chantait à son oreille une mélopée qui toujours le ravissait. Mais cet agréable échange, enfin bien plus naturel, ne fut que trop vite interrompu par la fin du chemin. Ils avaient atteint l'orée du jardin qui marquait la fin des quartiers privés de l'Empereur et le début de l'artère qui les ramènerait à la réalité. Neji s'immobilisa, hésitant.

« Nous voilà arrivés au niveau du chemin qui te mènera au gynécée. J'ai dit que je te raccompagnerais là-bas, mais… »

« Je voudrais rester auprès de vous encore un instant, Mon Prince. » le coupa Tenten d'une voix presque suppliante en plantant son regard sur Neji. Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils sous l'effet de ce regard franc.

Il s'était torturé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà pour savoir comment tourner une phrase pour lui demander de rester encore à ses côtés. La nuit était loin d'être finie et elle était la seule chance pour lui et Tenten d'avoir enfin un moment à eux, pour se découvrir, pour échanger, pour s'aimer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'opportunité que sa cousine lui avait offerte. Mais d'un autre côté il s'était demandé si Tenten ne le trouverait pas trop audacieux pour un premier rendez-vous. D'autant qu'ils savaient pertinemment l'un comme l'autre qu'en demeurant plus longtemps ensemble, ils ne se contenteraient plus d'une sage promenade mais qu'un cap risquait d'être franchi.

Cependant la suivante avait balayé ses doutes en un instant avec cette force délicate et cette franchise qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Ils désiraient bien la même chose.

« Hum. Moi aussi je voudrais poursuivre cette soirée à tes côtés. Mais le printemps ne fait qu'arriver et cette nuit si claire est encore glacée. Je sens que ta main est froide à présent, nous ne pouvons pas rester à errer ainsi éternellement dans le jardin. Il y a un petit pavillon de thé dans un bosquet plus loin, peut-être pourrions-nous nous y abriter. »

La fille du maître d'arme acquiesça et ils rebroussèrent chemin, fuyant un lendemain qui viendrait fatalement trop vite.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent le petit pavillon dissimulé dans l'obscurité au milieux des cèdres au parfum résineux.

C'était une petite bâtisse que l'Empereur utilisait quand il voulait méditer seul, isolé de la foule grouillante de son palais. Il y profitait de la quiétude d'une cérémonie du thé. Du fait de son caractère intimiste le pavillon était minuscule et ne permettait pas à plus de trois personnes d'assister au rituel du thé.

Cet endroit si intime, ce cocon caché au cœur du jardin était le lieu idéal pour protéger l'amour secret des deux êtres, des deux âmes à la recherche d'un abri.

Sitôt dedans Neji alluma un feu dans le foyer central habituellement destiné à accueillir la bouilloire de cérémonie. Bien vite, du fait de sa dimension, une douce et réconfortante chaleur envahit la pièce close.

Tenten tendit ses mains froides vers l'âtre. Neji en fit de même tout en observant à la dérobée la jeune fille que le feu éclairait d'une lumière changeante et vacillante tout en rougissant son visage.

Puis doucement Tenten, sentant le regard du prince posé sur elle, tourna son visage vers lui. On y lisait le trouble que faisait naître l'émoi en elle. Quand ils étaient à l'extérieur, bien sûr l'idée d'être seul avec l'homme qu'elle aimait faisait battre son cour plus que de raison. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient assis côte-à-côte, dans cette pièce si étroite où chacun de leurs gestes les obligeaient presque à se frôler, elle sentait des fourmillements dans tout son corps et des papillons dans le creux de son ventre.

La promiscuité entre eux était ici si grande qu'elle avait l'impression que le moindre battement de cils pourrait les faire immédiatement basculer vers quelque chose de plus charnel.

Neji arborait quant à lui une expression sereine, masque savant que des années de pratique de la Cour lui avait aidé à confectionner. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la dame de ses pensées, plongeant dans son trouble regard d'airain que déjà un désir qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait voilait de façon enivrante.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui le surprit lui-même. Tout compte fait en dépit de son apparente décontraction il était lui-même à la limite.

Tenten secoua négativement la tête.

« Peur de quoi ? Quand je suis à vos côtés je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments, Mon Prince. C'est juste que… »

Elle se tut. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. On apprenait pas aux jeunes filles de bonne famille qu'il existait de tels sentiments et on leur apprenait encore moins à y mettre des mots dessus. Qui sait quelles idées elle pourraient en tirer ?

D'autant plus que dans le cas de Tenten, elle n'était même pas friande comme Ino et bon nombre des demoiselles du gynécée de romans à l'eau de rose.

Tout ce qu'on leur disait au final c'était juste « sois chaste et vertueuse en attendant qu'on te donne un mari. Puis après il sera de ton devoir de lui donner un héritier. » Comment s'y prendre pour cela ? La chose n'était jamais mentionnée.

Quant aux sentiments entre époux ? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne parlait pas d'amour, juste de respect et d'obéissance envers son conjoint. Si respect mutuel et amour il y avait par la suite tant mieux, mais c'était secondaire.

Alors avec une telle éducation comment faire ? Que comprendre et surtout comment exprimer ses sentiments quand on emprunte une voix aussi déviante qu'elle en ce moment ?

Neji lui sourit gentiment et dit.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais. »

Et finalement la suivante laissa sa phrase en suspens, un peu gênée.

Le prince décida de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux lorsque son regard fut attiré par le kushi d'ivoire dans les cheveux de Tenten.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu les cheveux lâches, accepterais-tu de les détacher pour moi ? »

Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche un peu à son insu, comme sous l'effet d'une pulsion soudaine. Tenten sembla surprise de cette demande, personne ne lui avait encore jamais demandé de se décoiffer auparavant, pourtant elle accepta d'un signe de la tête.

Sans un mot, la demoiselle leva sa main droite et d'un geste lent et précautionneux, elle retira le peigne que lui avait offert Neji.

Elle le posa sur le côté puis reportant ses fines menottes sur sa coiffure, elle commença d'un geste expert quoique toujours indolent à retirer une à une les épingles de ses macarons.

Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment érotique dans ces gestes de l'intime. Neji avait l'impression d'assister au plus osé des effeuillages et son cœur n'en finissait pas de tambouriner dans sa poitrine avec la violence et l'énergie d'un gong de guerre.

Les dames de la bonne société attachaient toujours leur chevelure, tant et si bien qu'au fil du temps pouvoir admirer cette parure déployée était devenu un privilège de l'intimité. Un atour du jeu de la séduction auquel le prince n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi sensible.

Chaque épingle retirée avec art semblait lui infliger une lente et délicieuse torture.

Enfin, comme une délivrance, elle retira la dernière pince du chignon droit et une lourde mèche torsadée tomba en se déroulant sur son épaule. Le gauche le suivit bientôt.

D'un geste d'une infinie sensualité elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner, embaumant au passage l'air de leur fragrance fleurie, ce qui dévoila une longue chevelure châtain à laquelle le feu de l'âtre conférait des reflets roux. La torsade avait donné à ses cheveux une gracieuse ondulation qui courrait jusqu'au niveau de ses reins.

Tenten posa un regard hésitant sur Neji. Depuis l'enfance elle avait toujours arboré ses éternels macarons bien tirés. À défaut de pouvoir avoir les cheveux courts comme certains garçons, cette coiffure bien pratique lui permettait de ne jamais avoir de cheveux dans les yeux et de s'adonner à n'importe quelle activité sans en être gênée. Elle était devenue un peu sa marque de fabrique. Elle-même ne savait plus trop à quoi elle ressemblait sans et jamais elle ne s'était montrée ainsi face à quelqu'un. Elle avait l'impression de s'être mise à nue.

Bien sûr elle s'était décoiffée de sa propre volonté, mais à présent sa propre audace la surprenait. Fébrile, elle semblait être dans l'attente d'un jugement.

« Tu es très belle. » fit à demi-voix, Neji, encore troublé par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Puis il tendit la main et saisit une des mèches soyeuses. Il la porta à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser tout en profitant une fois encore du suave parfum de prunier blanc qui venait lui chatouiller les narines.

« J'aime ton parfum, Tenten. »

La demoiselle piqua à nouveau un fard.

« J'aime aussi le vôtre. Quand je respire votre odeur c'est comme lorsque vous m'étreignez, je me sens bien, apaisée. »

Neji glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Tenten, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, lent comme les gestes de la suivante lorsqu'elle défaisait sa coiffure. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, brûlants.

La jeune fille reprit une inspiration entrouvrant pour cela légèrement les lèvres. Neji en profita pour approfondir ce baiser, leurs langues se mélangeant. Tenten avait un goût exquis, un goût d'éternité dont il ne voulait jamais se passer. Et c'est à contrecœur qu'il mis fin à cet échange en posant son front brûlant sur celui de la jeune fille. Puis après avoir repris son souffle il fit glisser sa bouche vers l'oreille de la demoiselle, frôlant au passage sa joue du bout de ses lèvres et faisant naître en elle d'exquises sensations.

« Tenten, ce ne sont pas là les paroles d'un gentilhomme, mais j'ai envie de toi. » Voir la chevelure libre de la demoiselle, partager avec elle ce baiser envoûtant avait allumé chacun de ses sens et il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles.

Tenten déglutit, ferma les yeux, le visage en feu et le cœur au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Je crois que moi aussi j'ai envie de vous. » dit-elle d'une voix déraillant.

Neji se décolla un peu, prit le visage de la jeune fille en coupe entre ses mains et la regarda en face cette cette-fois. Ils étaient si près que leurs nez se frôlaient.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il

« Je sais que j'ai envie de vous, répliqua avec précipitation Tenten. Mais… mais, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir en quoi consiste cette envie, pas sûre de savoir quoi faire. »

La teinte de son visage vira d'une nuance plus sombre encore dans les rouges et passa au plus beau cramoisi.

Neji la regarda sérieusement, sans pour autant changer de position.

« Ça ce n'est pas très grave. Mais si ce « je crois » est dû à un doute en toi alors dis-le. L'important c'est de savoir si tu as envie ou non, Tenten. Ce qui sera fait ne pourra être défait. Si tu ne te sens pas prête, si tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin, alors dis le moi et nous nous arrêterons. Nous avons tout notre temps et nous pouvons passer ce moment ensemble autrement. Je suis désolé si je suis trop pressant. » Dit-il avec sincérité. Et pourtant ces mots lui pesaient. Il avait envie d'elle là maintenant, et il aurait aimé qu'elle ait le même désir pour lui. Il sentait bien en cet instant qu'il était très éloigné de la part chevaleresque en lui et que s'il écoutait son côté animal, il la dévorerait sans sommation. Mais il savait qu'il regretterait cette brusquerie immédiatement.

Cette fois-ci c'est Tenten qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de Neji, le tirant de ses pensées. Ils étaient si beaux, si soyeux, si épais et d'un noir de jais fascinant. Une vraie merveille. Elle eut un doux sourire. Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait-il l'aimer elle, si ordinaire ? Elle déposa un fugace et délicat baiser sur ses lèvres fines puis murmura tout en le fixant de son regard sincère sans ciller.

« Non, le désir qui enflamme mon cœur et vrille mon estomac en cet instant est aussi grand que celui que je vois incendier vos yeux, Mon Prince. Je vous remercie pour votre prévenance. Vous êtes vraiment un gentilhomme et c'est pour ça aussi que je vous aime et que je n'ai pas peur. En dépit de toutes les réticences, les questionnements que j'ai pu avoir par le passé, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais en répondant positivement à votre lettre et je savais parfaitement ce que je désirais en vous demandant de prolonger cette soirée en ma compagnie. Je sais à présent, en cet instant que ma « vertu » m'est bien moins précieuse que vous, que l'amour que je vous porte. Je ne demande qu'à la perdre entre vos bras, ici et maintenant. »

Neji se rempara aussitôt des lèvres de Tenten avec avidité à l'entente de ces mots. À présent qu'il avait son accord, ses mains longues et puissantes commencèrent à se poser avec concupiscence sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il glissa sa main droite dans son dos pendant que la gauche plus aventureuse s'introduisait dans l'encolure serrée du hanfu de la suivante pour en écarter délicatement les pans. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Tenten et il commença à déposer une pluie de baisers papillon en descendant le long de sa gorge. La suivante frissonna, sentant une décharge électrique parcourir l'épiderme de sa nuque, et poussa un petit soupir. Elle se sentit embarrassée à l'entente de son propre souffle et se contracta. La main gauche de Neji remonta dans son cou et lui-même quitta sa clavicule qu'il dévorait de ses baisers pour revenir au niveau de son visage. Il l'embrassa puis murmura.

« J'aime le son de ta voix. »

Tenten se mordit les lèvres et d'une petite voix timide face à cette incitation à se laisser aller, elle lui répondit avec convoitise.

« J'aime la chaleur de vos mains. »

Y voyant à son tour un encouragement à poursuivre ses cajoleries, Neji alla se recaler au creux de la nuque blanche de Tenten, embrassant et léchant sa peau sucrée pendant que sa main gauche écartaient de plus en plus les pans de tissus de l'encolure, les faisant glisser sur ses épaules de plus en plus dénudées.

En dépit du désir ardent qui le dévorait, chaque geste du prince était plein de douceur et de tendresse. Tenten se sentait de plus en plus en confiance, abandonnant peu à peu ses réticences pour se laisser aller aux sensations qu'elle percevait. Tout son être était à fleur de peau. Elle sentit la main de Neji se faufiler sous le haut de son hanfu à présent largement entrebâillé. Ses doigts audacieux effleurèrent le galbe de son sein droit. Elle eut un petit soubresaut de surprise à ce contact et à nouveau frissonna. Le prince dessina les contours de sa poitrine, la chatouillant légèrement, avant d'y poser sa paume chaude dessus. La suivante soupira, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans le creux de la main du prince.

Il fit courir ainsi ses longs doigts pendant plusieurs minutes sur la peau fine et sensible de la jeune fille, sa main gauche câlinant un sein puis l'autre qui se faisaient plus ferme à chaque passage.

Puis il s'écarta doucement, remettant une petite distance entre eux. Il ancra ses prunelles de neige dans les yeux d'airain de Tenten avant de les baisser. Il passa ses deux mains de façon symétrique sous le lourd tissu de soie du hanfu puis le fit glisser pour enfin dévoiler les seins blancs et joliment galbés de la suivante à ses yeux.

La demoiselle rougit à nouveau face au regard appuyé de Neji. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et fut tentée de remonter ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la dissimuler mais le prince l'en empêcha gentiment. Elle déglutit. Avec douceur il posa ses paumes sur sa taille fine, les remonta avec une lenteur tentatrice le long de ses côtes, la faisant frémir, puis il plaça ses mains en coupe sur ses seins. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant à nouveau la douce chaleur des mains du prince se distiller en elle. Toujours avec lenteur et tendresse il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa et la fit basculer en arrière pour l'allonger sur le tatami en paille de riz à l'odeur végétale. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée sur le dos il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, enflammant le corps de la demoiselle à chacun de ses effleurements.

Alors que son être tout entier se perdait dans un flot de sensations nouvelles, le regard de Tenten fut attiré vers l'encolure du kimono de Neji. Il était entrouvert et ainsi penché sur elle, elle avait une vue plongeante sur son torse aux pectoraux et abdominaux marqués.

Hésitante elle leva ses menottes vers l'objet de sa soudaine convoitise avant de stopper son geste presque aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres. Se montrait-elle trop entreprenante ? Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ?

Neji qui s'était redressé sur ses avants bras pour revenir embrasser les lèvres de son amante lut son embarras dans ses prunelles. Il suivit le regard baissé de la demoiselle et découvrit ses mains restées en suspens. Il planta ses perles de neige dans les yeux de Tenten pour l'inviter à poursuivre son geste. Il avait envie que la jeune fille le touche, de sentir ses mains sur lui.

Tenten leva à nouveau ses menottes avec timidité, presque avec maladresse, et les plongea dans le col entrebâillé du kimono du prince. Du bout des doigts elle effleura le torse puissant du jeune homme. Elle déglutit, il était si attirant. Sa peau était bien plus douce et fine qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Sous cet épiderme velouté elle sentait rouler des muscles durs et contractés. Elle commença à l'aveugle à dessiner de la pulpe de ses doigts les abdominaux saillants.

Neji soupira, sa peau se hérissa alors que la chair de poule courait le long de son épiderme. Il essaya de faire fi de son bas ventre en feu, contracté à l'extrême en un désir douloureux, pour se concentrer sur les doigts de Tenten qui couraient sur sa peau. Quand elle eut fini d'en explorer à tâtons les contours elle enfonça ses bras plus encore sous le kimono, enlaça le prince et fit cette fois courir ses mains dans son dos. Neji se serra contre elle et il sentit bientôt avec excitation la peau douce et délicates des seins de la demoiselle dressés tout contre son torse.

Lui-même reprit son exploration intime du corps de Tenten. De sa main droite il caressa les jambes de la suivante, remontant le long de ses cuisses. Après plusieurs allées et venues de sa main sur le tissu de la jupe du hanfu, il se fit plus entreprenant et enfouit sa main sous l'étoffe. Il caressa sa peau nue. Il sentit sous ses doigts que cela provoquait une réaction épidermique chez son amante. Il eut un rictus de satisfaction.

Longtemps il caressa ainsi l'extérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que sa cajolerie se fasse plus poussée. Cette fois-ci sa dextre remonta en se frayant un chemin du côté intérieur de sa cuisse, effleurant même au bout de son périple l'intimité de la demoiselle.

Tenten hoqueta et se cabra légèrement à ce furtif contact inattendu, son cœur connaissant une rapide accélération. Neji répéta sa caresse puis après quelques minutes il se redressa pour se remettre en position accroupie. Il défit la ceinture du hanfu de Tenten et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle. Puis il les fit glisser le long de ses jambes fines entraînant au passage les habits de la jeune femme, la dévoilant dans sa complète nudité.

Elle était divine aux yeux du prince qui prit le temps de l'admirer dans sa tenue d'Eve.

Ses grands yeux noisette, brillants et voilés par la désir le dévoraient. Son visage était joliment rougi, ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchaient leur souffle et ses longs cheveux ondulés s'étalaient avec grâce autour d'elle. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme frénétique. Son ventre était plat et musclé, témoin muet de la condition athlétique de la suivante. La taille était marquée, ses hanches avaient un dessin harmonieux et plaisant au regard masculin.

Le regard de Neji courut le long de ses jambes fines et fuselées avant de se poser sur son intimité, précieux calice que la part la plus animale de son âme convoitait en cet instant.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre plat de Tenten, qui se contracta légèrement. Ses doigts parcouraient avec délectation cette peau fine et douce, dessinant des cercles. Il remontait parfois sur ses seins avant que ses caresses ne se fassent de plus en plus avides, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à finir par effleurer à nouveau le sexe de Tenten. Immédiatement, comme la première fois elle se cabra. Elle émit d'une voix entre la surprise et la supplication un « Mon Prince… » avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force.

Neji tout en laissant sa main droite posée sur son intimité, alla déposer sur son front un doux baiser. Elle avait l'impression que les lèvres du prince sur son front brûlant était comme un baume apaisant et c'est alors qu'elle sentit les doigts de Neji s'enfoncer doucement dans son intimité. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement tant la sensation était surprenante et puissante. Jamais encore on ne l'avait touchée à un endroit aussi personnel et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un le ferait et que cela lui provoquerait de telles émotions.

Pourtant la vague de chaleur et de bien-être qui la traversait à chaque mouvement des doigts du jeune homme était un vrai délice, bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boule de chaleur gonflait dans son bas ventre, prête à exploser. Elle gémissait de plus en plus et Neji, encouragé par ses petits cris, poussait toujours plus en avant ses petits attouchements tout en continuant à embrasser le visage de son amante. Le souffle de Tenten se faisait de plus en plus court et Neji observait avec bonheur les effets du plaisir sur la femme qu'il aimait, se délectant du mouvement de ses seins qui frémissaient sous l'effet de sa respiration saccadée. Par un étrange mimétisme son propre souffle s'accéléra à la vue du plaisir de la suivante.

Bientôt la boule brûlante de désir qui s'était formée dans le creux du ventre de Tenten explosa tel un feu d'artifice en elle et elle poussa un long gémissement alors que son corps tout entier était traversé de spasmes délicieux. Elle était à bout de souffle et Neji décida de lui laissant le temps de se remettre en repassant à des caresses plus sages.

Puis, sachant qu'elle était à présent prête à l'accueillir et qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps aller à l'encontre de son propre désir, il se redressa à nouveau et commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Tenten les yeux mi-clos le regardait faire. Elle songea que c'était peut-être à elle de le faire, que peut-être le prince attendait d'elle une telle initiative, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. En dépit de ce qui venait de se passer une minute auparavant elle se sentait encore intimidée, et si gauche. Elle osait à peine bouger. Peur de commettre une erreur. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait une telle expérience avec un homme. Pouvait-elle seulement parvenir à lui donner du plaisir comme lui lui en avait donné ?

Si en cet instant la question taraudait la jeune fille, Neji lui ne manifesta aucun mécontentement, ne s'offusquant nullement de sa passivité.

Elle le vit retirer son hakama puis défaire son kimono. Si elle avait déjà souvent vu des hommes torses nus, et ce depuis la plus tendre enfance, dans la chaleur de la forge, aucun n'avait jamais eu une carrure aussi svelte et athlétique que Neji, ni un tel effet sur sa personne. Elle sentait à nouveau la chaleur l'envahir à la vue de ce buste aux muscles saillants, si parfait, si appétissant qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

Neji retira la dernière étoffe qui le couvrait. Tenten piqua une fois de plus un fard. Car, par contre elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'homme entièrement nu. Elle sentait son sang bourdonner à ses oreilles. Gênée, elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser subrepticement sur l'entrejambe du prince dont la virilité affichait clairement tout le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle détourna le regard, mais ne sachant où le poser elle ferma les yeux.

Neji sourit, puis il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Tenten basculant à nouveau au-dessus d'elle.

« Tenten, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, je veux te faire l'amour. »

À nouveau le cœur de la demoiselle bondit dans sa poitrine et s'accéléra. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'entendit répondre un étrange « Hum » d'approbation essoufflé et guttural.

Neji posa ses mains sur la taille de la suivante, les fit glisser sur ses hanches puis les bascula vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour écarter ses jambes, qu'elle avait jusque-là pudiquement gardé serrées, et pouvoir s'immiscer entre elles. Il replaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille pour prendre appui sans l'écraser et finalement se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité humide.

Tenten se contracta. Le prince attendit un instant encore qu'elle se détende puis d'un geste sec il la pénétra.

Pour lui se fut immédiatement l'explosion de sensations. L'intimité de Tenten était si chaude, si étroite qu'il crut bien exploser à cette première incursion. Il dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller au plaisir.

Il n'était pourtant pas puceau mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il y avait une grande différence entre coucher avec une femme et faire l'amour avec la femme qu'on aime. Les sentiments rendaient l'expérience bien plus intense, bien plus sensible.

Il baissa son regard sur Tenten.  
Pour elle l'expérience de cette première pénétration s'était montrée bien moins agréable. Elle s'était crispée, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Neji. Elle avait même poussé un petit cri de douleur et de surprise en écarquillant les yeux, avant de les refermer dans une grimace d'inconfort.

Sans bouger et sans se retirer Neji déposa une pluie de baisers sur son visage tout en caressant tendrement sa chevelure. Doucement, Tenten rouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans ceux du prince.

Enfin, quand il lut dans son regard qu'il pouvait poursuivre il commença un long va et vient en elle. Ces premiers mouvements furent encore douloureux à la jeune femme mais peu à peu elle se détendit.

Neji lui connaissait la félicité. Pourtant il se forçait à rester le plus doux et tendre possible. Il savait que pour Tenten cette première expérience serait moins agréable que pour lui. Cependant il voulait qu'elle se passe le mieux possible pour elle aussi.

Il fut rassuré quand il vit son visage se décontracter. Bientôt, tant dans un recherche inconscient de confort que de plaisir, la demoiselle se mit même à onduler imperceptiblement du bassin au rythme des mouvement de bassin du prince.

Neji poussa un grognement de plaisir et accéléra la cadence, sentant le feu dans son ventre s'amplifier et grossir en un incendie dévastateur. Son souffle se faisait plus court, sa vision se troublait et il sentait de légers spasmes musculaires traverser son corps à chaque fois qu'il sentait délicatement l'intimité de Tenten se contracter et se resserrer sur son sexe.

Son esprit peu à peu s'effaçait, pourtant il ne quittait pas des yeux la femme qu'il aimait, attentif à chacune de ses mimiques. Elle fermait les yeux, mais soudain elle les rouvrit et leurs regards furent happés l'un par l'autre, comme si leurs âmes s'unissaient autant que leurs corps dans une danse autant spirituelle que charnelle.

Il sentait vibrer en lui le souffle vif de l'esprit de Tenten autant qu'elle ressentait la droiture mélancolique du sien. Une osmose, une reconnaissance.

Le prince glissa sa main dans celle de la suivante.

Souffles mêlés, doigts entrelacés, cœurs battant à l'unisson et âmes en résonance, Neji sentit monter en lui, tel un tsunami, l'orgasme.

Il eut toutefois une dernière lueur de lucidité pour se retirer à temps. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas pris les précautions nécessaires, ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le côté allongé sur le dos, contre le flanc de Tenten. Tous deux haletant et tremblant, ressentant encore les effets euphorisants de leur union.

Après quelques minutes Neji se redressa et attrapa sa lourde pelisse pour la poser sur leurs corps nus en guise de couverture. Puis il reprit Tenten dans ses bras. Elle lui souriait timidement, mais il pouvait y lire toute la pureté et la franchise de la jeune fille. Elle était si belle ainsi. Il lui sourit à son tour.

La suivante se blottit contre son épaule pendant que dans un geste machinal il continuait à caresser la sienne.

La somnolence envahit peu à peu Tenten au milieu cette chaleur protectrice et réconfortante. Elle se sentait si bien.

Alors c'était ça l'acte monstrueux dont les jeunes filles devaient se préserver ? Ça, perdre sa vertu ?  
Entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour elle avait peine à imaginer quel crime il y avait là, ou en quoi les hommes étaient des monstres ayant pour but de salir la dignité des jeunes filles.

Neji avait été si doux, si tendre et il était si beau quand avec son visage parfait de statue antique et son trouble regard toujours si sérieux il se penchait sur elle la regardant jusqu'à l'âme. Elle en avait des frissons. C'était si intense, si beau. Elle ne regrettait rien et ne regretterait jamais le choix qu'elle avait fait là. Dame Utatane aurait sans doute dit que c'était parce qu'elle était une roturière et que c'est pour ça que ces gens doivent être bannis de la Cour. Soit leurs filles sont des traînées qui cherchent l'aventure pour leur gloire et fortune personnelle, soit elles sont de sombres idiotes se laissant avoir par de belles paroles et serment sans lendemain. Tenten ne pensait appartenir à aucune de ces deux catégories, elle était juste une femme amoureuse. Mais peut-être que finalement la vieille duchesse avait raison sur un point, elle faisait un bien moins grand cas de sa vertu et de son honneur que les dames de la noblesse.

Pour autant, elle se jura que si tout devait être révélé, si tout devait s'effondrer, elle en assumerait, pour le bien de tous, l'entière responsabilité.

Dans sa lettre Neji lui avait promis de la protéger dans un tel cas ou de chuter avec elle. Ça, il n'en était pas question. Si un jour cet amour interdit aboutissait à un scandale elle s'effacerait pour le bien de Neji, l'élu de son cœur, mais aussi de Hinata, des Hyûga et de sa propre famille.

Mais pour l'heure elle n'en était pas là et elle ne voulait penser à rien en dehors de la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amant, de ses bras forts qui l'enlaçaient et de son parfum mâle.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil elle murmura « Je vous aime, Mon Prince. ». Neji posa un baiser sur son front et lui répondit d'une voix basse et grave « Je t'aime aussi Tenten ». Puis il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille et s'enivra de son parfum de prunier blanc.

Neji fut réveillé une heure plus tard par les premiers chants d'oiseaux qui commençaient à s'agiter dans le jardin. Il faisait encore nuit noire mais ces piaillements étaient le signal que l'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre. Il fallait que Tenten ait rejoint le gynécée d'ici là.

À contrecœur il se détacha du corps de la demoiselle et la secoua légèrement à l'épaule. Les yeux de Tenten papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir et se fixer sur lui.

« Tenten, il faut y aller. Le jour ne tardera pas à venir. »

Ça y était, leur moment rien qu'à eux était fini et qui pouvait dire quand ils auraient à nouveau l'occasion de se retrouver. En dépit de l'amertume de ce constat, tous deux se rhabillèrent prestement et quittèrent le petit pavillon qui avait abrité le temps d'une nuit leur amour interdit.

Tous deux décidèrent une fois arrivés au niveau du gynécée d'en longer le mur d'enceinte.

Tenten ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer par la porte principale comme si rien n'était à une heure pareille, alors qu'elle était censée être rentrée depuis des heures et dormir du sommeil du juste dans ses appartements. Si quelqu'un la surprenait c'eût été signer l'arrêt de mort de leur relation et le début du scandale.

Il fallait donc s'introduire dans le quartier réservé aux jeunes filles en toute discrétion. L'idée amusa Tenten. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant ayant fait le mur dans le dos de ses parents. Ça lui rappelait les fois où elle avait quitté en douce la maison pour aller s'entraîner avec Lee aux arts martiaux. Il y avait quelque chose d'existant dans ce type d'entrée, en dépit du risque qu'il faisait courir. Une montée d'adrénaline qui rajoutait encore un peu de piquant à sa relation avec le prince. Son amusement fut partagé par Neji. Finalement ce jeu-là ne lui déplaisait pas.

Arrivés du côté du mur nord du gynécée, ils allèrent se placer au niveau du Clos aux Paulownias afin d'y pénétrer en catimini. La difficulté de ce plan était que pour cela il fallait gravir le mur d'enceinte du gynécée qui s'élevait à plus de deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Pourtant, contre toute attente après avoir fourni une petite impulsion à Tenten, Neji vit cette dernière se hisser sans mal et avec une agilité impressionnante en haut de la barrière. Assise au sommet du mur et tendant la main pour aider le prince à franchir à son tour l'obstacle, la fille du maître d'arme eut un petit rire victorieux.

« Ça vous épate, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neji lui sourit en attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Oui, aucune noble dame n'aurait été capable de franchir tel mur avec tant de facilité, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on le considérait comme un rempart efficace à la défense de leur vertu et à toute tentative de sortie nocturne. Mais cette demoiselle-là avait vraiment des capacités athlétiques supérieures.

Il aimait la voir se mouvoir ainsi. Admirer cette singularité qui lui était propre, qui témoignait de ses origines, de son éducation libre et non bridée comme l'était celle des dames de la Cour et qui contribuait à la rendre si unique aux yeux de Neji.

Avec la même souplesse, elle sauta de l'autre côté, tout comme le prince, et se réceptionna tel un chat sans un bruit.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée. » dit-elle avec malice.

« Il y a eu quelques détours mais tu es arrivée à bon port. » répondit l'Hyûga sur le même ton.

Puis l'amusement et l'excitation provoqués par cette entrée en tapinois s'envola et le silence entre eux retomba. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter mais il le fallait.

Neji s'avança vers Tenten et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il avait peur s'il l'embrassait à cette instant d'avoir la tentation de rester plus longtemps à ses côtés et ce n'était pas prudent.

« Merci pour cette nuit, Tenten. Je… »

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça avec force. Est-ce que ça serait toujours aussi dur de devoir la quitter ? Il la serra plus fort encore comme si cette étreinte était un message entre eux. Un « Je t'aime » bien plus fort que s'il n'avait été dit avec des mots.

Puis la fille du maître d'arme se recula doucement.

« C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

Le prince saisit du bout des doigts le menton de Tenten, lui faisant tendre le visage vers lui, leurs regards se mêlant une fois de plus. À présent ils étaient amants. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, quelque soit la distance ou le temps qui les séparaient, cette vérité gravée par cette nuit dans leur cœur et dans leur corps demeurerait.

« Au revoir Tenten, repose-toi bien. »

« Vous aussi, Mon Prince. »

Neji attrapa la main droite de la jolie suivante et y déposa un baise-main à la manière d'un chevalier pour sa dame, puis il tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait pas rester davantage.

Tenten le regarda en silence sauter sans difficulté par-dessus le mur. Au sommet il lui adressa un dernier profond regard. C'était comme si chacun voulait graver à jamais l'image de l'autre en cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main auquel elle répondit, puis il disparut dans l'aube et elle partit rejoindre la quiétude de ses appartements.

Elle se languissait déjà de lui. Pourtant elle savait, toute pleine d'une sérénité nouvelle, que quelques soient les obstacles qu'ils auraient à affronter au cœur de cette Cour ils seraient deux à y faire face.

Le petit bourgeon de fleur de la campagne qu'elle était avait fini par grandir et par s'épanouir même au cœur du gynécée, ce Pavillon de l'Est. L'amour avait fait d'elle une superbe fleur, forte et fière.

Cependant une tempête grondait au loin sans que nul ne s'en doute. Les nuages de la guerre qui s'amoncelaient dans l'ombre leur imposeraient des épreuves bien plus dures encore qui risquaient de faire voler les beaux pétales de la fleur vernale.

Mais pour l'heure seule comptait leur histoire perdue au milieu de la Grande Guerre en préparation.

Une histoire d'amour. Celle de Neji et Tenten.

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Et voilà vous êtes arrivé au bout, bravo !

Vous avez pu constater comme je vous l'avais dit dans mon commentaire de début qu'effectivement il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans cette histoire (je me dis que je dois pas être très douée pour écrire les romances au final XD) mais malgré tout ça m'a permis d'introduire des éléments qui auront de l'importance dans la « saga principale » et pour ça je ne suis pas insatisfaite.

Je dois aussi avouer m'être beaucoup amusée à écrire certaines scènes, comme la confrontation Neji/Utatane, ou d'en un tout autre registre les répliques de Naruto lors de la confrontation Neji/Sasuke.

J'espère que ça vous aura aussi plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, en bien ou en mal ça fera toujours plaisir.

Bonne continuation.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Le koto est instrument à cordes pincées traditionnel de la musique japonaise. Originaire de Chine il fut introduit sur l'archipel entre le VII et le VIII siècle.

C'est une espèce de cithare ou harpe allongée mesurant à peu près 1m80. Le koto est traditionnellement en bois de paulownia avec des cordes en fil de soie. Si traditionnellement le koto compte 13 cordes, on en trouve aujourd'hui avec bien plus, ainsi le « jūshichigen » cité ici en compte 17 (traduction littérale du mot) et le « nijūgogen » 25.

(2) Il s'agit d'un clin d'œil au nom d'un ancien divertissement chinois. Baixi écrit en chinois "百 戲 " fut l'un des noms donnés (avec le Jiaodi), dès la dynastie Qin, à certains types de spectacles populaires qui allaient par la suite évoluer et donner naissance au cirque chinois.

(3) Il s'agit d'un conte traditionnel chinois de la région de Hangzhou. Si le cœur vous en dit n'hésitez à fouiner vous en trouverez un résumé sur internet.

(4) Les **jupes aux "cents plis"** font la fierté des femmes des **minorités chinoises** Miao, Buyi, Gejia et Yi, qui les confectionnent et les portent. Ces costumes de fête demandent jusqu'à quatre année de travail pour être réalisés. Treize à quinze mètres de tissu de batik ou brodé sont nécessaires pour réaliser les quelques cinq cents plis de la jupe aux "cent plis".

La longueur varie de la **minijupe** de 20 cm à la jupe longue tombant sur les chevilles, mais elle est portée en général sur les hanches, non à la taille. C'est qu'une jupe est rarement portée seule lors des grandes occasions et que les 20 ou 30 épaisseurs superposées représentent un poids considérable. (cf : chine . In / guide/ jupe-aux-cents-plis-des-minorites _ 3192 . html)

(5) Pour « les costumes traditionnels du royaume de Hyûga », autant pour la jupe aux cents plis que pour les bijoux, je me suis inspirée des costumes des Miao une ethnie chinoise vivant dans la province de Guizhou. Ce sont les bijoux, et surtout les couronnes en argent portaient par les femmes de cette ethnie qui font la renommée de ce peuple. Je vous encourage à aller jeter un œil à ces merveilles d'orfèvrerie. J'en possède pour ma part un exemplaire très simple et je peux vous assurer qu'elles font un boucan quand on les a sur la tête.

(6) Il s'agit là de noms de réelles postures de kung fu.

(7) L'acier Wootz était un acier à haute teneur en carbone originaire d'Inde. Il fut particulièrement populaire au Moyen-Orient au Moyen-Âge où il prit le nom d'acier de Damas. On forgea à partir de cet acier les fameuses lames damassées aux motifs moirés. L'acier Wootz et le savoir-faire associé disparaît au cours du XVII° siècle et on estime que la dernière lame réalisée dans ce matériau le fut au alentour de 1750.

(8) Il s'agit d'une référence aux databooks de Naruto où il est dit que les loisirs de Tenten sont la divination et l'astrologie.

(9) Papier servant à l'entretien des lames de katana.

(10) Il s'agit du palais devant lequel passe Tenten lors de son arrivée à Konoha au premier chapitre;)

(11) Natsu est tirée de l'anime Naruto où on la découvre en gouvernante de Hanabi. Elle apparaît aussi dans ma fic principale « Le Serment » en dame de compagnie de la petite Hanabi.

(12) Les Yuki-onna (femme des neiges) sont des créatures du folklore japonais. Il s'agit de très belle femme au teint blanc comme la neige, vêtue de kimono blanc que l'on trouve dans les montagnes lors des tempêtes de neige qu'elles provoqueraient.

(13) L'Hanafuda, littéralement « le jeu des fleurs, est un jeu de cartes traditionnel japonais.


End file.
